Joker's Daughters
by nitemarebat
Summary: When Joker kidnaps two girls from their home, he expects them to be little more than playtoys, obeying his every whim. But when a battle at the chemical plant alters them forever, Joker finds himself on the recieving end of a different sort of madness...
1. Prologue

_Okay, so this is our very first collab story between FreddyJasonV and Nitemarebat. Only a handful of the characters belong to us. The world in which we created this is based off a very long lasting and still going rpg, but the city itself is a mix of The Batman and Nolanverse. Joker and Harley Quinn from The Batman, Batman and everyone else in Gotham from Nolanverse._

_Joker, Batman, and all other Batman related characters (c) DC Comics_

_All other characters copyright their respective owners. _

_If you don't like a little fantasy thrown in for the fun of it, shoo, we don't need flames just because you don't like it. There's not much of it, but still. We don't want to hear your complaints just because it's not strictly Batman._

**Prologue**

Yvonne doodled in her notes, bored, impatiently waiting for the last bell to ring. It was the last day of school and the whole day was dragging out. Why was it that the last days always dragged out?

The shrill ringing of the bell snapped her out of her thoughts and she gathered up her books, quickly moving around the crowd and out into the hall.

She raced over to the lockers and waited for her friend to show up, glancing around. The students pushed through the halls, blocking her view.

"Yo!"

Yvonne turned, grinning when she spotted her friend. "About time. I was starting to think you wanted to stay in that art room for the whole summer."

Chels gave her a good-natured punch, laughing. "As if I'd want to spend the summer in school. That's only for the people who flunked."

Vonny grinned, turning and heading towards the doors, Chels following her.

"So what's the plans for summer again? That waterpark on the other side of the city?" she asked, moving around a teacher.

Chels nodded, looking at her. "I heard they have a new water roller coaster there."

Her friend pumped her fist, grinning. "Yes! We've been waiting for months for it." She reached into her pocket, pulling out her iPod. Pulling out a headphone for each of them, she handed the other to Chels, then put hers in her ear.

"What's that coming over the hill, is it a monster? Is it a monster?" they sang together, uncaring if anyone saw them. It was the end of school, kids were acting crazy anyway. Who cared if they sang aloud to one of their favorite songs?

They made their way through the streets, finally coming upon a series of apartments. Chels pulled the key from her pocket, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Vonny followed her, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Looking around, they noticed that their apartment need to be cleaned up a bit. Books were strewn across the living room floor, small feathers twirled gently in the hall, stirred by the breeze from the door, and a few snack bags lay open on the kitchen table.

The girls quickly picked up anything they needed to, stuffing the now-grounded feathers into a bag and throwing it into the trash. After a couple minutes, they headed into the room and flopped onto the couch, stretching out.

Yvonne yawned after a moment, then stood, heading into the kitchen. She grabbed a box of macaroni and cheese from the pantry, heading over to the microwave. Chels clicked on the tv, flipping through the channels, trying to find something good. Vonny flopped back down next to her as soon as her mac and cheese was ready, shoving the spoon in her mouth.

"Just another day in Gotham City," she said, smirking.

"Yeah," Chels agreed, stopping on a news channel, "some days more fortunate than others, though."

"Poor guy," Vonny winced.

"Sometimes I hate this city. There can be some extreme danger sometimes."

"Me too. Why'd we come here again?"

Chels sighed, then gave her a look. "Because there was no other city for miles."

Vonny frowned, sighing. "Oh, yeah. Ah well, this city is fairly decent."

A shadow loomed on the wall behind them, getting closer by the second. Dorsal spines jutted from its back, a spined tail whipping out behind it as its long skull moved in between the girls.

"Hey, Shriek," Vonny said, looking at the Alien as it hopped in between them, nearly crushing them. He was nearly as tall as the girls standing and nearly twice as long.

Shriek chattered and tilted his head, lashing his tail in greeting. He was perfectly tame and quite the guard dog when it came to defending the girls. Yvonne turned, grabbing a piece of leftover chicken from last nights dinner, then held it up to him. He snapped his jaws hungrily, looking at it, waiting patiently. Vonny grinned, then tossed it into the air for him, watching it disappear into the double set of jaws.

"That's enough," Chels said, watching them. "We need to save our food."

Vonny frowned and Shriek lowered his head, but they all knew it was true. It was hard to find a decent job in Gotham, not to mention one that wasn't in an area where much trouble happened. Chels had been lucky enough to get one, but even then it wasn't paying much.

"Sorry, guys. We just can't waste much."

"It's fine," Vonny nodded, looking at her. "Just nice to give him a tidbit every so often." She stood, picking her bowl up and heading out onto the porch. Chels rubbed Shriek's snout, then followed her out.

Dark clouds were rolling in as they sat down on the chairs, thunder rumbling in the distance. They watched in silence, listening as the thunder got closer, lightning arcing across the dark sky. Vonny finished with her snack, then sighed, pushing the bowl away.

"Looks like we're in for a big one," she said, wincing as thunder rumbled overhead.

Chels nodded, looking up as it started to rain, quickly drenching anything that wasn't under shelter. She pulled out one of her sketchbooks and a pencil, putting a finishing line on one of her drawings.

"So what do you wanna do, since it's raining?" Vonny asked, looking at her.

"I dunno," her friend shrugged back, glancing up. "We can't go for a walk now."

"Wanna play a game?"

"You sound like Jigsaw."

"Not that kind of game!"

Both girls lapsed into giggles, looking at each other, then the storm. They froze as thunder crashed nearby, startling them. Shriek barked out the window at them, staying below where anyone could see him, warning them to come inside.

Both girls pouted. "I bet everything's closed by now," Yvonne said, looking at her. "We'd get soaked anyway."

Chels shook her head. "I wouldn't want to go anywhere in a storm like this. We might get lost and then where would we be?"

Vonny stared at her, then frowned. "You're right. One of those troublemakers might get us too. I'm just so bored."

"So read a book or something."

"We don't have any new books."

A loud growl came from behind them as Shriek peered out the window behind them, staring off into the storm. Both girls looked at him, then glanced out at the dark street. They could see something moving in the alley on the far street, but it wasn't close enough for them to tell what it was.

A chill ran down their backs and they quickly gathered up whatever they'd brought out with them, moving inside.

Chels pulled the blinds down, looking at her. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this...Shriek doesn't normally growl unless he knows something's wrong."

Vonny nodded, glancing through two of the blinds. Whatever had been over in the alley was gone now.

They ran around the apartment, making sure the windows and doors were locked. There was no way they were going to take a chance if something was really out there. After a few minutes, they huddled on the couch, flashlights in hand, ready in case the power went out. With a storm like this, you could never be too careful.

The girls waited for over an hour, slowly relaxing when they heard the storm starting to pass. The lightning and thunder weren't as bad now, but the rain was still going strong.

Yvonne was the first to get off the couch and check through the window. Chels watched as her friend pulled two of the blinds apart, keeping her flashlight close.

"I don't see anything..." Vonny said, glancing around outside. "But it's too dark to see. All I see is-" Lightning lit up the entire street and she screamed, falling back from the window and landing on the floor.

Chels and Shriek leapt to their feet, alarmed, not sure what she saw.

"What, what was it?" Chels demanded, clutching her flashlight like a weapon.

Vonny stumbled to her feet, backing away from the window, pointing a shaky finger at the glass. "There's something out there. Whatever it was had the freakiest eyes and it was looking through the window at me."

Both girls stayed on the couch for another ten minutes, keeping their eyes on all the windows. Shriek stayed behind them, tensed up, listening hard for any noises.

Minutes slowly ticked by, the girls still on edge, but relaxing a bit.

"You think maybe its gone, whatever it was?" Chels asked, glancing at her.

"I've no idea. It almost looked like a clown, but what kind of nutcase runs around like that?" Vonny shrugged, eyeing the door.

"Ugh, I hate clowns," Chels shuddered. "They're really creepy."

Vonny stared at her, grinning. "Then how come you like the demonic clowns you see in the clothing stores and stuff?"

Chels gave her a flat look, pointing her flashlight at her. "I don't have a problem with those clowns. I just don't like the real ones you see at the circus."

They stopped suddenly as the doorknob rattled, startling them. Both girls tensed up, watching fearfully, not sure what would happen.

"Maybe it's one of those maniacs you see on the news?" Vonny whispered, keeping her eyes on the door. Chels stayed quiet beside her, too scared to say anything. Behind them, Shriek growled threateningly, ready to pounce on whatever dared to scare the girls.

There was a soft noise at the window behind all three of them and a sudden shattering of glass as an orb crashed through and rolled across the floor. Both girls screamed, startled, watching the orb as it knocked against a chair and broke apart, green gas spurting into the air.

Shriek screamed in alarm as the gas quickly filled the apartment room, not sure what was going on. The girls started coughing, rolling off the couch and landing on the floor, heads swimming. He chattered, nudging them urgently, unaffected by the knockout gas, then turned, fleeing into the shadows as more noises came from outside. He'd be ready to pounce on whoever was hurting his girls and whoever it was would sorely regret it...

As soon as enough of the knockout gas had vented from the room, a clown leaped through the broken window, not minding the glass digging into his feet as he stood. He glanced idly around the room, taking in the small surroundings, then turned his attention to the girls out cold before him. A smirk played on his lips as he stepped closer, studying them. They looked to be in their early twenties, if not younger. Perfect subjects.

Grinning, the harlequin, picked the girls up, throwing each one over a broad shoulder, then turned, hopping up onto the windowsill. A suddenly snarling behind him made him pause, but then he was gone, glancing back to find the Alien charging out the window after him. Startled, he threw the girls into the back of a purple race car, jumping in front himself and starting it up. Shriek gave chase as the bizarre car took off down the road, trying to keep up. He quickly gave up as the car shot ahead of him, disappearing into the night. Shriek sat down in the middle of the road, whining, listening as the powerful engine faded away. The girls had been kidnapped by a clown.


	2. An Uneasy Meeting

**Chapter 1**

The storm worsened over the city, flooding any low-level streets in two-inch deep water, spilling into the sewers. Lightning forked across the sky as thunder crashed, causing anyone out at night to quickly take cover until the worst passed.

Both girls stirred on a lumpy mattress as rain hammered the roof of the warehouse, seeping in through cracks in the windows. Yvonne was the first to wake, slowly rolling over and opening her eyes.

"Where are we?" she moaned, holding her head.

Her friend moved beside her, blinking at her. "You're asking me?"

They sat up, taking in their surroundings, the fog in their minds slowly clearing.

Both girls stared in confusion as they looked around, baffled by the crates and collection of circus props. It was as though a circus had caved in on itself, leaving behind broken toys and abandoned building toppers.

"Uh...is the circus in town?" Chels asked meekly, more than a bit fearful.

"Dude, it looks like some circus exploded or something." Vonny stood carefully, not sure what to make of the building.

"Circus..." Chels stood, glancing around warily before heading over to a crate, brushing away dust. Faded letters etched across the wood, making it hard to read. "I give up, I can't read this. Everything's too dusty."

Sighing, they stayed close together, cautiously exploring the warehouse, still not sure where their unknown kidnapper was.

"We just got kidnapped by a clown... A clown, of all things!" Chels yelled after a few moments of silence.

Thunder rumbled heavily as Vonny swore, looking at her. "What kind of nutcase dresses like a clown and kidnaps a pair of girls?"

"A loon who gets his kicks off scaring kiddies?" Chels guessed.

They looked at each other, then started laughing. Even though they were still frightened, it was still a bit amusing to even think of such a silly idea. How could they even be sure that was what they had seen and not just some goofball dressed up like one?

Chels hopped up onto a crate, keeping an open eye out, looking at her. "Isn't there an insane asylum somewhere around here? I could've sworn I heard something on the news the other night about some weirdo escaping. He looked like someone who had a bad encounter with lightning."

That got them laughing again; the very idea was absurd!

"Oh, really now?" a high voice rang out from very close by.

Both girls froze, then clung together, looking around for the source of the voice. Shadows were being thrown everywhere from the storm outside, making it very hard to see. Behind them, a shadow loomed up high on the wall, quickly moving closer.

"Who was that?" Yvonne whispered, glancing around.

"The hell if I know!" Chels squeaked.

"Making fun of someone you don't even know? I'm disappointed..."

They both whirled, staring as a tall shape slipped through the shadows and out into the light. Their clown kidnapper smirked at them, his head tilted to the side. Both girls blinked at him, unable to believe what they were seeing. Piercing red eyes with yellow pupils, bleached white skin, a wild mane of green hair, and his clothes: a shortened purple tailcoat with an orange vest underneath.

"What, is it something I said?" the clown asked, peering at them innocently.

Chels stared, then looked at Vonny; her friend returned the same look. They looked back at the clown, then turned, racing along the wall, searching for the door, screaming.

The harlequin stared after them, then sighed, looking at the ceiling, smirking.

"Who is this guy?" Vonny yelled, searching for the nearest escape route.

"Why do you keep asking me!" Chels shouted back, turning and racing for a door along the far wall.

They were just seconds away from reaching the door when the clown slid out in front of them, grinning widely, effectively blocking the door.

"Now, where are you girls off to in such a hurry?"

The girls slid to a stop, glaring at him, deeply frustrated and afraid. What did this freak want with them?

"What, you want to make us laugh to death?" Vonny snarled, not in the mood for games. Chels winced beside her; maybe making this guy mad wasn't a good idea.

The red eyes glanced away, lighting up briefly before looking back at them. "That could be arranged..." he drawled, taking a step closer to them and making them pull back. "But not today, I'm afraid."

"Just shut up already, freak!" Chels yelled. "What do you want?"

The clown pulled himself up straight and it took the girls a moment to realize he'd had a slightly hunched appearance when standing or walking.

"Don't you realize who I am?" he snarled, fire burning in his eyes.

Both girls stared at him blankly, then shook their heads. Expecting more rage from the clown, they were surprised when he looked at them with what looked like complete annoyance.

"Why, I'm The Joker! Gotham's number one super-villain!" He threw out his arms at this, looking around the warehouse proudly.

Chels started snickering quietly, unable to help herself. The laughter seemed to be contagious, Vonny starting up with her. Joker blinked at them, watching, then puts his hands on his hips, a bit confused.

"Cause I'm a picker, I'm a grinner, I'm a lover, and I'm a sinner. Playin' my music in the sun," Vonny sang, falling back and laughing. "I'm a joker. I'm a smoker. I'm a mid-night toker. I get my lovin' on the run."

Joker stared at her in complete annoyance as she sang another verse.

First they go from being afraid, now they were laughing at him. This was...new.

He cleared his throat loudly, watching them, eyes narrowing. If they didn't behave, he'd have to put these little pups down...

The girls quickly sobered up and looked at him, keeping a careful distance from him.

"You still haven't answered our other question," Yvonne said, both girls ready to run.

Ah, here we go...

Joker tilted his head, watching them, giving them his most innocent look. "It's not what I want to do."

They stared at him blankly, looking lost.

"It's what YOU want..."

Chels squinted at him as Vonny gave him a look.

"What we want? What could you possibly give us?"

The harlequin watched them, a thin smile playing on his lips. These girls were just like his little girl used to be... Curious, nervous, and a bit stupid.

"Well," he said, hopping up onto a crate and leaving the door wide open, watching them, "and please, have a seat. I promise no harm will come to you while you're around me. I just want to talk, that's all."

Both girls eyed him warily before hopping up onto some boxes closer to the door.

"See, the thing is, I'm just a lonely clown looking for a bit of fun at night. Only problem is, people just can't see my side of fun." They nodded cautiously, not wanting to anger him again. "I'd love to have someone to spend the nights with. Ya know, have a bit more sport that way." He watched them carefully, looking for an opening. They were so cautious, unlike his little Harley Quinn. It might take more than a few words to get them to open up to him...

"And...this has to do with us how?" Chels asked cautiously.

"Yeah, anyway," Vonny snorted, glaring at him. "You kidnapped us just to let us have fun?"

Joker shook his head, keeping his expression neutral. "No, no. See, I've been watching you for a little while now. You're the outcasts at school because you're different."

Both girls tensed up visibly at that and the maniacal clown within him grinned devilishly.

"I've seen the way you two always linger on the outside of the student body, always looking for some way to fit in." He waved a hand at his warehouse, glancing away from them. "All this? Merely mild amusement as I search for someone to share it with."

"...you couldn't just ask us?" both girls said at the same time.

He looked at them again, shrugging. "Had I asked, would you really have come with me? Look at me: I'm a clown who has a lot more style than most people in the city, yet people run screaming from me."

Both girls looked at each other, then at the clown sitting across from them. True, they wouldn't have come along had he asked. His appearance was far too bizarre and the way he smiled... Well, it looked like the way a shark might smile at a delicious piece of fish.

"All I'm saying," he continued, watching them, "is that I'd love to have a night with the two of you. Maybe even become friends. I have no one..." He cast his eyes down to the floor, drooping his shoulders.

He could see the girls' reactions soften as they watched him, keeping his face bowed towards the floor.

"You don't have any friends?" Vonny asked after a moment of silence.

"Well...see, that's where the little hitch comes in." He looked back up at them, smiling a bit. "I come from Arkham Asylum, home of the criminally insane."

Both girls froze at the name, jumping off their crates and backing away from him.

"I knew it was too good to be true!" Chels yelled at him.

The harlequin held up his hands in a submissive gesture, looking at them.

"Now, just hear me out. Sure, I might be a bit crazy, but that's why everyone fears me. They don't look at things my way."

Vonny paused and Chels stopped beside her, both watching him carefully. A clown from the worst asylum in the city. Who in their right mind would trust an asylum escapee?

"What do you mean, your way?" Chels stared him down, wary.

Joker sat quiet for a moment, studying them. Obviously they couldn't have been in the city for very long. They didn't know his name (_how rude! _his mind screamed), they were loners at school, however, they weren't picked on, and they were very skittish of him. Usually his victims begged for mercy or gave at least SOME SIGN of recognition of him.

"Simple. I like flashy colors, have an arsenal of chemicals at my disposal, merely laughing gas," he quickly added as their looks of interest turned to horror, "and I happen to be Gotham's number one super-villain. However, I tend to have a way with the girls for giving them a night on the town."

Vonny gave him a look and crossed her arms; Chels merely looked disturbed.

Inwardly, Joker sighed in frustration; aloud he said, "Not like your thinking. I just want someone to hang out with."

All three stared at each other for a few long minutes, neither side speaking. Joker sat quietly, giving his best impression of a lonely, yet deranged looking man. The girls sat up straighter after a few more tense seconds.

"Okay...we'll give it a shot." Vonny wiped the dust of the crate off onto her pants, watching him. Chels stood up beside her.

"If you're insane...no one will get hurt?"

"Us included." Vonny glared at him, a warning.

Joker had to smile at that. Two girls, both nearly ten years younger than him, trying to threaten _him._

"Is that a threat?" his voice dropped to a whisper, laced with venom.

"You're damn right it's a threat," Chels snarled, watching him.

"Unless you can't deal with that hanging over your head," Vonny retorted, studying Joker.

The clown started laughing; he just couldn't help himself. "I'm being threatened by two girls barely in their twenties! I really must be crazy!"

There was a sudden change in tension in front of him and he stopped, staring in surprise, then shock.

A large raptorial beak snapped at him and he jumped back, crashing down among the boxes as the creature moved in on him. Behind the falcon-like head, a black wolf moved in, lips pulled back to show off white fangs.

Joker was at a complete loss as he lifted his hands in the universal sign of surrender. Thoughts swirled in his crazed mind as he stared at the creatures in front of him.

A black wolf, hackles raised; a creature that seemed to be half bird, half feline.

"I...uh..." he stammered, looking at them. It took him a couple of tries before he cleared his throat. "What...exactly are you?" He'd watched them for two months, but _never_ had he seen the girls this way before.

The peregrine head lowered towards him, the furry ears perking up. "Why, I'm a gryphon, you silly little clown." The voice was the same, but his mind couldn't grasp the thought of that beak making perfect words.

"And obviously, I'm a werewolf," the canine said, wagging it's tail. "And in case you can't tell, I'm Yvonne."

"Chels," the bird head bobbed at him.

Joker stared up at both of them from his position on the floor, blinking, then narrowed his eyes in thought. _What a difference this could make if he could convince them..._

"How..." he paused, unsure of how to phrase the question his mind so desperately wanted to ask. A moment passed before he looked at them again. "Never mind. So do we have a night on the town? Pull a few pranks?"

The girls changed back in one fluid second, making him blink. _How did they do that? _Oh well. All answers would come if he was patient.

"As long as people don't get hurt," Vonny said, crossing her arms. Chels nodded beside her, smirking.

The clown could hardly hold his excitement back. "Of course. I only ask that you help out if the need arises. And I'll tell you about the pest on the way..."


	3. Play Forever

**Chapter 2**

The storm finally started to let up in the early morning, the rain drizzling to a mere sprinkle. Shadows drifted across the city as the sun started to rise, gleaming off all wet surfaces.

The warehouse door slid up as Joker strode outside, beaming widely, looking around the area. He leaned back, stretching his limbs, then looked back at the girls as they appeared by him. They looked very unsure, casting him nervous looks. Yvonne looked like the more cautious of the two, Chels being the most quiet.

A grin split his lips as he looked at them. "C'mon, this is gonna be fun! Why the long faces?"

Vonny sighed, rubbing at her arm, glancing away. "I dunno... It's just kinda odd to be hanging out with a crazy criminal."

"There's nothing wrong with pulling a few pranks!" he cried, throwing his arms out. "People do it all the time. Why, how do you think this city does without April Fool's Day?"

They stared at him, then glanced at each other, shrugging. Sighing in unison, they turned to look at him again.

"You sure people won't get hurt?" Chels eyed him warily.

"Yeah. You said so yourself you're crazy," Vonny narrowed her eyes at him. "How do we know you're not gonna double-cross us?"

Joker snorted, waving a hand at them.

"Oh, please. If I was gonna double-cross you girls, I would've done it while you were sleeping."

That gave them pause and he quickly latched onto the idea they were thinking.

"No! Don't even think this clown would do that to you!" His mind reeled at the very thought, a bit sickened himself at the idea. He may be a chaotic prankster, but by no means could he ever force himself to do that...

Both girls gave him critical looks, searching for some sign of a lie. If the Joker was a liar, he hid it very well.

"Okay, fine." Vonny eyed him, then glanced at Chels; she shrugged in response, watching the clown.

Joker clapped his hands together once, grinning and giggling. "Splendid! Let's hit the park first. There's usually a few early birds there to tease."

He turned, slid the warehouse door shut, then took off down the street, leaving the girls to hurry after him.

They sped down the street, splashing through puddles, Joker giggling to himself all the while. It was a matter of minutes before they reach Gotham Central Park, the harlequin creeping along the hedge fence, making his way towards the open gates.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Vonny demanded, coming up along his left elbow.

He paused, glancing at her, then grinned. "Of course. Although I have most of my fun at night. Dawn and dusk are special times."

With that, he slipped into the park, the girls following. They sprinted along the hedges, racing into a small clearing hidden behind a row of trees.

Chels peeked over a bush, a large white hand quickly shoving her back down. Joker hissed at her, shaking his head, then reached into his coat pocket.

Both girls blinked as he pulled out a whoopee cushion, shoving it into Vonny's hands.

"...this is it?" Yvonne asked, confused. "Where's the A material?"

The harlequin glared at her, frowning. "You're beginners. I'm an expert. You start slow."

Vonny glanced at Chels, skeptical; her friend was staring at Joker with a mix of annoyance and boredom.

Joker rolled his eyes, pointing a finger over the bush. The girls peeked over, watching as a young jogging couple came to rest at a bench.

"You missed your first cue. Let's see if you can pull off a classic before it gets too bright out."

Both girls sighed, looking at each other, then at the couple. Joker busied himself while they waited for the couple to move on by chewing on a blue nail, much to the growing irritation of the girls.

Within fifteen minutes, the couple stood, kissed, then took off on their jogging route. Joker perked up as they left, grabbing both girls' heads and twisting them to look at an approaching man in a business suit.

"Vonny, you go. Now." He gave her a rough shove, nearly throwing her to the ground as the man turned, preparing to sit down on the bench.

She grunted at the shove, glaring at him, but quickly moved off around a tree, slinking in close behind the bench. As she got closer, she found herself starting to grin. Maybe she really could pull this off...

Yvonne slid the whoopee cushion onto the bench as the man sat down, laughing as he shot up at the sudden noise. Joker and Chels roared with laughter, standing and making themselves known, ignoring the man as he ran off screaming.

"Classic!" Joker wiped a tear from his eye, looking at them. "I'll make funnies out of you girls yet." He moved over to Vonny, giving her a smacking high-five, turning and giving Chels the same. Both girls grinned at him, positively beaming.

"That was great!" Chels giggled, looking at her friend.

Vonny couldn't help herself; she bowed to them, giving Joker the lowest. "Thank you, thank you." When she straightened, she was surprised to see an even larger grin on the clown's face.

"Theatrics. I like it," he said, thumping a hand on each girl's back, pulling them in close. They giggled at each other; their heads barely reached the height of his chin.

"So...what now?" Chels asked him, looking up into the blazing red eyes.

Joker paused, then grinned again, looking at them. "Well. Let's see now." He turned, surveying the park thoughtfully, his gaze finally settling on the lake. "Hmm. I do have some balloons along..."

"Water balloon fight?" Vonny asked hopefully, watching him. Chels grinned beside her.

He glanced at them, quiet, then smirked. "Sure, something like it. Although we won't be the targets."

Glancing around their surroundings, Joker stood quiet for a moment, then took off for the park. Both girls quickly followed him, giggling, having fun. He stopped at the water's edge, pulling out a packet of balloons, dumping them on the ground and started filling them up with water.

"What were you looking for?" Chels asked, crouching by his side.

The clown stared at the water filling the balloons for a moment, then looked at them. "Ever hear of Batsy?"

"Who?" both asked.

Joker stood with a sigh of exasperation, looking at them. "You two really are new to the city, aren't you?"

They blinked at him before Yvonne answered. "Uh...we mostly stick to ourselves."

He stared at them, then smacked a palm to his face. "Okay... It's simple as this. The guy dresses like a bat. Plain and simple. You see him, you run. I'll take care of him."

Vonny gave him a quizzical look and Chels scoffed.

"What kind of idiot dresses like a bat?"

A broad grin split Joker's lips as he lifted his head, watching them. "Not quite an idiot. He's quite fun to toy with. Not to be underestimated either."

"Sounds like you respect the guy," Vonny smirked.

Joker gave them a wave of his hand, returning to the balloons. "Eh, here and there. Here, take these." He thrust an armful of water balloons into their arms and they divided them out. He finished up a minute later, bouncing a balloon up and down in his hand, smirking. "Let's get pitching."

The next ten minutes was spent chasing the early park crowd, cornering and lobbing water balloons, soaking anything they managed to hit. By the end of it, both girls were laughing, enjoying themselves immensely.

"This is so much fun," Vonny yelled, chucking a balloon at an older man's shoulders as he ran. "I love it."

Chels finished up with her stock, looking at her, grinning. "I could do it forever."

"Forever, huh?" Joker came up behind them, wrapping an arm around their shoulders. He was smiling broadly.

The girls giggled, nodding, watching him, clinging to his arm.

"No rules," Chels said.

"We'd never have to grow up," Vonny chimed in, smirking.

Joker tilted his head, studying them with one red eye. He blinked a moment later, smiling. "Let's go feed the squirrels."

He turned, heading off down the park path, glancing around as they went. Looking back to see if the girls were behind him, he was surprised to see them by his arms again.

They made their way over to a park bench in another clearing, scattering the birds as they sat down. The clown grinned madly as he pulled out a bag of peanuts, glancing at the girls.

They watched him closely, waiting to see if he wanted them to do something. He shrugged in response. "Just feed them." He shoved the bag in Chels' hands, sitting back and folding his arms behind his head.

She looked at the bag of peanuts, then threw a few on the ground, watching as the resident squirrels scurried down from the trees, racing over to them. A gray one snuck closer, looking at them before picking up a nut, nibbling on it. Before too long, they had a large crowd of furry rodents eating at their feet.

Vonny giggled, watching them. "They're so cute."

Joker smirked in reply, watching Chels idly as she fed another squirrel.

_Three...two...one..._

Chels gasped in horror, eyes widening, as the squirrels froze up, their cute little faces suddenly twisting into horrible mimics of a grin. Their eyes bulged as they collapsed to the ground, their bodies stiff.

"Oh my God, what was I feeding them?" she screamed, eyes watering.

Joker pulled her close, frowning, giving her a squeeze. "It's okay, they're fine. The dose is only temporary."

Vonny stared at him in shock, not sure what to make of them. "...dose?"

The clown looked at both girls, beaming, shrugging a shoulder. "My specialty is chemistry. Just a hybrid strain of laughing gas, fitted to my needs."

They stared at him, then looked at each other. Chels rubbed away the few tears, dropping the bag of nuts, then looked at him, suddenly wary.

"So you DO hurt people."

"I wouldn't call it that," Joker replied, looking at them casually. "More or less...extreme pranks."

Vonny gave him a look, clearly not buying it. "Uh huh."

Sighing, the harlequin looked at them, pain written all over his face. "And here I thought you girls liked me." He stood, walking away from, leaving them sitting on the bench.

Both girls looked at each other, then the departing clown, lost. They stood quickly, racing after him, coming up alongside him.

"But we did have fun," Chels said, looking at him.

"Yeah, we didn't say we didn't have fun," Yvonne agreed, watching.

Joker stopped near the gates, looking at them, then smiled. "Did you mean it when you said you wanted to do this forever?"

Silence reigned for several long seconds, the girls staring at him. He watched them patiently, quietly counting off seconds in his head.

"Well..." Chels started after a few moments, "I dunno. I mean...hanging out with you for a day, sure, that was fun."

Yvonne nodded, looking at them. "But we need to get back home. Our, uh, dog is waiting for us."

The clown frowned at them, tilting his head to one side. "C'mon, be good sports. Join Team Joker. I promise there'll be lots of soda and candy in it for ya."

More silence.

Joker sighed, hanging his head, turning and stalking off. "Okay, fine. I just wanted someone to hang out with."

Chels bit her lip, watching, then looked at Vonny, lowering her voice. "What if he comes after us now? We might've made him mad."

Yvonne watched him go, then looked at her. "I dunno...isn't it kinda of risky? Hanging out with a crazy person from Arkham Asylum?"

Her friend glanced away, thinking, then looked at her. "What's the worst that can happen? We see something we don't like, we just leave. Shriek can take care of him if he tries anything."

"Ohh...fine," Vonny finally agreed, sighing. "I guess we're safe as long as Shriek's there for us."

"Joker! Hey, Joker!" Chels bolted after the clown, Vonny right behind her. They raced across the road, speeding into an alley before stopping, looking around for him.

"Where'd he go?"

The alley was empty, a few papers blowing in the breeze across the ground.

"He couldn't have just disappeared..."

"Right you are, girls." Joker dropped down behind them from a fire escape ladder, looking at them, grinning. "You got nerves calling my name out in broad daylight too."

Vonny bit her lip, looking at him. "Oops...sorry."

He waved her apology away, smirking, passing them and heading down the alley. "So...you really want to join Team Joker?"

Both girls raced after him, nodding. "Yeah. It could be fun."

Inside, Joker was nearly on the brink of a hysterical fit, one that would last for hours. On the outside, Joker just smiled at them. "Well then. We're gonna have to make you look like clowns, won't we?"

"Uh..." Chels uttered, paling a little. "I'm not big on clowns. But you're not like the ones at the circus, so I guess I'm okay with it."

Vonny laughed, pushing her. "Yet we're hanging out with one."

Joker glanced back at them, grinning, pulling them across several streets before they came across another warehouse.

"Where are we?" the girls asked, looking up at it.

He shrugged, pulling out a key and unlocking the door. "I've got a few around the city. Helps to keep moving time to time." He shouldered the door open, standing back to let the girls in.

They stepped inside, looking around blindly until Joker switched on the lights, eyes widening at what they saw.

Stacks of crates took up the space of one wall, the rest of the warehouse littered with circus props and stands. Everything but the crates looked fairly new, only a few items being cracked and broken.

"Whoa..." Vonny looked around, amazed. "This is cooler than your last place."

Joker smirked, moving past them, heading over to a chair that had seen better days. He flopped down into it, throwing one leg over the arm rest.

"Go on, make yourselves comfy. There's a couch over there if you just move the boxes out of the way. We'll wait until nightfall to give you your makeovers."

Chels started for the boxes when a loud noise came from behind a few of the crates, making her freeze. Vonny came up behind her, looking towards the noise, nervous.

"Uh, Joker? What's that noise?"

The harlequin looked at them, shrugging again, then smirked. "Just my boys. They LOVE fresh meat..."

They looked at him, confused, then at the crates again as two shadows started moving towards them. Both girls froze, watching the shadows, cautiously backing up. The shadows kept getting closer until two white shapes moved into view.

"Oh my God..." Chels gasped, eyes widening as the two albino hyenas trotted towards them. "They are so cute!"

The hyenas moved in on the girls, ears back, cautious, giggling and yelping, watching them closely.

Joker sat up, looking at the hyenas, then at the girls. He narrowed his eyes, waiting to see what they'd do.

Vonny blinked in surprise, then looked at Joker. "Please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it does."

He grinned at her, watching them. "Maybe. They missed breakfast."

The girls stared at him in disbelief, looked at each other, then at the hyenas. "Um...good boys."

Growling, the hyenas moved closer, letting out cackling barks, their tails twitching. They watched the girls, suddenly sprinting for them, jaws open.

Both girls screamed in fright as the hyenas charged at them, knocked to the ground as they were tackled, Joker's laughter cackling throughout the warehouse.


	4. Twisting Minds

FJV-_ I'm sorry this took so long to get finished up. XD I've had writer's block for the past few months and it doesn't help we lost our other tower with part of the second chapter of "Mad World" on it. Nitemarebat does the rough copies and I get to edit, so that's why it took so long. But I promise you, things should be going faster now that I'm back in the mood! Read and enjoy! _

I I I

**Chapter 3**

Yvonne screamed as the wet nose shoved into her neck, trying to get the creature off. Beside her, the other animal had Chels down, bent over her. She pushed at the hyena's thick neck, then froze when the jaws opened.

Laughter suddenly split the air and it wasn't Joker's.

Chels giggled madly as the hyena on top of her licked at her face, growling and snorting. It took Vonny a moment to realize what was happening before she started laughing too.

Joker stared in dumb shock, watching the four of them. This had only happened once before and that had been when he first got his boys.

_No, that's not right... Little Harley Quinn too. Almost as if..._

"They must think we're their matriarchs!" came the shout from Chels.

Both hyenas rolled to their backs, their paws in the air like dogs, allowing the girls to rub their bellies.

The clown blinked at them, then growled. "Boys!"

That got their attention quick. The hyenas rolled back over to their feet, looking at him, ears perked up.

The girls stood, shaking their clothes out, looking at Joker, then at the hyenas.

"What's wrong?" Vonny asked him, confused.

Joker glared at them, not sure which direction his mind wanted to go. On one hand, he had wanted to see some blood shed... On the other, it was curious that the hyenas took quickly to females he came across.

He stared at them for a long while, a bit annoyed with himself.

"Nothing..." he finally snorted, crossed his arms. "Not too often my boys take to people like this."

Chels stared at him like he was stupid and Vonny looked at the ceiling, preparing herself for the rant.

"Hyenas aren't dogs, you know. They have their own family called Hyaenidae, more closely related to cats. They're ruled by a dominant female called the matriarch. Females lead the top half of the rank, then males, right below the lowest female. They-"

"Shut up," the harlequin snarled, glaring.

Both girls snapped their mouths shut, looking at him, eyes wide.

He eyed them, deep in thought, then smiled slowly. These girls didn't run away like everyone else. Instead, they hung onto his every word out of curiosity. Amusing traits to say the least.

"So, um..." Yvonne started, not sure if he was still annoyed. "Do they have names?"

Joker studied them, then shrugged. "My boys...Bud and Lou."

"Like the comedians," Chels sad, scratching Bud behind the ears.

The clown's lips quirked at the edges, hooding his eyes. "So you do know funny..."

Both girls looked at him, positively beaming. "Just like Jeff Dunham!"

The corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly as he controlled himself. Maybe this would really work out after all. He'd just have to play his cards right _(here, his mind snickered menacingly at the thought)_ and hope the results turned out right.

He watched as the girls fawned over the hyenas, making gushing noises to them that made him cringe inwardly. He got enough of it from Harley...

"We'll make clowns out of you yet, girls," he grinned, sweeping them up into his arms and spinning. They clung tightly to his arms, giggling. He set them down, running his hands down the broad necks of the animals before heading over to a crate, hopping up on it.

The girls watched him intently, studying his every move.

Vonny started as a cold nose touched her hand before the thick neck slid between her legs, knocking her onto Lou's back. Beside her, Bud did the same with Chels, both hyenas, looking at each other before racing off.

Joker leaned back against the wall, eyes on the girls as the hyenas galloped all over the warehouse, their screams of delight music to his ears. _So far, so good. They just need a little more pushing...then they'll be right for their permaclown look._ He could tell he'd almost won them over.

_The smaller girl really knows her stuff on the boys, _his mind mused. _May come in handy farther down the road. If they're this obsessive over hyenas, just wait until their minds take the flip side._

The hyenas collapsed in a corner a few minutes later, dropping the girls to the floor, panting, resting. Laughing, the girls hugged them tightly about the necks before turning their gaze on Joker.

"So what do you have planned now?"

He glanced at them, thoughtful, then grinned. "If you're gonna be hanging out with me, you're gonna need a decent wardrobe."

They blinked at him, then looked at each other.

"New outfits?" Chels ventured, looking at him.

Joker giggled madly, nodding, waltzing over to a dressing rack, searching through it.

"Hang out with a clown, you need to look the part."

Yvonne stared at him, then started laughing, baffling him as Chels sighed beside her.

"What's so funny?"

Chels elbowed her friend hard in the ribs as she giggled. "Guess this is how someone loses their fear."

Joker stared at them blankly.

Vonny grinned, nudging her back. "She's scared to death of clowns, but doesn't mind demonic ones."

At this, Joker couldn't hold back a derisive snort. "Clowns aren't scary. They're funny."

Mumbling quietly, then speaking aloud, Chels countered, "I'm not freaked out by Stephen King's 'It'."

"That's a book, girly. Get over it. You're gonna be hanging out with Gotham's Clown Prince."

Shaking her head, Yvonne crossed her arms. "Why are we doing this again?"

"For fun," Chels giggled.

Joker listened to them, searching through the clothes before pausing, heading over to an open crate and digging around in it.

"ANYWAY..." he started, nearly falling headfirst into the crate before regaining his balance. He straightened, holding up identical straightjackets that matched his. "These might be a little big on you, but they'll have to do."

Staring in shock, eyes wide, the girls couldn't believe it. They'd only known the clown for a couple of days and here he was wanting them to look just like him.

"You...you really mean it?" both girls asked in unison.

Joker's grin grew even wider, tilting his head, tossing the jackets to them. "I always mean what I say...unless I'm lying. Now go change." He pointed off to a side room, then turned his back on them, waiting.

A few moments passed before the girls raced off for the room, laughing, overjoyed.

Sitting in the shadows, Joker's eyes glinted eerily as he stared possessively on the room the girls had disappeared into. They were eating his words up bit by bit, believing him when he mentioned about clowning them. A grin split his lips as he thought it over, imagining the girls' faces when they found out just how serious he could be. Just one quick shove and it would be all ove-

"How do we look?"

The girls skidded out into the room, looking at him, hands in the air. The sleeves, ripped short from long ago battles, reached wrist length on them. He smirked as the waist buckles dangled low between their knees.

"You both look like dolls shrunk in a stuffed animal's clothing."

They blinked at him.

"It was a compliment." As an afterthought, he added, "And you need to lose the shoes."

Chels tilted her head, looking at him, untying her laces and kicking her shoes off, balling her socks into them. "Um...okay."

He giggled, moving closer as Vonny did the same, looking them over. "Now...to do your makeup in the meantime."

At this, Chels stuck her tongue out at the thought of that disgusting stuff on her face, but she quickly slurped it back in at the look on Joker's face.

"It's temporary until we can get you two permaclowned," he growled, dragging two rusted folding chairs out of the cobwebs. The metal shrieked in tortured agony as he unfolded them and the girls cringed. "Sit."

I I I

Twenty-three minutes later (and half of that being horrible eye poking for Chels as Joker tried to smudge black onto her eyelids), both girls peered up at him, twin miniatures of himself.

Joker grinned, making one last adjustment to Chels' makeup, receiving another glare in return, then stepped back, admiring his work. He laughed as he slid a giant mirror out in front of them, leaning against it to hold it up.

"Am I good or what?"

Both girls stared in shock at themselves, eyes wide.

"Dude...we look horrific!" Chels squealed, bouncing to her feet.

The makeover, while very simple, did make them look like completely different persons. If it hadn't been for their natural hair color, Joker thought he could've passed them off as his own.

Vonny stared at herself, then touched her face lightly. "Man... That's so cool."

The clown giggled, watching them, then swept his arm towards an open box set out for them. "And another gift. Go check it out."

They quickly raced over, reaching inside, pulling out matching pairs of black fingerless gloves.

"Whoa..."

Slipping them on, they looked at each other, then laughed, high-fiving. They were comfortable, reaching up midway to the shoulder, and just looked plain cool.

"These are really comfy," Vonny said, turning her hands over.

"You girls and your toys..." Joker sighed, smiling, then paused. "Toys." Snapping his fingers, he sped over along the wall, tossing them two bundles. The girls caught them, removing the cloth, then blinked, staring. "Well...what do you think?"

A matching set of pistols and punching gloves: the metal gleamed back at them, both brand new. They looked harmless enough...

"Um...thanks, Joker." Chels shifted her gaze to him, who was staring at them with bright eyes, an open-mouthed grin on his face.

Vonny nodded, grinning, training the gun at the wall, looking down the sights. "This is really cool!"

They both paused on cue, just as Joker had thought.

"Um...what're these for, anyway?" Nervousness took over the excitement he'd seen on their faces not seconds ago.

He shrugged a shoulder, folding his arms. "Reassurance. Lots of baddies in this city. Might help if you're caught unaware."

Chels glanced at Yvonne, not really liking the idea. Vonny returned the look, then pointed a finger at him. "We can handle ourselves just fine."

Joker frowned, tilting his head, then slung his arms over their shoulders. "Don't worry. We're just going out to have a good time."

Eyeing him warily, both girls glanced at each other before sighing.

"Okay..." Chels shrugged, looking at him. "I guess we're in."

The harlequin let out a squeal of sheer joy, grabbing the corners of her mouth and pulling them up painfully into a grin. "Put a smile on your face, kid! Tonight's gonna be a blast!"

Chels rubbed at her mouth sorely as he pranced away, irritated. "Ow..."

Vonny grinned, then looked at him. "Come one," she said, watching him. "It'll be fun. Like we talked about before, if he does something we don't like, we'll just leave..."

Her friend nodded, keeping an eye on the crazed clown. "Yeah, we could always turn him in if he turns on us."

"Exactly. Plus, Shriek would love to bite him in the rear..."

Both girls giggled madly as Joker bounced back over to them.

"I think we need a name," he whined in high falsetto, making them giggle again.

"A name?"

He nodded, grinning at them. "For our little team. Not just team Joker. You two."

"...Terrible Trio?" Vonny ventured.

Joker snorted. "Already been done."

"Agents of Chaos?"

"Lunatics of Gotham?"

"Cheshire Smiles?"

Two minutes passed as the girls went through an entire list of names. By this time Joker had slumped into a moth-eaten chair, chin resting on the palm of his hand, eyes hooded.

"No, no, no..." he droned, yawning.

They glared at him, then Chels blurted out, "Joker's Daughters?"

That one made his eyes snap open, the name hitting him like a freight train.

"That's brilliant!" he cried, jumping to his feet.

"I like that," Vonny giggled, clinging to her friend. "We'd be sisters."

Chels smirked. "It's fitting."

Joker watched them, then swept them up in his arms tightly, hugging them tight against his chest and face. "My girls..."

Bud and Lou watched from a corner as he paraded them around, tilting their heads.

"So," Vonny finally said, choking a bit in his grip, "when do we come out and play?"

Beside her, Chels struggled to either squirm free or pull herself up higher; she was a bit shorter than her friend and Joker's arm was covering her mouth.

"The night's just begun," he said, setting them down. He grinned, heading over to the warehouse garage door, sliding it up before stepping outside into the full moonlight.

He spread his arms out to full length, staring up at the sky, eyes sparkling as the girls stepped up next to him. Caught up in the moment, they both laid their heads on his chest, hugging him tightly, grinning, staring out at the city as he started laughing, the sound harsh and splitting the night in two.

"Beware, Gotham! Joker's daughters are raising hell!"


	5. Permaclown

**Chapter 4**

The girls bounced around him, excited, as he made his way over to the garage door, slapping his hand on the button. The door groaned in protest as it opened, and the girls' jaws dropped when they saw what was inside.

Joker laughed as he led them over to an old purple Cadillac.

"That's so cool!" Chels said, running over to it. Vonny followed her, looking it over before peering inside.

The harlequin studied them, beaming, watching as they ran around the car, looking at everything.

"Nice leather seats, clean floor..." Vonny mumbled to herself.

Joker quirked a nonexistent eyebrow at her, then opened the driver's door, hopping in.

"We have to get a move on. Playtime is better at night."

They grinned at him, leaping in over the back doors, landing in the seats, and buckling up.

Joker turned the ignition and the car started with a startlingly loud bang from the exhaust pipe, the car jerking forward out onto the street. Cackling, he turned the steering wheel hard, peeling out and takng off, the girls whooping behind him.

They looked all around as the car barreled down the street, taking in everything. The clown glanced back at them time to time, pointing out different locations and spots, watching their every expression and movement. They screamed in delight as the car squealed around a corner, nearly knocking down two old ladies.

"This is so freakin sweet!" Vonny yelled over the roar of the wind. Chels was laughing beside her, tears streaming down her face.

The harlequin grinned, looking back at them before racing over a bridge.

"You'll love it even more once you get your new looks!" he screamed back.

Racing through the city at daring speeds, turning corners with a squeal of rubber on pavement, Joker finally started to slow down as he turned onto another road. The girls were giggling behind him, slowly calming down as they looked around.

"Where are we?" Chels asked, peering around his seat. Vonny leaned up beside her friend to hear.

Joker glanced at them, smiling, then pulled into a shadowed spot under some trees. He shut the car off, then turned to look at them.

"You said you wanted to do this forever, right?"

They eyed him curiously. "Yeah..."

He smirked, motioning down the road with his hand. "We have to walk from here, but I promise you it'll be worth it. Leave your toys here, you'll need them later." He unbuckled, slid out of the car, and quickly started to move off down the street, leaving the girls to fumble behind him.

They quickly unbuckled, setting their toys down under the seat, and hopped out, racing after him, matching his pace at his side. Trees lined the road they walked down, keeping them hidden.

"So...you didn't answer…" Vonny murmured, looking at him.

Silence rang in the air for a few seconds before he looked at her. "It's better for you to see."

He led them down the dark stretch of road, silent the whole way, before a building finally rose into view. The girls stared in awe as they approached a mangled chain-link fence.

An old sign read 'Axis Chemical Factory' as they passed it; the metal was riddled with bullet holes and rusting apart.

Joker held up a section of a hole in the fence so they could squeeze through, then followed them, heading for the building. The glass in the windows was shattered or covered in thick layers of dust and grime. Parts of the building looked like they were ready to cave in at any moment.

"What the hell is this place?" Chels asked, staring at the building.

"Looks like a dump," Vonny said, sticking her tongue out.

Snorting, Joker led them through a battered door. "This 'dump' happens to be where I got my permaclown look."

The girls glanced at each other, then at him, a bit irritated.

"I thought we were gonna go play?" Yvonne crossed her arms, glaring at him. "You gave us some toys and a new fashion statement."

There was a blur of colors in front of her before she realized Joker was right in her face. His eyes narrowed, the yellow pupils glaring into hers.

"Don't test me, little girl. You two may have some odd secrets, but first things first. You need a permaclown look before the real fun can start," he snarled, snapping his jagged teeth. He paused, glancing at Chelsea when she started giggling. "What?"

Giggling, she tried to keep a straight face, looking at him. "Sorry, it's just that...whenever you get angry like that, it's kinda cute."

He stared at her, then narrowed his eyes in annoyance. He wasn't sure who was worse; Harley or these two.

"I don't do cute." With that, he turned, heading down a hall.

Vonny stared, then clamped her hands over her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter, following, Chels close behind.

At the edge of the door, an oily shadow slid across the floor tiles, creeping up onto the wall and following them down the hall at a distance.

Joker led the girls on a small tour of the chemical factory, then took them into a wide open room. They stood on a platform a dozen feet or more above huge vats, most discolored from the layers of dust.

The girls were quiet for a while as he silently locked the door behind them, taking in the giant tanks, metalwork and general disarray of the place.

"I don't understand," Chelsea said, looking up at him.

He smiled, moving down a walkway, hands behind his back. "Well...you see, this is the whole point of coming here." Ahead of him, the darker part of the room was slowly lighting up to a sickly green color. "One night while I was here, I got a little too curious about what was in these tanks." They passed into a green glow, the girls bunching closer together, nervous, staying close to him. "Or maybe I was pushed in. I don't remember."

Vonny stared at him, then bit her lip. "You took a swim in chemicals?"

Barking with laughter, Joker doubled over, holding his gut. Both girls blinked at him, confused.

"Swim? I practically took a swan-dive into them! And I'll tell you, it hurt like hell," he grinned, pointing a finger at them. "One cannot imagine falling into a tank of burning chemicals that literally rip you apart from the inside out. Boiling your blood, seeping into every pore of your body, changing your entire genetic structure!" He threw his hands high over his head, the grin nearly splitting his lips as he giggled. "Drowning, drowning…then blackness. The agony takes you."

He motioned to the tank below them and they looked. And gasped.

Twenty feet below them, a single vat was filled nearly to the brim with bubbling green chemicals. The smell rose up to them, turning the girls' stomachs. It smelled like brimstone and rotten eggs... It smelled like death.

Huddled together and clinging to the railing tightly, the girls stared at him as he ranted on. This wasn't the clown they wanted to hang out with. Now, he was the madman that had kidnapped them from their home.

Slowly, they started to creep backwards away from him. Joker turned to look down at the chemicals, then paused halfway through his rant. They froze as he turned to look at them with hateful eyes.

"Where do you think you're going..." he drawled, taking a few steps towards them.

That was enough for the girls. They turned and fled for the door, crashing into it.

"Get the damn door open!" Chels screamed.

"I'm trying!" Vonny glanced back at Joker, who was steadily advancing on them.

"Shit, there's a walkway over there, come on!" Chels yanked her friend by the arm and they took off, forgetting the fact they might both be able to take him on in their forms.

Joker snarled, fists clenching, tensing up to give chase-then froze as the window above him shattered, raining glass down around him. He leapt back a good distance, glaring as the dark figure in front of him stood.

"Batsy..." he grinned, momentarily forgetting about the girls. With the door locked anyway, there weren't going anywhere any time soon.

The white eyes narrowed at him as the Batman moved in on the clown.

Chels and Vonny hid in the shadows as the two leaped into terrific battle. They stared, gaping as the man in black grabbed Joker, bashing him around, and Joker, laughing the whole while, finally broke free and took a spinning leap into the air, kicking him back.

"Is that the freak Joker said about?" Vonny asked out loud.

"Looks like it," Chels said, holding onto the railing. "He looks like a giant bat."

"We need to find a way out of here. I dunno if Joker wanted to push us in or what that was all about." Yvonne crouched, looking around, trying to find a way out of the room.

On the other catwalk, Batman kicked Joker hard in the gut, throwing him back hard against the far wall, following after him. Joker cackled, jumping to his feet, whipping out several cards, flicking them hard in the Batman's direction.

Keeping an eye on the fight, they moved quietly down the walkway, trying to move around them.

"There, I see a door," Chels whispered, pointing to an open doorway well behind the fight.

Yvonne frowned. "Yeah, but we'd have to pass really close to get out. We'll have to be really quiet."

Both girls went quiet, debating if it was worth it. They could simply wait for the two combatants to tire themselves out, or better yet, take the other out. But they had no idea who this Batman character was. They knew more about Joker than him. Better the enemy you know than not, right?

"Okay, that's pretty much our only option," Chels finally said. "If we're lucky, we can get out unnoticed."

Vonny nodded, then started to creep off for the door. They would almost have to pass Joker and Batman themselves just to get out. The battle had worked its way onto a solid platform by now, neither showing signs of backing down.

Joker was thrown back hard against the railing, the metal vibrating loudly as he slid to the floor. He shook his head, crouched on the floor, watching as the figure in black strode towards him. He glared, grinning, having a grand old time. Instead of attacking, he stood, backing up to give himself more room.

Batman started for the clown, then froze, watching as a dark shadow started moving behind Joker. It was tall, way taller than what a normal human would stand. Right now, he wasn't so sure Joker was the biggest threat in the room.

The harlequin bounced back and forth, at the ready, then paused, confused. Batsy was looking not at him, but _behind him..._

Growling deeply, the oily shadow started to take on shape: a long, serpentine neck with a large slender skull, the jaws opening wide, filled with glistening teeth; a large body with powerful arms and legs, each ending in curved claws; a long, whip like tail.

The growl reached Joker's ears and his whole body shivered involuntarily. He kept his eyes on Batman, who was watching the growing monster behind the clown.

Still shocked, Batman just couldn't believe it. He stared at the large dragon behind Joker, refusing to believe. Dragons didn't exist. He might've had a code against not killing criminals, but he couldn't just sit by and let the clown get eaten...or whatever this thing wanted with him.

Joker fiddled his fingers together, no longer content to ignore the threatening presence behind him. Despite his growing unease, he would never show fear.

"There's something behind me, isn't there?" he calmly asked Batman. The other man's look told him all he needed to know and he made a run for it.

Roaring, the crocodile-like head lunged out, the jaws snapping down tightly on Joker's shoulder, hauling him into the air.

Both girls' heads popped up to see what was going on when Joker let out a pained squeal. Their eyes widened in realization, horrified.

"God, he followed us here?" Chels nearly shrieked, trying to keep her voice quiet.

They were trying to sneak past the fight along the railing, using the chemicals' glow as cover. As soon as they saw the black dragon, they stood and ran for the door, no longer concerned about being seen.

The dragon shook its head, throwing Joker back and forth like a ragdoll, its fangs piercing his shoulder tightly. Batman might've thought the Joker was screaming in pain and would've been half right.

What none of them could see, but what Joker could feel, was that the fangs embedded in his shoulder was pumping out a viscous black fluid into the Joker's bloodstream, much like a venomous snake.

With one mighty throw, the dragon threw the clown's limp body against the railing, nearly pitching him over down into the chemicals.

Batman didn't know what to do. He needed to get Joker away from this...monstrosity, but he needed to take it down as soon as possible as well. Thinking quickly, he pulled out a pair of batarangs and jumped back-right into the girls.

Joker moaned, moving weakly as he opened his eyes, vision blurred, staring at the ceiling. He blinked to clear his vision, then sat up quickly as twin sets of screams rang out.

As soon as the weight hit them, both girls were thrown hard over the railing, still trying to run. The last thing they saw was the door spinning away from them, then the whole room as they fell, splashing down hard into the chemicals.

Rearing up, the dragon roared, spreading its wings to full length. It stood at least twelve feet high, its crested head looking right at Batman. The red eyes glared at him and the mouth opened-laughing at him before the creature vanished altogether.

The dark knight stared in shock, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Quickly shaking himself out of his thoughts, he raced over to Joker, handcuffing him to the railing before leaping down to the floor, pulling the emergency release handle on the side of the tank. An alarm went off as the red lights flashed, a floodgate opening on the inside of the vat, the chemicals draining through a thick pipe.

Tugging once on the handcuffs, annoyed, Joker peered over the railing into the tank, watching the green level slip lower. Dark thoughts swirled in his mind as he watched the Batman, then turned his attention to the tank again. The girls had gone in with a splash...but had not come up screaming.

"Hey, Batsy!" he squealed, making it high and child-like. "Dontcha know you should rinse out the tank?" He started laughing, slapping the railing with his free hand, then winced, holding his shoulder.

Batman glared up at him, but found himself doing so just the same. He raced over to the far wall, slapping a button on the control panel; another pipe at the bottom of the tank slid open, spilling water into the tank before it washed out through the drainage pipe.

Watching in fascination, Joker finally turned his attention to his shoulder. He hadn't gotten a good look at the thing that had attacked him, but his whole body felt numb. It was like being bitten by the world's largest venomous snake. Surprisingly, he wasn't bleeding all that much. He touched the wound with two fingers, looking at his own blood.

He sat quietly, deep in thought. What had just happened? He'd been grabbed by something...large...thrown around, while at the same time having something pumped into his body. He could feel it too. It was like a numbing, crawling sensation under his skin.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as soft cries reached his ears, turning to look down into the tank.

Both girls lay in sodden heaps at the bottom of the tank, crying out weakly. Yvonne was sprawled on her back while Chels was curled up on her side, both trying to move, but only crying out again when fire ripped through their bodies.

It was agonizing; blind from the pain, agony lancing through them every time they tried to move, their whole insides on fire every time they breathed.

Joker stared down at them, a ghost of a smile flitting across his lips before it pulled into a frown. Here he was with the girls, all ready to have a ton of fun with them after they got their permaclown looks...and he was going to be carted back to Arkham, just like that. It wasn't fair!

In the meantime, the Batman had already alerted the police and paramedics by way of his utility belt. He watched the girls silently, then cast a glance up at the clown who was watching it all. His fists clenched as he glared at him; Joker was nothing but pure evil, using anyone for his own entertainment. And tonight, these two innocent girls had paid the price dearly for his amusement.

He looked back down into the tank, frowning at the sight of them. Somehow their clothes had survived the deadly acid combination, but their appearance...unfortunately not. The chemicals had bleached their skin a stark white, just like Joker's, their hair a vivid green.

Above him, Batman could hear the weak giggles of Joker, infuriating him. He shot him a dark glare, wishing he could've arrived in time to stop what had just happened.

Joker merely shook his head, grinning, looking down at them. "Wow...and I thought I was bad." He coughed, wincing as pain flared up in his shoulder, but never took his eyes off his enemy. "You knocked them in!" At this, Joker burst into fresh hysterics, bouts of coughing fitting their way in.

Batman stared at him, then looked at the girls again, refusing to believe it. After the dragon (_could it really have been a dragon?_) had tossed Joker aside, he'd pulled his batarangs out and had given himself room...but he distinctly remembered hitting something and that's when the screaming had started.

His eyes widened in sudden guilt. Yes, Joker may have brought the girls here, but he'd been the one to send them on their way down into the tank. He was overcome by shame and horror, but quickly pushed it aside as sirens wailed outside.

Joker watched as police and paramedics flooded into the abandoned chemical factory, carrying stretchers and medkits. He tried to hear as Batman moved away towards them, picking up only a few faint words.

"Get girls...hospital...Joker...medical attention before...Arkham."

He sighed, rolling his eyes as officers swarmed up the stairs towards him. Obviously he wouldn't be having his fun tonight, not with everyone fussing over him and the girls.

As he was half-carried, half-dragged towards an ambulance, hands cuffed tightly behind his back, he glanced back once towards the girls as they were taken to another ambulance. They lay out on stretchers, eyes closed, but obviously in agony; they twitched and moaned as they were loaded in. He couldn't see any sign of Batman, but knew he was close in case he tried to escape.

For once, Joker didn't feel like fighting back. Not because of the Batman, not because of whatever had been pumped into him, but because of the girls. He blinked, tilting his head curiously as they loaded him in without a fight. He stared at the ceiling as the vehicle sped off, musing over this new thought. If the girls survived, he'd have to check in on them and see just what sort of fun they could have.

It was an entertaining thought.

I I I

_Chels: So sorry for the wait! Computer problems and writer's block are not a girl's best friend. But hopefully this one turned out okay. The fun will be starting soon enough, I promise you that!_

_Vonny: I tend to slack a bit on writing during the school year too. Chapters might be easier along the way! The fun has just begun._


	6. Shock

**Chapter 5**

Chels slowly opened her eye, wincing in pain as light stabbed down at her. She could hear voices faintly around her, slowly becoming clearer as she regained her senses.

"_Oh, God, they're waking up…" _one voice whispered nearby.

"_Those poor girls…" _another voice said.

"_I can only imagine the pain they went through."_

"_It's a shame, they're so young."_

Chels blinked, confused and disoriented. She glanced around the room, trying to remember what happened. _Where's Vonny?_ she thought. _For that matter, where am I?_

_Chels, it hurts so much…_

She jumped, startled, nearly letting out a scream at the voice in her head. Her eyes widened in fright, making her yelp in pain as the light pierced her eyes. She cried out, rubbing at them before keeping them shut.

"Her eyes… Quick, someone get the doctor!" a female voice came from her left. There was a sound of scuffling on the floor as whoever it was ran out.

_Vonny…? Is that you? _she thought, frowning. _Where are you? How can we hear each other?_

_I'm not sure. It takes some time getting used to the light, _came the reply, once again in her mind. _I woke up a little bit ago. They don't know I'm awake yet. I think we're in the hospital._

_Why are we here?_

_We fell in that tank, remember? _Vonny's voice in her mind sounded distant, as though she were uncertain. _A giant bat knocked us in._

_A giant…bat?_

Before Vonny had time to answer, a nurse rushed into the room with a doctor. They moved closer to her, staring in disbelief.

The doctor shook his head, moving to the side of the bed.

"They survived…" he frowned, looking her over. "Just like the Joker."

Chels stared at him in confusion, jumping again as her friend's voice entered her mind again.

_Play along, _Vonny told her, anger entering her thoughts. _They can help us get better. Then we can break out and kick Joker's ass. We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him._

_Yeah, but we listened to him,_ Chels frowned, memories starting to come back to her. _We listened to him._

_He's a manipulative asshole._

"Can you hear me?" the doctor asked, making her start. She looked at him, realizing he was waiting to see if she'd respond.

She bit her lip, nodding, not letting on that the motion made her dizzy. He smiled at her, obviously relieved she could respond well. He wasn't sure how badly they were damaged mentally.

"Good," he said, watching her. "You're at the hospital. Don't worry, you're safe here. The Joker is back in Arkham."

It took all of her willpower not to roll her eyes. _They'd be worried if that freak wasn't back where he belonged._

"So do your eyes hurt at all?" he asked her, concerned, moving to her side. "Let me see, they may be sore. Take your time."

She frowned, not really wanting to, but did, squinting at him. Blinking, she realized Vonny wasn't in the room with her. Quiet, Chels glanced at the doctor.

The nurses in the room let out a collective gasp, two stepping back absently.

Chelsea stared at them, immediately worried. She started to say something, but choked on her words. Rubbing at her throat, she tried again, once more choking and coughing.

The doctor bit his lip, frowning at her. "Just take it easy, you're in no condition yet. You both took a nasty fall."

_Vonny…I have a bad feeling._

_Me too. I haven't looked in a mirror yet…_Chels glanced at the doctor, then at the wall, debating if she should take a peek. If she knew, at least she could get over the shock. But not knowing…she'd have to find out eventually.

_It's now or never,_ she thought to her friend, shifting on the bed until she could see the mirror along the wall. She froze, unable to believe what was staring back at her.

She screamed at first sight, staring at the freakish clown staring back at her. Sobbing, she tried to scramble out of the bed, her knees instantly weakening, dropping her to the floor. She landed on her hands and knees, tears falling, trying to get back up.

"Get a sedative!" the doctor ordered, glancing at the nurses. One turned, quickly opening a cabinet and pulling out a needle, racing over and handing it to him.

He uncapped it, injecting it into her arm, holding onto her so she wouldn't fall. She was shaking violently, shivering as the sedative started to take hold. She moaned as the drug overtook her, slowly going limp. The doctor waited until she was out until a nurse helped him pick her up and set her back onto the bed.

I I I

Yvonne sat upright in bed at her friend's screams, eyes wide, shaking. What were they doing to her friend?

She curled up, hugging her knees, rocking back and forth. She'd already looked into the mirror, as she was doing now, lost in thought.

This was their permaclown look…Permanent.

A few tears trailed down her cheeks as she struggled to hold her sobs back. After a few seconds, she let go, sobbing as she put her head on her knees.

They would never be normal again; they were freaks now. White-skinned, green-haired, red-eyed freaks…

Shrieking in anger, Vonny grabbed a cup off the table next to her bed, hurling it hard at the mirror. The glass cracked and splintered where the cup struck, pieces tinkling to the floor.

How could they have been so stupid?

Her cries attracted the attention of the nurses in the hall; they rushed in, trying to console her. She ignored every one of them.

Words couldn't help her.

Nothing could.

I I I

Sunset in Gotham City. Shadows crept past buildings and roads, darkening alleys and doorways. A full moon rose above the city, welcoming the night.

A cool breeze ruffled the dark knight's cape as he kept watch over the city, crouched on top of a snarling draconic gargoyle. Below him, crowds and shopkeepers prepared to leave their stores, bags in hand, as night began to cover the city like a blanket. Their pace was hurried; some would cast glances over their shoulders in fear of being in the path of danger. Night time was when true danger lurked in the streets and no one needed to be told twice.

Batman had placed tiny recorders in each of the girls' rooms when they'd been taken to the emergency room. He'd been listening in on the conversations, not quite surprised the girls hadn't said a word. He'd heard the screaming, of course, but that was to be expected. After things quieted down, he shut the player off.

Frowning, he stared off into the city. He felt guilty for what had happened. It'd all been an accident, but still… Their lives were probably ruined forever now.

He hoped they weren't too far gone yet. They could still be helped as long as they stayed away from the Joker, that cruel, psychotic bastard.

That's the last thing Gotham needed: two more of him.

_Then again, it couldn't be worse than that Joker 2.0 two years ago._

He paused, looking into the sky as the bat signal lit up the night. Quiet, he turned, jumping off the side of the building and spreading his cape. He soared around the buildings, leveling off at ground level and dropping down next to the Batmobile; he hopped in, quickly starting it up and taking off down the street.

A few minutes later, he stopped a few streets over from the police station, jumping out and rushing off down the street.

Commissioner Gordon stared up into the sky, glancing at the bat signal as he turned his coffee cup in his hands. He turned, looking at the Batman, then sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"Good evening." He took a sip of coffee, then set his cup down. "How's the night?"

"The usual," the caped crusader replied. "I stopped by to see how the girls were doing."

"How are they?"

"Well, they're alive. We can count ourselves lucky with that. They woke up and got a look of themselves…"

"…how'd they take it?"

"Not well."

"Those poor girls," Gordon sighed, looking away. "Nothing can undo the damage done to them."

At this, Batman turned, staring off into the city.

"It's my fault…" he said, brooding. "I should've been watching what I was doing,"

Gordon raised an eyebrow at him. "It was an accident. You didn't know they were there."

He got no answer.

"If it wasn't for the Joker twisting their minds, they wouldn't have been around there at all. He's a manipulator."

Batman stared out at the night lights, dropping the subject, deep in thought.

"We're gonna have to keep them separated," he said, crossing his arms. "More than likely, Joker probably wants to see them again. I saw the look on his face. It was like Harley Quinn all over again."

Gordon nodded, watching him. "They're at the hospital, he's locked up in Arkham. Without a doubt, he'll try to escape. We have to make sure that they're both secured."

"Did you find anything about the girls at all? Their names, records?"

"We couldn't get anything from their fingerprints. Didn't have any identification on them either. But if they did, the chemicals might've seen to it first."

"In other words, you don't know anything on their backgrounds…"

"Correct. They've been seen on the news with Joker, but we haven't seen them before. They look young so we're trying to see if anybody knows them in school. It's possible that they transferred here."

"Alright," Batman sighed, nodding. "I'm gonna do some searching myself too. I'll let you know if I find anything."

Gordon nodded again, without a word. He sipped at his coffee, watching the dark knight disappear into the dark.

It was going to be one helluva night.

And it was only getting started.


	7. Breaking Out

**Chapter 6**

"I don't care what you say, I'm not taking it."

"I'm telling you, it'll make you feel better…"

Yvonne glared at the nurse in front of her, annoyed, pushing away the medication cup. Nothing in the past three weeks helped get rid of the pain in her head. Not therapy, certainly not medication.

The nurse sighed, giving up, heading out of the room.

As soon as she was gone, Vonny sat back down on the bed, deep in thought. It'd been three long weeks since their accident. Three long weeks since the Joker persuaded them to join him on a little adventure…and ending in a diving splash into a chemical tank.

_I dunno about you but I'm ready to get out of here, _Chelsea's voice entered her mind, sounding agitated.

_I'm with you there. We need to get out of here soon. _

Vonny squinted at the lights, frowning. They'd resorted to calling their shared thoughts 'thought speech', but it was still strange. They'd never been able to do it before their chemical swim. For the past week, they'd practiced communication that way; the doctor would not allow them in the same room yet and they had no other means of talking to each other.

…_what if we broke out?_ her friend's voice interrupted her thoughts. _They won't let us go any time soon._

Quiet, Vonny smiled, glancing at the door. _You mean, pull a Joker?_

She could hear her friend laughing, but it sounded bitter. _Maybe. I'm just sick of sitting around here doing nothing. _

_Me too. I saw they have guards outside my room, probably in case Joker got loose,_ she replied, shaking her head. _As far as I know, he's still locked up though._

_I'm thinking the windows,_ Chels said.

Grinning now, Vonny nodded to the voice in her head. _Maybe tonight then. You can fly, so you could easily spring me out. But then we're gonna have to move. I don't like a lot of people seeing us in our forms._

_Me neither. We can't go back to our apartment in case Joker breaks loose though. We could always ambush him at his hideout. _

Tilting her head, Vonny thought it over. _Maybe. For now, let's work on getting out of here. _

She paused suddenly, picking up a faint scuttling noise coming from the ventilation above her. Gasping, she leaped off and flattened herself against the far side of the other wall, looking up at the metal grating. There was no way Joker would be able to fit in there…or would he be able to?

The sounds drew closer, a muffled scratching, then went silent. Vonny waited, anxious, waiting for trouble.

Instead, a quiet growl came from inside and her eyes lit up.

"Shriek!" She rushed back over to the bed, hopping up and peering into the ventilation duct. "Hey, boy, I missed you!" she giggled, keeping her voice quiet.

The alien stared back at her, whining.

"I know, we're hoping to get out of here soon." She reached up to the shaft, touching her fingers to his snout. Shriek moved closer, nuzzling against her fingertips.

_Chels, Shriek's here. He found us. _

_Shriek? Thank God he finally managed to track us down. Maybe he can get us out._

Vonny watched, then looked at the alien again. "Can you, buddy? We want out of here."

Shriek chattered quietly, turning his head towards the door, then at her. For reasons they couldn't understand, they were the only ones able to understand the alien. Not that anyone else knew about him… They'd probably kill him on sight.

The alien gripped the grating, slowly pulling it in backwards, making sure the screeching metal was kept to a minimum. As soon as he pulled the cover loose, he slipped into the room, tackling her down happily.

She laughed, hugging him tightly, then looked at the window.

"We need to move fast , Shriek."

Quietly, the alien crept to the window, studying the pane. In a matter of seconds, he'd stood, shooting a glob of acid into the middle, eating a large hole into the glass.

_Go, Chels. We're on our way out._

_This should be fun…_

And at that moment, Yvonne heard the shattering of glass farther down the hall and shouts from the guards and nurses. Laughing, she followed Shriek out the hole and into the night, watching as white wings flapped their way towards them. Behind her, she could hear guards rushing into the room, shouting orders.

Her friend, in the shape of a now-white gryphon hovered in front of her, grinning. Chels turned, allowing her to leap onto her back before pounding her wings down, shooting off into the air. Shriek had already disappeared; he was busy scurrying across the rooftops in pursuit; his weight would only slow the girls down.

Behind them, they could all hear the shouts and swears, both laughing as they escaped into the night.

I I I

"Damn, that was awesome!" Vonny giggled, shoving a spoonful of pudding into her mouth.

Beside her, Chels raided Joker's stock of soda, grabbing and tossing one to her friend, smirking. "They never expected it."

After escaping the hospital, the girls had taken over Joker's warehouse, more of a resting place in the meantime. His hyenas had taken one look at the giant feathered wings as Chels had changed back and fled into the back, their cries and giggles ringing out until they fell silent, long gone.

"I hated it there," Chels grumbled, taking a sip of soda. She yawned, sitting back on a crate. "I don't think they were ever gonna let us go."

Yvonne snorted, taking another bite. "Idiots. We don't belong caged up. Besides, we need to get ready for Joker."

Her friend nodded, yawning.

"He'll be sorry he ever messed with us. The asshole took advantage of us, making us think he was just a prank clown." She sighed, frowning. "And we believed him."

Vonny watched her, then shook her head. "We might have been stupid to believe him, but we won't make the same mistake twice."

A clattering of claws on cement announced Shriek's entrance, the alien crawling over a crate and looking at them. They watched him, then took a good look around the warehouse.

"So…what are we gonna do anyway?" Chels asked, looking around at the rotting crates. "That bat guy might come looking for us now while we wait for Joker."

Deep in thought, Vonny looked around. They could stay there and wait for the clown to kill him…or they could just take off and leave. But with their new looks, they'd never fit in anywhere…

"I'm not sure. We could leave, but with these…colors…we wouldn't blend in very well." Sudden tears welled up and she sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. Chels frowned, watching her.

"Hey, c'mon… It was Joker's fault, not ours."

Chattering, Shriek bobbed his head at them, then growled. He was no fan of the clown, the one who'd kidnapped the girls in the first place and done this to them.

"Well…guess we just stay here then," Yvonne sighed, wiping the tears away. "We don't have much of a choice."

Chelsea glanced around at the snacks Joker had lying around, then laughed. "I guess we could always just eat everything he has here. If he's in Arkham, he won't need it."

Vonny looked at her, then giggled madly, nodding. "True. But it looks like he just gorges on junk food. Nothing of real good taste." She looked at the alien, grinning. "Mind finding us some real food out there?"

Shriek chattered, lashing his tail, then turned, wandering off, exploring and to do as she said. If the clown were to show up, he needed to know the layout of the place, perfect spots for ambushing and trapping.

The girls yawned again, sitting back, looking around.

"I guess we could catch some sleep while we can," Chels said, hopping off the crate and heading over to Joker's plush chair. "We're gonna need our rest for when he breaks out."

Vonny nodded, following her, climbing up on it. "He's in for it big this time. He pissed off a gryphon and werewolf shapeshifter now."

They curled up together on the chair, trying to get comfy. That was a plus to Joker's furniture: it was big enough for two people to share comfortably.

In the background, they could hear the hyenas snarling and giggling at the alien, even though the alien didn't bother with them. In a way, the sounds were strangely comforting and they fell asleep peacefully. It was a long while before the hyenas calmed down enough to finally emerge from hiding and join the girls, their fur keeping them warm.

I I I

Sunlight filtered in through the grimy windows, slowly filling the warehouse with light. It swept over the battered crates, reaching the plush chair where the girls lay sleeping.

Chels yawned, stretching, opening her eyes. Beside her, Vonny stirred, then grew still. She watched her friend, then sat up, sighing. Glancing across the warehouse, she yawned again.

Until she spotted the harlequin lying on the floor.

"Fuck!" she hissed, then elbowed Yvonne hard in the ribs. Her friend snorted and sat up, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"What? Is something wro-" She froze, staring at Joker. "Oh, shit…"

Both girls sat, tensed, watching him, confusion sweeping over their faces.

"Why isn't he moving?" Chels whispered. "He had his chance to get us…"

Yvonne stood slowly, leaning to the side, trying to see the clown's face. "I dunno…" When that didn't work, she cautiously moved around him, keeping a good distance between them. Chels slid off the chair, following her.

Joker lay unmoving on the cold floor, sprawled out on his belly. His sides heaved every time he drew a breath, quick and shallow.

Chels eyed him warily, then snorted. "Oldest trick in the book. I bet he's faking." She moved around to his front, keeping a close eye on him.

Creeping closer, Vonny balled her hand into a fist, watching. He still didn't move. Taking a breath, she lunged in quickly, bringing her fist down hard into his ribs, then darted back.

A quiet moan escaped the ruby red lips, his face scrunching up in pain. His body jerked when she struck him, as though flinching away.

Both girls looked at each other, then at Joker, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Uh…do we still want to kill him?" Chels asked after a minute, staring at the clown.

Her friend stared at him as well, unsure of how to answer that. It didn't feel right taking him out when he was down like this…

"…I'm not sure. Is he even okay?"

Watching carefully, Chels moved in on him, poking him once in the cheek. He winced, but otherwise didn't move. Perplexed, she moved closer, rolling him over, and gasped.

Vonny's eyes widened as she stared at him.

Joker's face was smeared in dried blood, his lip split wide open. A dark bruise blossomed out from under the blood on his cheek.

"What…happened to him?" they both asked at the same time, looking down at him. Both girls looked at each other, then back at the clown.

Frowning, Chels, grabbed an arm, Vonny grabbing the other. They dragged him over to the chair, carefully lifting him up and setting him down. They stared at him, unsure of what to do. Something terrible had clearly happened to Joker, but without knowing what, they didn't know if they should just put him out of his misery.

Silence passed in the warehouse for a few long moments before a sudden snarl broke it. The girls whirled, finding Shriek right behind them. He growled long and low, looking at Joker.

Vonny touched his rough hide, shaking her head. "No, Shriek. We're not doing anything until we know what happened to him."

At this time, Chels crept closer, still cautious, looking the clown over. His chest rose and fell in an irregular rhythm. She paused, then leaned in close, listening.

Fingers suddenly tightened around her throat, the blue nails digging into skin as the red eyes flashed open.

Letting out a strangled yelp, Chels desperately tried to get him off as Vonny swore, racing over and trying to open his hand. Behind them, Shriek snarled and hissed, moving closer.

"No, Shriek!" Vonny yelled, straining to open his fingers. Chels gasped for air, biting her lip.

Joker stared up at the ceiling, panting, then glanced at the girls, slowly letting go. Vonny yanked her friend away from him as he lay there.

Coughing hard, Chelsea rubbed at her throat tenderly, catching her breath, looking at him. "What the hell, you freak!" Vonny glared at him, fists clenching as Shriek growled next to them, swishing his tail across the floor.

"Whe…where am I?" the clown croaked out, his voice hoarse.

Both girls paused, watching him.

He sat up, holding his head, eyes shut tight. Shuddering once, he grew still, then looked at the girls with a dazed look.

"Uh…you're back in your warehouse." Vonny blinked at him. "You were out cold on the floor."

Despite her bruised throat, Chels moved a bit closer again, confused. "You okay? The side of your face is covered in blood…"

The clown listened to them, quiet the whole while, then turned his head away, thinking.

_Needles sinking into his head and arms, horrible, agonizing pain, screams coming not from others, but from him, overwhelming nausea, waking up in blackness, waking up to find two girls standing over him…_

"I'm fine," he whispered, standing up shakily. He caught his balance, glancing once at the alien, then moving off across the floor. He grabbed a soda off a crate, popping the tab and draining the can in seconds.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he glanced back, noticing the girls right behind him. He stopped, watching them, tilting his head.

They were glaring at him.

"Oh…this might be a problem." He glanced from Chels to Vonny, taking in their colors, a grin suddenly splitting his face. "You two look terrific."

Snarling, claws suddenly dug into his chest, slamming him up against the wall, making him wince. The sharp tip of a beak pressed against his nose as he stared at the gryphon in front of him. Glancing down, he saw the white wolf, Vonny, he reminded himself.

"You…piece of shit!" The beak parted, hissing at him. "You turned us into freaks!"

Joker watched them calmly, aware of the fangs down near his waist. Instead of begging for his life like any normal human would, he cleared his throat, looking at them.

"Girls…I hope you realize _I _had no intention of throwing you in that tank. Please, what do you take me for? I was just _showing_ you the chemicals that turned me into what I am." He tilted his head, giving them a winning smile. "Clown's honesty."

"Liar," Vonny growled, glaring at him, flicking her tail. "If you had no intention of that, funny how we look like you now."

He giggled quietly, shrugging a shoulder.

"Okay, so you look like me. Granted, I was curious to what you'd look like, but I wouldn't have pushed you in against your will."

The claws around his chest started to dig in and he sighed, looking at Chels, frowning. She glared back at him.

"Certainly looked that way, clown. You didn't want us to leave."

He watched them carefully, hiding a smirk, then glanced up to find the alien clinging to the roof, ready to drop down on him if he escaped. He turned his attention back to the girls.

"Fine, you got me. I did want you to take the swim. But know this," he quickly added, holding up a finger as both girls snarled at him. "I would've gotten you out much quicker than the bat. After you two went in, you never came up. And he just stupidly stood there, watching." He gave them a child-like smile, nodding his head. "I know what it's like to fall into those chemicals. The pain, the everlasting burning." He sighed, glancing away. "But they took me back to Arkham…away from you. I couldn't help you."

During the clown's speech, Chels slowly let him slide to the ground, changing back as Vonny did the same. They listened with a mixture of pain, confusion and loathing.

"But…" Vonny started, unsure.

"But what?" he asked, looking at her. He put a hand on her shoulder, smiling widely.

Chels stared at him, then eyed him cautiously. "Okay, say all you're telling us is true. Why should we believe you?"

"Yeah…" Vonny chimed in, watching. "And what happened to you?"

Joker cocked his head to the side, looking at them. "Because I came looking for you. I wanted to be with my _daughters._" He emphasized their title, nodding his head. "A clown can get lonely."

The girls glanced at each other, then back at him, crossing their arms.

"You still didn't answer our second question."

Quiet, Joker studied them carefully, then grinned insanely.

"Better yet. I answered a few of your questions. Now you answer mine."

They paused, tensing up.

Giggling, Joker spread his arms wide, watching them. "How DO you do that?" he squealed, grinning. "Feathers and fur, amazing!"

Snarling quietly, Shriek descended from the ceiling, watching them, then turned, moving off into the warehouse. The girls watched him go, knowing he'd be ready to dash back and help them if needed, then turned to look at the clown. He beamed back at them.

Vonny sighed, glancing at the floor. "We're…not entirely sure. We're just able to."

"We travel from city to city, trying to keep a low profile," Chels said, looking at him. "We moved to Gotham to try and start over. But now…" She shrugged.

Still grinning, Joker moved closer to them. "Let me guess. You busted out of the hospital?" Their silence was answer enough and he let out a cackling laugh. "Bombs and fire, you really are like me!"

They both gave him a look, annoyed. "Bombs and fire? We don't do that shit."

He frowned immediately, reminding them of a hurt child. "Aw, c'mon, girls. Will you at least come with me? We can have some more fun."

_I don't think we should,_ Vonny thought to her friend, annoyed with him.

_I don't think so either,_ her friend thought back. _He's too crazy. He wouldn't even tell us what happened to him._

Joker turned his head, looking back and forth at the girls, clapping his hands together and dropping to his knees. They blinked at him, taking a step back. Letting tears fill his eyes, Joker looked at them pleadingly, frowning.

"Please stay with me, girls. I promise you we'll have a lot of fun. No more tricks on you, I promise."

Sighing, Chels glanced at Vonny. _What do you think?_

…_fuck it, we're freaks anyway. Might as well hang out with one. We don't have anywhere to go anyway. _

"Fine, we'll stay," they said in unison, looking at him.

Joker let out a high pitched squeal, grabbing both girls and swinging them around in a hug. He giggled madly as they hung in his arms, not sure what they just got themselves into.

"You've made me one very happy clown, girls! I promise you, we'll be having fun in no time."


	8. As the Crow Flies

**Chapter 7**

Within four days, every time Shriek came around, the girls chased him off. Within a week, Joker had the girls following him everywhere he went. Whether it was a stroll out into the streets (a few gas bombs here and there) or just a run across the rooftops, the girls trailed him like twin shadows. He kept an eye on them at all times; the more they followed and laughed at his jokes, the more he could see their sanity slipping.

They'd had no problems with the bat; Joker kept them moving too much for him to track the clown. The night before, they'd taken shelter inside one of his smaller hideouts, an abandoned house in the middle of the rundown district.

"So whatcha think, girls?" he beamed, holding up two glass orbs. The contents inside swirled and darkened in the light.

They grinned back at him, looking at the orbs, then Joker.

"Beautiful," they chimed.

He giggled, setting them down on the dusty table, then turned to look at them. "See? Hanging out with me can be a hoot!"

Yvonne nodded, smirking, flopping down on an old moth-eaten couch. Chels had taken a spot on top of the fridge, the freezer door hanging off rusty hinges and swinging every time she nudged it with her foot.

"Can't believe we wanted to kill you before," Chels giggled, looking at him. Vonny laughed, shrugging.

"I get that a lot," the clown grinned at them, hopping up onto the table and sitting down. "I lost track over the years how many people want to kill me."

Sighing, Vonny yawned, glancing at him. "You're so fun when left alone though. Why can't everyone see that?"

Nodding, her friend bounced on top of the fridge, rattling the little light inside. Joker eyed Chels while turning to look at Yvonne.

"Because this city doesn't know how to laugh," he pouted, then paused at the tinkling of glass and giggling behind him. He glanced back; Chels was busy staring down at the glass on the floor after she'd kicked it. "Anywaaay," he turned back to Vonny, "People in this city are so stupid. If you can call them people…" He spat out the last word, narrowing his eyes, looking at the ceiling.

Vonny blinked at him. "Really?" Chels perked up behind Joker, listening.

He watched them, then grinned, shrugging. "Think about it. They always want to throw me back in the loony bin. I just wanna have some fun."

The girls looked at each other, then at the harlequin.

"People can be so stupid," Chels muttered, crossing her arms. Her friend nodded, scowling.

Joker pursed his lips, shrugging. "Eh, what're you gonna do? That's why I'M here. To put a smile on this city's face."

"And the bat?" Vonny asked.

They watched him intently as Joker stared back at them, emotion playing over his face. Shadows of joy, anger and revulsion swept across his features in one swift moment, then vanished as the grin took over.

"Batsy's just a challenge. He might think he can beat me, but he's fooling himself."

Quiet, then nodding, both girls grinned back at him.

"So what're we doing tonight, Joker?" Chels hopped up onto his back, hooking her arms around his neck as she hung off his shoulders.

He eyed her, a smile quirking the edges of his mouth up, then glanced at Vonny; her friend was watching silently, a look of jealousy barely hidden.

"Hmm…" Red eyes glanced up to the ceiling as he stood there, contemplating. Chels giggled quietly in his ear as Vonny shot her a glare.

"What about me?" Yvonne hissed at Chels. Her friend blinked at her.

"But I was here first."

"I don't care, I want a turn!"

Joker turned his attention back to the girls, watching the little banter, grinning.

"Oh, please. There's enough of me to go around." He shifted Chels to his right side, then looked at Vonny. He barely had time to react as the girl shot at him, landing down heavily on his back, both girls clinging around his neck, giggling.

He grinned at them. "We could go to the playground…" Twin sets of squeals and giggling rang in his ears, making his grin grow wider.

"To play or…?" a voice in his left ear asked.

"Hm. Guess we'll have to wait and see," he shrugged, looking at each girl in turn. They shrugged back, grinning.

"So let's get going!" the voice on his right giggled.

The clown smirked widely, stretching out his limbs, then moved for the window, opening it and slipping out, both girls riding on his back. He moved stealthily down the street, unhindered by the girls' weight on his back. He could hear giggling in his ears and his mind as they moved off.

I I I

"GO GO GO!"

Joker charged after Vonny, hands reaching out to snag her as she took off. The girl in front of him dove to the side, panting, trying to stay away. The clown changed course in a fraction of a second, bearing down on her.

Chels perched on top of the old swing set, eyes wide, watching them. He was getting so close to her…

Yvonne yelped, tripping and going down. Laughter filled her ears as she turned over, reaching into her jacket—

The clown flew back suddenly with a squeal, landing down hard on his back, clutching his gut.

Laughter broke the silence after a few seconds, both girls, cheering and jumping around. Joker groaned, sitting up as Vonny laughed, pumping the punching glove into the air.

"I finally got him!"

The clown watched them, then grinned, hopping to his feet, moving back over to them.

"You're getting better. Much better." He glanced at Chels. "You, on the other hand, you're getting to be a miniature terror."

She beamed at him, sliding down a pole, racing over to them.

"This training is fun. Punching gloves, acid guns, getting to know the limits of ourselves…" she trailed off, grinning.

Vonny nodded beside her, eyes wide in delight. "I thought you were gonna catch me that time."

He let out a falsetto giggle, waving a hand at her. "Might've been close, but you got the jump on me. That's a first, so keep it up."

They hugged him tightly, all three of them giggling madly.

"So…" Chels finally said, hopping up onto a swing, kicking her legs back and forth. "How soon do you think we could join you on one of the big missions?" Vonny joined her on her other side, looking at him.

He glanced up at the bright mood, jutting his lower lip out, then looked at him. "Very soon, I'd say. Once you hone your skills, you'll be ready."

Both girls' grins fell into frowns as they looked at him, then at each other.

_Awwww,_ his mind crooned.

"Shouldn't be too long now," he twirled his fingers, motioning to them. "You're getting the jump on me. That's one of the last steps."

They stared at their bare feet, quiet, then looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," he giggled, bouncing into a headstand. "Once you're ready to move onto the final step…then we'll see."

The girls nodded, watching him, smiling.

_Awwww. Just look at them. Such sweet little girls following a guy like me around. _The devil in him laughed at the very idea as he watched them. _We'll see just how far we can push their delicate little minds._

"Heh. So, hows-about a trip to the carnival grounds?"

They paused then, looking up at him in delight.

"Carnival?" Vonny asked, hopping off the swings. Chels continued to swing beside her, gradually gaining height.

He bobbed his head, snickering, then paused, glancing at the other girl.

What was supposed to be a graceful leap off the swing at full height turned into a tangled mess of limbs as Chels crashed down hard on his head, taking him to the ground. She sat up, eyes wide, afraid of the threats coming her way, maybe even death…

Vonny stared, biting her lip, then blinked as muffled laughter came out from under the bottom half off her friend.

Joker shoved Chels off, sitting up, roaring his lungs out, tears streaming down his face. He held his gut, slapping his leg as though the whole incident was worthy of a thousand laughs.

Cautiously, the girls joined him, all three of them soon hysterical.

Minutes passed before they were able to calm down, wiping the tears away and composing themselves.

"Anyway, about that trip to the carnival grounds…" he giggled, standing up. "It's not too far from here. But we better go find my car first in case we need a quick getaway."

Grinning, the girls, looked at him, dancing around impatiently.

He turned, leading them out of the playground and into a side street, eyes glinting in the moonlight.

I I I

Headlights swept over the chain-link fence as Joker pulled up to the gate, taking a left and turning into the trees. He waited until they were in a little ways before parking, looking back at the girls, grinning.

"Well?"

"Um…" they said, staring at the grounds.

Joker hadn't been lying about the carnival…but it was a complete mess. The struts of a roller coaster in the distance were slowly giving away from age, broken boards and bolts littering the ground. Garbage and paper drifted across the ground in the breeze, a bag blowing across the stands. Many of the tents had holes, rips and tears, some quite large. The fence itself was rusted and falling apart.

He hopped out, stretching. "C'mon, it'll be fun. I come here every so often. It's the perfect place for finding little clown baubles and gems."

The girls glanced at each other, then clambered out, looking around. "You mean like toys and stuff?"

The clown giggled, nodding, making his way towards the fence, ducking through a hole. "Uh huh. I've found some interesting things here before."

They followed him through the fence, studying the grounds. It wasn't what they were expecting, but if Joker loved it here, maybe they'd learn to love it too.

Joker skipped over to one of the games stands, reaching down in and searching, sticking his tongue out. They trailed him, watching curiously.

"See?" He pulled out two knives, holding them out to show the girls. "This place has a little bit of everything. " Throwing the knives over his shoulder, he moved off into the grounds.

Following without question, both girls grinned, hanging off from his arms as they walked. He giggled at them, casually swinging them back and forth.

A few minutes later, the threesome found themselves outside a hall of mirrors, the glass cracked and grimy. The girls dropped to the ground, running in a little ways before racing back out to him, eyes wide. He blinked at them.

"What?"

"There's something in there…" Vonny whispered, glancing back at the mirrors.

He squinted at her, his lips pulling into the slightest frown, then he looked at the mirrors.

"No one here but us, girly."

"I'm telling you, we're not alone here. I could smell it."

Annoyance creeping into his expression, Joker scowled at her. "Like what?"

"…kinda like a farm smell. Hay, straw, whatever."

Joker rolled his eyes at her, turning and wandering off. "They had farm shows here a few years back."

Both girls glanced at each other before racing after.

_Something was moving in there,_ Vonny thought to her friend. _It wasn't just the smell._

_I heard something… But it could've just been mice…right?_

_For all we know, it could've been Batsy!_

The harlequin led them through the grounds, beaming to himself as they slipped inside a tent. They were met with pitch-blackness. Hesitating at the entrance, unable to see, the girls quickly scurried after him, trying to keep up.

"Joker?" Vonny meeped, reaching out blindly, trying to find him. She couldn't feel the material of his jacket anymore. Beside her, Chelsea strained to see into the darkness.

Minutes ticked by as they stood in the darkness, confused. Not even a giggle from the clown. Where could he have gone?

"Uh…Joker? You still in here? We couldn't see where you were going…" Vonny started.

A scream suddenly rose up from the other side of the tent, outside somewhere. It sounded raw and hoarse, rising in pitch.

"Joker?" they yelped, blindly trying to find their way over to him.

I I I

Joker lay in a heap on the ground, hugging himself tightly, screaming. His blood was boiling inside his body, causing him to shake, the scars on his shoulder burning horribly. Pain blinded his mind as he lay there shaking. Something was horribly wrong.

_No..NO! _his mind screamed, desperately trying to make sense of what was happening. _Not this pain again! Burning UP INSIDE!_

He could feel a grinding pain in his mouth, blood starting to drip. Something was pressing up against his gums, bulging outwards ever slightly; just enough for him to notice something was off.

Forcing his eyes open, he noticed something else as well. Fingertips burning, he stared as blue nails elongated into sharp tips, digging his fingers into the ground.

_NO! Not while the girls are here, I wanna have fun with them! I Wanna…hunger… Need to get them… No, need to feed. Need to… BLOOD!_

I I I

Left standing alone in the middle of the tent, the girls wandered aimlessly, always staying close to each other. They couldn't see a thing in front of their faces, unless they looked back to the flap that they'd entered. Faint moonlight lit up the entrance, but that was the extent that the light reached.

Sighing, Chels looked at Vonny.

"Well, now what? We lost our clown teacher."

Her friend shook her head, irritated. "He just took off and left us here."

Staring into the blackness, Chels let out a yawn. "Something's not right though. He never made a sound when he disappeared. It's like he just…vanished."

Vonny snorted, starting forward—colliding with something very solid right in front of her. She let out a startled yelp, jumping back into Chels, knocking them both to the ground.

They untangled their limbs and sleeves, sitting up and looking around blindly.

"What the hell did I just walk into?" Vonny asked no one in particular. Beside her, Chels started giggling.

"Must be a stand or pole or something. I can't see my hand in front of my face."

"I say we just duck out of here. I dunno where we're going and it'll be easier to find Joker outside."

"I'm with you there."

The girls stood, turning towards the entrance flap—and froze. They stared off into the darkness, no longer seeing any moonlight.

"Um…that flap had been tied back when we walked in." Chels whispered, gripping her friend's arm.

A chill went down both their spines as a slight sound came from somewhere behind them. It sounded metallic.

"Joker, this isn't funny anymore!" Chels yelled into the darkness, aware her voice trembled.

"Yeah, it stopped being funny five minutes ago," Vonny grumbled, backing away from the noise.

Something shuffled directly behind them and they both let out startled screams, stumbling away into the darkness. Vonny's head collided with something hard and she threw her hands out, touching rough wood. She ran her hands over it, then sighed. Just a crate.

"Chels? I found a crate. At least we have an idea of what's here now, kinda…"

"Ow, shit," her friend snarled from somewhere to her left as she ran into it as well. "It's so damn hard to see in here."

"Now I know how a blind person feels…" Yvonne snickered.

Running their hands over the crate, they found that the box was lying on its side, the lid open. Reaching inside, open space spanned back four feet.

"Maybe we can just wait here…" Chels sighed. "We can't see, dunno where we are… Morning should give us an idea of how to get out of here."

Vonny nodded before realizing her friend couldn't see her doing so. "Might as well," she said, crawling inside. Her friend followed her in and they curled up against the back, annoyed.

"Great, we have a good night out with Joker and this happens. If we could just see where we were going, we could get out of here."

Metal kissed the ground feet away from them and they both shut up, listening intently.

_I don't think this is Joker messing around,_ Vonny barely heard the whisper from her friend. _He doesn't do the mime act._

_Joker doesn't mess around like this either. He likes to be the showman, not a shadow…_

Something hit the ground outside the crate close by. Listening hard, they could hear dirt and stones being shifted as something rolled closer. The noise hit the wooden edge of the crate and stopped, following by a quiet hissing.

_What the hell is that? _Vonny murmured, aware how quiet her own thought speech was.

_Oh God, what's that smell? _Chels snorted, letting out a quiet cough.

Suddenly, things didn't seem to be so funny anymore. ..

The darkness started pressing in on them, walling them in. All the faintest noises could've been anything. Mice, insects, anything at all.

"What..what's going on?" Chels yelped, jerking back against the back of the crate. Her breathing was coming out quick and panicky. She needed to get out of there, out of the walls that were closing in on her! Whimpering, she threw her hands against the sides of the crate to keep the sides from closing in.

"Make it…make it stop!" Vonny cried out, kicking madly at the ground as she scrambled to back up, desperately trying to get away from the little hooks and needles that lurched up from the ground under her, grabbing at her skin.

The back of the crate suddenly shattered outwards as something ripped at the old wood behind them. Screaming, both girls scrabbled madly out of the crate, taking off into the darkness, uncaring of what lay in front as long as they got away from whatever was behind.

Dim light appeared a hundred feet in front of them and they turned, racing for it. Light was good, light meant a way out…

Unless something was guarding that light.

Both girls slid to a stop, hyperventilating as they focused on the lantern slowly swinging back and forth, dangling from a hangman's noose. The light cast shadows side to side as it swung, something glinting farther ahead. With each swing, the glint grew brighter, more pronounced until both girls realized what it was.

The scythe moved through the darkness towards them, light glinting cruelly off the metal. Long, slender fingers gripped the handle as he drew closer, watching their reactions, studying them.

Snatching out a hand, he stopped the lantern in mid-swing, leaning down into the light.

Fear engulfed the girls as they stared at the sight in front of them. Tears tracked down their cheeks as they desperately tried to pull themselves out of the shock, to get away, run as fast and far as they could.

That weird mask… The strangely bright irises behind the eyeholes, the small smirk playing across his lips through the mouthpiece. A quick shift of the light from the lantern and the glittering eyes were gone, lost in shadows as he advanced on them.

Whimpering and whining, they backed away from him as he drew closer, trembling violently. The dark, lanky figure passed the lantern as he moved and they had a quick impression of something similar to Joker's straightjacket.

_Oh…_

_Fuck…_

"No one can save you from the Scarecrow…" the voice behind the mask rasped.

The light from the lantern flared as the scythe rose into the air, ready to come down on them, and they screamed long and hard, clinging to each other tightly as their fate sliced down towards their heads.


	9. Let There Be Fireworks

**Chapter 8**

As the blade arced down towards them, there was a sudden tearing of canvas behind the girls and a lean figure shot between them, tackling the Scarecrow square in the chest.

He cried out in surprise as he hit the ground, the scythe clattering away from him. As soon as the weight had hit him, it was gone. Blinking, he sat up, not sure what has just happened.

Chels and Vonny took off into the night through the canvas as moonlight spilled through. Panicking, they didn't know where they were going, didn't care, as long as they got away from that dark, menacing thing.

As the cool night air hit them, their heads started to clear from the haze that had wrapped around them. Panting, they finally slid to a stop alongside a show building, catching their breath.

"What the…what the hell?" Chels gasped, shaking. She leaned against the wall for support.

Breathing heavily, Vonny glanced back the way they'd come. Nothing followed them.

"I dunno…but I'm not going back to find out."

They stood there for a good while, collecting their minds, breathing deeply. Finally they looked at each other.

"What was that?" Chels asked, rubbing her head. "I'm never that claustrophobic…"

Glancing back again, Vonny shook her head. "I'm not sure. It kept feeling like needles were digging into my hands and feet…"

A pause, then a quiet gasp.

"Was that Joker that saved us?"

Staring back the aisle they'd fled into, they lapsed into silence, thinking.

"Even if it was…'Scarecrow'? Joker never mentioned him before."

The night air suddenly didn't feel so peaceful if there was someone after them. Whoever had attacked them had been intelligent, using the darkness as cover and a method to scare them. Who was to say there wasn't someone else roaming around out here?

"Joker…he might need help," Chels looked at her, frowning.

Blinking, Vonny glanced at her. "Damn. We even have the element of surprise on our side with our forms too. Let's go find our clown."

With that, the two girls took off back down the aisle, heading towards the tent.

I I I

Joker sat crouched on the floor, silhouetted in the moonlight, looking at the Scarecrow with a mixture of annoyance and playfulness. This was _his_ night to enjoy with the girls, not Crane's. But as he sat staring at the other man, all he could concentrate on was the red nectar running through his body.

Hunger gnawed at his stomach as he glanced up at the other man's face.

Confused, Scarecrow slipped his hat and mask off, looking at the clown. "Joker? What're you doing here?"

The harlequin rose to his feet, casting him a dark glare.

"I _was_ giving my girls a tour of the grounds… Then I had to take care of a little problem, now I see you."

Crane scratched at his head, watching him.

"Girls…? Oh, right, they yelled for you… You don't look so good. Arkham not feeding you again?"

Eyes glittering, Joker took a step closer to him. "Say, Johnny boy. You got any snacks on you?"

The Master of Fear gave him an annoyed once over glance, then paused, staring at the clown's face. "No, I don't…"

Icy blue eyes bore into his own and he involuntarily took a step back.

"Too bad. I'm just gonna have to take from you then." Joker grinned, showing off needle-sharp fangs. He took another step closer, then suddenly vanished.

"…uh…"

"I'm hungry, Crane. And you're the only snack available," Joker hissed from behind him and Crane felt daggers dig into his neck.

He whirled quickly, eyes wide, kicking out hard. He stumbled as his kick met empty air, catching his balance before racing out of the tent.

_A vampire clown. Terrific._

Giggles gradually got louder behind him as he moved, realization hitting him.

_The clown's toying with me before he eats me…_

Crane turned a corner at the game stands, practically tripping over the two girls that rounded the corner at the same moment as him. The three of them hit the ground in a tangled mess, throwing up dust.

He rubbed his sore head, annoyed, then blinked. The girls screamed next to him, quickly untangling themselves from him and backing up.

Joker squatted on top of a stand, looking down at them, amused. He slowly licked his lips, glancing from one to the other.

_Hmm. It would be a shame to takes the girls' lives so early. We're having so much fun. So I guess that just leaves Johnny boy. _

"Oh, giii-iiirrlls," he sang, letting a giggle escape.

They paused, turning their heads to look up at him with wide eyes.

"Joker!"

As Crane stood, dusting himself off, he glanced over at the girls, then at Joker.

"Harley's gonna get jealous, Joker," he mumbled, watching as the clown dropped to the ground.

Vonny tore over to the harlequin, tackling him happily, Chels slamming into him a second later. They hugged him tightly, sighing in relief.

They could count on Joker to keep them safe from this…freak.

An awkward moment of silence passed for Crane, who busied himself with moving away down the aisle, leaving Joker and his posse behind. He shook his head, stuffing his mask inside his pocket, snorting as he slipped his hat back on. So the girls belonged to the Joker… Well, at least he managed to scare the living daylights out of them.

A noise caught his attention from a nearby building, making him pause. Joker again, making good on his threat?

He crept over alongside the building, peeking around the corner.

What he saw was worse than a vampire clown. Just barely.

The Batman glared back at him.

It took Crane a fraction of a second to realize Joker wasn't necessarily the biggest threat at the carnival grounds, turn, and run back through the aisles.

Both girls stared at Joker curiously as he stared down at them.

"Wow…a vampire clown," Chels blinked, taking a step back. "What happened?"

Joker growled quietly, glancing down the aisles, then at them. "Don't care at the moment. I'm hungry…"

At this, both girls tensed up, staring at him.

_Uh...oh… _Chels thought, biting her lip. _He's gonna want blood…_

Yvonne stuck close to her friend, unsure of what he'd do. _ …maybe he'll relax if we gave him a bit of ours?_

_WHAT?_

_No, not that kind of bite. I mean, like, from our arm or something. Just enough to keep him happy. _

Joker had been steadily moving in on them, eyes narrowing, his lips pulling up. Now he paused, spotting Crane darting past the game stands.

_Batsy, you have impeccable timing… _

Grabbing both of the girls by an arm, he turned and sped off, putting as much distance between them as possible. The girls yelped, clinging to him tightly, eyes wide.

_Holy shit, he's fast! _Vonny bit her lip, hanging on. Her friend only nodded mutely, hanging on as they sped through the grounds.

"Joker, what about the car?" Chels asked after a moment. "What're we running from?"

"Batsy," he spat out, irritated. His hunger was growing and with that, his care for the girls was growing less. They were starting to look good as appetizers…

The girls blinked at each other, then looked at him.

"…you hungry?" Vonny asked timidly, unsure of herself.

They stopped suddenly as the clown froze on the spot, the girls swinging in his arms. His blue eyes flicked down to look at Vonny, his stomach gurgling as he watched her heart beat.

"Ravenous…" he muttered, looking at them. They stared back with frightened eyes, but did not squirm in his grip. This made him pause briefly for a moment, then he growled.

Without a word, Yvonne held her wrist up to his mouth, stalling his hunger for another split second.

_Damn, these girls trust me almost as much as Harley. _

Glancing back to make sure they weren't being followed, Joker set the two girls down. Almost tenderly, Joker gripped Vonny's wrist, claws gently pinching her skin. He felt her pulse quicken at his touch, urging on his hunger.

"Drink, Joker." He couldn't believe his ears at her words. He just…couldn't, for some reason. As he stared at the girls, Vonny nodded, giving him the okay.

Eyeing both of them, suddenly wary, Joker bit through skin until he tasted the sudden rush of hot, sweet blood. It wasn't until he'd fed for a few minutes that he realized he could've easily taken her life right then and there.

_Hm, so the girls have their perks in trusting. Free blood, they do whatever I say, they have a great little sense of humor. _Here, his mind giggled madly, a chorus of cheers and affection for these little—_WAIT!_

_Affection? _The bloody half of his mind stirred restlessly at the very idea. _Affection…_ He felt affection for Harley because she had her perks. Was this the same thing he felt for the girls?

"Joker?"

The voice cut through his thoughts, shattering them before he could think too much on them.

He blinked, glancing at Vonny.

"Um…" she watched him nervously, biting her lip. "I feel a little woozy."

Chelsea watched with baited breath, not sure what he would say or do. He could easily kill her…

Watching the girls, he released his grip on Vonny's wrist, flicking his tongue over the holes he'd made before taking a step back.

"Thanks, kid," he grinned, tilting his head. "Should hold me over for a while."

Both girls stared at him, then Vonny looked at her wrist, giggling a little. "That kinda tickled…"

He smirked at them, then paused, spotting trouble behind them.

"JOKER!"

Spinning, the girls saw the dark knight rushing towards them, both scowling, annoyed.

_We were fine with Joker,_ Chels pouted. _He didn't hurt us at all. He could've drained you dry, but didn't._

Vonny glared at him, then cast a quick glance at Joker; the clown was watching the Batman approach, a grin spreading across his lips.

_We need to get out of here before we're caught. _

As though the direct opposite thought had entered Joker's mind, he suddenly took off, heading straight for Batman, leaving the girls staring in dumb shock.

"He's not serious…" Chels trailed off, watching the clown.

"Joker!" Vonny yelled after him.

Giggling insanely, Joker charged his rival, then leapt high as the first blow cut up towards him. He saw the flash of realization on Batman's face before he slammed his bare feet down hard into the other man's shoulders, taking him to the ground.

"You're getting slow, Batsy," he snickered, jumping back a few paces. "We've had the jump on you for an entire week now."

"There is no 'we', Joker," Batman replied, getting to his feet. "I won't allow you to manipulate those girls any longer. You'll go back to Arkham and they'll get the treatment they need. You'll need to be treated as well."

Joker's smile fell for a second. "Aw, you know better than that," his voice rose to a falsetto, child-like. "You'll never get these girls back. They're _mine._"

Batman clenched his fists as he glared at the clown. Talking about the girls as though he owned them… Joker's possessiveness knew no bounds.

"You have a diseased mind, Joker. Let the girls go and I'll take you back with less damage than usual."

This brought on a giggling bout from the harlequin as he clutched his gut. "That was just classic! Puh-lease, do you really think I'd let them go without a fight? They're dedicated to me, Batsy! Face it, I have a thing with the girls."

Said girls were watching the fight from the safety of a game stand, hunkered down by the counter. They weren't buying a single word the Batman was saying…much.

_Why can't he just leave Joker alone?_ Vonny thought, annoyed. _We were having so much fun._

_He's a jerk,_ Chelsea thought back. _One that doesn't know how to leave people alone. _

They moved slightly in the stand to get a better look at the fight. The two were standing opposite each other by mere feet, glaring at each other. Batman had tensed up, but Joker was perfectly relaxed.

"So, Batsy… Guess you weren't expecting to see me this way," the clown grinned at him, flexing his fingers. "Come to think of it, I'm feeling kinda hungry. Wanna join me in sharing a glass of red?"

Batman ignored Joker's giggling, glaring at him. "I don't think so."

"Ohhh, but that's right. _You don't have any more of that wretched cure, do you?_" Joker's face lit up in delight as he watched him. He took a few steps closer, glancing at the heart beating in the vigilante's chest. Hunger stabbed suddenly at his gut, making him wince slightly.

"You've forgotten one thing, Joker," the Batman replied calmly, keeping an eye on him. Joker paused, tilting his head curiously.

"What might that be?" he asked, pitching his voice again.

"The sun rises in ten minutes."

Realization hit Joker over the head like a bag of bricks.

The clown stared at his rival, silent for a long moment, then he narrowed his eyes, growling.

"I won't fall for the same trick again, Batsy. You don't have any of your precious vampire cure on you anymore…because you figured you'd never need it again. So, c'mon, let's play!"

He charged him then, snarling, fangs bared.

As the girls watched, they kept a close eye on the sky. The sun would soon start peeking over the city.

_What're we gonna do once the sun comes up?_ Chels asked, biting her lip.

Vonny shook her head, watching the fight. _As far as I know, sunlight can hurt and kill vamps. We might have to get Joker out of here soon, even if he doesn't like it. _

Having wandered across the grounds, Crane finally stopped near the fence, catching his breath. He ran a hand through his sandy brown hair, feeling irritated. He'd only come to the carnival grounds to search around for any other weapons he could find that would be useful in his fear methods. Instead, his neck was on the line to go back to Arkham…all because Batman must've followed the clown here.

He shook his head, turning, heading for the road, then paused as a loud, buzzing sound got louder.

"Dammit!" he swore, fists clenching. _Helicopters._

Glancing up once at the sky, he turned, moving into a tent as the first of several lights shone down into the grounds.

Batman threw a punch at Joker's mouth, intending to keep those vicious fangs back, but Joker caught his arm, spinning him around and tossing him. He slammed into the side of another stand, cracking the ancient wood before hitting the ground.

"Give it up, Bats," Joker hissed, advancing on him. "You can't beat me this time without your little toys."

At this, the girls couldn't help themselves. They stood, laughing and cheering Joker on as they watched their teacher stop by the vigilante.

The clown crouched down by him, smirking, eyeing the side of his neck up. Just one bite…and Batsy would be done.

"Bye-bye, Batsy," he snarled, lunging—and screamed.

Bright light stabbed into his eyes and he leaped back blindly, pupils contracting.

The Batman stood, keeping the penlight shone on Joker's face, the bright LCD lights focused on his eyes.

Gasping, the girls stared in shock as Joker stumbled back, temporarily blinded by the sudden light.

"Joker!"

In an instant, the girls had leaped over the stand counter, rushing for them, glaring.

Pausing, Batman had a quick fleeting glance of…something…before a heady weight slammed into him, knocking him back. Claws were digging into his shoulders, something snapping above his head. His vision was full of white.

Flicking her tail and folding her wings, Chels kept him pinned down as Vonny raced over to Joker, grabbing his hand.

"You okay?" she asked, worried.

Joker blinked a few times, still seeing flashing dots before her face swam into view.

"Yeah… But let's skedaddle. I hear choppers coming in…"

Still seeing spots, Vonny pulled him along behind her, racing for the front of the park towards his car. Chels waited until they were clear before jumping off, racing after them.

Quickly rolling over, Batman stared in complete shock.

Those girls…what were they? It had to be a trick.

Clearing his vision, Joker made a beeline for the front gates with the girls, sliding to a sudden stop as spotlights lit up the area. He quickly shielded his eyes, straining to see how many had spotted them. No good. As sensitive as his eyes were now, he couldn't see right.

"Can't see!" he snarled in frustration, backing towards a tent. The girls followed him, then Chels turned her head back towards the spotlights, her ears curling back.

_Choppers are like birds. Big, but vulnerable, _she thought to Vonny.

In one swift moment, she beat her wings down hard, launching into the sky.

Safely in the shadows, Joker blinked away the dots dancing in front of his vision again. Another face was swimming into view and it looked deeply annoyed.

"Well, hey, Johnny boy!" he squealed. Vonny clung tightly to his arm, glaring daggers at the Scarecrow.

Crane shot him a dark look, then turned, quickly moving off.

"You led them right here, you freak. Now kindly stay out of my way."

Joker squinted his eyes at the lanky man. _'Kindly stay out of my way? 'Does he really think I'll take that seriously? _

"Ah, ah, ah, bird boy. I'm still hungry…" his voice said, right behind Crane.

Without taking a look back, Jonathan took off at a full sprint, claws behind him just tugging on the back of his neck.

Screeching, the white gryphon slammed into the open side of the first helicopter, startling the men inside. They screamed and drew their guns, too slow to avoid the quick slaps of paws. The size of a cheetah, she fit in perfectly well, snapping a wing out, catching another officer under the chin, knocking him out.

Within seconds, she'd knocked the entire crew out cold before turning on the pilot. He stared back at her with wide, frightened eyes, too shocked to react as she reached out a paw, smacking him across the helmet's visor. In another two seconds, she'd bounded out into open air, leaving the chopper to spin out of control into the old Ferris wheel.

Vonny watched her friend before racing after Joker. _Not losing him this time…_

Crane blew past the entrance flap of the tent as Joker bounded along after him on all fours, happily taking his time. While his hunger was growing, he just couldn't resist the urge to play with his food. Except he could hear the chaos behind him.

Casting a glance back, Joker was startled to see Chels emerge from the chopper, watching as the machine sailed down with an explosion of fuel against the Ferris wheel.

He landed in a full crouch, then turned to watch the chaos. Vonny caught up to him, grinning.

"Was this the final step?" she asked, curious.

Joker stared at her, Crane, long forgotten, then burst into cackling giggles. "It is now! But…you still need to show me what you can do."

He glanced back as officers stumbled away from the fire; a lucky few had managed to wake up and jump out before the crash. Vonny followed his gaze, then grinned.

"No problem." She leapt into the air, changing in mid-leap, a white wolf landing down and taking off towards the officers.

Chels turned towards the second chopper, quickly flapping as it charged at her. A man standing in the open side turned a gun in her direction, taking aim. She suddenly shot up high as he fired off a few rounds, leaving him startled.

_Fool. Peregrines are the fastest birds in the world. _

Men screamed inside the cockpit as something white collided with the windshield, blocking their view. Claws stabbed through the glass, raining pieces in on them as they scrambled about in panic.

Joker watched in heart-felt delight as the white wolf chased after the men, pulling them down with ease. Most never even had time to pull their weapons; she was too fast and too strong.

The second chopper soared down and smashed somewhere behind him in flames; he could feel the heat on his back. Out of the smoke, Chels glided on white wings, pumping them as she landed down beside him, changing back. It was like a magic trick; gryphon one second, human the next. No in-between.

"So how'd we do, Joker?" she bounced, looking hopeful.

Looking around at the destruction, Joker couldn't help himself. Despite his hunger, he started laughing, giggling like a hyena until tears streamed down his cheeks.

Vonny joined them in a matter of seconds, changing back as well, grinning at him.

Crane raced through the grounds, dodging the flames as the choppers went down around him. He narrowly avoided getting crushed by debris, bolting off through a few stands.

Maybe he'd managed to slip notice of the Batman; he might be too busy with trying to round up the clown and his insane twins.

He slid around a corner—and went down hard as a gauntleted hand smashed into his face.

Joker lifted his head as the third and final helicopter buzzed their way. Smirking, he grabbed the girls' hands, taking off at full speed. Carnival rides and games whizzed past the girls as they went, colorful blurs.

A few seconds later, he stopped outside the gates, throwing them into the backseat of the car. They grunted as they landed down, slamming into the seats as Joker started the car and hit the gas. Sitting up, they realized they were racing through the woods, not the road.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" both girls screamed, pumping their fists into the air after buckling up.

Joker was too busy laughing to hear them.

Far behind them, sirens screamed in the pink glow of the morning sun, police cars racing for the carnival as they sped away.

Batman stood by the Scarecrow's side, the other man sitting by him on the ground, arms and legs bound tightly. He fumed as the first of the police cars shrieked to a halt, men hopping out and quickly making their way towards them.

_Joker will pay… Damn clown got me caught._

The vigilante straightened, noticing as Commissioner Gordon stepped out of a car, making his way towards them. He glanced around at the wreckage as he approached them, stopping short of the man sitting on the ground.

"Don't tell me. Joker and the girls?"

Batman's fists tightened, a clear sign. Gordon sighed, frowning, shaking his head.

"Those girls don't know what they're getting themselves into." He looked out at the fuel burning on the ground. "We need to save them before it's too late." Turning back to look at Crane, he was not surprised to see that the Batman had disappeared. "Typical."

He glanced down at the Scarecrow as men moved towards him. Crane's eyes shone in the fire light, smirking at the Commissioner.

"Those girls of his… They're something else, aren't they?" he laughed.


	10. Games

**Chapter 9**

Cackling madly, Joker tore into a blood packet, rearing his head back and sloshing the red stuff down his throat. Blood dribbled down his chin as he gulped it down, flicking his tongue around his lips to lick up the rest.

The girls watched him patiently, then glanced around the new warehouse digs. They'd ditched the car a half hour back, then hightailed it off to one of his other hideouts after a quick stop at the blood bank. The girls had made use of a few bags, collecting as many vials and packets as they could carry.

Yawning, Chels waited until his mouth wasn't full, then tilted her head.

"So what now? What happened that you turned vampire?"

Wiping his mouth off, he eyed them, his gaze suddenly turning to steel. They froze, staring at him.

"I could ask you the same thing, _daughters_," he growled, moving closer.

Yvonne bit her lip, both girls backing up. "What?"

Joker glared at them, clawed hands balling into fists. "Don't play games with me, you know what I mean."

Quiet, the two glanced at each other, then back at the clown.

"Well…" Chels meeped, not liking the expression on his face. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Try me…"

Sighing deeply, Yvonne hopped up onto a crate, looking at him. "Um…okay, so a couple years ago, this guy started showing up in our dreams. He wanted to kill us. He needs fear in order to have power to kill, so after a while we just started ignoring him. He kept trying for a while, then I guess he gave up. But…"

Joker narrowed his eyes at them, fangs poking out from over his lip. "But _what._"

Chels rubbed at her arm nervously, biting her lip. "That's why we kept moving. He kept following us around. And when he bit you…"

The clown blinked at them in disbelief. "That's what had a hold of me? Some sort of…_demon_?"

The girls nodded at him.

A few seconds of silence passed before Joker burst out laughing, giggling wildly as he held onto a crate for balance.

"That's the silliest thing I've ever heard!"

Snorting, Vonny crossed her arms. "Well, it's true." Chels nodded, watching him.

He collected himself a few moments later, wiping away a tear, then looked at them. "You're serious?" They gave him another nod and he lapsed into silence, not sure what to think of this new mess.

Mulling the situation over in his mind, he finally shrugged. "Just sounds like Johnny boy on a power trip." He paused, glancing at the girls. "What?"

They were glaring back at him, arms crossed.

"Who was that guy?"

Smiling, he shrugged. "Johnny Crane, aka the Scarecrow. He's no threat, his head's too full of straw." Giggling, he doubled over.

"…he really had us freaking out," Yvonne whined, watching him.

She blinked as he suddenly appeared in her face.

"Well, that's what he does, kid! You gonna survive with me, you gotta learn the ropes of the other…er, inmates."

Chels watched him curiously. "Others? How many are there?"

The clown gave them a shrug, uncaring. "Lots. Not that any of them can match me. "

Nodding in understanding, the girls smirked.

"So…how do we pass the morning?"

Sated for the moment, Joker felt his belly settle. He peered at them thoughtfully, then turned, heading over to the living area of the warehouse. They followed him, yawning sleepily. Running around all night for your life took a lot out of you.

Stopping in front of a couch, he looked at the girls, motioning to it, pitching his voice again; he'd noticed it made them giggle time to time and it made him smile inside.

"So…kids sleep here for the day. I, on the other hand…" He giggled madly, making his way over to an open room, moving through the doorway. The girls glanced in as he bounced down onto a slightly dusty bed, the mattress squeaking.

"Whoa, what! You get a REAL bed?" Vonny shrilled, staring at him.

He lifted his head to look at them, then growled loudly. "Am I gonna have to come out there?"

Sighing, the girls looked at each other, then at the ceiling. "No…we'll stay out here…"

Smirking, Joker flopped back down, shifting to get comfy.

Slightly annoyed, the girls sat down on the lumpy cushions, stretching out, trying to get comfy.

"This sucks," Chels muttered, punching at a pillow to get it just right.

Vonny snorted, glancing towards the room. "Psycho clown gets the comfy bed and we're stuck with a crappy couch…"

After much whining and complaining, the girls finally fell into a fitful sleep, as comfy as could be on the lumpy couch.

I I I

Darkness pulled strings on the clown's mind, drawing him into the red. He imagined he could smell and taste blood, red pooling down the walls of his mind, across the floor. Everything was…bliss. He was in heaven as he slurped and lapped up the precious nectar, moving through the tide, splashing and kicking. He felt something solid and bit down.

It took him a couple moments to realize he was in a waking dream, chewing on something very wet and stringy. Snorting, he slowly opened his eyes, wanting to stay in that wonderful red dream.

It took him another second to realize he was not alone. At some point during their day sleep, the girls had joined him in the bedroom, curling up under his arms for warmth.

And he was chewing on Vonny's hair.

He quickly spat it out, annoyed, then looked them over. Chels was on his right side, curled up tight against his chest, her cheek just above his armpit. Vonny was clinging to his left arm like a security blanket, making sure it stayed wrapped around her. His hand rested on her belly.

Confusion, anger and something else swirled in his mind as he watched them sleep. As much as he wanted to scream, to throw them off, anything to scare the bejeezus out of them…he just couldn't. They looked so cute curled up against him like that. Not like Harley either. Harley was always clinging, always demanding love and attention. Sure, he loved Harley in her own little way, but the girls… They just wanted to be with him. Plain and simple.

His stomach let out a loud gurgle, making the girls shift against him restlessly.

_THROW THEM! _his mind screamed. _RIP THEM APART AND DRINK THEIR BLOOD! GUT THEM, SKIN THEM ALIVE, BEHEAD THEM AND DANCE IN THEIR BLOOD._

He blinked as his mind went to war. The voices in his mind argued over what to do: the blood-thirsty part of him wanted nothing more than to torture them slowly, but the fun-loving part of him still wanted to have fun with the girls. They were just too different from Harley.

_Good, bad?_ he thought. _Why am I feeling this way? I shouldn't be feeling like this!_

He tried desperately to quiet the voices in his mind, annoyed for once that they wouldn't shut up. It was giving him a headache and all he wanted was to sleep.

_So that we can have more fun tonight._

Instead of doing either, he carefully moved his right hand, grabbing a vial and uncorking it with his thumb. As he tipped the vial to drain the blood into his mouth, a few drops dripped down onto the side of Chels' face.

He froze as she mumbled, moving against him, her nose wrinkling up.

Eyeing her, suddenly feeling very playful, he lifted his head far enough to reach her face…

And licked her right across the side of the cheek, licking up the drops.

The girl flinched, kicking him violently in the side and he grunted. But then she went still and he heard the faintest purr come from her, even though she was human.

Joker should've been furious. He should've been pissed off, explosively so, that she didn't wake up from the waves of anger that poured off him. He should've grabbed her by the throat to choke the life from her. Maybe make her friend watch…

But he wasn't and didn't. When he heard that soft noise come from her, he settled down immediately, somehow knowing that things would be okay if they stuck with him.

Curious, he glanced at Vonny, poking her once in the side. She groaned, rolling ever so slightly, then clung to his arm again.

Joker stared at the ceiling, not sure what to think.

This wasn't…his insanity. Not his normalcy.

He was pissed off about it, yet he wasn't. Any other time when he got confused about his feelings, he'd go on a rampage, wreak havoc across Gotham, put a smile on the city's face.

But for now, he just wanted to lay here and enjoy his time with the girls.

_Only a matter of time before Batsy truly does try to take them from me. But in the meantime…_

He yawned widely, tightening his grip on the girls before nodding off again.

I I I

"Hey, wake up!"

"Wake up, wake up!"

Voices rang in his ears, making him wince. Joker cracked open an eye, blearily focusing on the girls bouncing in front of him. They were grinning widely.

"It's night time."

Blinking, he opened his other eye, sitting up and yawning, stretching out his limbs.

"What're we doing tonight?" Yvonne hopped up and down in front of him, eager.

"Yeah, last night was fun!" Chels bubbled beside her, eyes bright.

Taking his time in stretching out every finger and toe, Joker glanced at them before turning to look at the clock on the wall. It was just reaching midnight.

"Well, he squealed, making the girls giggle, "We could always take another spin around the city. But something tells me Gotham PD will be on the lookout for us now after last night's fun. "

The girls giggled, bouncing again. "Lay low then?"

Smirking, watching them, he gave them a half-shrug. "They'll certainly be on the lookout for us. No doubt keeping an eye on the blood bank too. Luckily we already made a stop there."

Chels paused, tilting her head. "But what about when the vials and packets run out?"

Vonny quieted, watching him as he frowned suddenly.

"Huh. Didn't occur to me. We grabbed quite a bit, but we'll have to go back again sometime…" He trailed off, staring out through the doorway, deep in thought.

"We could share with you until we got some more," Vonny said, looking at him. "If you'll need it by the time we run out of vials."

_Look at them. So trusting, so caring. After last night's little show, things should be more interesting… Little birdy and wolf power in my hands. Hm. Maybe it's soon time to make ourselves known to the city. _

"Maybe," he murmured, still thinking things over. Gotham PD would be on their tails for a few days, searching for signs of him or his "captives".

He knew of another carnival opening up in two days to the public, but until then, it was best to keep a low profile. Then they could _really_ have some fun…

Looking around the room curiously, Chels turned her attention back to the clown. "If we're lying low…do you have Twister?"

Vonny gave a yell beside her, giggling. "I love that game!"

Joker glanced at the girls, then gave a grin. "Indeed I do." He pointed a finger out into the warehouse. "First closet on your left."

The girls tore out of the room in a split second, making him giggle insanely. Fire and board games. Both keys to a happy little clown family. He hopped to his feet, leaning back so his spine stretched and popped, then followed them out.

He found the colorful sheet already spread out on the ground, the spinner sitting within arm's reach of it. The girls stood by the side, ready, grinning at him. Moving to the other side, he grinned back at them, glancing once at Chels.

She gave the spinner a kick, smirking as the arrow spun to a stop. "Right hand green."

I I I

Ten games later, all three clowns found themselves tangled among one another, giggling madly. Chels was sprawled awkwardly over Joker's belly as she struggled to put her left hand on a yellow dot; Vonny was nearly doing a headstand just trying to keep her balance. As precarious as their positions were, Joker was in a human spider web, legs and arms every which way.

The harlequin twisted his back so that he could maneuver his toes as Yvonne gave the game piece another spin. Right foot red. He grinned widely. The red dot was _waaaay_ on the other side of the sheet.

"Ow," Chels bit her lip as he stretched out under her, nearly buckling her elbow as he bumped it. Vonny's arms were starting to tremble from holding her weight.

As Joker moved, he realized that the bottom half of Chels' straightjacket was dangling away from her stomach, giving him a view of a patch of skin. Grinning devilishly, he leaned up towards her.

"Joker? What're you doi—AHH NO, STOP!" she laughed, desperately trying to get him away as he slurped her over the belly. It tickled madly as he did it a second time, her arms starting to shake.

Laughing, watching them, Vonny's arms gave way and she toppled to the floor, crashing into Joker. He slid on the slick sheet, taking both girls down with him, all landing in a giggling, snorting heap.

Chels sat up, wiping the spit off her belly, grinning as Joker peered at her from the floor, showing off every tooth.

Yvonne snickered, watching them, then looked at Joker. "Playful vampire clown."

He flashed them another grin, then rolled to his feet, grabbing a blood packet off a nearby crate and puncturing it.

"Of course! What do you expect from the best comedian in the city?" he giggled, sucking the contents of the packet dry.

They watched him, then stood, brushing themselves off as they made their way over to him.

"Funniest one we know," Chels nodded, looking at him.

He bared his fangs at them in another grin, even wider, making them giggle; blood stained his teeth, dripping off.

"So how do we pass a whole night without going out?" Vonny asked, hopping up onto the crate and sitting down.

Joker looked at them, deep in thought, then tilted his head.

"Could always train you girls some more. Your instincts are phenomenal, but they could be better. Especially when going up against Batsy. He has his little toys too."

They nodded, watching him.

"If there's one important thing though," he growled suddenly, eyeing them. "It's the comedy timing. The best punch line is the one you don't see coming."

Yvonne yelped as something slammed into her gut out of nowhere, knocking her flat on her back. Chels stared, eyes wide, as the punching glove retracted back to Joker's hand. Laughing, he moved closer to the fallen girl, grabbing her by the collar and pulling her up.

"See?"

He dropped the toy to the floor, then skipped off over to a table littered with papers and books. They followed him, watching as he pulled out a small chemical set from the space underneath, setting it down on the desk.

"Now…" he smirked, glancing at them before turning his attention to a green orb. "Wanna help make more gas bombs?"

The girls' eyes sparkled as they stared at the sphere, watching the contents swirl around inside.

"Yes!"

"Sorry," he shook his head, moving the gas bomb back out of reach. "You got a little studying to do."

They paused, staring at him. "Studyi—what?"

He laughed, nodding, handing them each a book. "Don't wanna blow yourselves sky-high, do you? You gotta know what you're doing. Wolfy, there." He pointed to a crate. "You, there." He pointed over to the couch.

Frowning, the girls looked at each other, then headed over to their designated studying areas.

I I I

Joker moved into the crates, hearing soft noises ahead. While the girls studied, he'd taken time to prowl about the block, making sure no one was getting close to finding them. So far the coast was clear.

As he moved around a stack of boxes, he found both girls slumped over on the couch, out cold. Vonny's book dangled from her hands, the majority of the pages between her fingers; Chels' book lay on the floor, closed.

Curiosity took over as he moved closer, nudging the book open. A small bookmark was stuck between the last five pages. He grinned.

_So they really did read then. _

He had half a heart to wake them, but he could feel his energy draining. The sun had just started rising when he returned to the warehouse.

_Such sweet, little girls. Even Harley couldn't stand to read up on chemistry. Ah well, they have a great little arsenal on them, either it's human or other._

Yawning, he turned, heading into the bedroom, leaving the door open. He wouldn't be surprised if the girls woke up at some point and joined him again. He hadn't kicked them out the first time; they hadn't even said a word to him about it.

Glancing back at the girls as he flopped down on the mattress, he couldn't help but wonder what really would happen to them when (_if_, his mind muttered) Batsy ever caught them. Would they stay at Arkham with him? Maybe even in his own cell? Or would they get shipped elsewhere, far away from him?

Not liking the idea, he grabbed a pillow and gnawed at the corner, calming the thoughts in his mind. Again, he could feel that weird feeling stir in him. He squelched it down as he hugged the pillow tightly, refusing to think on such thoughts while trying to sleep.

Snorting in annoyance, he grumbled quietly to himself, closing his eyes. He'd worry about that weird feeling later. Right now he wanted to sleep.

As he drifted off, he couldn't help but feel a small pang of worry. Worry that Batsy would try to take his daughters away from him.


	11. Carnival Fun

**Chapter 10**

Batman narrowed his eyes, sitting back in the chair. He was staring up at the computer monitor, thinking about the Joker.

Sighing, he removed his cowl, rubbing at his head.

Bruce Wayne had been the caped crusader for quite some time now. Only a few of his closest friends knew about his secret. He was a billionaire playboy by day, city protector by night. Countless criminals and villains had been locked up over the years by him. The job was never easy; it always had surprises in store for him, but he never gave up.

He tapped a key on the keyboard, watching files of the girls pop up across the screen. There really wasn't much on them. A school photo here, a little info on their education there. But it didn't look like they'd even been at Gotham City High School for a year. There was nothing on them before the present year. It's like they'd just drifted into town and resumed schooling. He frowned, staring up at the files.

Joker had taken advantage of those poor girls, manipulating them to his twisted will. Bruce wondered what Joker's real plan for them was…and if the girls could possibly be saved yet.

He yawned, sitting back and cracking his fingers. Glancing up, he watched as the bats stirred and flitted across the ceiling, getting ready for their night feeding run. A noise caught his attention and he turned to see his butler walking into the Batcave.

"Would you like a cup of tea, sir?" Alfred asked, heading over to him, a tray in hand.

"Sure, Alfred," he replied, glancing up at the screen again. Alfred poured him a cup, and he sipped at it. "Thanks.

Alfred set the tray down onto a nearby table, then looked up at the files onscreen.

"Those poor girls," he said, shaking his head. "They've been through a lot recently."

"Yes, they have" Bruce frowned, staring at the girls' school photo. "I hope there's still a chance to save them.

The two men lapsed into silence for a few long moments before Alfred spoke.

"…the girls seem to be doing remarkably well with Joker."

"A little too well," Bruce narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. "Joker's careful with his plans. We have to get them separated before they get into more trouble or hurt. They need proper care after what happened to them."

"Do you think you'll be able to? The girls seem to be forming a strong bond with that clown."

"I'll do whatever it takes to get those girls away from him and help them."

Alfred studied the screen a long time, quiet, then sighed, picking up the tray and turning to leave.

"Good luck, master Bruce. If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

Bruce nodded as his good friend left, rubbing at his eyes, frustrated. Joker had caused too much damage already and in such a short time. It was even harder to follow the clown now that he had the help of the girls. Those…forms…of theirs. It didn't help matters that Joker was somehow a vampire again.

Eventually, he would figure out what was going on. He didn't know how the girls were able to do what they could, but maybe one day he'd find out.

He stood, heading over to a table, looking at the newly-developed needle launcher. If things went well, he could get a few of these made and set them up at Gotham's carnival grounds; he knew the carnival would be too much for Joker to resist. He studied the launcher, deep in thought.

If they could somehow get Joker cornered in one spot, he'd be able to fire the launcher at the clown. Once triggered, the weapon would shoot needles filled with vials of the vampire cure. It'd definitely be a tricky feat; Joker's vampirism would allow him to move quickly, dodging if he sensed danger coming. Not to mention the supernatural strength.

Bruce picked up the simple version of the launcher, aiming it at a photo of the clown on the wall. He hit the button on the side, firing off a needle. The sharp point stabbed into the paper perfectly, a bull's-eye. Good, it had accurate aim.

He smirked, setting the launcher down. No matter how rough the days got, Bruce was always one step ahead.

Joker wouldn't know what hit him.

I I I

Joker was in a foul mood. The night before, the girls had been so eager, bouncy and chipper. When he'd woken up, he'd been alone. Curious, he'd gone out into the main room of the warehouse, finding a few of his chemistry books in pieces and torn paper. Annoyed, he'd gone searching around for the girls, finally finding them in a back room with the hyenas.

"What's with the silent treatment?" he'd asked, irritated.

Petting and hugging the hyenas, the girls had ignored him for a few minutes. Angry, Joker marched over to them and yanked both girls up by the arm. They turned on him in an instant, fury in their eyes.

"You could've told us about that Scarecrow creep before you took us out!" Vonny had snarled at him, shoving him hard in the chest. Chels was right beside her, growling low.

The clown had been taken aback. That's what they were so mad about?

"Consider it part of the training," he'd shouted back, too agitated to keep his temper. "You hang with me, you learn quickly who to trust for the most part."

"Like you?" Chels had scoffed.

Bloodlust nearly overwhelmed him as he struggled to rein back the emotions flooding him. Instead of killing them like the vampire part of him would've loved, he'd stormed off into the warehouse, grabbing what blood vials had been left and draining them.

But now, a night later, he had a problem.

He was completely out of blood, minus the girls'.

Joker paced restlessly past the crates, trying to think of what to do. Hunger was gnawing a hole in his belly and it wouldn't be too long before he turned fully on the girls.

_But then again, taking both their lives _would_ put an end to my hunger for a while… NO! We're having too much fun. Besides, we have yet to make our entrance to the public. _

He paused by a window, glancing out. The bat signal lit up the dark sky, making him scowl. Soon he would get to have fun again. But in the meantime, they needed to figure out this little bump. He needed blood and soon.

_Stupid me,_ he suddenly thought, grinning. _The REAL carnival is tomorrow night. There'll be plenty to spill then. I just need to hold over one more day. Now, I just need to find the girls…_

The clown spun, racing back past the crates, giggling madly.

"Oh, giii-iiirls!" he shrilled, looking around for them.

He was met with silence.

"Girls?" he tried again, looking into a room. No one there.

Anger and worry tightened the muscles in his chest. If the girls were gone, they could've gone to the police and ratted him out. He'd have one less warehouse to take shelter in…

"What?" a voice demanded irritably from behind him. He whirled, a grin stretching his lips.

Both Chels and Vonny stood a few feet away, rubbing at their eyes and yawning. Vonny sighed, giving him a look.

"You called us?"

Joker watched them, then inwardly sighed heavily. _If it'll make them feel better…_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about him," he pouted, jutting his lower lip out. "I didn't think we'd run into him there. Plus growing fangs kinda had me distracted."

The girls watched him, glancing at each other, then back to the clown.

"It's okay," Chels finally said, shrugging.

Vonny smirked, crossing her arms. "You're looking a bit worn out there. Need a drink?"

_Dammit, they know I'm out. _

Chels laughed, hopping up onto a chair and sitting on the back.

"We noticed yesterday. Kinda hard to miss the blood splatters that you missed on the wall."

He shot them a dirty look, then breathed out evenly to control himself.

"Yes, well, we're in a bit of a jam. The blood bank is still being watched and I'm completely out. With the real carnival tomorrow night, I'm gonna need something to last me until then."

Watching him, both girls grinned widely. "So you need us then?"

Hunger drove a sharp spike of fury into him.

He advanced on them suddenly, fists clenched, eyes narrowing. Gasping, they backed up quickly, watching him.

"I don't _need_ anyone. Get that through your little heads right now. I take what I want, when I want."

Joker glared at them as they stared back, abruptly feeling an unknown emotion stir in him as they sniffled, tears tracking down their cheeks.

"I…I was just joking," Vonny said, rubbing at her eyes. "We'd do anything for you. Hell, we brought down two helicopters for you."

"Now you're just being mean," Chels' voice cracked as she looked at him.

Joker stared at both girls, unsure of how to deal with this new feeling inside him. He'd never felt guilt for any stress or harm he brought to others, but as far as he could tell, this was the closest.

_Wait. Guilt for the girls just because I made them cry. What the hell is wrong with me?_

He shook his head to clear the strange thoughts from his mind, then snarled at the girls.

"Stop your blubbering and listen up. I make the jokes around here."

"Wait!" Chels suddenly cried, eyes widening. "You're just grumpy because you're hungry. You were fine before you ran out of blood."

The harlequin eyed them, then glanced away. "Yeah, let's say it's that."

"Well, then here," Vonny grinned at him, holding her arm out to him. "We need to get you back to the happy, carefree clown."

Sighing inwardly again, Joker moved closer, taking her wrist and biting into it. Thoughts swirled in his mind as they stood there, waiting on him patiently.

Vonny carefully pulled her arm away from him after a few minutes had passed, looking at him. "Feel better?"

He licked his lips off, his stomach settling down. "For now."

They nodded, then looked out the window.

"So tomorrow night we go to the carnival?" Chels asked. "A real one with working rides?"

Giggling, Joker nodded, turning and moving off down a hall. "The real deal. But think of the crowd. Our entrance as Joker and daughters must be grand. Explosive, you might say."

The girls followed him closely, smirking.

"Things will go off with a bang?" Chels grinned, swinging her sleeves.

Joker glanced back at them, his grin widening. "If we get lucky. Opening night always has the biggest crowd. We need to make our presence known."

He led them over to a chalkboard, studying it carefully.

"Okay, girls. This is what we'll do…"

I I I

Thunder roared in the street as Joker's racecar tore down the road. Specially modified to fit three people in it, he and the girls fit in snugly with little room to spare.

Giggling madly to himself, he kept an eye on the streets while the girls chattered and laughed behind him. Things had gone smoothly the past few days, even with the Batman meddling at the old carnival grounds.

"Joker!" Vonny yelled over the roar of the wind. "How full is this place gonna be?"

Taking his eyes off the road for a second, he glanced back at them and grinned, fangs gleaming. "Very. Which means things will work out great."

Chels laughed beside her friend, not minding the harsh wind. "They won't know what hit them."

Giving each other a high-five, they beamed widely as Joker cackled, the car sliding around a corner with a squeal of tires.

_This is gonna be awesome! _Chels though to her friend, putting her hands up with a grin, letting the wind whip her sleeves back. _I love roller coasters._

_I know, carnivals are so much fun, _her friend thought back, peering around Joker's shoulder, grinning.

Joker blinked, realizing something. He turned suddenly, giving them a strange look.

"…were you just in my mind?"

They paused, looking at him curiously. "Huh?"

"I could hear you two talking clear as day…"

The girls looked at each other, then at him.

"Whoa," Vonny said, eyes widening, "we must be able to communicate with anyone that way."

The clown eyed them curiously, then smirked, turning his gaze back to the road. "Another fun mystery to figure out later. After the carnival, of course."

The girls cheered behind him and he laughed again.

Bright lights soon lit up the night sky as the distant shape of a Ferris wheel rose high into the air. Joker's eyes sparkled behind his driver's goggles as he slowed down, letting the girls listen to the music drifting on the wind.

Yvonne gasped as Chels gaped beside her, staring out at the huge grounds. Food stands, games, and rides stretched out as far as the eye could see. Lights from the rides glittered and flashed as they spun and twisted every which way.

"OhmyGod… C'mon, Joker, let's get in there!" "Stop the freaking car already!" they both squealed in his ear, leaning up against him to see better, making him giggle.

"Patience, girls. All in good time."

Slowing the car down to a low rumble, he pulled into an alley, staying away from the busy parking lot. Taking his good old time, he slowly shut the car off, nearly thrown out onto the pavement as the girls leaped out beside him, rushing to the end of the alley and looking out. He hopped out after them, throwing the goggles on the seat, checking the pockets in his jacket to make sure he had everything, then followed them as they bounced around.

"Take your time, girls. We're gonna be here as long as we can. Things are gonna get interesting once Batsy shows up."

Unable to hold back their excitement any longer, they grabbed his hands, yanking him towards the carnival.

Joker listened to them bubble to one another excitedly in their minds, still trying to absorb the fact he could hear them as well. It was quite an interesting little trick they'd picked up from the chemicals.

He paused suddenly, picking up a faint sound. Without a word, he snatched the girls back into the shadows, making them yelp. Not a second later, a police car cruised past them on the street.

The girls, obedient as always, stayed still against him as they watched the car pull slowly down the road. Joker waited a couple seconds before letting them go, smirking,

"Geez, those vampire reflexes come in handy, don't they?" Vonny giggled, looking at him. He gave her a playful look, then moved off down the street towards the grounds.

"If not for the problem with being out of blood, it'd make a fan_-tastic _life," he snickered, skipping a little. The girls danced around him excitedly as they went, looking around.

Stopping just out of the light under one of high-powered generators, Joker lifted his head, sizing up their new stomping grounds.

The carnival grounds were massive, a giant field that stretched far to the woods hidden behind all the rides. Every which way he turned his head, he could see bright lights, rides that might prove promising for later entertainment, and games that could be rigged for explosive enjoyment.

"C'mon, Joker" Chels squealed, tugging on his hand.

He glanced at the girls, then grinned, handing them each two small gas bombs. "Use these only when things get good."

As soon as the girls had tucked their new toys inside their jackets, he let out a piercing scream, drowned out as a roller coaster rumbled nearby, charging off into the crowd. Behind him, the girls shrieked in delight, racing after him.

The crowd around them parted quickly, startled as the harlequin raced past them, shoving people out of his way. A few carnival-goers screamed and tried to get away, only to end up on the business end of one of Joker's colorful boutonnieres.

The girls couldn't help themselves. As the trio raced through the crowds, they started tripping people up, shoving others out of their way, making sure to stay close to the crime clown at all times.

An hour passed as Joker and the girls made their presence known, scaring the daylights out of passerby, raiding the food stands, and causing mild-mannered trouble.

He led them over to a carousel, grinning insanely as they watched the horses go round and round. Before he could say a word, the girls had leapt up onto the moving platform, scrambling up onto two black horses. Joker quickly followed them, situating himself on a white steed as he eyed the couple in front of him.

Julie laughed as she talked to Mark, enjoying the night. He smiled, leaning over to kiss her.

"Mark, we should do this every year," she said, looking around at the bright lights. Behind her, she could hear girls laughing loudly. It was nice that everyone was having fun.

"We should," he replied, looking at her. "We're newcomers to the city, but I'm sure there's plenty to do."

"Oh, how right you are about that!" a loud voice squealed behind them, making them pause and turn. Julie's eyes widened in fright as Mark's jaw dropped.

Joker waved back at them cheerfully, laughing.

"Hi, folks. Don't mind us; we're just having a bit of fun."

"Ma…Mark!" Julie stammered, staring at the clown behind them. Her boyfriend was at a loss of words, staring at him.

Joker grinned at them widely, glancing back and forth between them.

"Newcomers, eh? Well, then. The name's Joker." He casually held out his hand to Mark, who glanced once at his hand before returning his gaze back to the clown.

"Uh…Mark," he finally said, blinking. "Geez, you're one creepy carnival clown."

The girls watched Joker curiously, then glanced at each other, smirking.

_Oldest trick in the book, _Vonny thought to her. Chels only laughed, nodding.

Julie stared at Joker, then glanced around. People were taking off in every which direction, some screaming for someone to call the police. Something wasn't right here.

"Ah, I get that a lot." Joker tilted his head, his grin broadening as Mark reached for his hand. "Guess Gothamites just don't know how to laugh at themselves."

As Mark took the clown's hand to shake it, Julie spotted the danger too late. She gasped, eyes widening.

"Mark, don't!"

Sparks flew from Mark's hand as the joy buzzer connected with his skin, electrocuting him. The girls started laughing behind Joker as he tightened his grip on the man's hand, the grin never leaving his face. Mark let out a startled scream, the sound soon dying as his body jerked madly.

Julie couldn't stop screaming. Even as her boyfriend's body starting smoking, she couldn't stop staring at the clown. At first he'd been watching what he'd been doing, but then he'd turned his gaze onto her. And it didn't look friendly at all.

She scrambled off the horse she was sitting on, panicking, making a break for the edge of the carousel. Behind her, she heard the thud of a body hitting the floor before a rough hand snatched at the back of her shirt.

"No! Let me go!"

Cheering and laughing, the girls watched as Joker hauled the young woman back to him, the joy buzzer still popping and smoking in his other hand.

He spun her around in one quick motion, knocking her head off the side of a support pole. She went limp in his grip and he paused, looking at her.

"Aw, girly," he crooned, frowning. "Didn't mean to knock ya out. Where's the fun in that?" Sighing, he looked back at the girls, letting the unconscious girl slip to the floorboards. "Well…at least one fella got to see the funny side."

"Don't worry," Chels grinned, bouncing on her horse. "There're still plenty of people left here."

"True, that," Yvonne laughed, throwing a fist into the air.

Joker smirked at them, hopping off his horse and bouncing outside the carousel fence. The girls landed behind him and he led them off through the throng, looking around for more fun victims to mess with.

A sudden shriek in his ear cut off his train of thought, a finger pointing past his face. He glanced at Vonny, then followed her finger, staring up at the ride in front of them. A grin nearly split his face in two.

The Round-Up loomed ahead of them, a giant wheel that rose into the air and spun passengers in large circles.

Unable to resist, Joker took off at full speed for it, the girls right behind him. The ride conductor took one look at the vampire clown barreling towards him and took off screaming.

"Joker…" the girls pouted, crossing their arms.

He glanced at the controls, then at the girls, grinning. "Not to worry, daughters! There's still a way to have fun here. Get on and get ready."

Much to the horror of the passengers already onboard, the girls raced onto the ride, slipping into the little stand-in areas, clipping the safety harness across their bellies. Joker watched to make sure they were ready, then yanked a lever on the control panel.

Grinding noisily, the ride slowly started to spin into motion. People screamed as the clown waited until the entrance opening spun by him again, then leapt right down into the middle of the giant wheel, hanging onto the support cables, laughing wildly.

"Show them how it's done!" Vonny laughed, hanging on tightly as the wheel started to rise up at an angle.

Looking at all the terrified faces around him, Joker's grin grew and grew. It was one thing to scare the living hell out of people like this, but where was the _true_ fun?

"Hold on, girls!" he shouted, laughing. "Things are about to get bumpy!"

Whipping out a razor playing card into his hand, he grinned at the passengers, their screams music to his ears even as he cut through one of the cables.

Chels tightened her grip on the bars as Vonny let out a soft startled gasp beside her. The cable twanged as it was cut loose, smacking off the metal around the ride as it spun. They clung tightly as Joker hopped expertly to another cable, slicing through that one as well. They laughed as screams rose up around them; several of the cords struck passengers hard, knocking them out cold.

_This is awesome,_ Chels laughed, tightening her grip as the ride shuddered.

_Makes it even better he knows what he's doing. _Vonny grinned, watching as the vampire clown dropped down by the control panel. He glanced up towards the girls and they each gave him a little wave, letting him know they were still okay. He grinned back, then turned his attention to the controls.

So many buttons to push, so little time… He laughed to himself, covered his eyes with a hand, then stabbed randomly at the buttons. His finger connected with a bright blue one and immediately, the machine started to honk off an alarm. He glanced up at the ride, tilting his head curiously.

Both girls gasped in surprise as the ride suddenly lurched, gears grinding loudly below them. It started jerking violently, emitting screams from those that were hanging on for dear life. The girls glanced at each other, then quickly glanced down at Joker as they spun past him.

"JUMP!" he screamed up at them.

"Jump? Is he fucking serious?" Vonny yelped, clinging tightly to the bars as the ride jolted hard.

People screamed as they were knocked loose, some desperately trying to hang onto the bars. Those that weren't lucky smashed against the far side of the ride as it rose up or were thrown down into the gears.

"I don't think we have a choice!" Chels yelled back over the noise.

"NOW!" the clown's voice rose up to them again.

_Oh hell. If we die, I'm so haunting that clown,_ Chels thought to her friend, carefully unbuckling her harness. She clung tightly to the bars as it rose up high. Vonny quickly slipped free beside her and they leapt far into the air, screaming.

The ground rushed up at them quickly; if they landed, they'd be lucky not to get caught on the edge of the ride…

Both girls grunted as a heavy weight slammed into their guts, lifting them into the air before descending towards the grass.

Joker laughed, setting the girls down, looking at them. "Told you to jump. You were almost too late."

Behind him, the Round-Up creaked and groaned, the gears catching on each other.

Sighing, Vonny gave him an amused look. "That was pretty sneaky."

Chels watched as the ride cranked one more time before the gears popped out of place. Her eyes widened as the wheel smashed into the ground, rolling right towards them.

"Uh…Joker?"

"Hm?" The clown turned, blinking as the wheel rumbled their way. Laughing, he grabbed the girls by the arm, quickly moving back as it shot past them, smashing anything in its path. "Oops."

They watched as the broken ride came to a rest up against the side of a food building before it tipped over, crashing down on top of a band stand.

Screams came from every direction as the crowd panicked, trying to get away from the clown.

Excitement flooded Joker's entire body. Spreading his arms wide, he started laughing, the sound coming out deep and dark. Before the girls could even blink, the harlequin had reached into a pocket, pulling out a few poker chips.

The girls stared at the chips, then grinned, looking at him expectantly. Nothing Joker used was ever as innocent as it seemed.

A quick flick of the wrist and the poker chips went sailing, exploding against the struts of the Ferris wheel. The metal twisted and screeched in protest as it weakened, the wheel tilting to one side before completely dismantling, smashing down into the crowd.

"Attention, Gotham!" Joker roared over the noise of flames and screams. "Proudly presenting…JOKER AND DAUGHTERS!"

Screams of fright and pain spilled into the night, making Joker's blood soar. His fangs gleamed in the firelight as he turned to look at the chaos he'd just caused. He smirked, making the girls giggle as his fangs jutted out.

Flashing lights in the distance caught his attention and he scowled, glancing at the girls.

"Time to move from here. Besides, there's more fun to be found."

"Aw, man," they pouted, glancing at the approaching police cars.

He shrugged, turning and moving into the grounds. "Nothing can be helped."

_Man, I've never had this much fun before, _Chels thought, looking around as they followed him. _He makes things really interesting._

_I know, right?_ her friend thought back. _Explosions, chaos, destruction. It's so cool!_

Joker led hem past a set of generators, moving towards the main attractions. He felt his stomach do a little flip, making him growl low.

_Soon…_

He glanced back at the girls, watching their reactions. There was no sign of anger, disgust or fear on their faces. He smiled inwardly, pleased. Yes, they truly were his girls.

Coming to a temporary stop near the struts of a roller coaster, Joker glanced around, suddenly overwhelmed by the vastness of blood opportunity. His mouth watered as he stared out at the crowd, watching hundreds of hearts beating, all at different rhythms.

Beside him, the girls took no notice, too busy laughing.

"This is so much fun!" Vonny squealed, throwing her sleeves up. Her friend, nodded, giggling madly, hugging herself tightly.

"There's so much to do! Joker, can we go on the roller coa-" She paused abruptly, looking at the clown.

Joker growled low in the back of his throat, watching the crowd scatter. Panic was starting to rise around the carnival; no one knew where the clown kept disappearing to. The people that wandered close enough to them spotted the crime clown, letting out screams of terror and taking off, causing chaos in the thick throng.

"Joker?" Vonny asked, looking at him. Chels glanced out at the crowd.

"Oh…"

Hunger was once more gnawing a hole in Joker's stomach. There were just so many choices to pick from…

_Look at them all, running in terror. Really gets the blood pumping. What the hell am I standing here for, time to have some fun!_

Both girls yelped as the harlequin suddenly shot away from them, straight into the screaming crowd.

"Joker!" they both screamed after him.

The girls took off after him, trying to keep up, gasping as first blood flew into the night sky. Ahead of them, they could hear strangled noises and gurgling. Shoving people out of their way, they slid to a stop, staring at what had happened.

Joker had a young girl on the ground, pinned down under his heavy weight. She was screaming and sobbing, desperately trying to get the clown off of her, his fangs sunk deep into the side of her neck. Every time she'd try to beat at him with her fists, clawed fingertips would slash out at her, opening long wounds along her arms.

Staring in shock, the girls tried to get their minds to work. Vonny's mouth opened, but she shut it when no noise would come out.

"Jo…Joker?" Chels whispered, watching him.

Snarling, Joker whirled at them, blood running down his chin as he glared at them. Around the trio, panic turned into full-fledged madness as screams and curses rose into the night.

"Now, girls!" Joker screamed at them, standing up straight. "NOW!"

There was no hesitation.

Yvonne pulled a remote out of her pocket, hitting the detonator. Chels stared mutely as the first of several explosions tore into the air.

The girls didn't care if they were causing chaos with their teacher. The only thing that had caught them off-guard was the fact that he'd actually taken down a citizen for blood. And he was killing her.

Drinking his fill, he ripped the throat out of the girl he'd attacked, leaving her to bleed out. Sirens were starting to rise about the screams. Sirens meant Batsy would arrive soon.

Laughing, Joker, tugged on the girls' sleeves, turning and racing off into a set of game stands. They followed him without question, grinning madly, looking around. Everything had gone according to plan.

"_I want you girls to set some bombs up around the carnival fence. Do you understand?" Joker asked, looking at them proudly._

_The girls nodded, beaming at him. "Not a problem."_

"_Now, when they go off, we're gonna have to move. We'll need to get ready for the big fight. If all goes well, that stupid bat will be too busy helping the 'innocents' to worry about us."_

_Giggling, the girls saluted him playfully, picking up a handful of wires and black boxes. They turned, speeding out of the warehouse, leaving Joker to stare after them thoughtfully. He didn't think he'd have to worry about the girls leaving him. They were too far gone now._

Joker's heart soared as he thought back to the night before. He'd taken a risk, giving the girls a chance to back out if they'd wanted. Hell, he'd half expected them to chicken out and they wouldn't be having the fun they were now. But instead, they'd taken those bombs and set them up exactly as he'd shown them on the chalkboard.

"You girls make me proud!" he shouted back at them.

They screamed behind him in delight, trying to keep up to his quick speed. He slowed down slightly for their benefit, then slid to a stop, looking around. No noises reached them here, no lights as well. All power in this area had been knocked out by one of the explosions.

"We're Joker's daughters," Chels chimed, coming up behind him. "Nothing can tear our family apart." Beside her, Vonny nodded enthusiastically.

The harlequin grinned at them, twisting his head to one side, shadows catching the side of his face. The ghoulish look made the girls giggle even harder.

A sudden sound caught his attention, making him snap his head around, staring off into the shadows. He heard the girls fall silent, knowing he could hear better if they stayed quiet.

"Batsy?" he asked softly, glancing around, a smirk tugging on the edges of his lips. "That you?"

He took a slow step in the direction of the noise, frowning. Even with his vampire abilities, he wasn't seeing anything unusual in the darkness. He didn't hear a heart beating either.

Starting to lose interest, he turned to look at the girls, shrugging. They stared back at him, confused.

"What was it, Joker?"

Glancing back to make sure nothing was there, he looked at them again. "Dunno, don't care. Nothing there now." With that, he turned, wandering off through the stands, heading back towards the crowd.

The girls raced after him, giggling after a moment.

"So like I was saying before," Chels said, "can we go on the roller coasters?"

He grinned back at them, blue eyes sparkling in the dim light. "Of course."

The girls cheered, tackling him and grabbing hold of each arm, swinging as he held them up easily. Humming happily to himself, Joker listened to the distant screams ahead of them. Most of the carnival-goers had long gone, leaving only the unlucky number that still remained.

Humming louder, smiling to himself, he paused suddenly as the girls let go, staring off into the stands. He looked at them, then followed their gaze.

_There you are._

Invisible to the girls, but bright as day to Joker, he caught sight of red veins and a beating heart. He heard the noise that had caught their attention now. The sounds of guns being cocked. Which meant that their playtime would soon turn interesting.

"Leave this one to me, girls," he pitched his voice to a falsetto, moving towards the drumming noise his stomach craved for. They stayed where they were obediently, moving back in case any shots were fired.

"Be careful, Joker…"

As the clown advanced on the person stupid enough to try and sneak up on him, a sudden warning went off in his mind. Something was wrong about this set up. He was only seeing one heart. Which meant…

"_NOW!_" a voice cried out from behind one of the game stands.

"TRAP!" the girls shrieked from somewhere behind him.

Bright lights suddenly flashed on all around him, blinding him. He let out a sharp yelp of pain, stumbling blindly, trying to find his way back to the girls.

Something slammed hard into his chin, knocking him back. He hit the ground hard, eyes watering in pain as he desperately tried to see what was going on around him. He couldn't hear the girls anymore, only shouting around him.

Frustrated, he got onto his knees, listening for an opening. To his left, it sounded as though there weren't many. _Officers_, his mind supplied. _I walked right into that damn trap. _He snarled at the thought of being tricked so easily.

He took off at a sudden blind sprint, only to get knocked back again, a fist landing hard in his gut.

"BATSY!" he roared, furious.

He paused suddenly, hearing a loud telltale whistling noise. Ducking at the last moment, he barely avoided being speared by sharp talons as Chels flew right into his rival. Snarls rose up around him as Vonny joined the fight.

Batman leapt back, annoyed at the sudden bad luck. They'd almost had Joker down, blinded by the bright lights. He blocked a bite from her sharp beak as she snapped at him, shoving her head back. Behind them, Vonny charged into the police ranks, snapping and tackling down any who stood in her way.

"You've had your fun, Joker. It's time to end this right now," he grunted, blocking a swipe from her taloned forelimb. Taking this small window of opportunity, he turned, racing back into the shadows.

During the whole fight, Joker blindly tried to decide which way to go. If he ran into someone other than the girls, the game was over. All noise ceased unexpectedly around him and he froze.

"NO!" he heard the girls scream as a sharp crack split the night.

Sudden searing pain pierced his skin all over his body, forcing an involuntary scream of surprise out of him. After a split second he realized he'd been hit with over a dozen needles, each burning where they connected into his skin.

"Joker!" Vonny screamed, forgetting about the police. She turned, bounding over to him, stepping carefully around the needles that littered the ground.

Chels stared in shock at the clown; he very nearly resembled a colorful pin cushion.

Moving out of the shadows, Batman let the cord drop from his hand. He glanced around at the needle stations set up around the clearing. He'd been a bit worried they wouldn't work. Shooting out that many needles at a time at a particularly hard-to-hit target was one thing, but to actually keep Joker pinned in one spot to pull it off had been a difficult job.

Joker barely heard them. Hot agony shot through his body, forcing him down to the ground. He let out a shriek so loud, several of the officers took a few steps back. Pain overwhelmed him as he struggled for air, letting out another scream as he collapsed to his back.

The girls didn't know what to do. For all they knew, their teacher could've been dying. He seemed to be in enough pain to prove so. Furious, they turned on the ones who had done this to their clown.

"Murderers!" the white wolf snarled, ears laid back flat.

Batman glanced from the convulsing Joker to the girls. He studied them a moment, unsure of their sanity.

"He's not dying," he told them calmly. "It's just a reaction to the vampire cure. He'll be back to his old self in no time…"

The girls glared hatefully at him, then turned to look at Joker. The clown lay shivering on the ground, curled up, wincing every few seconds as a needle poked him.

"Joker…?" Vonny cautiously moved closer. She wasn't taking any chances with how he might react under this sort of attack.

Commissioner Gordon stood well back, keeping an eye on them. He glanced over at the Batman, who nodded to him, then turned to his men.

"Get him out of here, boys."

"Joker, they're gonna take us away!" Vonny barked, getting worried.

Chels kept her eyes on the officers as they slowly moved in on them. She let loose a growl, swishing her tail, crouching.

"Wait," Gordon said, watching the girls. "Please, we just want to help you. Joker's manipulating you. He's only using you."

He received a sharp growl from Vonny.

"Joker wouldn't do that to us. We're his girls."

While he listened, Batman kept a close eye on the clown. He was recovering quickly; as it was, he was starting to pull the needles out.

Joker was beyond pissed. Tricked cruelly, shot full of needles filled with the cure for vampirism, and now their fun had just about been ruined. He growled as he yanked another needle out of his leg, dangerously close to his privates. He swore quietly, glaring back at them.

Gordon shook his head at the girls. "No, he'll lie and twist your minds to get anything he wants. Trust us, he doesn't care for you. He manipulates people for his own cause; it's what he's good at."

The girls glanced at each other, irritated, then looked back at Gordon.

"Why should we believe you? He just wants to have fun." Vonny snapped her jaws together, making them clack loudly.

"He _kills_ people," Gordon told them, trying to be patient. They didn't have much time before Joker was back on his feet.

The white gryphon in front of him gave a derisive snort. She swept her long wings back, half folding them, but still at the ready.

Joker fumed as he pulled yet another needle out of his back, glancing up at the Batman. The other man glared back hatefully, making Joker grin devilishly.

"Girls," he hissed, throwing a needle away from him. "It's time."

Everyone paused, looking at the clown. In a split second, Chels had leapt into the air, her talons closing around his shoulders carefully as Vonny leaped, changing back and landing on her friend's back. Gunshots rang in the night as Joker laughed insanely, hurling down a mini bomb as the gryphon pumped her wings, shooting them high into the air.

The resulting explosion rocked the ground, gas seeping into the air. Disorder rippled through the policemen as they took cover, coughing, trying to stay away from the gas cloud.

Even Batman had been caught off guard. One moment the Joker had been down on the ground, the next, things had gone all to hell again.

As the police force and Batman looked up towards the disappearing white creature, Gordon sighed, disappointed.

"There has to be some way to get them in Arkham," he said, turning to look at the caped crusader. "We can't just let Joker run free with those girls."

Batman stood quietly, staring up to where they'd last disappeared. His fists clenched as the image of that clown's grinning face swam in his mind.


	12. Seeing Double

**Chapter 11**

The carnival grounds were empty. Those that had been lucky had escaped; those not so fortunate now lay among the ride wreckage or on the ground, their lips pulled up into gruesome smiles. Flames crackled among the ruins, firelight reaching high into the night sky. Litter and ash danced in the gusts of wind blowing through the grounds. On the south side of the grounds, only three people were left.

Chels and Vonny stood watch for danger as Joker busied himself just inside the entrance to the Hall of Mirrors. One of the needles had penetrated an especially touchy place and though Joker wasn't past making people uncomfortable, he preferred to pull the needle out in privacy. He wasn't going to wait either.

"Joker?" Vonny asked, glancing back inside. "You okay?"

He moved out of the shadows a few seconds later, irritated. "Yeah, just peachy. Nothing like having a needle in your ass." He half expected the girls to laugh at that, but instead they just stared at him, eyes wide.

"Um…ow," Chels said, wincing.

He shrugged at them, then looked around.

"Well…guess our fun's over for the night. No one left to play with." He smiled broadly, looking out at the abandoned park. "But damn, did we ever have fun!"

The girls giggled, nodding, looking out. They might not have been able to go on the roller coaster, but Joker had still shown them a fantastic time.

"Guess the only option left is to head home before Batsy realizes we're still here." The clown glanced at them, smirking. "Never know what tricks he has."

"Yours are better, though," Vonny snorted, looking at him. "He's too thickheaded to catch us."

He giggled madly, then glanced back at the Hall of Mirrors.

_Maybe just once…_

"See you on the other side," he laughed, quickly slipping inside.

Both girls paused as they watched him disappear inside, then hurried after him…only to run right into one of the mirrors.

"Ow!" Chels rubbed her head, wincing. "That hurt."

Vonny glared at the mirror, holding her nose. "What the hell is that trick again? I know there's something for mirrors."

Chels was quiet a moment, then looked at her friend. "Right hand to the mirror, I think. Leads you right out."

Putting her hand to the mirror, Yvonne started to move off, trying to see in the dim light of the maze. The power hadn't been knocked out completely on this side of the park. The bulbs flickered faintly, just bright enough to see what was in front of them.

Her friend followed behind her, looking around at the mirrors. They could hear giggling somewhere far ahead of them.

"These things always gave me a headache," Chels muttered.

"I know. Unless you know the trick, it's so hard to find your way out." Vonny paused suddenly, wincing. "Eww…I think I just stepped in somebody's gum. It's all sticky right here."

Chels stuck her tongue out, stepping carefully. "Gross."

Above them, the bulbs hummed loudly, dimming to darkness. They paused, waiting to see if they would come back on. If they didn't, they'd just have to go back the way they came and meet Joker out on the other side.

Electricity snapped suddenly, flashing the lights on briefly, blinding them.

The girls froze, their blood running cold as Joker screamed from somewhere ahead of them.

I I I

Batman and Commissioner Gordon spun round as a scream rose up from the other side of the grounds. They rushed off towards the noise, Gordon's men in tow.

"What the hell was that?" Gordon asked no one in particular.

Moving quickly towards where the scream had come from, they slowed down, listening for any other sounds. They were met with dead silence.

"Something's not right," Batman kept his voice low, listening hard. Joker never scared easily unless he was taken by surprise, and even then, it was usually only an emotion close to being startled.

He turned his head, looking around carefully for anything out of the ordinary. Things were too quiet if Joker and the girls were really still around somewhere.

Gordon looked at the Batman, then off into the grounds.

"You think something happened to them?"

He watched, not surprised, as the vigilante moved off without a word, heading towards the south side. He looked back at his men, then nodded, following after Batman. The officers followed silently, keeping their guns drawn, at the ready.

I I I

"Joker!" Vonny cried, racing through the maze as fast as she dared. She kept her hand to the mirrors, trying to find the clown. Chels charged behind her, listening for any other sounds he might be making.

"This is ridiculous," she said after a moment. "This maze is too big to run through like this."

Her friend frowned, turning to look at her. "What, then?"

Chels shook her head, rubbing at her eyes. "I dunno. We only heard him once. He might've been messing around. But if not…"

Staring at her, Vonny glanced back into the maze. "Don't even say that. We'll find him." She moved forward a few paces, then yelped abruptly, jumping back, bumping into her friend.

The girls gawked as Joker's reflections leapt up onto the mirrors, his eyes wide as he darted past the frame. A split second later, another Joker reflection jumped onto the mirrors, heading right after the first one.

"What…the hell was that?"

They cautiously started moving forward again, sounds starting to get louder as they got closer.

"Joker?"

The mirror in front of them smashed into a thousand pieces as Joker hurtled through, landing down hard on his back, coughing.

Screaming, startled, the girls retreated a few feet, looking at the clown, then at the one coming through the mirror frame.

The second Joker looked at them in shock, clearly startled, then turned his attention to the one on the floor. The first Joker sat up, glaring at the second, ignoring the glass digging into the palms of his hands.

"Huh. Thought you wanted to be a 'good guy'. Guess not." He stood, brushing pieces of glass off his jacket, moving back a little. Picking bits out of his hands, he kept his eyes on the second Joker.

The girls stared in complete shock.

"Two…Jokers?" Chels whispered.

_What the hell is going on? _Vonny thought, glancing from one clown to the other.

_I've no damn idea,_ her friend thought back, watching the two clowns.

"You're a murderer, Joker," the Joker farthest away from them snarled, fists clenching. "You either go back to Arkham or I put an end to your pathetic life."

The Joker near the girls gave him a half-smile, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, I'm just trying to have some fun. Nothing wrong with that."

The other one took a step closer to them, eyes narrowed. "You KILLED people tonight! Tortured, hurt, terrorized."

"Um…I hate to interrupt," Yvonne suddenly blurted out, making her friend gasp. "What's going on?"

Both clowns glanced at the girls and that's all the one needed.

The Joker closest to the mirrors suddenly reached out, his arms stretching as he grabbed Joker by the jacket, slamming him hard into another mirror, cracking it.

Wincing, the girls could only stare in numb shock at both Jokers.

"I'd call it having a good time, Clayface," Joker growled, trying to get down. "Besides, I had to have a night on the town with my daughters."

Clay-Joker glanced at the girls, making them flinch. He watched them back up again before turning his gaze back on the real clown.

"You turned them into freaks like you. Like me. You ruin lives, destroy them forever."

Joker glared at him crossly. He grabbed a hold of the hands holding him up, trying to get him off.

"Ask my girls if I ruined their lives. I dare you."

Said girls quickly shook their heads no, both to having their lives ruined and to being asked anything by this…monstrosity.

Narrowing his eyes, Clay-Joker grinned wickedly at the real clown. He held on tight to Joker's straightjacket as his skin started rippling.

"Nah. Making you squirm is much more fun. How does it feel to be on the other side of danger?"

Everyone screamed suddenly as a line of acid shot through the middle of the Clay-Joker. He let go of Joker, dropping him to the ground as the clay rippled and stretched, quickly moving out of the line of fire, disappearing into the shadows.

Joker stared at the angry alien standing feet away from him. The alien snarled back at him, saliva dripping to the floor in thick strings.

"Shriek!" the girls cried, rushing over.

Shriek chattered noisily, sitting down as the girls hugged him tightly. He bared his teeth at the harlequin as Joker slowly rose to his feet.

"You have great timing, buddy," Vonny hugged the alien around the neck, sighing.

Chels giggled, nodding, clinging to him. "That was too close."

The clown eyed the alien warily before moving closer. Rather the enemy you know than the enemy that could easily sneak up on you and suffocate you to death.

Shriek snarled at him again, whipping his tail back and forth.

"Oh, shut up," Joker shot back. "We need to get out of here. Now. No doubt Batsy heard all the commotion and is on his way over here now."

Shriek stood, towering over him, cracking his tail off the floor in threat. No way was he going to lose the girls to the clown again.

"Shriek, it's okay." Vonny looked from the clown to the alien, biting her lip. "Please, we just wanna get out of here. With Joker."

Chels nodded, looking at them. "We're okay. We just wanna go home."

Pausing, Shriek turned his head towards them, chittering.

The girls frowned. "Home is wherever Joker says it is."

This earned Joker a deep-throated growl from the alien. He glared back, getting annoyed again.

"We need to go NOW." He glanced back into the shadows, feeling eyes on his back. Clayface wasn't too far away.

"Please, Shriek? We really do want to be with Joker. It's okay." Vonny touched her hand to Shriek's hide. He looked down at her, then sighed, lowering himself to all fours, growling. He bobbed his head, looking at them.

"Okay, so what now?" Chels asked, looking at Joker.

The harlequin stared back in the shadows, then glanced at them. "Out the exit. Safest way out." He turned, leading them through the mirrors. The girls followed him, Shriek bringing up the rear.

_Who the hell was that guy?_ Vonny glanced at her friend in the near darkness.

_I dunno, but he was weird. He was like one of those little putty kid toys or something._

_Well, whoever he is, he really got the jump on Joker._

"Stop talking about me like that," Joker growled, glaring at them.

The girls bit their lips, looking up at him, "Sorry."

Joker glared at them hard, his patience wearing thin. He just wanted to make good on his escape before anyone could stop them. But now with the bug in the picture again…

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, heading through the maze. The sound of crickets soon announced the end of the mirrors.

Behind him, the girls quickened their pace, eager to be out of the Hall of Mirrors. They didn't prefer to be in here with something that could potentially kill them in such close quarters.

Joker rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks.

Clay-Joker grinned back at them menacingly, blocking the way out, arms crossed.

I I I

Batman rushed for the Hall of Mirrors, where he'd last heard the girls scream. Something was really wrong here. First Joker, then the girls.

He raced around a drink stand, then paused. The Joker was standing at the exit of the maze, staring off inside at something. He glanced back at Gordon, shaking his head; the other man nodded back, him and his men taking up positions around the maze so they'd have a clear shot.

The vigilante looked back at the clown again. The girls weren't with him, yet he was certainly staring at something inside.

Just inside the maze, Joker and the girls stared at the Joker-imposter blocking their way out. The other grinned at them, tilting his head.

"Thinking of leaving, Joker? You'll have to go through me."

Joker glared at him, deeply annoyed.

_Just one night on the town with the girls without all this hassle. Is that really so much?_

The girls stared at the other Joker, clinging to their Joker's straightjacket. They weren't sure what this guy was capable of and they really didn't want to find out.

Clay-Joker suddenly took a step towards them, making the girls yelp as Joker backed up into them. They clung tightly to him, snarling at the imposter.

"Leave him alone, you bully! We just wanna go home," Vonny growled, glaring at him.

The clown guarding the exit glanced at the girls, eyes narrowing.

"You're free to go if you wish." He turned his gaze back on Joker. "I just want the clown."

"Well, you can't have him!" Chels shouted from behind Joker's arm.

Batman watched all this from outside, slowly moving around in the shadows so he could see better. He could now see the real Joker just inside with the girls behind him while another stood in front of them. His eyes narrowed.

_Clayface. Great. _

Yvonne suddenly paused, turning to look behind them. Shriek had vanished. She bit her lip, elbowing her friend in the side.

_Shriek's gone._

_What?_ Chels looked behind them, then at her. _Where'd he go?_

_I dunno. But he better not let Joker get killed just because he doesn't like him. _

They glanced back at the second Joker. He was watching the real one closely, fists clenched.

Joker glared back at the imposter, remembering what had happened. Taking Ethan Bennett hostage, torturing his mind, the Joker putty bottle smashing…

_Sure, it's all fun and games. But then sometimes odd side effects can take a turn for the worse… _

He grinned suddenly, shrugging his shoulders, putting his hands up.

"Aw, c'mon. That happened so long ago. Can't you let it go? Besides, you had your fun scaring the daylights out of me and my girls. Why don't you go play with Batsy? I'm sure he's around."

Clay-Joker grinned at him, stretching out an arm and slamming his hand into a mirror near the clown, effectively blocking Joker from beating a hasty retreat the other way.

"He's not the one I want."

The girls gasped, quickly backing away, cut off from Joker. They looked at their clown to the phony Joker.

Batman narrowed his eyes, watching this. He had to get Joker away from Clayface. Yes, the clown had been the one to start this unfortunate chain of events, but that was no reason to allow Joker to be killed. No one was dying on his watch as long as he could help it.

Joker blinked, glancing down at the hand by his side, then looked at his double. Things were spiraling out of control…

"Why don't we just let your current situation stand as it is? You can help the police out this way..." he said, watching him closely.

Eyes narrowing, Clay-Joker scowled at the clown. "The police won't let me help them anymore after what you did to me. People still call me a freak."

The clown winced inwardly, watching Clay-Joker. He was making him angry and that's one thing he didn't want to do while trapped in a corner like this.

_This is all Batsy's fault. Shot me full of needles, having to stop so I could get one out of a personal place. If I hadn't had to stop, we would've been home free._

Joker did the only thing that popped into his deranged mind.

The girls stared as the harlequin turned abruptly, grabbing the back of the mirror he was cornered against and pulled himself up, trying to squirm through the small space between the mirror and the ceiling to get behind the set of mirrors.

Clay-Joker's face contorted in anger. He quickly grabbed hold of Joker's ankle, pulling back hard, emitting a loud squeal from the clown.

"No, let him go!" Vonny screamed, panicking.

"You can't kill him!" Chels shouted, watching them.

The other Joker ignored them, his full attention on the clown struggling to escape.

Joker's toes squeaked madly on the glass as he strained to pull himself behind the mirror. He let out a sharp yelp of pain as he was tugged back hard, gripping the top of the mirror.

Hearing Joker's psychotic laughter come out of an imposter scared the girls. It wasn't right for anyone to imitate the true thing, especially someone like Joker. He was simply just too crazy to be imitated.

Batman charged, seeing his chance. While Clay-Joker's attention was on the clown, he rushed from the shadows, slamming his shoulder hard into the Joker double.

Immediately, the grip around Joker's ankle went slack and the clown scrambled up and over to the other side of the mirror. The phony Joker hit the ground hard, squishing into clay before the puddle started moving around in agitation.

"Joker!" the girls screamed. They could hear him running off in the opposite direction at full speed, leaving them standing there. The best they could hope to do would be to head around outside back to the entrance and meet him there. But what if this clay person followed them?

The clay swirled and gurgled, quickly reforming back into Joker's image as he glared at the dark knight.

"Stay out of this, Batman. The clown is mine."

"That's not your call, Clayface," Batman replied, watching him. "Joker belongs in Arkham."

"Better dead so he doesn't hurt more people," was the reply before Clay-Joker took off into the maze, too quick to catch on the mirrors.

The girls were left standing with the vigilante. They glanced at him, who stared back at them coldly.

"Um…bye!" They took off at a sprint outside, racing alongside the building.

Quiet, Batman let them go, hurrying outside. Gordon rushed out to meet him, watching the girls go.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Clayface." The caped crusader turned to look in the direction the girls were running. "We need to catch up to them. He's going after Joker, but the girls won't leave his side. They'll lead us right to him."

Gordon nodded, shouting orders to his men as Batman took off after the girls. He had to catch up to them before it was too late.

Joker squeezed out from behind a mirror, glancing around nervously before moving out. He was at the entrance to the Hall of Mirrors, but now he found himself alone. The girls were nowhere in sight.

Instinct screamed at him to make a run for it, save his ass while he still had a free chance. He even took a few steps away from the entrance, but another voice made him stop.

_The girls care for me deeply, much more so Harley. Not in her way either. I wouldn't be surprised if the girls viewed me as a…fatherly…figure. But this is my chance to get away. I lost that rockhead for the moment, but he'll be back soon enough._

His mind went to war again as he tried to decide what to do. If he left, he'd be abandoning the girls to Batsy. They'd probably be put through hundreds of therapy sessions to undo the training he'd burned into their minds. But if he stayed, he'd surely either be caught or killed. Given the choice, Joker would rather be in Arkham than die at the hands of that freak.

He glanced back into the maze, listening for any sounds, then gazed out towards the city, towards freedom.

As he looked out at the city, he failed to see the danger quickly looming up behind him.

Joker had one chance to scream before he was sucked into the mass of clay.

"Joker! Joker, where at you!" Vonny looked around desperately, tears stinging her eyes as they went. They couldn't lose Joker, not after all the fun they were having.

"Joker!" Chels cried out, eyes watery.

_Where_ IS _he? _Chels sniffled, seriously worried about him.

_I dunno, but I haven't heard him calling for us at all. What if he left us here?_

A moment of silence passed before Chels looked at her friend.

_He wouldn't do that to us. We're his daughters. _

Vonny bit her lip, unable to stop a few tears from spilling down her cheeks. Seeing this, Chels almost collapsed into tears herself, but turned away, gazing out across the grounds, sniffling a little.

"He's still here, I know it."

They heard a sound behind them and turned to see the Batman rushing towards them.

"Oh great…" Yvonne groaned, looking at him, then at her.

Chels glared back at him before heading towards the building's entrance, her friend following. They rounded the corner, then froze, staring at the monstrosity in front of them.

Joker let out a choked cry for help, the grip around his throat tightening. A rope of the clay was wrapped tightly around his throat, pulling his head back as the rest moved around him, searching for weak points on his body. Above him, the deformed head of Clayface watched, glancing over at the girls as they raced over.

"NO, LET HIM GO!" they both screamed, tears falling.

Clayface narrowed his eyes at them, tightening his grip on the clown. Joker let out a strangled sound before the clay forced its way into his mouth, blocking off air.

"No one cares for this clown," he said, his voice thick. "It's better just to put him down. No one will miss him."

"Clayface!"

All three heads turned to look as Batman caught up to the girls. He took in the whole scene: Joker slowly getting squeezed and suffocated, Clayface's tight grip around the clown's body, the girls that were practically sobbing over the Joker.

"Sorry, Bats. You're too late. He's just about gone." Clayface pulled the Joker in more towards his body, threatening to engulf all of him.

Batman glared hard at him, then motioned towards Joker.

"You want to be him? If you kill him, you'll be no better than him. You told him it's wrong to torture and hurt people. Look what you're doing now."

Joker's hand clawed weakly at the air as he was slowly pulled in, desperate to be free. He couldn't breathe at all anymore and his mind was starting to go dark, the voices in his head slowly quieting.

"Please," Vonny sobbed, tears tracking down her cheeks. "Let him go."

"He can't die like this!" Chels cried, watching them.

The vigilante looked from the girls to Clayface, who was watching them carefully. He glanced towards Joker. If this didn't stop soon, Joker would die. He didn't have much time left as it was…

Clayface glared at the girls, shaking his head.

"What the hell do you see in him? He's nothing but a killer."

"You are too if you kill him!" Yvonne shot back, tears still falling.

"Ethan, don't do this. We'll take him back to Arkham." Batman told him, glancing at Joker again.

"Where he'll escape time and time again?" Clayface growled, the clay crushing Joker hard. Red started to dribble through, causing the girls to shriek in rage and anguish.

"Stop, don't hurt him!" Chels screamed, glaring hard.

A loud screech from above made everyone pause.

Clayface twisted to look skyward even as the alien leapt off the top branch of a tree, plummeting towards him.

Shriek landed down in the clay, hissing angrily, shooting a glob of acid at Clayface's head. He was thrown out roughly as Clayface cried out, loosening his grip on Joker's body to get away from the acid. The alien flipped back over, skittering towards him and shooting another line of acid at him, this time near Joker, trying to weaken his grip.

Training took over in the girls' minds as they watched. Chels screamed and leapt into the air, changing and pumping her wings, shooting off towards them. Her talons raked hard through the clay as he hardened himself to keep them back. Vonny bolted off for him, snarling as she went wolf, snapping and biting around him.

Batman was in shock again. He tried to pull himself out of it, but was having trouble with what he was seeing.

A tag team of gryphon, wolf, and alien attacking Clayface, all for the sake of the Joker's life.

Shriek clawed and snarled as he leapt into the fight again, spraying acid in a large circle around the Joker's motionless body.

Clayface had had enough. He glared, slamming Shriek hard into the side of a building as he threw the Joker's body at the girls, retreating into the shadows.

Immediately the girls rushed to Joker's side, trying to get him up. He wasn't moving.

Quiet, glancing from the alien to the girls, Batman slowly moved closer, looking down at the clown's body.

"Joker, don't die!" Vonny whined, putting her ears back. Chels crouched by his side, eyes watery.

The harlequin was covered in the wet clay, masking dark bruises all over his body. A bit of blood ran from the corner of his mouth.

Before he could even say a word, Chels took off away from them, racing back a few seconds later with a cup of water. Both girls changed back and they crouched by Joker's body, leaning down and listening.

Batman paused. These girls knew what they were doing. Most people would never know how to act in a situation like this.

"He's not breathing," Vonny whispered to her, putting two fingers to the side of Joker's neck.

Chels frowned, sitting down, picking Joker's head up and lifting it into her lap. "This isn't gonna be fun…"

Her friend shook her head, getting beside Joker's chest. She took a breath, trying not to look at his battered body, then started pushing down hard a few times, rhythmically..

A noise caught the vigilante's attention and he turned to see Gordon moving up by them. The other man raised his eyebrows, watching the girls, then glanced at Batman.

"Clayface wouldn't let him go," Batman told him, keeping his voice low. They stood there quietly, watching the girls.

"Fuck, c'mon, Joker!" Chels tapped the side of his face gently, trying to get him to wake up. "You're not a quitter."

Vonny shook her head, getting on her knees, then balled her fists together, slamming them down hard squarely in the middle of Joker's chest.

Joker's chest suddenly heaved hard as he coughed up a wet glob of clay and blood, gasping and coughing for air, eyes widening.

Chels quickly shoved the cup to his lips, forcing him to drink. Yvonne sighed in relief, watching, then bit her lip, tears threatening to spill again.

The clown started shaking as he downed the water, coughing and sputtering, chest rising and falling quickly. He hurt all over badly. No doubt he was a mess of bruises and possibly a broken rib. Hopefully no ruptured organs; if that happened, he'd have no choice but to hand himself over to the authorities.

"Joker!" The girls hugged him happily, but gently. They knew he was in pain.

Gordon looked back as his men formed a loose ring around the trio, guns at the ready. He looked back at the Joker, deep in thought, then glanced at the girls. The girls' reactions to the clown were so much different than Joker's Harley Quinn.

"Get…get me out of here," Joker gasped, trying to catch his breath. He sat up slowly with Chels' help, not really minding that she used her body to support him.

Batman tensed up.

"You're not going anywhere except Arkham, Joker. You practically died having your little 'fun'."

Breathing heavily, Joker glared back at him, then glanced at the men surrounding them. He turned his gaze back to his enemy, allowing a grin to escape.

"Indeed, I almost did. Almost. But you forget, Batsy." White wings rose up behind Joker, making the officers gasp. "I have more escape options now."

Chels snapped her wings down with a loud crack, talons closing around Joker gently, but firm as she shot into the air, Vonny riding on her back. They quickly disappeared out of sight, moving out of the park.

"Dammit!" Gordon swore, watching them go. He pulled out his walkie-talkie, pressing the button. "All units, respond. I want you in full force on the streets. Target is the Joker. Two girls with him, possibly hostages." He listened to the garbled transmissions come over, then glanced at the Batman.

The dark knight was staring off in the direction the trio had fled, fists balled tightly. He nearly shook with the rage that consumed him. Tonight Joker _would_ go back to Arkham, no matter what. He couldn't be allowed to hurt or kill anymore innocents…or manipulate them like he had the girls.


	13. Arkham

**Chapter 12**

Chels gently lowered Joker down into the driver's seat, beating her wings quickly to hover. He winced as he was set down, doubling over and holding his ribs. Vonny hopped from her friend's back and she touched down on the pavement, both girls changing back.

"Are you okay?" Vonny asked, frowning. "You really got beat up."

They hopped into the backseat, looking at him, worried. Joker sat quietly for a minute, struggling to breathe through the aching burn in his chest, then glanced at them.

"Yeah. Damn, you girls really have the fight in ya," he giggled weakly, then started coughing.

Chels tapped him hard on the shoulder with a finger.

"No jokes for now. Like you said, we need to get out of here. You need to rest too."

Yvonne nodded beside her, then reached out to wipe some of the still wet clay off his face. Her friend tensed up beside her as both Vonny and Joker froze at her touch. She bit her lip, slowly pulling her hand back, wiping the clay off on her pants.

Joker studied her, silent, then turned in his seat, starting the car up. He grinned madly as he revved the engine, making it roar before pulling out into the street.

The open air allowed him to breathe better, quickly regaining his fun-loving, zany personality again. He started laughing; he just couldn't help it.

The girls giggled madly behind him as they zoomed off down the road, hanging on as Joker took a tight turn, making the tires scream.

He grinned, glancing back at them.

"You know, that bug of yours has an uncanny knack at disappearing. I noticed he left before the commish could show up."

The girls smirked back at him.

"Shriek's good at that."

Chels eyed him, then tilted her head.

"You sure you're okay? You were bleeding out the mouth."

He blinked, giving her a look. "I'm fine. Nothing I haven't been through before."

The girls narrowed their eyes at him, suspicious, but let it go.

"So…where to now?" Yvonne asked, looking around as buildings flew past them.

"Why, back to one of my hideouts," he giggled, bouncing in his seat. "We need to—" He paused abruptly as sirens rose into the air behind them. "Uh oh."

Both girls leaned out around the exhaust pipes on the car, looking back behind them.

"Holy shit," Vonny gasped, eyes widening. Chels could only stare.

At least a dozen squad cars were coming up behind them, lights flashing and sirens blaring.

"Joker…" they whined. After everything that had happened tonight, they definitely didn't want to be caught.

Joker narrowed his eyes in thought, staring off down the road. He quickly shifted into turbo, the car rocketing forward, pressing the girls back against their seat. Glancing back, he started laughing as they pulled far ahead of the squads behind them.

"That should put them off for a while," he giggled.

Yvonne laughed, getting comfy. "So how many car chases have you been in?"

Cruising down the street, Joker jutted his lower lip out thoughtfully. "Hmm…too many to count. Got away in most cases though. Although there was the one humiliating time my ride ran out of gas…"

The girls giggled madly in the seat behind him, flailing their sleeves around.

"That must've sucked." Chels grinned, leaning up by his shoulder. She stared past him down the road, then looked at him. He eyed her back, a smirk tugging at his lips. Vonny laughed, curling up into a ball.

They drove in silence for a while after that, the girls looking around curiously at the city as they drove through. Joker kept a sharp eye out for trouble as he gave them a small tour of the block, pointing things out.

After a few minutes, the girls sighed, sitting back in the seat, exhaustion starting to take its toll. They leaned back against the seat cushion sleepily.

The harlequin studied them, then paused, catching sight of a fast moving vehicle on the other side of the street, catching flashes of it through the alleys.

Fury swept over him as he shifted into turbo again. No doubt Batsy had heard the roar of his car's engine and had followed.

_Damn it all to hell. Can't I get a break once tonight?_

"Wake up, girls, we're not done yet," he growled, keeping an eye on the road as well as the car on the other street.

Yawning, they sat up, looking at him.

"Now what?" Vonny asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Batsy wants to play chicken."

Chels blinked, looking at her friend, then at the clown.

"Please tell me you're joking this time."

Joker glanced over as an intersection rapidly approached. He couldn't see a sign of the black vehicle anyway.

"Shit. Hang on." He revved the engine and shot ahead, racing through the intersection just as the Batmobile slid around the corner after him.

The girls' eyes widened as they stared at Batman's ride, hanging on tightly to the seat. Joker glared, looking back at the car, then at the road in front of him.

"Go, Joker, go!" Vonny shouted.

He paused, glancing back and grunting as the vehicle rammed his car. He hit the steering wheel, annoyed, then grabbed it to keep control.

"Fine, you wanna play? We'll play!" He reached into his jacket, pulling out a hand grenade. The girls stared in awe as he bit the pin off, throwing it over his shoulder. "Fire in the hole!"

The explosion rocked the whole car as it went off, making it jump as Joker pulled away from the black cloud.

"Did you get him?" Vonny asked, peering back.

Chels peeked around her friend, eyes widening when the black car raced out after them, quickly gaining speed.

"Damn, he's good," she muttered.

Joker growled fiercely, looking over to find the Batmobile pulling up alongside them. The girls gaped as Batman glared at them through the window, motioning for them to pull over. Joker started laughing.

"Who in their right mind would pull over during a high speed chase?" He wrenched the wheel hard to the left, skidding around a street corner, nearly taking out a mailbox on the sidewalk.

"Hey… He's pulling back a little," Yvonne said, sitting up more to look back.

The clown tilted his head, curious, leaning out over the side to see. Indeed, Batman was slowing down a bit, allowing more room between their cars.

"That's weird," Joker mused. "He's never done that before…"

Skidding around another corner, Joker let his mind wander as they raced for the bridge. It wasn't like Batsy to chicken out of a chase…

"Holy shit, Joker, slow down!" Chels suddenly screamed.

Joker hit the brakes as hard as he dared, feeling the girls slam into his back. Yvonne started to tumble out of the car from the force, but he snatched her by the collar quickly, pulling her back in. All three stared up at the sheer size of the road blockade.

Commissioner Gordon stood in front of the SWAT vans, looking at them as officers in uniform readied their weapons, all trained on Joker's car.

The girls peeked over Joker's shoulders, eyes wide in fright. Their hearts pounded from the amount of adrenaline moving through them from the chase and from this new trouble.

A swift screech of wheels announced Batman's arrival behind Joker's car, effectively blocking them in.

Joker glanced back just to make sure there was no escape, then looked at the barricade again.

Both sides waited to see what the other would do. Joker knew for a fact that if he made one wrong move, he'd be lucky not to get a bullet between the eyes. But Gordon knew as well that Joker was tricky. He could have more explosives hidden on him.

Cautiously, the Batman stepped out of his car, moving towards Joker. Seeing this, Gordon and a few of his men started advancing as well.

The girls watched this, hearts sinking, then they looked at the clown.

"Joker…what's gonna happen to us?" Vonny asked him, suddenly afraid.

"I don't wanna go to Arkham," her friend agreed, watching the police.

Joker wouldn't look at them for a long time. He kept his eyes on the commissioner and Batman before finally looking at them.

"I really don't know. They'll take me back to Arkham, no doubt about that." He started to say something else, then winced as a bright light hit them. A chopper hovered overhead, at the ready if the girls tried anything again.

"Damn, they learned," Chels pouted, squinting up at the chopper.

"Joker, I need to see your hands," a voice boomed out over the bridge. Joker lifted his head as he heard his name, scowling when he saw Gordon on a loudspeaker. "Where we can see them. Get out of the car nice and slow. We won't shoot if you cooperate."

The girls watched this, then looked at the clown for guidance. He watched them, then sighed, hopping out.

"Might as well teach you about Arkham…"

They frowned, getting out after him, hugging him tightly around the middle. He winced slightly at the bruises there, but kept his hands out anyway.

Batman stood back, at the ready in case Joker tried something. The clown only gave up without a fight if he truly didn't have anything on him he could fight back with. He glanced at the girls, deep in thought, then back at the clown. The girls wouldn't be allowed to stay with Joker, that much was obvious. But their reaction to almost losing him had been nearly hysterical. He was sure they would've lost them for good had Clayface managed to kill Joker.

He moved forward slowly, keeping a close eye on Joker as Gordon stopped in front of the clown.

"Hands behind your back," the commissioner said to Joker. He received growls from Chels and Vonny, glancing at them cautiously. One of the officers aimed his gun at them, receiving a faint growl from Joker as well. "That's enough, Steve. Stand down."

The man Gordon has addressed looked at him, confused. "You sure, sir? You can't trust these three."

Gordon narrowed his eyes at the officer. "I'm sure. Now back off."

Joker slitted his eyes at them, watchful, even as he placed his hands behind his back. He'd risked his life to wait on the girls at the carnival, only to be nearly killed for it. They'd ended up saving his life; he'd be damned if this pitiful excuse for an officer hurt his girls.

Gordon waited until his man had backed off, then looked at Joker again, ignoring the glare the clown shot at him. "Davies, cuff him."

Another man stepped forward, pulling out a pair of plasticuffs. He eyed Joker warily as he moved around to his back, slipping them on around his wrists and tightening them. Joker gave him a dark grin, unable to help himself.

Sighing, Gordon looked at the girls. "I'm giving you a chance. Come along peacefully and you won't be restrained."

They peered up at him quietly before glancing at Joker. The harlequin stared back at them, then nodded. Batman's fists tightened as the girls looked back at Gordon, nodding.

"I don't want any trouble. From you especially," he added, pointing at Joker. Joker grinned back at him widely.

"What makes you think I would?" he replied childishly, making the girls giggle.

"That's enough Joker," Batman warned, moving closer to the clown.

Joker snapped his head around to glare at him. "Quiet, Batsy," he hissed. "Can't you see I'm making my girls laugh?"

"Joker."

The clown paused, looking back at the commissioner, jutting his lip out.

Gordon stepped back, allowing his men to take Joker by the arms, leading him over to the car. The girls growled at them the whole while, hanging on tightly to their clown.

The dark knight watched as the men waited for Joker to climb in back of a car, the girls following him in, then looked at Gordon.

"We can't allow the girls to stay with Joker. They can't even be in contact with him."

The other man stood quietly, watching as cars started to pull away, two more following the car Joker was in. He sighed, looking at the vigilante.

"I know. We'll have to keep them separated. But if Joker's as obsessed about the girls as they are of him, it won't be easy."

Batman frowned, turning to stare after the departing cars. He could picture the girls in his mind, screaming as they watched Joker start to die. It had shaken him just how far Joker had dragged them into his madness. This was nothing like Harley Quinn.

"Tell me this then, Batman. Do we have a shot at saving these girls?" Gordon asked, genuinely concerned.

Seconds ticked by slowly, all night sounds returning to normal.

"I thought we did. Now I'm not so sure." Batman whirled, heading back over to his car as Gordon sighed heavily, moving to his own vehicle.

High up on one of the business buildings, Shriek watched the whole scene play out. He held his head low, tail flat on the ground. The girls were being taken away. He growled low as the cars disappeared into the night, then loped off, moving in the direction of the asylum.

I I I

Joker laughed inside the car, bouncing on the seat. The girls giggled beside him, watching as he playfully kicked the seat in front of him.

"Whoo, speed bump!" he shouted as the car hit a pothole.

"Are we there yet, are we there yet?" the girls chimed in, laughing.

Up front, the two officers glanced at each other, then back out the window, annoyed. They knew Joker wouldn't shut up, and if the girls were with him, neither would they.

"Aw, you're not laaauughing!" he squealed, leaning up towards the two men in front.

"Shut it, Joker," one of the officers snapped at him, glaring. "You're going back to where you belong."

"Ooh. Hardass," Joker snorted, rolling his eyes. "Tell me, what makes you laugh?" He grinned, looking at the man innocently.

"Don't listen to him," Davies said, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

The younger officer glanced at him, then back to Joker. "As a matter of fact, watching you be taken back into Arkham makes me laugh, you freak."

The girls watched angrily during this as Joker tilted head thoughtfully. After a moment, he tilted his head the other way.

_What's wrong?_ Vonny asked, watching him. Chels looked up at him quietly, curious.

Joker glanced at the girls, then grinned, turning his head to look out the back. The Batmobile was following the car closely.

"I knew it. Batsy wanted to see if I got into Arkham safely," he giggled, kicking his feet.

Scrambling around on the seat, the girls peered out the back window. Unable to help themselves, they laughed, waving back at Batman.

"Sit down!" the younger man barked at them, glaring. "You don't behave, we'll restrain you too."

"Should've just done it in the first place," Davies muttered, looking out the window.

"Fuck you," Chels growled, getting comfy again. Yvonne glared at them hatefully, slouching in her seat.

Davies only shook his head as he drove down the street and over a bridge.

"Whoa…" The girls' eyes widened as a tall building loomed ever closer, stretching high into the sky. Windows lined every single floor.

Joker glanced at the building, then at the girls, sighing. Now would come the fun part of training them from the inside. He'd have to teach them about the other inmates as well.

The police car rolled to a stop outside Arkham's gates. The two men unbuckled and got out, keeping a wary eye on Joker and the girls.

All three heads in the back of the car turned as the Batmobile pulled up behind them.

The vigilante got out, quickly moving over to the police car. He glanced inside the window, glaring. Joker was staring back out at him, an insane grin plastered on his face. He yanked the door open, irritated, glancing at the girls, then the clown.

"Get out."

"Relax, Batsy, don't get your cape in a knot," Joker pouted at him, following the girls out of the car. "I'm already in cuffs and back at the loony bin, what more do you want?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the clown, fists clenching.

"Inside. Now."

Joker sighed loudly, glancing away before returning the look at Batman.

"Killjoy. Come along, girls." Joker turned his back on the dark knight, the girls clinging tightly to him as he moved inside the asylum.

The girls gasped.

Arkham was simply _massive_. Rooms, halls and corridors, each winding away into the darkness. White halls led off to destinations unknown. Farther down a hall, they could see the recreation room. Bright light bounced off the walls, nearly blinding them.

Letting out another sigh, Joker made a show of yawning widely, bored. He'd seen it all before. The white walls, the inmates. Nothing new ever happened.

"Move it. I'm not messing around, Joker," the Batman warned, giving Joker a rough shove.

The clown slid an inch, then snorted at him, moving on his own. The girls glared at Batman hatefully, but started to look around, curious.

"You should remember, then, Batsy," Joker grinned at him over his shoulder. "I love to _joke_ around." He laughed wildly, dancing around a little, making the girls grin. Batman just glared at him, annoyed, waiting for his moment to pass.

A few guards wandered over, knowing all too well a certain inmate was back. A tall female doctor, her nametag reading 'Natalie', walked over to them, eyeing Joker before looking at Batman.

"Finally caught him, huh?"

He nodded, watching Joker. "And two girls that desperately need help. They're worse than Quinn."

Natalie frowned, looking at the girls; they were busy watching Joker's little dance, giggling madly.

"Such a shame. We'll see what we can do for them." She looked back at Batman. "I assume we should separate them?"

At this, Batman paused. He'd been thinking about that on the way over. Just snatching the girls right out from under the Joker would cause a lot of trouble. Both Joker and the girls would more than likely cause a lot of hell to get back to each other.

"Not yet. If we separate them right away, Joker will turn violent. Let them stay with him for a while, but slowly encourage them to stay away. Lock them into a cell across his if you have to, then move them farther away each night."

Joker laughed, bowing to the girls, then grinned, standing up straight. He shrugged his shoulders, popping the joints out of place, then maneuvered his arms up and over his head. The girls watched, wide-eyed, as he popped his shoulders back in place, his hands now in front.

"JOKER!"

The clown spun to look at Batman.

"What?" he asked innocently.

Natalie and the guards followed Batman as he advanced on the other man. The girls glared at him, staying by Joker's side.

"We don't want trouble from you. You're asking for it."

The clown blinked at him, looked at his hands, then back to the vigilante.

"Do you realize what an itch I had?" He grinned, scratching madly behind his ear, making the girls laugh.

The white eyes narrowed at him, but he backed up as the Arkham guards stepped forward.

"C'mon, Joker, back to your cell. You too, girls," Natalie said gently, more to the girls than Joker, watching them.

Batman kept a close eye on the clown as the guards whisked them away down the hall. He followed at a distance, unsure if Joker or the girls would try anything.

Joker needed no help in finding his old cell. He moved through the halls confidently, humming quietly to himself while the girls looked around, taking everything in.

_Geez, this place is big,_ Chels thought, shuddering a little. _We could get lost in here without Joker._

_I'm more worried about the company. _Vonny glanced back towards the recreation room, then at her friend. _After what that Scarecrow guy did to us, who knows what the rest can do._

_Yeah, that was just insane. He really got the jump on us. We'll have to be careful here._

The girls followed Joker down a hall barren of other doors. They stared, confused, at the single room at the end of the hall.

The clown stopped in front of the door, a smirk playing across his features as Natalie passed him to open the door for them. Their eyes met for a moment before she looked away, shaken. Joker's eyes were too piercing to look into for too long. It was like looking at the very devil.

"Inside, Joker," she said, glancing at the girls. They watched Joker to see what he would do.

Batman felt frustration rise as Joker stood stock-still. His nerves were frayed enough from everything that had happened throughout the night. He wanted nothing more than to just throw the clown inside and hopefully knock him hard against the wall enough to render him unconscious the rest of the night. He tried to calm himself as Joker finally moved.

Instead of moving inside, however, he grinned widely, turning and holding his hands up to the vigilante. Joker's grin grew wider as Batman glared, finally pulling out a small knife and cutting the plasticuffs off the madman's wrists.

Joker sighed, rubbing his wrists, the tip of his blue tongue poking out childishly. He glanced once at Batman, sticking his tongue out at him fully before spinning and moving into his cell. The girls giggled quietly, following him inside.

_Uh…wow. _Chels' eyes widened as she looked around the room.

The walls were a stark white, barren except for the barred window high out of reach, letting in just enough sunlight to light the room once daytime came around. As it was, a single dim light was set high out of reach on the ceiling. The room smelled stale, along with different smells the girls couldn't identify. A set of bolts and rings were embedded into the well; the girls made a mental note to ask Joker about that later. They stared at the small toilet bolted down to the floor in the corner, then looked at each other.

_No way am I going to the bathroom while we're with Joker. He won't hurt us, but I won't put him past him to not take a peek, _Vonny thought to her friend, cringing. Chels nodded, wrinkling her nose.

_It'd be awkward to share. Maybe the guards will let us use another bathroom if we really need it. _

Natalie shut the door behind the girls, locking it securely, watching them carefully. Joker headed over to the far wall, turning and sliding down with his back against it. The girls followed him, sitting down on either side of him. She turned to look at Batman, frowning, as the guards moved off onto their rounds.

"What happened to them?"

Batman stared into the cell, eyes on Joker. He could still remember backing into the girls during the fight, knocking them down and over the railing as they'd tried to escape the chemical plant. Their screams still lingered in his mind, right before they'd splashed down hard under the chemicals.

"Joker kidnapped them and took them to the chemical factory. While I tried to apprehend him, the girls were knocked down into a tank filled with chemicals. We took them to the hospital, but they broke out. We found them at the old carnival grounds with Joker, but they escaped again. Earlier tonight, Joker terrorized the city carnival with them…"

The doctor sighed, looking in through the tiny barred window on Joker's cell door.

"Like I said, we'll try to do everything we can to help the girls. Do you know their names?"

He was quiet a moment, then looked at her.

"I believe Chelsea and Yvonne. They would've graduated this year, had Joker not taken them…"

Natalie shook her head, then turned, moving down the hall, Batman following. He glanced back one more time at Joker's cell, sighing heavily before looking at her.

"Just be extremely careful with the girls. They're…different."

She paused, looking up at him. "Different how?"

Batman looked at her, then brushed past her, heading outside. "Just different. I'll be back in the morning to check on them."

He headed down the four stairs to the driveway, moving quickly towards the Batmobile. A sudden soft hiss made him freeze; he'd heard that sound before. The night sounds had ceased as well; everything outside of Arkham had gone quiet. Tensing up, he whirled quickly, ready for the oncoming attack.

Shriek stood feet away, reared up, half hidden in the shadows, staring at him. He could see no visible eyes, but somehow knew that the alien was looking right at him. They stared at each other for a long moment, neither moving.

"You're with the girls, aren't you," Batman said, making it a fact.

The alien took a single step towards him, swaying his head before lowering it towards him. The claws clicked on the pavement, the tail lashing behind him. He nodded.

"You have a knack of sneaking around," he mused, looking the alien over. Shriek chittered at him, and he paused. He shouldn't have been able to, couldn't figure out how, but somehow, he could understand this creature. It wasn't quite words, but more of a blur of images and feelings.

Shriek hated the Joker. Hated him deeply for taking the girls away from him.

"The girls are somehow to communicate with the Joker without talking…" he thought aloud, looking at Shriek's jaws. "You're able to do it as well?"

Shriek shook his head side to side, snapping his tail off the ground. He let loose a low growl.

"Thought-speech. That's what they do?" The alien nodded. He sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "I've heard some strange things before but this is something else." He looked back at the black-hided creature. "I need to know one thing. Are you on our side, against the Joker?"

Screeching, Shriek reared up high, clacking his jaws together madly. The second jaw shot out once, snapping at the night air before retracting into the alien's mouth.

"Then can I trust you to come with me? I'll see to it we get the girls away from Joker…"

I I I

Joker smirked, leaning back against the wall, fingers laced behind his head. He glanced down at the girls beside him.

"So…this is it?" Chels asked, confused. "They just throw you in a room with nothing to do and expect you to just sit here?"

Vonny snorted, crossing her arms. "Talk about boring."

He shrugged at them, flexing his toes.

"Well…the more normal ones usually go crazy from boredom. Me," he giggled, looking at them, "well, they find special ways to deal with me."

"Like what?"

"Electrotherapy, for one thing."

The girls ogled at him, eyes huge.

"Do what now?" Yvonne squeaked.

He laughed, nodding. "Sure, you know: putting electrodes on one's head and shocking them. Very invigorating."

Chels looked at her friend, sickened.

_They come anywhere near me to do that, I'll kill them._

_I heard that ._Vonny shook her head, disgusted.

They looked at the clown again.

"So, um. What do they feed you here?"

Joker stared off at the wall, upper lip twitching. His smirk had faded, replaced by a scowl. _No matter how many times he told them…_

"Macaroni and cheese," he said simply.

The girls blinked at him.

"That's it?" Chels asked, watching him. "Mac and cheese is yummy."

"Trust me, it's nothing special. Practically nothing but water and noodles with a yellow tinge to it. If you're looking for flavor, don't bother eating it."

Quiet, listening, the girls studied him, then sighed. After a full night of running around and causing mayhem, exhaustion was taking its toll again. They looked around the room, unsure of how best to get comfy. There wasn't anything to lie on except hard floor…and Joker.

_I'm so tired. We've been running around so much tonight and there was so much going on. _ Yvonne yawned, slouching a little.

Her friend nodded, rubbing at her eyes. _I could conk out right now. _

_Yeah, but it's really chilly in here… I dunno how Joker puts up with it. _

Whether they realized it or not, Joker could hear every word they were thinking. He watched them quietly, tilting his head. The chilly air didn't bother him in the least; in fact, he was used to much worse than a little cold air. But his twisted mind understood that the girls didn't go through what he did.

_But if the doctors decide to do to them what they do to me, they could put up one hell of a fight. _He glanced from Vonny to Chels and back. _Tomorrow their Arkham training starts…granted Batsy stays out of the way._

Joker sighed, not really feeling tired. He could go for days without sleep, or if he did, he'd trained himself to keep half his mind awake, on guard in case the doctors decided to take him in his sleep.

Both girls let out quiet gasps as Joker slid down farther against the wall, pulling them in close against him. He wrapped his arms around them, his body giving off heat. They looked at each other, then giggled madly, unable to help themselves.

The clown grinned at them, giggling with them, watching as they slowly grew quiet. After a few minutes, he shifted to get comfy, holding the sleeping girls close to him. He watched them for a minute, thoughts twisting through his mind, then he closed his eyes, putting half his mind on alert.

Tomorrow would be the start of their tour of Arkham.


	14. Life in the Loony Bin

**Chapter 13**

Sunlight started to filter through the grimy window, casting barred shadows along the wall. Outside, a crow perched on the very edge of the windowsill, its claws digging into the stone, cawing before fluttering away. The room slowly lit up with the morning sun as the girls stirred below. They shifted restlessly, yawning and stretching out.

Yvonne blinked away sleep, yawning widely as she sighed. Beside her, Chels rubbed away sleep from her eyes, mirroring her friend's yawn.

"Where are we?" she asked, still half asleep. She squinted up at the sunlight coming through the window.

"We're in Arkham, silly," Vonny giggled, nudging her. "We're with the crazies now."

"Oh," her friend replied, pouting a little. "I thought it was all a dream."

"Unfortunately not."

Chels nodded, sighing, getting her legs under her to stand up and stretch. As soon as she started to move, however, she was quickly pulled back down, startling her. Joker tightened his grip on the girls, his head rolling to the side as he moved better to get comfy. The girls stared as a line of drool ran from the corner of his mouth to his jacket.

"Eww…" Vonny wrinkled her nose, pushing at him carefully. Chels looked from her friend to the clown. "Get off me," she tried again, trying to move his arms. He didn't budge.

Her friend tilted her head curiously, watching him, staying still. "I haven't seen him this clingy before," she noted, trying to pull up on his arm. "He's sleeping like a baby."

The girls watched him in silence for a few moments before Vonny smirked. "He's so cute," she said, poking him in the nose. The clown grumbled and smacked her finger away, sighing.

Chels laughed, watching him. "Guess last night's excitement finally caught up with him." Her friend grinned, nodding. They both froze suddenly, hearing footsteps out in the hall.

_What's that?_ Chels thought to her friend, looking at the door. Beside her, her friend let out a low growl.

_Better not be anyone looking to hurt Joker._

They watched carefully, wary, as keys jingled out in the hall. They both growled as the door started to open, then blinked. A guard peeked in cautiously, making sure they were away from the door. He glanced once at Joker before stepping inside carefully, setting down three bowls. His eyes never left Joker as he started to back out of the cell. He flicked a glance at the girls as he shut the door, relocking it.

"Breakfast," he said simply before walking off.

The girls watched him go, then realized just how badly their stomachs were grumbling in hunger. Looking at the bowls was simply too much for them after the night before. They struggled madly to slip free of Joker's grip, eventually managing to slide out from under. They crawled closer to the bowls, wincing at the smell.

"Huh. Guess Joker was right about the mac and cheese," Vonny muttered, picking up her bowl. She tilted her bowl to the side, watching the wet noodles slide side to side. The smell was nauseating.

"Some breakfast," Chels agreed with her, picking up her and Joker's bowls. She slid back over by the clown, setting his down in front of him before poking at hers with the spoon.

Yvonne sighed, nudging the noodles with her spoon. "At least it's something. It doesn't look _too_ bad…" She picked up a spoonful, moving to put it in her mouth as her friend nodded.

"I told you the food was bad!" Joker snarled, suddenly snatching her hand. He glared at her, holding her wrist away as Chels stared at them, eyes wide.

Vonny stuttered, staring at the rage in the clown's eyes. She blurted out the first thing in her mind, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry, I was hungry."

"There…didn't seem to be anything wrong with it," Chels piped up, quickly setting her bowl on the floor, food untouched. She looked at it, confused.

Joker carefully released his grip on Vonny, watching both of them, calming down. He sighed heavily, giving them a stern look. "Looks can be deceiving."

"What're we supposed to eat then?" she asked him, frowning. "Each other?"

"Ewww," Chels giggled, shoving her. "You're sick."

The clown watched them, amused as her friend shoved her back, laughing. "Sick in the head," Yvonne grinned back at her.

"It's amazing how much you girls are already thinking like me," Joker giggled madly, hugging them both tightly. "However, cannibalism isn't my thing."

"Bringing us back to the main point," Chels said, looking at him. "How do you survive in here if you don't eat anything?"

"I've learned to eat very little in here." He shrugged, glancing away. "But I need to make sure you girls are fed, so…" He grinned, grabbing Yvonne's spoon from its bowl, digging into the noodles before taking a big bite and swallowing it.

The girls stared at him in disbelief. Joker had just yelled at them about the bad food in Arkham, warning them of it, yet here he was, downing a big spoonful of the stuff. For all they knew, the food could've been poisoned or something. And the clown took a giant spoonful of it!

Joker chewed on it thoughtfully for a while, keeping his gaze on the door. The girls watched him silently the entire time, not sure what they were waiting for. He finally swallowed the wet noodles, cringing inwardly as the mess slid down his throat. The girls held their breath.

"Joker?" Vonny asked after a minute.

No sooner had the words left her mouth when Joker suddenly let out a shriek, making them gasp in fright. It took them a moment to realize their teacher was choking, doubled over in pain. He clutched at his chest, breath coming out quick and shallow before he toppled to his back.

"Joker!" Chels yelled, eyes wide.

The harlequin let out a choked cry before his eyes rolled into the back of his head, going still. Yvonne whimpered, quickly moving over to him, cautious. Chels followed her friend, worried.

_Good God, what do they put in the food? _Chels screamed, eyes watering.

_They killed him…_ Vonny sniffled, looking at him. She reached out, touching his neck for a pulse.

_Anything?_

They were slammed to the floor as Joker tackled them down, leaning in close to them. "That's what could've happened if you didn't check," he growled, keeping them down. The girls nodded madly in understanding, still in shock at the stunt he'd just pulled.

Chels worked her mouth before anything would come out. "But-but you ate it," she meeped, watching him. "You could've died."

"You risked your life for ours," Vonny blinked up at him.

Joker watched them for a moment before stepping back, allowing them to sit up. "Just as you did for me. You had your choice to run, to get away from me, just like Batsy wanted. But you stayed." He shrugged a shoulder, looking towards the door again. "Besides, your Arkham training starts today. First lesson is to never trust the food here, no matter how nice the flunkies seem."

The girls watched him quietly, listening. More than once, Joker's teachings had saved them. As long as they followed his every word, they would survive. He'd taken care of them ever since they fell into the chemicals; if he hadn't, they would've been in much worse condition, they were sure of that.

"Do they put stuff in the food?" Chels asked, curious.

He was silent a few moments before looking at them. "You could say that. Me, they're constantly trying to drug. Keep me down, out of my mind to make sure I don't break out. You learn quickly in here to avoid eating too much of the food. You never know what it's been laced with." He grinned at the shocked expressions on their faces. "Exactly. As long as you know what you're doing and what's safe to eat, you get by on the minimum."

_This place is horrible already._ Chels wrinkled her nose at the thought, disgusted.

_Assholes, _her friend thought back, shaking her head. _They better not try messing with us._

Joker watched them patiently, the grin never leaving his face. He glanced back at the food bowls, deciding they were safe enough for the moment. With Batman watching over the girls, they wouldn't risk screwing up his food with the girls' and accidently drugging them.

"Anyway," he said, sliding their bowls over to them, "this stuff is safe enough for today. They wouldn't dare try anything so soon. Not with Batsy watching you two." The girls paused in their own talk, looking at him.

"You sure?" Yvonne asked as she picked her bowl up. Chels picked hers up, sniffing at it cautiously.

He nodded, but let out a derisive snort. "It's safe, but it's not what I'd call food. More like leftovers from whatever waste they make in the kitchen." The girls giggled at that, but quickly scarfed their breakfast down. Despite the horrible taste, they managed to get everything down even as Joker finished up on his.

"So…what do you have planned for us today?" Chels looked at him, curious. Again, his gaze slid to the door, then back at them.

"If they follow the same schedule, we should be let out into the rec room soon. Given the chance, I can give you two a little tour of the place…granted the guards don't follow our every move. I'm dangerous as hell, but even they can't keep a constant eye on me."

The girls nodded, watching him, then looked at the door in curiosity. Being in Arkham with Joker didn't scare them. But the thought of being in the asylum alone was a completely different matter. If they were separated from him at all, they would fight to the death, if necessary, to get back to him.

"So what do you do in the rec room? They certainly didn't give us anything to do in here." Chels rolled her eyes, sitting back. Yvonne yawned, bored.

Joker smirked at them, tilting his head to the side. The girls were just like him: they needed the action to keep them going, needed to move, needed to be free in order to have fun.

"Oh, nothing much. There's Bingo, that's always a delightful bore. Checkers, chess; I'm the master of that, by the way. Uhh… Oh, yes. There is the game of that as well." The clown pointed over to the bolts in the wall. His girls looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Well…?" Vonny asked and he giggled at her.

"They'll probably never put you two in that sort of situation but it's for the _bad _patients."

The girls blinked at him. "Bad?"

He nodded, looking over at the bolts in the wall thoughtfully. "Mmm-hmm. My sort of bad," he giggled madly, sitting back against the wall. "One day, I was simply just too much for them to handle. They'd had enough of my escaping to have fun. Lead quack thought it'd do me some good to have me bolted down to the wall. They put me in a special straightjacket, one with steel rings all over it. When they were done, I was tied firmly to the wall, unable to move my arms, legs. Hell, they left me with barely enough room to move to breathe. Batsy watched the whole thing from the hall… He thought it'd actually hold me in the asylum." He waved a hand towards the metal rings in the wall. "But they had to release me for therapy as well. Over time, I noticed that if you slowly pulled and wriggled, you could eventually get your arms free enough to pop your shoulders…and slip free."

The girls could see everything vividly as they sat there, listening to him. They could imagine Joker sitting there for days with nothing to do, unable to move, then finally performing one of his escape tricks to slip free.

"They never tried again?" Chels asked, watching him. "The rings are still in the wall."

"Oh, how they tried," he laughed, leaning in towards them. "But no matter how many times they chained me down, I always managed to get free. They couldn't figure it out. 'How does someone who's arms and legs are chained down tight possibly escape?' they thought. They could never figure it out either. So they only chain me up when I truly piss them off."

Vonny blinked at him, then grinned. "Damn, I bet you gave them a run for their money. Sounds like they can never hold you for long."

He waved a hand at them, grinning broadly. "Never. I'm always looking for new ways to escape, along with the old. They think that just because they covered one escape route, they covered them all. Idiots."

"Flunkies," Chels corrected him and he grinned wider.

"Correct."

"Sounds like they have this place under control then," Vonny said sarcastically, snorting. "You'd think that they'd be smart enough to cover all areas."

"Ah, but if they did, I'd have a much harder time getting out."

Giggling, the girls sat back, peering at their teacher. Why could no one see the fun in Joker? He knew how to make people laugh, how to have a good time...only to get thrown back into the loony bin.

"Joker! Get away from the door now," a voice suddenly cut through their laughter. All three blinked, looking up at the window in the cell door. A guard glared back at them, impatient. "Rec time for you and your little friends."

_Nice to see the staff is friendly,_ Yvonne thought to her friend, making her snort with laughter.

Joker ogled at the guard as though he'd never seen him once in his life before gasping.

"Oh!" his voice pitched into a falsetto. "I do apologize. Am I blocking the door so that you're unable to open it?"

Sputtering behind their hands, the girls tried to stifle their laughter, watching the clown. He was sitting directly in the way of the door, so that if the guard happened to open the door, Joker would have a chance to take him down before getting out on his own.

"Move to the wall, freak. If it was up to me, I'd keep you locked in here forever, but rules are rules," the guard snapped back at him. "You have half an hour in the rec room today. Punishment for what you've done to the city."

_As if he has to explain it to Joker,_ Chels smirked, watching them. _We know what we did._

Joker twisted his head down and to the side, peering up at the guard through the window, a smile playing across his lips.

"Brian, is it? Well, Brian, if you want me to move, you're gonna have to obey the rules of politeness. It's only polite to say 'please' before ordering someone to do something."

Still giggling quietly, the girls looked from Joker to the guard, Brian. Joker was acting like a little child around this man that was trying to order him to do a simple task.

_Brian mustn't have a sense of humor._ Chels grinned, hugging her knees. _All he has to do is say please._

_But Joker's right, he's fairly rude to yell at him like that_, Yvonne snickered, wiping the tears from her eyes. _If he wants him to move, he should ask nicely._

Brian clenched his teeth in anger, fists clenching tightly in annoyance. If only he could just slam the door open and smash the clown against the wall… But he knew what Joker was doing. The clown wasn't stupid. Joker knew how to goad people into doing exactly as he wanted them to.

"Joker, if you don't move _now_, I'll have to have a little talk with your favorite doctor. According to his last therapy session with you, he said you were becoming more cooperative. What would he do if he found out you weren't listening?"

Fury and hatred flashed through Joker's blood-red eyes as his grin slipped into a scowl. He'd be damned if he allowed this flunky to get the upper-hand. He didn't jump through hoops either.

"How would you like it if I broke all the bones in your hand one by one?" he shot back, venom dripping in his voice.

The girls watched quietly through this whole thing, confused. The way Brian had laid into Joker like that made it sound as though there was something darker going on, something they didn't know about.

"You don't wanna move, fine, you can spend the whole day in your cell. Five seconds to decide."

Joker squelched down the flare of rage that roared through his body. It'd do no good to pick a fight now, not with the Batman watching over the girls and certainly not with this flunky. He wasn't worth it. Flashing his grin at the guard, he stood up quietly and backed up a few paces.

The guard watched him carefully before finally unlocking and opening the door. He received growls immediately from the girls, but the harlequin just stared at Brian calmly.

_Cooperative, my ass, _he thought, watching as Brian glared at them. _I'll have to teach the girls about the way with words in here. I doubt they've ever dealt with doctors like these before. _

"Rec room, now," Brian said, keeping an eye on all three of them. "You cause any trouble, it's right back to your room."

Glancing up at the clown, the girls waited to see what Joker would do. Joker could snap this guy's neck with no effort at all if he wanted to.

_I wanna take this guy out,_ Yvonne thought, disgusted.

_He's an asshole. Just because he's 'on the other side' doesn't give him a right to treat Joker this way. As far as I'm concerned, he's the criminal here, _her friend thought back.

Joker rolled his eyes at the other man, unable to hold back some sign of annoyance. He'd heard it all before. Back to your room, sit down and behave, don't cause trouble or it'll be electroshock therapy again. Arkham couldn't think of anything original.

He sighed, shrugging his shoulders before looking at the girls. "C'mon, girls. Time to have some fun." They quickly followed after him as he moved out into the hall.

Brian and Joker glared at each other as he passed, unrestrained, into the hallway, quickly moving towards the rec room. The other man watched the clown and the girls go, then shook his head, moving off down the hall to make his rounds.

_They didn't try to put you in a straightjacket or something?_ Vonny thought to him, a bit surprised.

He giggled madly, looking at them, keeping his voice low. "Some of them might act smart, but they really aren't. Like that flunky there. He boasts a big game, but stupid him, he didn't think to bring backup along or a jacket."

They grinned at him, then turned to look inside the rec room as they stopped at the doorway. Sudden nervousness made them cling to Joker tightly.

Several large men sat at a table, each of them wearing shackles on their wrists and legs, staring up at a TV bolted to the wall. Other inmates were wandering the room aimlessly, more situated around the room with different versions of entertainment. Two guards stood at each doorway, watching over the inmates as they chatted to each other.

"Joker…" Chels whispered, hanging onto his arm.

Joker glanced down at the girls before grinning, steering them into the room, leading them over along the far wall. They sat down at an empty table, the girls looking around the room with a mix of fear and curiosity.

Cheers rose up around the room as the inmates spotted Joker's return, a few of them yelling out words of encouragement before being shot down with orders by the guards. Joker smirked at them, sitting up straight and beaming at his audience.

"Yes, yes, but it'll be even better with the next escape," he shouted to the room, giggling.

"Shut it, Joker!" a burly guard yelled from across the room.

Slumped down in his seat not too far away, Jonathan Crane listened to the clown accepting his praise. He tightened his grip on the book in his hands, frustrated and annoyed at what was happening. Sure, the clown could go and blow up a building and still come back to the same reaction from the asylum. Him, on the other hand… He could go out, gas half the city with his fear toxin, causing chaos and riots, but no. Not a single word was said to him. It sickened him.

_Joker's so sure of himself. Damn clown got me caught less than a day after I'd gotten out. Everybody has a fear, a weakness. Joker must surely have one as well. _

He glanced around the side of his seat, looking back towards Joker and his girls. The trio was laughing together, comfy and cozy as a threesome. Crane narrowed his eyes in thought, watching them.

_Him and those girls are getting awfully close… Wonder what would happen if those two happened to come across my fear toxin. But no. I don't want that clown on my back. As annoying as he is, he truly is intelligent, I'll give him that. If I could just somehow get to them without him knowing…_

He sighed in frustration, looking at his book again, but not really seeing it. He crossed his legs, surroundings fading out as he went deep into his mind. There had to be a way to get back at Joker.

"Wow, you're really popular," Chels giggled, looking at the clown.

Joker grinned back at the girls, nodding his head.

"Hey, look," Yvonne said, pointing up at the TV. All three heads turned up to watch.

A man was on camera at the carnival grounds, his voice too low to make out over the chatter of the inmates. He motioned back to the destruction behind him, making Joker giggle. He paused, growing quiet as the camera switched to a video feed.

"Uh oh…" Vonny whispered, watching the feed. Chels bit her lip as Joker stared.

On screen, Joker and the girls raced past the camera in the distance, having the time of their lives before the feed switched.

Much closer to the TV than Joker and the girls, Crane glanced up at the screen, able to hear what was being said. He scowled at the footage they were showing; again, Joker got all the screen time. He shook his head, turning the page, then blinked as faint words caught his attention. He looked back up at the screen.

"I've been told we have amateur footage of a fight between Joker and Clayface," the news reporter was shouting, struggling to be heard over the wind. He was replaced with a video feed of Clayface strangling Joker, the camera catching the fight just before the tape ran out. "We've been told that while the Joker has been recaptured and sent back to Arkham, Clayface still remains on the loose. This carnival is one of Gotham's many highlights and…"

The reporter's voice faded out as Crane stared at the screen, his eyes glued to the look of horror on Joker's face as he was pulled into the clay. He sat up a little, watching as Joker struggled to free himself on screen. The corners of his mouth twitched madly before a demented grin lit up his face.

_So you do have a fear when your life depends on it… _

"I can't believe they got video of that," Vonny muttered, watching as the report was replaced with baseball highlights.

Joker stared at the screen, vaguely annoyed, his lower lip jutting out. Of all things to capture on video, it had to be that one hateful moment. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before looking at the girls. They looked back at him, quiet.

"Well…what's done is done. We had our fun." He grinned at them widely, eyes glinting. "We had a blast." They grinned back at him, giggling.

"We did." Yvonne propped her elbows up on the table, resting her head on her hands. "But man…they sure don't give you very good entertainment here."

"Yeah," Chels agreed, looking around the room. "Checkers and Bingo isn't that great."

Sticking out his tongue, Joker huffed out air. "You don't know the half of it. Someone not quite as insane as the rest of us won a round before and the moment he got all excited about it, the guards tranqed him and carried him back to his room." He blew a raspberry at the nearest guard. "Spoilsports."

Vonny stared at him, then sighed, looking out across the room, frowning. Her friend folded her arms on the table, resting her head down on them.

"It was more fun outside…" she groaned, glancing up at Joker, who nodded.

The clown sat back on the table bench, narrowing his eyes, looking over towards the chairs. He'd spotted a familiar head of brown hair.

"Well, what do you know…" he squealed, loud enough to make the nearest guards look their way. "Bird boy really is back in the loony bin."

Chels let out a low growl as they looked over towards the Scarecrow. Vonny tensed up slightly, both out of nervousness and anger.

_He really got the jump on us before. He could've killed us if Joker hadn't come back to save us._

_Yeah. As far as I'm concerned, he's more dangerous than Joker._

Movement caught their attention and they glanced up to see Joker slowly moving towards Crane. Fear made them follow him, afraid of being left alone at the table in a room full of crazies.

Jonathan sat calmly in the chair, watching Joker's reflection in the TV get closer. He kept his book up close, seemingly reading to anyone else around him. He knew which move Joker would pull on him; there was only one he could pull off before the guards saw what he was doing and dragged him back to his cell, hopefully kicking and screaming.

The girls watched as Joker stopped behind the chair, casually looking around at the inmates. They smirked as they noticed he stayed just out of sight of Crane. Before the guards could even spot was he was doing, Joker grabbed the back of the chair, pulling back and down at the same time to flip him.

"Predictable, Joker," Crane snarled, letting himself fall back, kicking up hard under Joker's chin. The harlequin let out a squeal of surprise, falling back before landing on the floor. Jonathan stood up, glaring at him, annoyed. He swept his book off the floor, then paused, looking at the girls. They'd moved in front of Joker in the time it'd taken him to pick up his book.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the guards quickly moving in towards them. He stepped back, taking his gaze off the girls, content with what little jump he'd gotten on the clown.

"Joker, Crane," one of the guards barked at them, shifting towards them. "You know the rules. No fighting or you'll be sent to solitary confinement." Jon merely shrugged at him before looking at Joker. The clown was back on his feet, glaring death at him.

"JOKER!" a loud voice cut through the noise of the room, startling the girls. They clung to the clown, peeking out from behind him. Even Crane was surprised.

Joker stared at the Batman, then let out a heavy sigh. "Aw, Bats, c'mon. It was _one little joke_."

"You know what happened last time you had a 'little joke'. You want to end up in chains again?"

The clown pouted at him, them smirked, sitting down at the nearest table, lacing his fingers in front of him peacefully. Taking his cue, the girls sat down beside him, mimicking him and grinning.

Batman glared at all three of them before glancing at Crane. The other man didn't need to be told twice; he gave Batman a half shrug before turning and stalking away towards the other side of the room. Making sure Crane stayed put, Batman turned his attention back on the clown, annoyed. The girls were leaning up against both sides of Joker's arms, feigning sleep as Joker did the same, head resting on his arms.

"Joker, I'm warning you," he growled, getting no response from the madman. "If you want the girls separated from you now, we can do that. No one will care if you go down kicking and screaming, I will NOT let you manipulate these girls any longer."

At this, the girls sat straight up, glaring back at him. "Just try it. You know what we can do."

"Now, girls…" came the soft voice from behind Joker's arm as he opened an eye. "Batsy knows better than that. If he took you from me now…" both eyes opened, fire burning bright as he glared up at Batman, standing up slowly, "why, I might go _insane_."

The whole room had gone silent as both inmates and Arkham staff watched. They knew better to interfere, even the most insane criminals.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the other man, lowering his voice so only Joker could hear. "Listen up and listen good, Joker. This is not a game. This is not a joke. This is the girls' future we're talking about. Their very lives. They will eventually be taken away from you to get the right help they need. I'll see to it myself."

Joker listened to him patiently, a shadow of a grin playing across his features. He took a breath before lowering his voice as well, leaning his head in.

"Of course it's their lively future." Joker's grin was back in full force, that grotesque smile stretching his lips way back. "_But I'm not the one that knocked them into that tank of chemicals_."

Before he could even blink, Joker found himself face-down on the floor, a red bruise welling up on the side of his face. He heard the girls gasp from somewhere above him, his senses dazed as he lay there. The clown tried to move, only to find himself being pinned down under the weight of four guards.

The dark knight stepped back, allowing the men to do their job before turning to look at the girls. They were staring back at him in shock at what he'd just done.

"You…asshole!" Vonny screamed as him. "What the hell did you punch him for? He'd done nothing wrong!"

Chels bit her lip as she watched their teacher. The guards held him down as they struggled to pull a straightjacket on him, but Joker wasn't going down easy; he screamed, he kicked, he even snapped at one of the hands keeping him down.

Batman merely looked at her; he didn't have an answer. He knew he'd let his emotions control him. Joker had goaded him right into that attack and they both knew it. He hated the Joker more than usual because of what had happened to the girls.

"What is going on in here?" a female voice got his attention. He turned to see Natalie, the female doctor, rushing over to them. She watched as the men finally managed to get Joker properly restrained before looking at the girls. They stared back with tears in her eyes. "What happened?"

"It…it was just a joke," Yvonne sniffled, pointing at Joker. "He was just playing a prank on Crane. That was it."

Chels nodded beside her, rubbing at her eyes. "All he did was flip his chair and Crane kicked him. Batsy only yelled at Joker, not him. Then he punched him. He hadn't done anything wrong."

Joker stayed where he was as the guards pulled him up to a sitting position. He watched the girls carefully, studying them. The tears, the emotions—even he couldn't tell if it was all an act. He sighed softly, looking down at the straightjacket.

_Well…this puts a damper on things. All because of bird boy…_ he fumed, annoyed, glancing up at them. _Oh, well. He'll get what's coming to him soon. In the meantime, there's still the matter of the tour at some point._

Natalie looked from the girls, to Joker, then at Batman. She sighed heavily, trying to make sense of everything. They had to be careful with the girls; there was still a chance they could have normal lives if given the right help. But both Batman and Joker weren't making things any easier. She understood why Batman hated Joker; most of the city did. But Joker's childish antics would only push the girls farther into the madness.

"Nicholas?" She turned to look at the younger guard of the four. He stood up straight, looking at her.

"Yes, ma'am?"

The girls watched quietly, slowly edging away from Batman, closer to Joker. All they wanted was justice for this small prank. Crane got away scot-free while Joker had been dealt a blow. Plus they just plain didn't want to be near the caped crusader.

"…untie Joker."

Nicholas's face lit up in surprise. "Un…tie him?"

She hesitated, looking at Joker; he stared back at her passively, sitting perfectly still. "Yes. But he is to go back to his room. No more recreation for a while." Natalie gave the clown her nastiest look, trying not to look too deep into those piercing eyes. "The girls are allowed into the room if they want, but Joker is to remain locked up in his cell." She turned on her heel, marching back down the hall before rounding the corner, slumping against the wall.

She hated those damn blood-red eyes.

Batman watched her go, keeping his face expressionless as the men reluctantly untied Joker. He knew what the girls were doing; Joker did the exact same thing as well: acting all innocent and child-like to get his way.

The girls moved closer to the clown as Joker grinned madly, shaking himself free of the jacket. He stretched his arms up high over his head, arching his back as he looked at the girls.

They tackled him, laughing, clinging tightly as he hugged them back, smirking.

_Tears work every time,_ Chels thought to him, giggling.

_Let's see Crane pull that off,_ Vonny laughed, looking at her friend. _Look at his face over there. He can't believe what happened._

Indeed, Crane was gawking at them from his new seat across the room, unable to believe what had just happened. He studied them thoughtfully before glancing at the Batman. The other man watched the threesome quietly, but there was tension in his body. Jonathan smirked. Joker knew exactly how to tweak Batman's nerves.

_But have your fun while you can, Joker,_ he thought, sitting back, touching a finger to his lips in thought. _You might be laughing now, but this time around, I'll have the last laugh. _


	15. Seperation

**Chapter 14**

Joker sat against the wall of his cell, staring towards the little barred window in the door. After his very brief fun, the guards had dragged him back to his cell, whether the girls liked it or not. They'd followed quickly, refusing to be left alone with Batman or anyone else. Back at his room, the guards had roughly thrown him in, ignoring the sounds of protest from the girls before moving off.

Boredom ruled the entire cell.

The girls were curled up against him, napping, while he tried to figure out what to do in the meantime. His mind had gone into overtime ever since he met the girls, determined to meet the needs of them. Alone, Joker could find ways to amuse himself for a while until he was released into therapy or escaped. But with the girls, it was different. With them curled up against him, he couldn't get up to move around, couldn't quite concentrate on anything other than escaping to have more fun.

_Just throw them off! _one voice in his head screamed. _They won't care if you hurt them; they're in too deep now. _

_There has to be a way to have fun with the girls without Batsy ruining it, _another voice in his mind said. _Just look how they sleep, all nestled up. It'd be a shame to let them go, all for the sake of getting the hell out of here. _

Joker blinked one eye, then the other, coming out of his daze. He'd been drifting off into his own mind recently; a dangerous thing to do in Arkham. They'd caught him once already doing so and took him in for therapy without much of a fight.

He glanced down at the girls curled against him, tilting his head. That nagging feeling was still pulling at him, but he still couldn't quite figure out what it was. He refused to call it love; the Joker didn't love anybody. Affection, sure, but love? Never.

Every so often, Joker could feel something enter his mind, getting a brief mind flash of a lush green field, birds flying high, a fox racing into a forest, darkness, a large serpentine head snapping out at him. These thoughts had been plaguing his mind while the girls slept, time and time again repeating over.

Realization hit Joker as he shifted suddenly; the girls stirred restlessly beside him.

_These thoughts… They're not mine. _He looked down at the girls, surprise and eagerness coursing through his body. _That…demon…came after me because of them. I seem to be the only one that can hear or see their thoughts. This could prove very useful…_

The clown grinned at the thought, watching the girls sleep. Things just kept getting better and better.

I I I

"Now tell me again…what is this thing?"

Batman sighed, trying to think of a way to explain easily. The three of them were standing in Gordon's office, hours after the commissioner should've gone home. Shriek sat in the corner behind the vigilante, silently watching them.

"He's…an alien. I know it sounds nuts, but there's been a lot going on lately we can't explain. I've seen things that defy explanation."

Gordon rubbed at the bridge of his nose, sighing. He glanced over at the alien, studying him. "Okay, so he's an alien. How'd he get here and what's he want?"

As this, Shriek chittered quietly, lashing his long tail. Both men stared at him before looking at each other.

"There are things I'm still trying to figure out," Batman admitted. "I've heard the girls calling him 'Shriek', I believe. Somehow he's able to talk through mind pictures, I guess, is the best word."

The other man watched Shriek this whole while, still not sure what to make of him. He looked back at Batman.

"So he's on our side then?"

"Yes. He wants the girls away from Joker and back with him."

Sitting down at his desk, Gordon let out another sigh, shaking his head. "I just can't believe this. Aliens, strange ways of communicating. It's insanity."

Batman stared back at him silently. He knew it was hard to believe. Hell, he could barely believe it himself. He'd seen some sort of…dragon…attack the Joker and physically throw him.

He glanced at the alien in the corner before looking at the older man. "At least one of these strange things is on our side. Shriek told me he'd been with the girls for a couple years, but the Joker stole them away from him."

Shriek chattered, moving closer to them, looking at Gordon. The commissioner stared at him before looking at Batman.

"Maybe he can trigger some memories with the girls. There has to be a part of them left that we can bring back. Joker is pure insanity at its worst. The girls are just followers…"

The vigilante said nothing. He wasn't so sure anymore the girls were just following the Joker anymore. The longer they were allowed to stay with the crime clown, the more they became like him.

"Just keep your fingers crossed. I believe their first therapy session starts tomorrow."

I I I

"NO! NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE US!"

"GET AWAY! LET GO!

The girls' screams echoed in the small room as they desperately tried to fight the guards off, trying to get free. They screamed, punched and kicked as they were forcefully tied up in straightjackets, their cries falling on deaf ears. Joker himself was screaming at them furiously, trying to break free of the chains binding him to the wall. He kicked and pulled as hard as he could to no avail, watching as the girls were picked up and carried out of the room, the guards holding their legs together tightly so they couldn't kick.

Natalie stood in the doorway, watching over the whole thing. She watched as Joker threw himself against the collar around his neck, throttling himself but uncaring.

Two guards closed and locked the door after the girls were carried out, each sporting a broken wrist or fingers; Joker had gotten the jump on them before they'd been able to get him down to the floor to restrain him.

"You may leave," she told them, sighing, following after the group. The two men nodded, heading down the hall towards the infirmary. Behind her, she could hear the screams and squeals of the clown, trying to block them out.

"No! You can't have us!" Vonny screamed ahead of her. Even though both girls were bound tightly, they still found some way to twist and squirm violently, causing the guards to nearly drop them.

Natalie watched quietly, frowning, as the girls were carried into a room. She followed them in, watching as they were chained down to two chairs, to keep them from attacking or running. She'd hoped chaining them down wouldn't be necessary, but after the fight they'd just put up, it seemed reasonable to do so.

After the girls realized they couldn't get free, they lapsed into silence, breathing heavily, glaring at Natalie and the guards. She walked over to her desk, sitting down before looking at them. "Give us about an hour unless I call for you." The men nodded, casting the girls dark looks before leaving the room.

She opened a manila folder, looking through the papers inside. There really wasn't much on the girls. They'd pulled their school files, but could find nothing on where they came from. Sighing, she glanced up at the girls, who stared back at her silently.

"So…shall we get started?" she asked kindly, looking from one girl to the other. "I see your names are Chelsea and Vonny, correct? I'm Doctor Natalie Scott."

The girls glanced at each other, then back at the doctor, scowling.

_She can try all she wants, she's not getting a word out of us._

_I just want to get back to Joker._

_Me too. He was really upset they took us. _

"Girls, please. I'm only trying to help you." Natalie watched them, sighing. "Just talk to me a little. How did you meet the Joker?"

Yvonne gave Dr. Scott a dark look, moving a little in the straightjacket. Her friend let out a quiet snort of annoyance.

"Did you meet him on the street? During one of his heists maybe?"

Chels looked at her friend, bored out of her mind. _She's joking, right? _

Vonny rolled her eyes before looking at her friend. _This is ridiculous._

"Will you tell me anything about yourselves at all? Let's leave the Joker out of it for now. Just basic interests."

"I love wolves," Vonny finally spat out, annoyed.

Natalie blinked, then smiled, nodding her head. "Okay then. I can understand that. Wolves are fascinating animals." She turned to look at Chels, who was staring back with a grin on her face. "What animal do you like?"

"Hyenas," was the simple reply.

"Hyenas, huh? Nature's garbage cans." At this, Natalie received a glare from the smaller girl, making her pause.

"Hyenas aren't stupid, mangy scavengers. They're beautiful animals that hunt more food than what a lion does and they only cackle when they're threatened or in a high state of emotion. They make perfect pets for Joker because of their laughter. They're very intelligent."

"I'm sorry then," the doctor said, nodding. "I didn't know."

"You should be…" the girl muttered, glancing at her friend. Yvonne nodded back, smirking.

_Let her chew on that for a while._

Natalie watched them quietly, frowning, as minutes passed. She tried a few more questions, only to be met with silence. It was obvious the girls weren't going to be talking anytime soon…at least, not when they were hanging with the Joker. They weren't going to like what was about to happen…

"Okay, girls. Time's up." She watched as glimmers of hope appeared on the girls' faces, both ready to be taken back to the clown. This would not end well.

She stood from her chair, walking over to the door and opening it. "Sam? You can take them now. Just make sure they're on the other side."

_What's going on? _Chels thought to her friend, suspicious.

Yvonne narrowed her eyes at the doctor, squirming a little. _I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it's not gonna be good._

They watched as a tall man walked in, heading over to them. He smiled, looking down at the girls as a guard walked in behind him.

"Hi, girls, I'm Mr. Miller. I'm one of the supervisors here. We're going to be moving you now. Depending on your behavior, you might even be fit for release in a few months. We don't want any trouble, okay?"

The girls didn't hear a word he said after the word "move". They stared up at him in horror, eyes wide.

_They're taking us away from Joker! _Vonny screamed, jerking up in her seat. Her friend inhaled sharply, trying to move her arms.

_No, NO! They can't do this to us!_

"Simmons here is going to unchain you, alright? He'll take you down a hall to one of our comfier rooms. Don't worry, you'll get to see Joker time to time. We just need to keep you separated for a while, just to try something." Miller nodded at the guard, who strode forward. He pulled out a key, cautiously unlocking the girls from the chairs.

"NO!" both girls screamed, leaping to their feet. "We'd rather die than be taken from him!"

Dr. Scott watched in shock, then stuck her head out into the hall. "Hey! We need some help in here!"

Yvonne let out a shriek as Simmons grabbed her around the middle, picking her up bodily and hauling her outside the room. She kicked and struggled, trying to hit him in the legs. Another guard rushed up, grabbing hold, both of them carrying the screaming girl down the hall.

Miller and Natalie looked over at Chels, who stood frozen in the corner, her eyes wide in shock. Miller took a step towards her, keeping his voice calm.

"This is only temporary. You'll still have rec time with Joker for a while, but for now, we can't allow you three in the same cell."

"Get away from me," she hissed, taking a step back.

Natalie looked up as another guard rushed into the room; she glanced over at the girl, not sure how she would react to this.

"I said get the fuck away from me!" Chels screamed, struggling madly as the guard seized her. Miller grabbed her flailing legs, holding on tightly as they carried her down the hall.

As Natalie stepped into the hall to watch this, she heard Joker's voice carry down the hall. From the way it sounded, Joker was none too pleased his girls were being moved. She sighed, rubbing at her temples in frustration. This was going to be her most difficult case yet.

I I I

_Four months later._

"You wanna play checkers?" Chels asked, sighing, resting her head on her hands.

The girls sat alone in the rec room, flipping through some magazines. A few inmates were over in the corner, watching TV, leaving the girls to themselves.

Over the months, the doctors had restricted their time with Joker. At first, they'd been allowed time with him in his cell for an hour or two, but then taken back to their own room. Dr. Scott had also given them time to see the clown in the rec room, where they enjoyed their time together immensely, sometimes taunting the other inmates, sometimes playing games together for the hell of it. But then the dark day had come. Natalie had cut off their time in Joker's cell, limiting them to the rec hall. Eventually, even that had been taken away from them.

"No…" Vonny frowned, turning a page of her magazine. She looked around the room in hopes that Joker had been allowed out, but there was no sign of the clown.

"I didn't think so. It's just not the same," her friend said, looking up at her. "He was the one who knew how to torment the people here. When we try, it's just…failure."

"It's been a week since we last saw him too. This sucks." Vonny threw the magazine across the room in frustration, receiving a shout from the nearest guard to behave. "Ah, go fuck yourself," she grumbled, making her friend giggle.

"I guess it's not all bad though. We can still annoy the people here."

"Yeah, but Joker wanted us to actually pull pranks on them and stuff. We're still learning about this place… Without him, I'm kinda nervous about what could happen."

"Is that so?" a taunting voice said behind them, making them jump. They spun in their seats, coming face to face with Jonathan Crane.

_Oh hell,_ Chels thought to her friend. Yvonne tightened her grip on her second magazine, staring up at him.

Jonathan eyed them curiously, making his way around the table, sitting down across from them. "So, they dragged you away from the clown, huh?" He smirked as he caught a glimmer of fear in their eyes. "Away from him, leaving you _alone_ in here."

"Get the hell away from us," Chels shot at him, clenching her fists on the table. Vonny growled at him, annoyed. They get one day to themselves and this creep shows up…

Crane held a hand up, cutting her off before she could continue. "Oh, please. Don't try that with me. If the doctors won't leave you alone, what makes you think I will?" He received a glare from the girls, giving them another smirk.

"Fuck off, bird boy," Vonny snapped at him, annoyed. "You try anything, we'll get the guards on you."

He gave her a look, resting his chin on the heel on his hand as he studied them. He glanced from one girl to the other, adjusting his glasses.

"Tell me, I'm curious. Does it scare you that you're on your own now? Joker's not here to protect you if something happened."

The girls glared at him, irritated. Without a word, they grabbed their magazines, moving to another table. Crane watched them, amused, then stood, following after them. He waited until they were comfy before leaning down between them, keeping his voice to a whisper.

"You think you're so brave in Arkham without the clown? Just wait until tonight. I'll show you true fear in this asylum."

"Would you get the fuck away from us?" Yvonne snarled, whirling on him. She lashed out at him with her magazine, intending to hit him hard in the face. She didn't get far.

Crane's long, slender fingers caught her wrist before she got halfway, startling her. He leaned down into her face, pulling her closer as her friend stared in complete shock. A smirk flitted across his lips as he watched her. Without Joker around, they were just two scared little girls. He could see it in their eyes.

"Let go," she demanded, watching him.

"So much fear, deary," he crooned, using his other hand to cup her chin, tilting it upwards. Chels let out a quiet gasp; out of the corner of his eye, he saw her looking for the nearest guard. "You really should have that checked out. I could help you get to the root of your fear."

Something hard slammed into the side of his head, knocking him flat on the floor. He cried out in surprise, rolling over to see what had hit him.

Joker glared down at him, fists clenched tightly, a grin stretching his lips impossibly far back.

"Joker!" the girls screamed, racing over and tackling him. They clung to him tightly, shaking a little in relief as his arms closed around them, comforting them.

"Jonny boy giving you trouble?" he frowned, looking down at them. They peered up at him, eyes watery, nodding.

"We missed you."

Crane groaned quietly, still seeing stars. The clown might not look like it, but he really packed a punch.

"Joker, get back here right now!" one of the guards yelled at them. The girls peered around Joker's arms to see. Four of the guards were moving their way and fast.

The clown glanced back their way, then looked down at the girls again. They clung tightly to him, still shaking a bit, making him frown a bit. He'd barely been able to see the girls for a few weeks, but now that he actually could, they were in bad shape. They weren't ready to deal with the Scarecrow on their own yet.

"JOKER!" All four froze at the sound of the voice. Joker groaned inwardly, glancing up towards the ceiling before turning to look. Crane sat up from the floor, peering over the table.

Batman glared back at the harlequin, quickly making his way over towards them. The girls growled loudly, clinging even tighter to Joker. They refused to be taken from him again.

"Aw, Batsy," Joker pouted as the other man approached them. "I just had to make sure my girls were alright."

The vigilante glared back at him, stepping up close to him. "You broke free from your therapy session."

Joker gave him an innocent look, tilting his head to the side. "I did?"

Crane watched the two of them, slowly moving away until he was situated on a table bench. He did not need to be in the middle of this.

"I'm not playing games, Joker."

The clown sighed heavily, nodding the whole while, not really listening. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. How about we cut a deal?"

Batman narrowed his eyes at him. "No deals. You need to—"

"Shut it, Batsy," Joker growled, irritation getting the better of him. "I just wanna be with my girls. That's it. Plain and simple."

Deeply annoyed, Batman glanced around at the guards surrounding them, ready to take Joker back. He looked back at the girls; they still clung to Joker tightly, glaring back at him.

"Joker, you need to come with us back to your room." All heads spun to look at this newcomer. Natalie stood behind the tables, watching them, shaking her head. "You get one night with the girls, but that's it. Just one. If you don't behave, we'll remove them from your room."

Jonathan watched them thoughtfully, careful to hide his growing smirk. Joker's behavior over the months had become amusing; he'd noticed every time the clown was moved past the rec room, he'd pause long enough to see if the girls happened to be there. He'd once even broken free just to take a run around the asylum, more than likely searching for the girls.

Joker eyed Natalie warily, searching for any signs of a lie before he turned his gaze back to the girls. They stared back up at him, silent. He met eyes with the Batman before looking at her. "I'd prefer forever with my girls, but what the hell, I'll take the offer."

_Yes! _Vonny giggled, bouncing happily. Chels laughed, hugging the clown tightly.

_It might not be much, but we'll be with Joker again! _

Batman frowned, watching them. He wasn't sure if this one night would be good for the girls. The doctors were supposed to be keeping the girls _away_ from the clown. He sighed, watching the threesome cling together.

Natalie watched this little reunion before turning her attention on Crane. "Don't you have a session as well to attend, Crane?"

The Scarecrow snapped himself out of his thoughts, slowly turning his head to look at her, unable to hide his smirk. "Of course, doctor." He stood calmly, moving past her; he saw her breath catch as he made sure to bump against her, heading off down the hall. He cast a glance back towards the group, grinning as a guard escorted him down the hall. The time for his revenge on Joker was near at hand.

The Batman watched him go, unsure of what to make of Crane's attitude. But that was how Crane lured people into a false sense of security. The man was damn good at fooling people into giving up information and emotions because that's what he specialized in: psychology and biochemistry.

He sighed, turning to look at Joker and the girls. The clown looked genuinely happy to be reunited with them. But then again, didn't he always look happy?

"Joker, it's time to go back," Natalie said, watching them carefully. "If you don't listen, they won't get to go back with you."

Joker peered over at her with blood-red eyes, making her shudder involuntarily. "Sure thing, doc," he replied, a hint of sweetness in his voice. He giggled madly as he took the girls' hands, leading them off down the hall. With a nod from the woman, the guards followed after them, making sure they went directly back to his cell.

She sighed, running a hand through her hair before looking at the Batman. He stared at Joker's retreating back before glancing at her.

"I couldn't leave those girls alone after an encounter with Crane. I don't think the girls realized it, but their cell has been right next to his the past few days. Knowing him, he would've tried something later tonight."

The Batman said nothing; he turned, heading down the hall and out the asylum doors.

I I I

"We didn't have a chance to go after him," Vonny whispered, peering up at Joker. He watched them silently, the faintest of frowns touching his lips as he listened. "Crane wouldn't leave us alone, but we couldn't fight back without them moving us farther from you."

Chels nodded beside her friend, watching him. "He just would not leave. I can't believe the guards never noticed."

Joker glanced back at their guard escort, then snorted, lowering his voice. "I'm not surprised at all. They sometimes ignore the most obvious things right in front of them."

Yvonne shook her head, annoyed. _Some asylum staff they have here. Can't even be bothered to watch the creeps in this place._

_I bet they're too busy screwing off behind scenes,_ Chels giggled, looking at her, grinning. _Maybe that's why they're so dumb here._ Her friend had to do everything not to burst out laughing.

"Okay, Joker," Simmons said, stepping out from around the corner. "Rules for tonight: no screaming, no fights, no threats. You break any of these rules, the girls will be moved immediately back into their own cell."

The girls growled at the guard, cautious. They would not be taken away this early.

The harlequin gave the man a dirty look, then grinned at him widely. "You know I wouldn't do anything to have my girls taken from me. Especially when you and your cohorts have been most unkind in keeping them away from me for this long."

"Just shut up and get in your cell." He unlocked the door, opening it for them, watchful.

_This is so annoying,_ Vonny thought to Chels, moving inside the room. Her friend followed, nodding, irritated.

Joker watched the girls quietly, then followed after them, grinning at the guards.

_Holy crap, it's cold in here!_ Chels gasped, her eyes widening. She shivered, rubbing her arms to keep warm.

Vonny shivered, looking at her, then at Joker as he looked around the room. He turned, facing the guards, not quite in the whole way.

"I doubt Batsy will be pleased to hear how cold you kept my room and let my girls freeze," he growled, narrowing his eyes at them.

The girls sat down in a corner together, trying to stay warm, goosebumps rising up on their arms and legs. Simmons studied the girls, then looked at Joker.

"Get inside your cell; I'll get them some blankets." He turned, marching off down the hall as the rest of the escort stayed behind to keep an eye on the clown.

Joker watched him go, then skipped over to the girls, sitting down beside them. They immediately snuggled up against him for warmth as he wrapped his arms around them. The men outside kept a quiet watch on the threesome, turning to look as Simmons approached the cell.

He studied Joker carefully as he handed over two blankets to the girls; they quickly wrapped themselves up in the blankets, sighing happily. He stepped back a bit, waiting until Joker was looking at the girls before stabbing a needle deep into his arm near the shoulder and pressing down hard on the plunger.

The harlequin let out a high-pitched squeal of surprise and pain, quickly kicking out and knocking the man down hard to the floor. Gasping, the girls could only watch in shock.

Simmons quickly scrambled to his feet, backing away from the clown, glaring. "You need to settle down, Joker. That should keep you out for a while."

"What the hell did you do to him?" Chels snapped, glaring hard. Yvonne growled beside her as she glanced at their teacher.

Joker shuddered hard, slumping to the side, catching himself. His vision spun in dizzying circles, everything spinning madly. He shook his head, trying to clear the fog in his mind, but found himself quickly succumbing to the sedative. He mumbled something incoherent before his arms gave out, toppling to the floor.

"It's just a sedative," Simmons said, standing in the doorway. He grabbed the door handle, looking at the girls. "He'll be his old self in the morning. I suggest you two get as much sleep as possible. You have another therapy session tomorrow." He watched them a moment, then shut the door, locking it, his footsteps fading down the hall.

The girls stared where he'd been standing, then looked down at the clown.

"We have one night with him and they knocked him out. What the hell?" Vonny whined, shaking Joker's shoulder. He didn't even move.

"This sucks." Chels frowned, leaning back against the wall. "We can't even enjoy our time with him now."

Yvonne shook her head, sighing, then looked at the sleeping clown. "That pose sure doesn't look comfy… He's got his arms all twisted under him." They looked at each other, silently agreeing.

Getting up onto their knees, they pushed and shoved at Joker until he was lying on his side in a more comfortable position. Watching him, Chels looked at her friend.

"I hate it here. No wonder he's always trying to break out."

Vonny nodded, grabbing her blanket and curling up against Joker. "Yeah. Arkham sucks. The staff here is so obnoxious."

Sighing, Chels grabbed her blanket, curling up against Joker's side. "Well…we should still make the best of this. At least we're still with him." She yawned, pulling the blanket up over her, getting comfy.

"Until morning…" Vonny frowned, situating herself. They looked at each other, then down at the sleeping clown. Sniffling, they hugged him tightly.

"We love you, Joker. No matter what happens."

Joker stirred restlessly at the motion, stretching out his limbs before going still. The girls watched this, then curled up tight to his belly for warmth, closing their eyes.

I I I

"Wake up!"

Shadows played across the floor and wall of the cell, agitating the girls. They moved a little, then grew still.

"I said, WAKE UP!" a loud booming voice made them jump. They sat up, startled, quickly rubbing the sleep from their eyes, looking over towards the door. Simmons stared back at them before opening the door, motioning down the hall. "You two have a session today."

Chels sighed, yawning, stretching out. She looked down at Joker, frowning. The clown was still out cold, stretched out on his belly. She looked at her friend, unsure.

_I don't like leaving him here like this. What if they do something to him?_

Vonny looked over at Simmons, then at her friend. _As much as I hate leaving him here too, I don't think they would. Wouldn't it be obvious if they did?_

"I said NOW," Simmons barked, getting annoyed. He moved closer to them, wary. "You had your time, now let's go."

The girls stood, looking back at the harlequin as they followed the guard. He shut and locked the door behind them, shepherding them down the hall to Dr. Scott's office.

Making sure that the hall was clear, Jonathan stepped out into the hall leading to Joker's room. He glanced back to make sure no one was there to see, then pulled out the key double, turning it over in his fingers.

_Ah, Simmons, you really know how to help a man. You should really know better than to leave your keys lying out in the open on your desk. _

He strode down the hall, stopping at the door, smirking widely. He peered in through the barred window, gaze fixed on the sleeping clown on the floor. Crane knew what sedative Simmons had given Joker; it was a common thing in the asylum, since they never bothered to up the dosage. And even if they had, that would make Crane's payback all the sweeter. He grinned wickedly as he watched the harlequin stir, the sedative slowly wearing off.

_You should've seen this coming, Joker. And you don't have your precious little girls to protect you this time._


	16. Fear

**Chapter 15**

"I know a lot has been happening over the past few months, but I'd really like it if you'd just talk to me." Natalie closed the folder in front of her, looking at the two girls. During their therapy sessions over the past four months, she could barely get a word out of them. As it was, she only knew their favorite hobbies, animals, and foods—none of which were served in the asylum. She just could not get the girls to open up to her.

"We don't like talking," Vonny grumbled, deeply annoyed. Every session it was the same thing.

"We keep to ourselves." Chels yawned, sitting back in her chair. While they were no longer being restrained in straightjackets and chains, a guard was still posted outside the door.

_Geez, did this session really have to be this early?_ Vonny thought to her friend, sighing.

_It's almost noon._ Chels glanced at her, then up at the wall behind the doctor's head. Vonny stared at it, then groaned.

_Poor Joker's sleeping the day away._

"Understood," Dr. Scott said, watching the girls. "But we really need you to open up if we're going to get anywhere. We've gone over this before. Can you tell me why you're so attached to the Joker?"

Both girls glared at the woman, crossing their arms in deep irritation. Natalie watched them, then sighed deeply, exasperated. This would be another long session…

I I I

Awareness started to creep on Joker as he stirred. He groaned quietly, slowly opening his eyes, wincing. There was a dull ache in his shoulder as he moved. Pushing his arms underneath him to sit up, his felt the whole room suddenly tilt, spilling him back onto his side. He bit his lip as everything spun, trying to get his bearings.

He'd been knocked out by a sedative, no doubt about that. But this one was having some lasting effects. He couldn't see straight, he couldn't sit up; it made everything spin, making his stomach turn.

Joker growled under his breath, taking his time in regaining his senses. He breathed in and out evenly to clear the haze around his mind. Whatever was in his system was taking its good old time in working its way out. A sound caught his attention and he turned his head towards the door.

_Figures. What is it, chemical therapy again?_

What he saw surprised him. There were no doctors or guards standing in the doorway, ready to haul him off to the therapy rooms again. Instead, the Scarecrow stood inside the doorway, leaning against the frame, arms crossed.

"Hello, Joker. Have a nice nap?"

_Oh no…_

Joker stared at him quietly, narrowing his eyes; he was still seeing double and that just would not do. He stayed perfectly still, watching the other man. Things could go very badly if Crane knew just how out of sorts he was.

"Did you notice yesterday how one of your girls didn't try to get away from me? Must've been her _fear_," Crane chuckled, moving into the cell a little.

Mad thoughts swirled in Joker's mind as he glared death at the Scarecrow. He'd seen the way he'd touched Vonny; the poor girl had been too scared to move, unsure of what Crane would've done to her.

"You feeling okay?" Jonathan asked, moving closer again. "Did you have too much fun last night?" He grinned down at the clown, feet away from him.

Joker's fists clenched tightly, maddened that this other man was so bold to come this close to him in his own cell. If it wasn't for the fact he still felt loopy, he'd certainly grab that skinny neck and throw him clear down the hall.

Crane's grin grew wider as he watched the clown; not a move, not a word. _He's still under the effects of the sedative. It's now or never before he regains control of his body._ _This'll set him off for sure, if he cares about those girls as much as I think._

He moved in close to the harlequin, a foot away from him, lowering his voice to a whisper. "Tell me, Joker. How fast do you think it'll take these men in here to realize those girls are alone without you? All men have needs…and we have two young girls in here with us now."

The shriek of rage coming from Joker told him everything he needed to know and he stepped back quickly as those white fingers leapt for him, intending to strangle. He only needed to be out of reach.

The whole world spun as Joker lunged for him, forcing him to drop to his hands and knees before he could even reach the other man. He held his breath as nausea nearly overwhelmed him before letting it out, breathing hard. He couldn't get the room to stop spinning after that failed attack; he squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head a little.

"Pathetic," Jonathan laughed, moving closer. "The great Joker brought down by a sedative. Oh well. This fits perfectly into my plans. You remember that night at the carnival grounds your girls ran into me? I'd just gotten out. Thanks to you, I was put back in here less than a day after I escaped."

Crane knelt down by Joker, looking him in the eye. The madman snarled back at him, trying to push himself up.

"Payback's a bitch, isn't it?" Crane smirked at him, standing. He gave a swift, hard kick up under the clown's chin, knocking him out and flat on his back. "You think you're so high and mighty, Joker. Not this time."

He glanced out into the hall to make certain they were alone, then grabbed the harlequin by the ankles, dragging him out into the hall. As strong as Joker was, Crane expected there to be weight to the clown; in fact, there seemed to be barely anything to him at all. He shook his head, dragging Joker down to the corner, letting him drop in front of a stretcher. Listening for any telltale signs of guards approaching, he picked the clown up under the shoulders, throwing him down on the stretcher's mattress. Joker groaned as he slipped the restraining straps on around his wrists and ankles, but didn't move.

"Not laughing now, are you, freak?" Crane giggled insanely, pushing the stretcher off down the hall, deeper into Arkham, away from prying eyes.

Minutes later, Crane pushed the stretcher up to a door. He moved around Joker to open it, pausing as the harlequin let out a soft noise behind him. Glancing back, he saw that Joker was in the early stages of waking up. He needed to hurry.

He quickly threw the door open, pushing the stretcher inside before closing the door and locking it. He maneuvered the clown into the middle of the room, keeping an eye on him. Jonathan wanted the clown awake when he saw what was going to happen to him—but not before he was ready.

"What do you fear, Joker?" he mused, pulling equipment out of a cupboard on the far wall. "Pain? Death? Maybe, maybe not. You always laugh in the face of death and are quite the masochist. I've seen you cut yourself before with one of your own cards by accident and still feel nothing but pleasure." He paused suddenly, a thought occurring to him. He turned to look back at the stirring clown. "Or maybe even the heartache of losing your girls…?"

Crane smirked at the thought, hooking Joker up to an EKG machine. Joker twitched restlessly, his eyelids fluttering as he started to regain consciousness.

"Wake up, Joker," Jonathan snapped, watching him. "I need you awake for this experiment…"

Joker blinked, his vision hazy before clearing. He glanced around, unsure of where he was. He felt his chin ache where Crane had kicked him, but that was the least of his worries. He tried to sit up—only to be pulled down to his back by the restraining straps.

_Where am I, what's going on, why can't I move? _ his mind screamed, making him panic a little. He kicked out a little before he forced himself to calm down, taking a deep breath and tilting his head back to look at Crane.

"Moron," Crane said, giving him a look.

"Where am I?" Joker demanded, annoyed.

Crane's eyebrows shot up, watching the madman. "You don't recognize this room? Why, I would've thought you would have."

Joker blinked at him, still trying to get his mind to focus after a whole night of sedation. He twisted his neck to look around the room.

Dark brick lined the walls, cobwebs hanging from the corners of the windowless room. Dust coated tables, chairs and cabinets. In all, it looked like a mad scientist's laboratory. But something about it looked familiar despite the horror movie appearance.

…_the old part of Arkham? Why'd bird boy bring me here?_

The clown turned his head back to the other man, irritated. Crane beamed back at him cheerfully, nodding.

"I know, a bit messy. But see, here's the thing. Nobody comes to this room anymore, let alone the older part of Arkham. It used to house groups of criminals and secret rooms… I found this particular room when the guards were careless one day. You know, just wandering around and oh look! I found this neat little room. But what I was _really_ interested in…" here, Jonathan strode over to a white sheet draped over something large by the far wall, "was this." He yanked the sheet off in a flurry of dust, making Joker's nose itch.

Joker paused, staring at the machine. Memories flashed through his mind as he looked it over. Kidnapping Yin, the annoying Hugo Strange going into his mind, only to be distracted by one of many versions of Joker's childhood, and the Batman slowly going insane in the clown's mind…

"I…I… What?" Joker couldn't help it. Crane wasn't making any sense with this. He could try to go into Joker's mind, but he wouldn't last five minutes. Joker would drive him insane with the madness within his mind.

"Yes, I know. Strange used this thing to go into your mind once," Crane replied, shrugging a shoulder. "A foolish move." He moved closer over to the stretcher, looking down at Joker. "But see, this is where I got my little idea. If Strange could go into your mind, why couldn't others? But I, personally, don't relish the thought of exploring your twisted, sick mind."

Joker watched as the tall man circled the stretcher slowly, feeling a bead of sweat creep down the back of his neck. He didn't like where this was going at all.

Crane stopped up by Joker's head, leaning down close, pressing his hands tightly against the side of the clown's skull. Joker snarled at him, trying to shake free, but Jonathan held him tightly, smirking. He forced Joker's head down hard to the thin mattress, keeping Joker from biting at him.

"I don't plan on going into your mind, don't worry about that. At least not physically." He motioned over to the machine, grinning now. "Since this neat little machine hasn't been used since the trip into your mind, I decided to fix it up a bit. Instead of just taking people into your mind, I spruced it up, so that when a particular person is under…_they live their deepest, darkest fears with no hope of escape._"

Anxiety was starting to worm its way into Joker's mind. Crane had him at his mercy: he couldn't slip free of the restraining straps, they were far from where the guards even patrolled anymore, and he highly doubted that even if he called out for help, no one would hear him or bother to come look.

"Scared, Joker?" Crane leaned down towards him again. "I'm curious as to what you fear. You're always so sure of yourself, so confident that no one but the Batman can take you down. But I bet you weren't always this confident. I'm sure your childhood fears are still in your insane mind somewhere. Or maybe even before you took your swim. Must've been frightening falling into chemicals like that."

Joker gave his head a little shake, eyes focusing up on Crane, giggling madly. "I'm sorry, what were you saying? I zoned out there a bit."

Jonathan let out a frustrated yell. Figures that the clown would tune him out.

"You laugh now, but you won't be in a few minutes. I want to hear your screams of terror." He strode over to a desk, picking up a modified headpiece. Looking it over, he turned, letting Joker get a clear look at it.

"Don't bore me, bird boy," Joker growled, giving him a look. "You can't fight your way out of a paper bag, what makes you think you could modify Doc's machine to actually work on me?"

Crane sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose before moving closer, slipping the headpiece onto Joker's head.

Full-blown panic suddenly seized Joker by the heart, making him jerk and buck underneath the taller man's touch. He shook his head madly, trying to throw the damned thing off, but Crane held him down tight, struggling to reach the roll of tape lying on a counter just out of reach. Joker pulled violently at the straps binding his wrists and ankles, but could not get them to budge. The stretcher's wheels squealed shrilly as he threw his body side to side, trying to loosen or break the straps binding him. They were thick and made of leather, making it hard to pull on them at all.

"Don't make this hard, Joker; just give in to the inevitable! You must be scared of something to be fighting back this hard!" Crane's fingertips strained to reach the tape as he struggled to hold Joker in place. The stretcher slid out from under him as Joker threw himself to the side again and he ended up off balance, landing down hard on his face on the floor. He swore, quickly getting up and grabbing the tape off the counter. Looking around, he spotted the headpiece lying by a wheel and dove for it before Joker could smash it to pieces by moving the stretcher again.

Joker snarled and squealed in rage and anxiety, struggling madly to free himself. He'd be damned if he allowed Crane to get near him with that thing. He refused to acknowledge it to others out loud, but deep inside, Joker knew Jonathan was good at what he did. He would not allow himself to become the Scarecrow's guinea pig.

Crane tore off a large piece of tape, irritated, letting Joker wear himself out while he attached the tape to the headpiece. He glanced over at the clown as Joker let out a squeal so loud, he felt his eardrums vibrating.

_Maybe I should tape his mouth too to shut him up. But then I wouldn't get to hear his screams of fear…_

He crept closer, trying to anticipate which side Joker would throw himself next, then grabbed the clown's head tightly, slamming him down hard to the mattress. Joker let out a sharp cry as his neck cracked painfully from the force, still trying to get Crane off him. After a few minutes of struggle, Crane managed to get the thing taped tightly to Joker's head. He stepped back, breathing hard, amazed that a man that appeared so weak could be so strong.

Joker immediately grew still, panting, glancing up at the headpiece taped to his forehead. This was not good. No one knew where he was and there was no one to call out to.

"You've barely said a word this entire time, Joker," Jonathan said, getting the clown's attention. "So what scares you? The dark? Being alone? Maybe even…Clayface?"

The clown stared at him, the faintest hint of horror creeping into his expression. No, definitely not good.

Giggling madly, Crane took a step closer. "Yes, I saw that news report on your little fun at the carnival a few months ago. You were so close to dying…yet somehow got away." He leaned over Joker again, getting as close to the clown's face as he dared. "I saw the look of fear on your face when Clayface was strangling you. That was the look of a man filled with hidden fear."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Joker snarled, glaring up at him.

"Don't I? I'm the Master of Fear. I can recognize the slightest traces of it and that night, you were absolutely terrified."

Fury coursed through Joker's body as he restrained himself from thrashing again. It would do no good; it'd only wear him out and he'd have no fight left for when he really needed it. Instead he settled for the next best thing.

Inhaling slowly and deeply, Joker kept his eyes on his tormentor. Crane was chattering again, but he blocked it out. The man was on a power high, all because he managed to catch Joker off-guard.

"…wouldn't you say so?" Crane peered down at the clown. He paused, tilting his head at the expression on Joker's face. Before he even had time to blink, something large and wet smacked up hard into his face. He cried out, stumbling back, trying to wipe the spit off. Loud, insane laughter filled his ears as he rubbed it off, disgusted.

"I think you need a bath, Jonny!" Joker roared, giggling and snorting. His whole body shook from laughter, rattling the squeaky metal.

Crane glared at the clown hatefully, then turned, heading over to the control panel. "Just wait until the city learns that the Master of Fear got the best of the 'mighty' Joker." He held his thumb above a button, looking back at the harlequin. Joker stared back, a huge grin plastered on his face. "Have a nice nightmare." Pressing down hard on the button, he shot the clown a cold glare before pulling up a chair to watch.

Joker gasped sharply as pain lanced through his skull, eyes widening. His whole body arched upwards in pain, only held down by the restraints keeping him bound to the stretcher. A shrill whine escaped his lips as his body slammed back down hard onto the thin mattress.

Jonathan watched this all calmly, a smirk tugging on his lips. He reached over to the counter, picking up a pen and clipboard. This would be very interesting.

I I I

"Therapy here is so stupid," Chels grumbled, crossing her arms. Her friend nodded beside her, sighing.

"But at least we can get back to Joker…hopefully."

"Sorry, girls, but you could only spend the night," Dr. Scott reminded them, walking behind them. After another failed therapy session, she was escorting the girls back towards their cell. "If you want, though, we can pass by and say hello".

The girls looked back at her, then at each other.

_Better than not seeing Joker at all,_ Vonny thought, shrugging. Chels nodded, grinning.

_Maybe he'll be awake._

The three of them turned the corner and froze on the spot. Joker's cell door hung wide open.

"Oh no…" Natalie stared at the open door, quickly pulling out her walkie talkie. "I need guards and escort down by Joker's cell, stat. The clown is out. Repeat, the clown is OUT."

Both girls immediately took off for Joker's cell, panicking. They raced inside, looking for any sign of him before looking at each other, tears welling up.

"He escaped without us," Chels whimpered.

"N-no, he wouldn't do that," Yvonne replied, trying to keep the tears from spilling out. "We're his daughters. He wouldn't just leave us." They paused, looking back at the doctor as a message scratched out over the walkie talkie.

"Crane's gone as well. No sign of him down here."

Natalie stared down at the little black box in her hand, then looked at the girls. They stared back at her, fear in their eyes.

"What if he comes after us?" Chels suddenly whispered. "He said he'd show us true fear…"

Yvonne blinked, looking at her friend with wide eyes. "Don't even say that. That's the last thing we need."

"Girls, just calm down," the doctor said softly, moving over to them. "Just relax. I'm sure the two of them are nowhere near this building. Every time someone escapes from here, they get away as far as possible. I'm sure the police will round them up soon enough."

Vonny gave the woman a look, then glanced at her friend. _More than likely Batsy…_

_Yeah. He's always ruining Joker's fun. But still… Why would he leave without us?_

_I dunno, something feels weird about this. Joker didn't abandon us before at the carnival when he could've run for it. He stayed for us._

_Wait, doctor's starting to look our way. Fake whisper time._

Natalie looked over her shoulder as a group of guards rushed towards them. She glanced at the girls; they were busy talking quietly to one another, keeping their voices to whispers. Sighing, she turned to look at the lead man as they walked up.

"Carl, we have a situation. Both Crane and Joker are gone. Joker's been trying to get to these girls over the weeks, since we've been keeping them in lockup away from him. You need to get them to a safe room in here."

The man listened quietly, confusion leaking into his face. "Excuse me, ma'am. What girls?"

She stared at him, then spun around, finding empty space behind her. The girls were gone!

Dr. Scott groaned, putting her face in her hands.

I I I

"That was great!" Vonny giggled, racing down a hall.

"They never even noticed us slip away," Chels grinned back at her, matching her pace. "They'll take forever to find Joker. We'll find him before they do."

Her friend nodded as they tore down a hall, searching for any signs of the crime clown. Speeding through the halls, they finally slid to a stop at an intersection, looking around, catching their breath.

"The guards mustn't be worried about finding them here. I haven't seen any since we took off," Chels panted, standing in the middle of the hall.

"Yeah. I still don't think he escaped without us. He would've busted us out." Breathing deeply, Vonny leaned against the wall, sighing.

"Well, at least the day turned interesting. They can't hole us up in our cell if they can't find us."

"True," her friend giggled. "Where are we anyway?"

Chels stared at her, then looked around. They hadn't exactly been looking where they'd been running; they were just running around, searching the halls for the clown.

"Uh…I dunno. We don't know the layout of this place, remember? Joker was gonna show us, but never got to…"

"Oh, yeah…" the taller girl said, pouting a little. "All because of Crane."

They paused suddenly, looking at each other.

"You don't think…?" Chels started.

"God, I hope not." Yvonne bit her lip, looking around at the halls. Everything had gone quiet; they weren't even sure how many halls they'd run now.

"All this quietness is really starting to creep me out now. I haven't heard any voices in a long time."

They stood there, listening for any sounds at all. Vonny glanced up at the clock on the wall, checking the seconds. She blinked, staring at it. The clock hands remained frozen in place. Odd. You'd think that the staff would've had that fixed.

"Hey, there's another hallway down here."

Yvonne snapped herself out of her thoughts, turning towards the sound of her friend's voice. Chels stood at the end of the left hallway, staring off down it. She quickly jogged over to her, peeking around the corner.

"That's weird. The walls are stone. It looks really old too."

Chels crept down the hall a little, cautious, looking around. "It smells weird down here. Like dust and grime. It's cold too."

"If it's stone, they might not have any heat in this area," Vonny said, following her.

They wandered down the hall, aware of the increasing darkness. Glancing back, they left the glowing lights of the halls behind, venturing deeper into the older part of Arkham.

"This is kinda creepy," Chels said after a while. "It's so dark down here."

Her friend nodded, looking around. "Good thing we can see in the dark."

A sudden loud scream made them shriek in fright, jumping back as the sound bounced off the stony walls. Clinging tightly to each other, they listened as the scream faded away, hearts racing.

"That sounded like Joker!" Yvonne gasped, eyes widening.

"That sounded like an animal in pain…" Chels bit her lip, peering into the darkness.

"Let's go!" Vonny tugged hard on her friend's arm, taking off down the hall.

They charged blindly down the hallways, rounding corners with no hesitation. Racing into another hall, they slid to a stop, panting, catching light at the end of the corridor.

"What's that?" Chels whispered.

"Looks like light or something," Vonny whispered back, slowly creeping down the hall. They tiptoed down the hall, stopping at a metal door.

_Is this where that scream came from? _the smaller girl thought, tilting her head.

_I think so. This is the only hall with light coming out from under the door. _

The girls moved closer, being careful to stay quiet as they put their ears to the cold metal. Another shriek tore out of the room behind the door, making them jump again.

_That's Joker! _Chels screamed, whining.

_Let's get that creep!_ Vonny snarled. She backed up, charging and ramming the door with her shoulder, throwing the door wide open. Racing inside, they slid to a sudden stop, eyes widening in alarm.

"Hello, girls," Jonathan said calmly, looking up at them from his clipboard.


	17. Decisions

**Chapter 16**

Jonathan Crane watched the girls curiously as they stared the clown on the stretcher. Their eyes widened at the sight of their teacher being so cruelly tormented.

"What did you do to him?" Yvonne snarled, glancing at Joker again as he jerked madly as the restraints. Beside her, her friend let out a low growl, more animal than human.

He looked down at Joker calmly. The harlequin was lying on his back, staring up towards the ceiling blankly. Every so often he'd blink or look around as though seeing something unseen.

"Nothing much," he replied, leaning over Joker's shaking body, ignoring the girls' growls. "This is merely an experiment, you see. This machine is powerful. I just happened to tweak it a bit." Smirking, he pinched the skin of Joker's arm. The clown let out a scream, jerking his body upwards again.

"Stop it!" Chels yelled, moving closer. "Let him go!"

Crane glanced up at the girls. "Why would I do that? This is proving to be more successful than I could've wished for."

"You still didn't tell us what you did to him," Vonny snapped, taking a step towards him.

He watched them, amused, then shrugged, standing up straight. "Allow me to enlighten you. Joker obviously fears something, otherwise this would have no effect on him at all. This machine allows the victim to live out their deepest, darkest fears. Now the curious thing about this," he turned, leaning over Joker again, "is if I do this." He poked Joker once in the belly, emitting a squeal from the clown. "Apparently if touched and prodded while under, it invokes attacks. But this is all speculation. I haven't the faintest idea what Joker fears."

Hatred nearly overwhelmed the girls into attacking this man. He was cruel and took sadistic pleasure in hurting their teacher.

_What if we took out the machine?_ Vonny thought to her friend.

Chels glanced over at the wires, eyeing them thoughtfully. _Maybe. But it could be risky._

Crane studied the way the girls reacted, then shook his head.

"Don't even think about unplugging or trashing this machine. If you do, he'll be trapped in his mind forever. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He grinned at the girls.

"Asshole," Chels spat.

Shrugging, Jonathan picked his pen up, jotting down a few notes on his paper. He glanced at Joker, watching him a moment, then set the pen down, looking at the girls.

"You're gonna be sorry when the guards catch you. They'll never let you out." Yvonne's fists clenched tightly as she glared at the Scarecrow. He stared back, a smile slowly growing wider.

_I don't like that,_ Chels thought, watching him.

"Is that so?" he mused, striding around the stretcher towards them. They backed up a few paces, putting themselves closer to the doorway. "Well, how about this, then. If you run for help from the guards, I'll slit his throat right now. I'll make you watch him bleed out and guess what? It'll be all your fault."

Chels narrowed her eyes at him, deep in thought, as her friend took a swing at his face.

"Don't you dare!"

Crane stepped back out of the swing, giggling madly. "What's stopping me? Joker was brought down by a sedative. I merely took the initiative to put the clown in his rightful place."

_This is so bullshit,_ Vyonne snarled, glaring at Crane. _We need to do something._

All three paused, looking over at the stretcher as Joker let out a piercing scream, trying to kick out. He tugged frantically at the restraints, slamming his body down hard against the mattress.

"What's happening to him?" Chels gasped.

Curious, Crane quickly moved closer, watching Joker carefully. He glanced over at the EKG monitor; Joker's heart was racing.

"Hmm. Curious. Whatever he's afraid of must be catching up with him. It's just too bad I couldn't have a glimpse inside his insane mind. Then I could truly understand what he was afraid of."

_We need to get help. Fast. _Vonny bit her lip, watching Joker writhe in terror. _He might have a heart attack from all this._

…_I know Joker won't like it, but what about Batsy?_

Vonny spun to look at her friend, gaping at her. _What?_

Chels stared back at her, eyes watery. _Look at him. Joker really needs help. Batsy's the only one that can stop this creep._

The girls looked at each other for a few long seconds before Vonny finally nodded.

_We need to keep Crane busy. You go find Batsy. You're able to fly, so it should be easier to get his attention. _Vonny glared back at Crane; the man was prodding Joker again, inciting failed violent kicks from the clown. _I'll deal with the jerk._

Jonathan studied every movement Joker made. He poked the clown once in the leg; Joker lashed out as though trying to kick back. He grabbed the clown around the throat, not squeezing; Joker screamed, violently thrashing on the stretcher, but not getting far with the restraints on. Every movement he made, Crane made a note of it down on his paper. As interesting as this experiment was, he still had no true idea of what Joker was really afraid of. If only if could get his hands on that valuable little bit of information…

He paused, looking up from his notes, staring at Vonny. Her friend wasn't with her.

"Where's your friend?" he snapped at her. "If she tries to bring the guards, Joker's a goner. And don't try anything stupid. I'm the only one that knows how to work this modified machine."

Vonny stared back at him, allowing tears to fall. "She…she couldn't stand to watch Joker like this."

Crane eyed her warily, glancing once around the room. Indeed, her friend was nowhere in the room. He turned his gaze back onto her, then smirked.

"His motions are getting wilder, more violent. Whatever's attacking him, I'd say he doesn't have much time left."

Yvonne glared at him hatefully, lowering her head. She wanted badly to leave the room, to get away from the sounds Joker was making. But she wouldn't. She and Chels were his daughters and they would _not_ abandon him. No matter what, they would stick by Joker's side, through the good times and bad.

_Please, Chels, just hurry. I don't know how much more of this Joker or I can take._

I I I

Chels crept quietly down the halls, nerves badly frayed. After seeing Joker like that, she was ready to break down in tears. But she would not; not when Joker needed their help. If she broke down now, he could die. But she had another problem as well.

Joker never had the chance to teach them how to break out of Arkham.

_Not to mention I don't know the halls in this place,_ she fumed, looking around, frustrated. _I don't know where I am in here. I need to hurry, Joker needs help!_

She stopped in a hall, trying to think of what to do. If she got lost in the maze of halls and corridors, Joker could die by the time she even found her way out. But she couldn't just walk up to a guard and ask him which way was out.

_I _could_ go gryphon to get out of here. But that would waste energy and time I don't have. Plus if the cameras caught me running around as an animal, the results wouldn't be good._

Sighing, she moved off down her current hall, looking around for any easy ways out. She headed out into a large empty room, trying to decide what to do. She was still in the old part of Arkham and this room didn't look familiar at all.

Chels stopped suddenly, catching sunlight down on the floor. Looking up, she saw a window high above her in the ceiling.

_It's not too small!_ she thought, eyes widening. _I could probably bust right through the glass._

Quickly looking around for any cameras or guards, she shifted, stretching her wings out, sighing in bliss. Ever since they'd been incarcerated in Arkham, the girls had not been able to reveal their true forms. It was heaven to stretch out her wings.

_No!_ she quickly shook herself out of her thoughts. _ Can't do this now. I need to go get help for Joker._

She peered up at the window, flicking an ear. If she shot up just right, she could bust right through the glass without hurting herself. It was going to be a tight fit…

Gathering her long legs up underneath her, she leapt straight into the air, beating her wings down hard once. The extra boost of power threw her into and through the window, shattering the glass. She gasped as a shard struck the inside of her wing, but kept going. Pieces showered down onto the floor below her as she shot off into the air.

She looked around, ears flat as she took off high above the city. It was still daylight out and she'd be doing herself no favors if somebody spotted her.

_Does the Batman even come out during the day?_

Shaking her head, Chels soared high through the air, keeping her legs tucked close. Hopefully if anyone could see her up this far, they'd think she was an eagle.

Glancing back at Arkham as she soared away from the building, she flattened her ears. She was leaving her best friend alone with that psychopath. But they needed the right kind of help.

Gliding through the air, she looked down into the city, sharp vision picking out details down on the streets. Cars moving about busily, people in the park walking their dogs, people taking the commuter train to work and other places. She sighed. It just wasn't the same without Joker.

_What I need is something that'll bring him running… _ She clacked her beak, deep in thought, then gasped. Beating her wings to hover, she reached into her neck ruff, pulling out a small pouch attached to a thin chain. While in human form, her pockets served well to carry small items, but as a gryphon, whatever items she had on her were transferred to a pouch around her neck. Even she couldn't understand how it happened. Like their transformations, it just happened.

Digging a claw into the pouch, she drew out one of the orbs Joker had given them months ago. They'd never had the chance to use them and the orbs were much too small for Arkham security to catch. She studied the orb resting in her paw, then glanced down at a busy part of Gotham. A smirk pulled her beak up.

_Time to make Joker proud. _Tightening her grip on the orb, she leaned her body forward, folding her wings tight to her sides. Wind screamed over her feathers as she plummeted towards an intersection, ears flat to her skull. Keeping her eyes fixed on the middle of the street, she shot the gas bomb towards the pavement.

Upon impact, the orb shattered, spilling green gas into the air. Chels snapped her wings open, shooting up high into the air. The crowd behind her never even had time to see her before she was gone, circling high overhead. Within seconds, anyone that hadn't fled the intersection collapsed into gasping fits of laughter.

She circled overhead, looking around for the Batman, getting worried as minutes passed.

_Where IS he?_ she whined, taking another pass over the gassed street. _He has to be here. _ Flapping her wings, she soared over the top of a building, frustrated.

Distracted, she never saw the wire zipping up towards her. She let out a screech as it wrapped tightly around her wings, dropping her down hard onto the hard gravel of the building. She snarled in fury, trying to get her wings free, then turned instantly as Batman stepped out from behind the roof stairway.

"It's about time, Batsy," she snapped, irritated. "I was waiting for how long."

"Where's Joker and your friend?" he demanded back at her, moving a little closer. Only her wings were tied up; she could still make a run at him.

Chels stared back at the caped crusader, lowering her head; it would do no good to get angry at him at this point.

"They're not here."

Batman stared back at the gryphon, refusing to believe it. The girls never strayed far from Joker.

"I'm not messing around. Where are they?"

She snapped her beak at him, glaring, eyed watering.

"Please, you have to believe me. Joker's not in the city. He's still back at Arkham. Whenever we came back from our therapy session, Joker's door was wide open. We took off to look for Joker, but found that asshole. He has Joker tied up in a room, doing terrible things to him. Please, you have to help." By this time, Chels felt tears falling. She was stressed out over leaving her friend alone with that madman. If he could keep Joker at his mercy, he could do anything to Vonny.

"Why should I believe you?" Batman finally asked after a moment.

Chels looked at him, ears flat to her head, starting to choke on her words. "Please, we're running out of time. I swear, this is no joke this time. Joker could die. Vonny's with Crane too… She told me to come look for you while she made sure he didn't kill Joker."

Batman watched her quietly; even with all the faked emotions he'd seen from the girls, he was fairly certain Chels was telling the truth. These were real tears this time; not fake ones used to manipulate people. He sighed, moving closer, removing the wire from her wings. She backed up quickly, keeping an eye on him. He watched her body posture; there was nothing in her movements suggesting an oncoming attack.

"Remember this next time you girls find yourselves in trouble," he said quietly, watching her. She stared back at him, sniffling a little. "I'll help, but only because it's the right thing to do. What Joker does is wrong. But I will not allow him to die on my watch as long as I can help it."

"Please, we need to hurry," she whined, looking towards the asylum in the distance. "Crane said he did something different to a machine to get inside Joker's head."

Coldness struck the vigilante hard; if it was the same machine he was thinking of, Joker was in deep trouble; especially if Crane could modify it to fit his needs. He looked over at the gryphon.

"Head back to Arkham, I'll meet you there soon. I know what room they're in." He turned, heading to the edge of the roof, looking back at her. "Be grateful I'm one of the few that know you broke out. Had the police found out, they would've taken extreme measures to put you back in."

Chels stared at him mutely before unfolding her wings, snapping them down hard and shooting into the air. She tore through the air back to Arkham, panting, panicking at the thought of what could've happened while she was gone. She glided low over the roof, carefully slipping in through the hole she'd made. Glass still littered the floor as she changed back, taking off down the hall.

_The guards haven't been this way yet. That might be a good thing, considering what Crane told us he'd do if he saw any._

She slid into a hall, spotting light at the end of the corridor. Heart racing, she pounded towards it, throwing the door open and racing inside.

"Chels!" Yvonne screamed, tackling her. Her friend hugged her back, shaking badly, before looking at Crane.

Jonathan narrowed his eyes at the girls, glancing at Joker. The clown was still thrashing on the stretcher time to time, the EKG monitor still racing quickly.

_Did you find Batsy?_ Vonny thought to her friend, tears welling up.

_Yes, thank God. He didn't want to believe me at first, but he's on his way now._

"Where have you been, little girl?" Crane asked Chels quietly, tapping his pen on the counter. The girls froze, looking over at him.

"I, uh, couldn't stand the sounds Joker was making. You're an asshole, you know that?" Chels snarled at him.

Crane studied the girls carefully, glancing out into the hall. He heard no voices, nor saw any approaching guards.

"Call me all the names you wish, they will not end my experiment. Joker is quite an interesting study."

"Fuck you, he's not a lab rat!" Yvonne shouted at him, furious.

"Quite the contrary," Jonathan replied, moving around to Joker's head. He glanced up at the girls, giving them a cold warning stare. "Believe me when I say if you interfere, I'll snap his neck." With that, he pinched Joker's nose shut, using his other hand to cover the clown's mouth.

Immediately, Joker started thrashing, pulling violently at the restraining straps, arching his body up high before slamming back down to the stretcher, letting out shrill, muffled screams.

"NO!" the girls screamed, charging him. Yvonne dove for Crane, shifting before his eyes. Before he had time to say a word, she'd raced around him, biting him hard in the ass.

"You little bitch!" Crane roared, beating at her snout madly. He saw Chels coming for him out of the corner of his eye, that flashing beak heading straight for his face. He grabbed Joker by the neck tightly, looking at them. "Back off, or I snap his neck right now. It'll kill him."

Chels stopped her attack inches from Crane's face, breathing hard, eyes watery. Behind him, Yvonne released him, whining, backing away.

He glared at them, keeping his grip on the harlequin's neck, even as Joker writhed and twisted under his hands.

_I thought Batsy was coming?_ Vonny glanced over at her friend, sniffling, tears threatening to spill.

_He told me he was,_ Chels whined back at her, folding her ears back.

Jonathan kept a cautious eye on the girls before turning his attention back to Joker. The clown's eyes were wide, blank, and bloodshot; tears tracked down his cheeks to the mattress.

"I'd still love to know what goes on inside this clown's mind… It's so hard to tell what he truly fears." He touched a finger to Joker's chest; the clown jerked under his touch, making the girls growl.

"CRANE!" All three heads turned in the direction of the voice. Crane could only stare in shock as Batman strode into the room, stopping a few feet behind the girls. "Let Joker go."

Chels and Vonny stared at the caped crusader in a mix of shock, fury, and relief.

_Took him long enough ,_Vonny growled.

_At least he showed up,_ Chels sighed, shaking a bit from the shock.

Crane blinked at the Batman, then giggled. "Wow. When did the little girl manage to escape the asylum? I didn't think Joker had time to show them how to do that yet."

"Let him go," Batman repeated, moving closer. "You've had your fun."

"Fun? Batman, don't you see? Unlike the other doctors here, I've made progress with Joker! He really does feel fear, no matter what the clown or anyone else says. Joker fears like anybody else in this asylum. He can show emotion." Jonathan looked down at Joker; the clown had stopped moving, his whole body trembling.

"Let him go or we'll kick your ass!" Chels snarled, snapping her beak.

"Joker's gonna kill you once he wakes up!" Yvonne shot at him.

Batman watched quietly, glancing over at Joker. The madman was perfectly still except for his tremors; every so often he let out a quiet whine, unnerving the vigilante. This wasn't the clown he knew. Joker would never allow himself to be used this way…unless something had happened outside his control. It dawned on him then.

_The doctors must've used a sedative on him. Joker's too powerful for Crane to take on alone; he'd never get near the clown without Joker knowing._

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Crane glanced up at the girls, adjusting his glasses. "Pardon the choice of words, but it's true."

Both girls paused, looking at him. "Huh?" Batman narrowed his eyes at the man. Something wasn't right.

"I can't just 'let him go'. Not in the sense you're thinking." Crane beamed at them, setting his pen down on the clipboard. "No, see, the way I modified this machine, you'll have to _go in and get him." _

"…excuse me?" Vonny squeaked.

"You heard me. I have two more headsets like the one on Joker. You'll have to go inside his crazed mind to release him of his terror."

"No," Batman said, fists clenching. "I will not allow you to put the girls in danger."

"Oh, please," Crane sneered, glaring at the vigilante. "Didn't that ship sail when Joker took them out on some of his runs?"

_We have to get Joker out,_ Chels thought to her friend, watching Joker.

_Agreed. I don't care if we have to go through Hell, we'll get our clown back. _

"Then I'll go in," Batman shot back at the Scarecrow.

Crane chuckled quietly, shaking his head. "Sorry, Bats. I highly doubt you'd be able to bring Joker out of his own mind. You don't exactly give off friendly vibes. Now the girls… Joker trusts them with his life. I've seen it. They're much better subjects than you to enter Joker's mind."

"We'll do it," Chels' quiet voice cut through their words. Both men turned to look at the girls. "We'd do anything for Joker."

"We'd give our lives for him," Vonny said, lifting her head. Both girls changed back, looking at Crane. "What do we have to do?"

Batman felt hatred and worry rise up in him. As much as he hated the idea, the girls really were the right choice to go in and retrieve Joker. But that would be placing them deep in danger. Neither he nor the girls knew what they'd be facing after Crane got to Joker. Even if it was relatively safe, it could make it harder to bring the girls back to normalcy. If allowed to go into the Joker's mind, they could get sucked into his insanity. After that, there'd be no hope at all in saving the girls.

"It's simple, really," Jonathan replied, motioning over to the two extra headpieces. "I'll put you under as I did Joker, only under the same frequency as him. That'll put you in his mind. Or it should. This is my first time in using this machine." He laughed at the looks on the girls' faces. "Just find him through that psychotic mind of his and bring him back."

_Yeah, that sounds real simple,_ Chels thought, annoyed. Her friend snorted beside her.

Both girls flinched as Joker suddenly started shrieking, the sound coming out high pitched and agonized. They stared in horror as the clown lurched up against the restraints, throwing the stretcher to the side. Crane grabbed hold of it to keep it steady, then looked at the girls, grinning wickedly.

"Better get going now. Looks like it's getting bad in there."

Batman moved up quietly behind Yvonne, carefully placing a small tube in her hand, out of sight of Crane. The girl glanced down at her hand, then up at the vigilante. He shook his head slightly, stepping back.

"Hook us up," Vonny snarled, glaring at the Scarecrow. "We'll bring him back."

"Then you're getting the ass-kicking of a lifetime."

Crane smirked at them, ignoring Batman's glare, motioning around the room. "Pick out anywhere you like." He walked over to the counter, picking up the two headpieces as the girls situated themselves by the wall close to Joker.

The caped crusader had no words for what was happening. Crane was already in Arkham and this was the only way to bring the Joker back. For once, there was simply nothing he could do.

"If you try anything, Crane, I swear I'll make your life a living hell."

Situating the headpieces onto the girls' heads, the Scarecrow glanced over at the Batman. "My life is already a hell in here and this city. I highly doubt you could make it any worse." He strode over to the control panel, grinning widely at the girls; they glared back at him.

_This is a dream come true! First Joker, now the girls. I wonder what will happen to them inside Joker's mind? Is there a way for them to be as batshit crazy as Joker? Maybe even worse! Or maybe all three of them will die in his mind and be trapped forever. Only one way to find out._

"Have fun in there," Jonathan laughed, pressing down on a button. He watched as the girls jerked, their heads slumping against their chests as their eyes closed.

Batman could only watch on and hope the girls had made the right choice. He blocked the doorway, just in case Crane tried to make a run for it. But he doubted the man would. This is what Crane specialized in and he would not abandon his test subjects as long as his experiment was showing success.

He only hoped that the girls could save Joker and come back in one piece.


	18. Strange Mind

**Chapter 17**

Chaos reigned around the girls. Millions of Jokers swarmed around them, glancing over at the girls, but passing them by. Hundreds were moving about the carnival grounds while others walked the streets. A dreamy purple sky loomed overhead as the bright moon cast its light down; Gotham was pretty much the same otherwise.

The girls could only stare and look around in numb shock.

"Are we…in Joker's mind?" Chels squeaked, watching as a vampire Joker darted past.

"We must be," Vonny replied, wide-eyed. "This is just…incredible!"

They looked around in wonder as the Jokers milled around them. Occasionally a few would look their way, but kept on going. Much to the girls' surprise, there was no laughter from the clowns. It was somewhat unnerving. Staring, they watched as a group of giggling fish floated overhead.

"That was just…strange." Chels scratched at her head, watching the fish disappear around the corner.

"Is this his normal insanity?" Yvonne asked quietly, watching as a group of Jokers ran past them, heading down the street.

Chels blinked, then looked at her friend, tilting her head. "What exactly _is_ normal insanity?"

Vonny looked at her, quiet, then laughed. "For him, I really don't know."

They glanced around, then started to move off down the street, taking in the sights. A group passed in front of them, heading for a game stand; others moved in and out of view, still eerily quiet.

"You know, as talkative as Joker is on the outside, I would've thought his mind would be filled with noise. These Jokers are like him, but…kinda quiet," Chels said, watching two vampires stalk past; they barely even glanced at the girls.

"Yeah… This is just weird. But maybe it has something to do with what Crane did to him," Yvonne replied, looking up at one of the rides. "Joker was really panicking and freaking out. I don't think we're near the main problem yet."

Chels stopped in the middle of the street, turning to look at her friend. "That's a problem in itself then. If there's thousands of Jokers here, how're we gonna find the real one?"

Vonny stared at her, then looked around." Um… Uh oh. Good question."

They sat down on the nearest bench, trying to think of what to do while they looked out at Joker's mind. It was interesting to see that Joker had only himself in his mind. No other people, no heroes, no police. Just Joker.

"Maybe we should walk around," Chels glanced at her friend after a few minutes, shrugging. "It's better than just sitting here doing nothing. We need to find the real one fast, if things were that bad on the outside."

Yvonne nodded, both standing and quickly moving off down the street. They still weren't sure how to find the real Joker. In a world full of clowns that all looked the same, it would be next to impossible.

They wandered the streets for a few minutes in silence, their frustration growing.

"Where IS he?" Chels finally shouted, fists clenching.

"I can't tell any of them apart," Vonny whined.

Growing agitated and worried, the girls broke into a dead run, racing down the street and around the corner—only to crash into something hard and solid.

"Oof!" They bounced back, landing on their bottoms. Blinking, they looked up in surprise.

A man stood in front of them, staring back. With his close cut brown hair, white shirt and normal skin tone, he stood out like a sore thumb amongst all the Jokers.

Gaping, they stared up at him from the ground, shocked to see someone so normal living in Joker's mind.

The man watched them for a long moment, then broke out into a big, friendly grin.

"Hi, I'm Jack Napier. Nice to meet you." He glanced up as something caught his attention, then turned his gaze back to the girls. "Let's get you guys out of here."

Still in shock, the girls allowed the man to pull them to their feet, gawking at his back as he turned and moved off down the street.

_Who is this guy?_

_Jack Napier? Never heard of him._ Chels thought back.

They quickly hurried after Jack, catching up to him. They peered up at him curiously as they walked.

"Um…excuse me," Vonny said, watching him; he glanced at her, keeping up his quick pace. "What're you doing in here? You don't exactly look like the others." She motioned to the Jokers around them; they cast dark glances at Jack, but made no move towards him.

Jack merely shook his head, turning a corner. Arkham Asylum loomed in the distance, the building rising high into the air. The girls looked around, slowly getting worried; the streets were barren of activity here. No Jokers, no sounds, absolutely nothing.

"There's no time for that now," he told them, looking at the building. "I only have time to tell you the basics."

Chels blinked at him, then looked at her friend, totally lost. The look Vonny returned was filled with confusion as well. They turned to look at this strange man in front of them.

"Okay, what the hell is going on? I'm so confused!"

"Who exactly are you?" Vonny demanded, getting annoyed. Her worry for Joker was taking its toll on her; she just wanted to find Joker and get him the hell out of this place.

Moving down the street at a fast pace, Jack never missed a beat. "He really does love you, you know. I know Batman might be trying to tear you guys apart by saying Joker loves no one but himself, but it's not true. Joker's emotions have been different lately. Ever since he met you two, you've struck something in him that he can't explain." He looked back at them to make sure they were still following. "Joker was using you at first, yes. He's extremely manipulative. But it all started to change once you two fell. When you two refused to abandon him, no matter what he did, he couldn't help but feel something for you."

Jack stopped in the middle of the road, closer to Arkham, but not too close. He watched the building a moment, waiting. A scream suddenly cut through the night air, startling the girls. They yelped, clinging to each other as the sound rang out before fading. Hearts racing, they glanced up at Jack, deeply worried; he stared off at Arkham, sadness in his eyes.

"You wanted to kill him at first, he knew it right away. But the more you stuck with him, the more Joker honestly didn't want you taken away from him. He would've killed to get you girls back. The night you slept with him, he could've killed you in your sleep just for the fun of it…but he didn't. He showed his love for you the night he refused to run at the carnival. He was almost killed for it, but he stayed for you. Take this to heart: he will NEVER hurt you. Not so long as he can help it."

During this whole time, the girls peered up at him with wide eyes, listening quietly. They'd always known Joker loved them, were even a little hurt that Joker had really just been using them at first. But now they knew for sure. They truly were Joker's daughters.

"Um…do you know what's going on in here?" Chels finally asked. "There's something bad going on, but we can't seem to find the real Joker."

Jack tilted his head at them. "You haven't guessed?" They shook their heads at him and he pointed a finger at Arkham. "He's being kept in there. Tortured, tormented. You've seen how quiet the other Jokers are? They're worried. They can't get inside."

"Why not?" Yvonne asked.

"When Crane got into Joker's mind, it changed things in here. Arkham is now a prison to whoever was unlucky enough to get locked inside when the doors and windows vanished."

"Huh?" both girls asked in unison.

Sighing, Jack looked at them patiently. "Joker controls his mind. But when he was put under, he was put under Crane's control. Under the control of fear." He glanced over at Arkham as another scream split the air. "The real Joker is trapped in there, with Clayface." He nodded at the girls' expressions. "Yes, he does fear him because he knows Clayface has the power to kill him. He'll turn tail and run if he wants to live. So it all comes back to this. We need to get you girls in and out."

"So…we need to get into Arkham to get Joker out?" Chels asked. Jack nodded at them. "Um. How do we do that?"

Vonny stared at the man in utter confusion. Her mind was still trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Here," Jack replied, bending down and pulling hard on the top of a manhole cover. It popped off with ease and he set it down, looking at them. "Joker has many ways to get around his mind. This is just one of many."

The girls stared down at the black hole, then at each other. Lost, they looked at Jack for guidance.

"Confusing, I know," he nodded. "But it all makes sense in here, to us. Once you get a sense of the madness, it'll all start making sense. But for now…" He motioned to the hole.

"Um, okay." Chels crept closer to the hole, peering down in; all she could see was blackness. Vonny stepped up beside her, watching.

"I'm sorry I can't be more of a help in all this," Jack said, watching them. "I only know he's being kept in Arkham, but I don't know where. But…I just want you to know he really does trust you. You girls haven't given him any reason to hurt you."

Quiet, they looked up at him. They'd never been sure just how much trust Joker had put in them. They never would've told anyone the secrets they shared together, but this was different. Everything that was happening, this man, the Jokers, they would never tell anyone. They'd rather die than spill Joker's secrets.

"We understand," Vonny said, her voice low. Chels nodded beside her.

"Then good luck." Jack stepped back, the sadness in his eyes coming back as a third scream rang out. The girls paused suddenly, both from the scream and what they had just noticed.

A large number of Jokers had surrounded them in the time Jack was talking to them. They stood quietly, eyes on the girls, a few nodding encouragingly. Jack paid them no attention and the Jokers did the same to him. The girls watched them, proudly lifting their heads.

"We'll get Joker back," Chels said, loud enough for all the Jokers in the group to hear.

"And we'll kick Crane's ass when we get out!" Vonny shouted.

The Jokers let out a roar of applause, shouts and cheers as the girls turned back to the gaping hole. They saluted Jack and the Jokers before leaping down into the darkness.

"Ow!" Chels yelped in pain as she landed on something cold and hard. Yvonne crashed down on top of her, sending both girls sprawling.

"Ow…" Vonny rolled off her friend, sitting up and looking around. "Uh…wow."

Chels blinked, sitting up, looking around at the Arkham rec room curiously. "We were just in the middle of a street…now we're back in here."

"How'd that even happen?" Vonny looked at her friend, standing up.

"I've no idea. Joker's mind is so curious," Chels replied, standing and brushing herself off. "There're no windows or doors, yet we all heard him scream. It's like physics and stuff don't even apply in here."

Vonny glanced at her, grinning. "What're you talking about? You failed physics in school."

"Oh, shut up!" her friend laughed.

Everything in Arkham looked exactly the same. Same white walls leading off to more corridors and rooms, same tables and benches; everything was the same—except for the lack of windows and doors. Looking around, the girls could spot none.

"So…do we have a plan of attack?" Chels looked at her friend.

"Uh…I don't think we can exactly take Clayface on ourselves. Look at what he did to Joker before."

"Yeah, but we need some sort of plan to get Joker out of here… I mean, I don't see any windows or anything, so this could be really hard."

Yvonne looked around the room, trying to think. The only way out that they knew of was the hole in the ceiling they'd dropped out of. But would they be able to find their way back to the room once they found Joker?

"Maybe we'll just have to play it by ear. That hole is the only way out, that we know of."

"Works for me. But now we have to find our clown…"

The girls peeked out into the hall, only to be met with dead silence. They looked around, not quite sure what they were looking for.

"I…guess we just walk around and see if we find anything," Chels whispered, feeling awkward in the silence.

Vonny nodded, quietly creeping off down a hall, keeping an eye out. Chels followed her, keeping watch behind them.

"This is really creepy," Vonny whispered after a moment, stopping at an intersection. "I thought for sure he'd be here." She looked back when her friend didn't answer. Chels stared back, eyes watery.

"What if something already happened to him?"

"No, don't even say that. I'm sure he's okay." She turned to look back down the hall. Truthfully, she wasn't so sure herself. It'd been nothing but silence since they got to Arkham.

If they broke down now and Joker still happened to be alive, they could be wasting precious time. They couldn't afford to break down in tears just yet.

Chels poked her suddenly from behind, making her jump. She looked back at her. "What?"

"Do you hear that?" she said, eyes wide. Yvonne stood still, listening hard.

There was a faint noise coming from the distance, quickly coming closer. The girls looked around quickly, not sure which direction it was coming from. Whatever it was, it was getting closer by the second and sounded big.

"What is that?"

"I've no idea, but it's getting closer…"

The girls flattened themselves against the wall, unsure of what was coming. They kept an eye on all four halls, ready to move in case whatever it was headed down the hall they were standing in.

A group of Jokers charged into view at the end of the hall to their right, startling them. All the clowns wore their purple tailcoats, but were smeared in blood and mud. What really caught the girls' attention was the one in the middle with a straightjacket on.

"Joker?" Chels meeped, eyes widening.

The group raced past them at full speed, screaming and panicking. Skidding to a sudden stop, the one in the middle turned to look at the girls, panting hard. Recognition and hope gleamed in Joker's eyes, but he quickly switched his attention back down the hall. The girls followed his gaze, gasping.

Clayface roared as he barreled towards them, his body constantly rippling and contorting to block off any escape the clown might try to make.

Joker let out a shriek before taking off again, quickly catching up with the group that had slowed down to wait on him. The girls quickly stepped back as the clay shot past them, nearly knocking them off their feet.

"What the hell!" Chels screamed over the noise.

"After them, go go go!" Vonny screamed back, racing around the corner and after the chase, her friend right behind her.

Joker let out a sharp squeal as something hit him hard in the side, but he kept going. Behind him, a few of the Jokers were yanked right off their feet and slammed into the walls as Clayface pulled them back. The clown was moving at top speed, but tiring; after such a long game of cat and mouse, his mind was wearing down from it all. Everywhere he hid and went, Clayface always seemed to know right where he was.

"Fuck this!" Vonny snarled, leaping and going wolf. She raced after the fast moving clay as her friend shifted, beating her wings and flapping after them.

"Joker!" Chels screamed, powering her wings, trying to find a gap in the clay to squeeze through. They had to get to Joker before Clayface did…

The group of clowns charged into a hallway full of offices, finally racing into an auditorium. They practically leapt over the seats in their haste, more appearing from doorways and rooms, trying to hide the real one among them. Joker tripped in his haste and went down hard, slamming his head off the side of the stage. The others quickly moved in around him to hide him from view.

Clayface smashed through the doors, glaring at them as he moved closer. Behind him, the girls crept into the room quietly, trying to think of a quick plan.

"You go low, I'll go high," Chels growled, leaping into the air. She shot towards the ceiling before circling, searching for the real Joker. Yvonne barked, loping down an aisle towards them, ears flat to her head.

Below her, many of the clowns noticed what was going on before turning to look at the approaching danger. They let out shouts of fury, most of the group swarming Clayface; no matter how many died, there would always be more to take their place.

Joker groaned, sitting up and holding his head, seeing stars. He was mentally exhausted, but by no means would he ever just stop and allow Clayface to catch him.

"Joker! Up here!" a voice caught his attention and he looked upwards.

Snarling and barking, Vonny danced and jumped around Clayface as the wave of Jokers leapt at him. While unable to do much damage, they still provided a distraction as he threw, kicked, and smothered them. Before too long, Vonny had to back off, ears flat to her head. Clayface had completely decimated Joker's clown shield.

Joker leapt up onto the stage as Chels folded her wings, diving down towards them. Vonny saw the danger before the two of them could.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Chels swerved in her dive at the last second as Clayface's hand shot out towards her, intending to smack her into the wall. She twisted her body hard, using the cheetah's flexible spine to spin in the air and snatch Joker up in her claws. With a powerful thrust of her wings, she just barely cleared the stage floor, pulling up into the air and sighing in relief.

Vonny watched it all, shaking. If she hadn't given a warning shout, Chels could've been killed. But even at that last minute twist to avoid that swing, her friend's back had nearly been twisted the whole way around. She was lucky that hadn't killed her, especially with Joker's sudden weight. She shook herself out of her thoughts as Chels shot overhead with the clown.

"To the hole!"

Easier said than done. With all the twists and turns in Arkham, the girls still didn't know their way around the asylum very well and this was no different.

Gliding quickly through the halls, Chels glanced back at her friend in fear. "Where are we? I don't know which way to go!"

Joker clung to the soft fur, watching behind them for any signs of Clayface. At the speed Chels had been moving as they shot out of the auditorium, they'd left him behind. His heart raced as he tried to calm it, finally able to have a small respite from the constant death threat.

Chels dropped Joker to the floor as she landed, panting; trying to sustain leveled flight for long periods of time was exhausting. She looked at the clown as he stared down the hall anxiously.

"Which way, Joker?" Vonny panted, twitching her tail. She sat down, trying to catch her breath.

"That's the problem," he said, looking at them. "I don't know."

"WHAT?" both girls cried, staring at him in disbelief.

He twiddled his fingers together nervously, looking at them, then down the hall. "Ever since I was locked in here, the halls changed. I don't know the way anymore…"

The girls stared at him for a long moment, then at each other, frowning.

"Not good…" Vonny said, sighing.

"No, not good at all," Joker abruptly cut her off, staring at the charging monstrosity heading towards them. "I think running would be a good idea." Both girls paused, turning to see, eyes widening.

"Oh, fuck," Chels whispered.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Vonny stared, then screamed. "RUN!"

Chels grabbed Joker with her claws, beating her wings madly and taking off. It was difficult flying in the halls; there wasn't much room to flap her wings. Yvonne raced after them, moving as fast as she can.

Joker let out a shriek of terror as Clayface advanced steadily, quickly gaining ground on them. He gripped Chels tightly, staring behind her.

Panicking, Chels turned a corner—running smack into a wall, crumpling to the floor in pain. She let out a quiet gasp at the pain of having her head twisted from the run-in with the wall. Shaking her head, she quickly scrambled to face the oncoming threat, squishing Joker tight to the wall as Vonny stood in front of them, fangs bared and snarling.

Clayface slowed down as he approached them, seeing he had them cornered at a dead-end. He grinned as he towered over them, eyes on Joker.

"Get the fuck away," Chels hissed, clacking her beak angrily.

"Yeah, leave him alone!" Vonny barked, glaring hard at him.

Cowering behind her wings, Joker peeked out at his enemy. This wasn't good. Clayface had them trapped in the hall. Their only hope would be to somehow get by him and keep looking for ways out. But that would be exactly what Joker had been doing this entire time. No matter where he ran, Clayface always followed one way or another. He let out a quiet whine.

Glaring at the girls, Clayface quickly reached out, stretching his arm over Chels' wings for Joker. She screamed at him, rearing up and cutting at him madly with her claws. Vonny snarled, leaping and snapping at his arm as he withdrew.

Joker watched this, then poked Chels in the back to get her attention. He felt the shift of her back muscles, knowing she was listening. "I think I might know a way out of here, but we need to get around him first."

Vonny barked at Clayface madly as he tried another reach at Joker; he was forced back by snapping teeth and whirling claws again.

"HEY, BIG BOY!"

All heads turned to see a second wave of Jokers standing at the end of the hall, grinning, arms crossed. A few gave the girls playful salutes before returning their attention to Clayface.

"Bring it on, rockhead," the one standing in front growled, smirking. On cue, the Jokers charged, screaming and whooping.

"Now!" Joker yelled as the group leapt upon Clayface, buying them time. The girls didn't need to be told twice. Throwing Joker on her back, Chels raced after Vonny as they tore down the hall, away from the fight.

Letting out a roar of rage, Clayface smashed and crushed the Jokers hard against the floor and walls. Beating down the last one, he turned to find that Joker and the girls had escaped again.

I I I

"Left!"

Galloping through the halls, the girls followed Joker's directions. They didn't know where he was taking them, but wherever it was, they dearly hoped to escape Arkham soon.

"Joker, where're we going?" Vonny panted, loping down yet another hall.

Situated on Chels' back, he looked at the girls, frowning. "Hopefully a way out of here. Take a right up here."

Sighing, the girls turned the corner, spotting a cell at the end of the hall. Joker hopped to the floor, quickly sprinting for the cell door. The girls quickly followed, eyes widening.

"Is this your cell?" Chels asked, perking her ears up.

"Yes." Kicking the door open, Joker sped inside, looking around frantically. They followed him inside, looking around curiously. Everything looked the same as it did in his real cell.

Joker ran his hands over the cushions on the walls, muttering quietly as he went. They watched him, not quite sure what he was looking for or expecting to find.

"What're you looking for?" Yvonne asked. "Maybe we can help."

The clown just shook his head, moving over to the far wall. Running his hand across one of the cushions, he grabbed it, tugging hard. He gave it a hard yank, pulling it right out of the wall. Eyes widening, the girls stared at the bright light through the hole in the wall. They changed back to their human forms, moving closer to see better.

"Through here." Joker looked back at them, hopping up into the hole in the wall. "It should take us outside." He turned, crawling off through the tunnel of light, leaving the girls to scramble up in after him.

Squinting at the light, the girls suddenly felt themselves fall out into open air. They grunted as they landed in a heap on the ground, sitting up and looking around.

"Whoa…" Vonny's eyes grew wide.

"We're in the park?" her friend asked.

They looked at each other, then at the hole seemingly floating in midair. Looking into the light, they could just barely make out Joker's cell in the distance.

"Man, your mind is awesome!" Vonny said, turning to look at the harlequin. He smirked back at her, the first sign of a smile they'd seen from him all day.

Chels giggled, nodding. "Trick barriers that lead to all sorts of places, millions of you, it's fantastic!"

Joker watched them, then tilted his head. "So, uh… Any ideas on how to get out of here?"

They paused, looking at him.

"You're joking, right? This is your mind…"

"You have to know the way out, this is your head," Chels blinked at him.

He snorted at them, giving them a look, tapping the side of his head. "My head, not my control, remember? I've no idea how to get out of here this time."

Staring, the girls sighed before hanging their heads.

"I guess we just…keep wandering and hope to find a way out," Chels muttered. Vonny nodded wearily, frowning.

"I say we put some distance between us and him."

Joker looked around the park, then glanced at the girls. "I second that." He turned, heading across the grass as the girls followed, looking around curiously. Jokers raced past them as more romped by the pond, tackling and throwing each other. A group was busy play-fighting nearby, their laughs and squeals echoing in the air.

"This is just cool," Vonny mused, looking around at everything. Chels watched as two of the Jokers threw a third into the pond, grinning.

"Very cool."

Joker listened to the girls chatter behind him, allowing himself to grin. For the first time that day, Joker felt more relaxed, more at peace now that the girls were there with him.

As they headed out of the park, clay started to ooze out of the barrier leading to Joker's cell. After battering the door down, Clayface had found the hole in the wall, following the tunnel out into the park. Forming partially together, he looked around for any Jokers that might raise the alarm that he was close. None had spotted him so far. Taking this chance, he withdrew back into a sticky puddle, quickly moving across the ground, searching for the real Joker.

Moving down a sidewalk, the girls followed Joker as he led them on. For now, they were brainstorming ideas on how to get out of his mind.

"So, uh… Who was that guy we saw, Joker?" Vonny finally asked after a few minutes.

Joker stopped dead in his tracks and they both ran into his back. Backing up, the girls looked at him, confused.

"What's wrong?"

Quiet, the harlequin turned to look at them, faintly irritated. "…saw who?"

"You know, the normal guy in here," Chels said, watching him. "Short brown hair, white shirt, really nice guy."

"Yeah, I didn't think you had anyone else in here besides us."

Watching the girls silently through half-lidded eyes, the girls quickly quieted under his stare, unsure if he was angry with them. He glanced from one girl to the other, trying to decide.

"He mention something about…emotions?"

Vonny glanced at her friend, then back to Joker. "Um…yeah. He said that you really loved us and stuff."

Joker stared at them, then sighed, glancing away. "He tell you how much I trust you?" The girls nodded. "…fine, I'll tell you. But you _cannot_ repeat this to anyone. I can't stress that enough."

"Understood," they said, watching him.

Focusing on a spot on the wall of a building, Joker remained quiet a moment before turning to look at them.

"It was me."

If they'd been in normal Gotham City, Joker would've heard crickets chirping. The girls stared back at him, eyes huge, silent.

"No, it couldn't," Chels finally squeaked out a minute later. "You're a zany, fun-loving clown!"

"Yeah!" Yvonne chimed in. "You're a crime clown!"

Shaking his head slowly, he kept his eyes on them. "No. It was me before my permaclown look."

"But…" Chels started, trailing off, trying to pick her words out carefully. "He didn't look anything like you. Or act like you."

"Yeah, he looked more like one of those pencil pusher types you see in office buildings." The girls looked at each other, then started giggling.

"Or maybe even the type that gets stuck with the paperwork all the time."

Joker glared at them, fists clenching, his nerves stretched to the breaking point. After being subjected to Crane's torture for hours, he was ready to get out, but with the girls making fun, his patience was wearing very thin.

"He looked nice and all, but it didn't look like he could hold his own in a fight for long at all."

"Maybe he was a suck up or something."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Joker roared, startling the girls badly. They clung to each other in fright as he moved in on them. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he glared at them, his whole body tensed up. "You don't make fun of what you know nothing of." He quickly rubbed away the tears, sniffling a bit. "I give you the truth and you throw it back in my face."

Quiet, the girls stared up at him, tears welling up. They'd never hurt Joker, but they'd done just that. With the way he was acting, they feared they'd hit it dead on as well.

"Sorry, Joker…" they whispered, trying to hold back their tears.

"We didn't mean it. We're really, really sorry."

"Just…please don't hate us," Yvonne finally broke down in tears, both girls sitting down on the sidewalk. Beside her, Chels looked up at Joker silently, tears falling.

Something twisted hard in Joker's stomach as he watched them. He frowned, looking at their tears. This wasn't right. The girls had come in after him to save him from the terror Crane was putting him through. After all this, he had still lashed out at them.

Moving closer, Joker crouched in front of the girls, gently pulling them close to him.

"No…I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm just wound tight with everything that's been going on."

They clung to him, sniffling, looking up at him. "But…we made fun. We shouldn't have."

"It was wrong," Chels said, rubbing at her eyes.

Watching them quietly, Joker tilted his head. If this had been before he truly trusted the girls, he would never dare mention what he was about to tell them. But times had changed.

"Then maybe I should tell you."

Wiping away the tears, the girls looked at him. "Tell us what?"

"About my past."

They blinked at him. After everything that had just happened, things were finally starting to take a somewhat normal turn for the better. Instead of staying angry, Joker had forgiven them.

"Um…shouldn't it wait until after we get out of here?" Yvonne asked.

Joker stared at them, thoughtful. True, he knew it was better to get moving while the going was good. But he wasn't sure when an opportunity like this would ever rise again.

"I'll give you the quick version." He stood, pulling the girls to their feet. They held onto his hands as he led them down the street. "For the most part, you were right. I used to be one of the lackeys that handled paperwork when I worked at the chemical factory. My….boss," he spit out the word," was an asshole. He didn't care about his workers. Then one late night while on the job, I found out the hard way that the walkway wasn't so sturdy. Headfirst into the chemicals I went…and here I am."

The girls stayed quiet through his whole story, listening to him. As soon as he finished, they hugged him tightly, sniffling again.

"We're sorry. We never meant to make fun or hurt you. It's just, all this…Crane, Clayface. Our nerves are just frayed."

Patting them on their backs, Joker smiled, looking down at them. "Forget about it. You didn't know. But no one can ever find out what I just told you. If I'm gonna have a past, I prefer multiple choice."

They giggled, wiping away the tears that had been welling up. "We should get out of here."

Nodding, Joker stopped in front of a building. "Which is why I brought us here. We need a place to think." The girls looked up curiously.

A large building loomed over them, blocking out the moonlight. The girls stared at the giant light bulb on top before looking at Joker as he giggled madly.

"Welcome to my idea factory." He pushed the door open, ushering the girls inside before shutting and locking the door. He led them along the wall, glancing back at the girls. They were staring up in shock at the rows upon rows of filing cabinets stretching high out of sight.

"Wow…this place is amazing!" Vonny said, turning in a circle to see everything. "I wonder what the inside of our minds look like." Chels giggled, nodding, looking at the cabinets.

"I wonder if ours looks anything like this." She moved closer to one, putting her hand on the handle.

"Don't touch that!" Joker suddenly yelled and she quickly yanked her hand back, looking at him. "Not unless you want to go flying. They open with a wicked punch." Vonny grinned at her friend as Chels blinked at him. "We need to figure a way out of here before he catches up to us again…"

The girls nodded, looking around, deep in thought. Chels glanced at the floor, tilting her head, spotting something dark. There were dark, red drops on the floor. She turned, following the drops with her eyes, staring when they led to Joker.

"Joker, are you hurt?" Yvonne looked at them as Joker glanced back at the girls.

"Huh?"

"Are you bleeding?"

Joker stared at them, then looked down at his side. Indeed, there was a large patch of red seeping through his straightjacket. "Oh… I thought I felt something hit me earlier. I never even felt the pain."

Vonny watched this, biting her lip. "Could Clayface follow the drops of blood? If you've been bleeding all this time, you could've left a trail…"

All three grew quiet at the thought, staring at each other.

"We need to move. Now." The clown turned, moving off along the wall again, heading towards the back of the building. The girls quickly followed him, keeping an eye out.

"Do you have any of your barriers in here?" Chels asked, looking around.

"Mmm. There might be one at the back, if Crane hasn't fucked everything up. A lot of shit got changed in my mind when he put me under."

"How'd you avoid him for so long?" Yvonne moved up to his left side, Chels on his right. Joker was quiet a moment before glancing at them.

"He took my image again, snuck up close. I've been running mostly on empty. Everywhere I go, he always finds me. "

Chels frowned, playing with her sleeves. "He must know where you are all the time then. That's not fair."

Vonny paused abruptly, looking at them. "What if he's here now? We'd never know it."

Joker stopped dead in his tracks, staring off down the aisle. That thought had never occurred to him. He glanced at the girls, then up towards one of the filing cabinets, whistling. Scurrying sounds and hissing soon reached the girls' ears. They stared in awe as a few vampire Jokers dropped down towards them, landing lightly. The vampires grinned at them before turning, quickly moving off into the building, searching.

"It's nice to have speed and stealth on your side," Joker said quietly, moving on.

They approached the wall as the girls looked behind, still paranoid of being followed. They turned their attention on Joker as he touched a hand to the wall.

"Shit, no!" he swore, placing both hands on the wall, running his fingers over the tile.

"What's wrong?" Vonny blinked at him.

"…it's gone. I used to have one here…" Joker stared at the wall, then turned, staring back the way they'd come. "We're gonna have to make a run for the front."

"That's a pretty long run…" Chels whispered, looking down the aisle.

The girls paused, looking at their teacher as he slid down the wall to the floor, putting his head in his hands. He bit his lip hard, sniffling, pulling his knees up.

"Aw, c'mon, Joker, don't give up," Vonny said, dropping down beside him.

"You're not a quitter," Chels agreed, moving to his other side.

Joker sighed heavily, lifting his head, wiping away a few tears. He peered up at them, frowning.

"Being sad really doesn't fit you." Vonny shook her head as she and her friend hugged the clown tightly.

A sudden loud hissing shattered the silence as all three perked up at the noise. The sound came again from farther down the aisle, louder, then silenced as a loud bang echoed off the metal cabinets.

"Shit," Joker whispered, jumping to his feet. The girls tensed up beside him as they watched the shadows. After a few moments of nothing, Joker's paranoia took hold. "Run."

All three took off at a dead sprint down an aisle, careening towards the door in the distance. Behind them, cabinets tipped over, smashing down hard into the rest, setting off a domino effect.

"RUN!" Chels screamed, leaping and shifting, even as one of the cabinets came crashing down her way. She yanked her tail out from under as the metal smashed down where she'd been a second ago. Ahead of them, Vonny leapt, soaring over one of the falling shelves as it crashed down. Joker ducked and dodged under the wreckage as metal collapsed around them.

The girls caught sight of more vampire Jokers racing to the rescue, swarming around them as Clayface chased after them. This time, Clayface was ready. As the vampires leapt for him, he absorbed them all into his body, spitting them out against the wall in a sticky glob before giving chase again.

Barreling towards the door, the girls scrambled over fallen shelves, trying to get to clear ground. Joker bounced off of one of the cabinets, making a beeline towards the door.

"No, Joker!" one of the girls called out behind him. Before he even had time to look back, Joker found himself flat on the floor, the breath knocked right out of him.

Clayface loomed over him, grinning, as the tentacle of clay lashed out at him again. It struck him hard across the back, cutting his jacket open and he cried out.

"Fuck you!" Chels slammed her hind paws hard into Clayface's head before dropping down in front of Joker, hissing up at him furiously. The blow knocked him back a few paces, more out of surprise than what the actual kick had done. Yvonne raced over, stopping beside her friend, snarling deeply.

"You leave him alone," the gryphon growled, her wings spread out threateningly.

Behind them, Joker gasped for air, his back still hurting. He staggered to his feet, looking at the door before limping towards it. His back screamed in pain from the blow it had received, but he ignored it. Pain could wait.

Watching the clown make his slow way to the door, Clayface glanced down at the girls, letting out a gurgly chuckle.

Both girls froze. This was the first they'd heard this Clayface make any normal sounds. Chills crept down their spines as they stared up at him.

"There's nothing funny about this," Chels snapped her beak irritably.

"Yeah! I fail to see the humor," Vonny growled, flicking her tail.

Clayface pulled himself up to his full towering height, looking down at the girls. "You two are defending him. I'm wondering what he'd do if the situation was reversed." He reached out suddenly, grabbing both girls and crushing them hard in his grip.

The girls screamed as pain shot through their bodies, the sound reaching to Joker. He froze in the doorway, turning his head to look back at them, eyes wide.

"No, Joker, keep going!" Vonny screamed. She squirmed madly, trying to get free.

Joker stared back at them, then glanced out the door, towards freedom. The girls had worked so hard to get him out…now they were the ones in trouble. Unable to decide what to do, he looked back at them again.

Chels snarled, kicking her long legs as the clay started creeping closer towards their heads. Her wings were pinned hard to her back, bent at an agonizing angle. Beside her, Vonny kicked as best as she could.

"Let us go!" they shouted.

Watching quietly, Clayface turned his head to look at the clown. Joker still stood in the doorway, tears falling.

_This sucks!_ Chels thought to her friend. _I don't know if we can die in his head, but I don't want him to get caught after all this time either._

_I know, me neither. I dunno what we can do though._

They twisted madly in Clayface's grip, desperately trying to get free. Gasping, they watched as Joker took a few uncertain steps towards them.

"No, run! Don't do it, Joker!"

Joker watched the girls, rage and despair filling his heart. They wanted him to get to freedom, but he couldn't just leave the girls. Clayface would kill them first, then come after him.

_WAIT! _Yvonne gasped, looking at Chels. _Batsy gave me something before Crane put us under. Maybe it's something useful. _Chels gaped at her, then bit her lip.

_Better use it quick. That clay's getting closer. _

Vonny squirmed madly again, then took a breath, changing back. The pressure on her tightened, making her gasp in pain. She managed to get her hand into a pocket, pulling it back out.

Clayface kept his attention on Joker as the clown took another slow step towards them. He tightened his grip on the girls again, knowing it was hurting both Joker and the girls.

Chels let out a strangled squawk, gasping for air. She kicked at the air again, lashing her tail as Vonny choked. The clay had almost completely wrapped around them by now. Taking this chance, Vonny, pinched the small tube between her fingers. It cracked open and she yelped at the sudden coldness.

Joker let out a low moan of desperation, watching the girls. He paused as he noticed the ice starting to form all over Clayface's body. His tormenter blinked, first looking at the girls, then at the ice encasing his body.

The girls watched as the ice hardened around them, trapping them in Clayface's grip. Turning their heads, they saw that Clayface was unable to move, frozen solid.

"Um…wow. That was pretty cool," Chels said, looking at Vonny. "But how do we get down?"

Yvonne looked at her friend, then laughed nervously. "You know, I have no idea."

"I think I can help with that," Joker giggled, moving closer. He peered up at them, smirking. "Getting cold yet?"

"Just shut up and get us down," Chels grinned back at him.

Giggling madly, Joker waltzed around the frozen Clayface, dancing over to one of the fallen cabinets. The girls watched as he grabbed a handle, yanking the drawer open with no problem. Humming to himself, Joker dug around in the drawer. Stepping back, he lugged out the biggest circus mallet the girls had ever seen. It clunked to the floor, nearly the size of the clown.

"Whoa! I gotta get me one of those," Vonny giggled, watching him.

"This'll be funny," Chels agreed with her, smirking.

Joker listened to the girls, grinning, then made a big show of trying to lift the thing. He grunted as he strained to pull the mallet up, tugging hard on it. Behind him, the girls giggled even harder and he grinned, finally picking it up easily and heading back over to them. Smirking, the harlequin twiddled his fingers up at them before tightening his grip on the mallet. Swinging it back, he brought it back up, slamming it hard behind the girls. The ice cracked and shattered, dropping the girls to the floor.

Yvonne grunted as she hit the floor, snorting as she stood and brushed herself off. She turned, racing over to Joker, tackling him happily. Chels dropped behind her, shaking ice out of her fur. She changed back, tackling him as well.

Laughing, Joker hugged them back, then turned, heading for the door. "I think it's high time we get out of here." The girls giggled in agreement, dancing along behind him as he led them out into the street.

They were met with roars of applause from the Jokers, many shouting out words of a job well done. The girls blinked in shock, stunned to see so many in such a small area. Joker grinned at the girls, leaning against a light post.

"You girls are heroes," he said, looking at the crowd. The Jokers roared again, laughing and cheering.

Chels grinned at the crowd as Vonny laughed. They looked at their clown, skipping around happily. Joker bounced off down the street, the girls trailing him as he leapt into a handstand. Watching him, they giggled and clapped as he dropped back onto his feet, moving off again, his grin ever present.

"So how do we get out of here?" Vonny asked as they left the crowd behind.

Joker's grin stretched even wider as he led them down the street. "Now that I'm actually able to think straight…it's here." He stopped outside a building, looking back at the girls as he pushed the door open.

Their eyes widened as they were bathed in a green glow. Slowly following Joker inside, they found themselves on a metal catwalk, the walkway stretching over to the far wall. Twenty feet below them, a single tank sat filled to the brim with bubbling, noxious green chemicals.

"Um…" Chels squeaked, staring down at the chemicals. She stayed well away from the railing.

Yvonne stayed close to her friend, staring at the chemicals before looking at the clown.

"…why'd you bring us here?"

Joker hopped up onto the railing, the metal creaking under his weight. He beamed at the girls cheerfully. "This is our way out. Our escape."

The girls merely blinked at him. He had to be joking.

"We have to…jump?"

"Of course," he giggled, swinging his feet back and forth. "Think of it this way. By trusting me and jumping, it's like an escape from your own fears. I know what it's like to fall into burning chemicals."

"Won't we drown?"

"Not with me. Now, you wanna get out of here before clayboy busts free?"

Quietly, the girls slowly started to creep closer to the railing, cautious. Joker was playful by nature and they had no doubts he'd try to push them in. Peering down into the tank, they glanced at each other, smiling. They looked at Joker.

He grinned back at them insanely, holding his hands out to them, perched precariously on the thin railing. "Join me? It's time to kick Crane's ass."

Laughing, they grabbed his hands and he pulled them up onto the railing with him. He looked down at the chemicals as he tightened his grip on the girls' hands. Whooping excitedly, Joker leapt off the railing, taking the girls with him as they fell, plunging deep under the surface of the chemicals. Bubbles frothed around them as they sank deeper into the darkness.

I I I

Joker gasped sharply as he regained control of his mind. Gathering up every ounce of strength he had, he threw his body upwards, snapping the restraints, breaking free and ripping the headpiece off. In a heartbeat, he grabbed Jonathan tightly by the shirt, slamming him up hard against the machine as he slid off the stretcher. The girls snarled beside him as they stood, throwing the headpieces off. Batman took a step closer, knowing he had to keep Joker from killing him.

Crane grunted as his head knocked off the metal, grinning at Joker nervously. "Welcome back."

The clown narrowed his eyes at him, teeth bared in a snarl. He slammed Crane against the metal again, tightening his grip.

"You think it's fun playing around with my mind? Here's a good one for you then, bird boy," Joker hissed out. The girls quickly slid in front of Joker, protecting him from the Batman, as he grabbed hold of the side of the stretcher. Twisting and pulling, he yanked part of the bar free, glaring at Crane. "A man walks into a bar…" He slammed the metal hard across the Scarecrow's face, busting his nose and throwing him to the floor.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the girls before glancing at Joker. He knew the girls could easily rip him apart in seconds while Joker beat Crane up. But he couldn't allow that to happen.

Jonathan screamed, holding his broken nose as he hit the floor, wincing in pain. He glanced up at Joker as the clown moved in on him, an evil grin on his face.

"You failed in your experiment…now suffer." Crane's eyes widened as the bar came down hard on his ribs and he let out another scream. There were no jokes coming from the clown; only pure, hot hatred. Another blow struck him hard in the side of the head, knocking him back down. "I'll admit, Jonny, I'm afraid of that rockhead just as much as anyone else. But at least I admit it. I own that fear."

The girls giggled madly as they guarded Joker, watching Batman, but listening to the beating behind them. Chels smirked at the vigilante, turning her head to look at Joker.

"Hey, when's our turn?"

Joker brought the bar down hard across Crane's ribs again, across his side, his back. Blood was starting to stain Jonathan's clothes as he struggled to get away. Penned in the corner, he had nowhere to go and nothing to keep Joker back. The clown paused, the bar hanging in midair as he looked back at the girls. A wide grin split his lips as he handed the piece out to Vonny. She squealed, grabbing it and launching herself at Crane, beating him over the head and back as he curled up into a protective ball.

The caped crusader wasn't sure how to break up the beating. The girls could shift so swiftly. They'd have him down in seconds if he made any move for Joker, no matter how much fun they were having.

Jonathan moaned in agony as the bar struck down hard into his ribs again. It hurt so much to breathe. He kicked out feebly as Yvonne handed the bar to Chels, who then leapt upon him, slamming it down on his arm. Letting out a yelp, Crane turned over, quickly crawling across the floor in an attempt to get away.

Joker watched the girls carefully, studying where they chose to hit. Almost every time they struck Crane, they aimed for vital parts.

_Good girls._

Giggling, Chels brought the bar down hard on Crane's ribs once again, pausing when a sharp crack sounded. She stared at the man on the floor, then looked back at Joker. The clown roared with laughter, holding his gut.

"Ribs break so easily, don't they?"

Glaring up at the harlequin hatefully from the floor, Jonathan spit out a mouthful of blood.

_I'll admit it. I should've killed him while they were under. I won't make that mistake again._

Clenching his fists, Batman took a few steps towards the trio. The girls immediately darted in front of Joker, glaring. The clown stared over at him, bored.

"Oh, please, Bats. I'm only repaying Jonny boy for what he did to me. You can relate, can't you? Always throwing me in the loony bin when you don't agree with my fun."

He stepped past the girls, letting them know they could hang back. He made sure to step down hard on Crane's hand as the other man tried to pull himself out of the way. Crane cried out in pain, quickly curling back up.

Joker stopped a few feet from the vigilante, turning his head to look at him with one eye. "You should know me better than that. You push someone, they're bound to push back. You fuck with my mind, you get the beating of a lifetime."

Batman glared back at him, thinking quickly. Now that Joker was back to his normal self, he needed to get the clown back inside his cell before he decided to make a run for it. He paused when the harlequin advanced on him instead.

"This is all YOUR fault, Batsy!" the clown yelled at him. "I merely wanted to check in on my girls and you had to go and draw attention to it. They sedated me last night. If it hadn't been for you, bird boy wouldn't have gotten the jump on me!"

And with that, Joker gave the Batman the opening he was looking for.

He took a step closer to the clown, receiving growls from the girls.

"You had it coming even before they knocked you out. Crane was going to get you back either way. If it weren't for the girls, and you had been by yourself, you wouldn't have had a chance."

Crane sat up against the wall, biting his lip in got agony as pain shot through his ribcage. He held his sides, breathing heavily as he watched the two. Glancing over at the girls, he saw they were watching the argument, ready to jump to Joker's help as any second.

"I had one night with the girls," Joker growled, glaring at the other man. "But no, you had to have a bitch fit and they decided to knock me out. Thanks to _you_ I never had a chance to fight back. I couldn't wake up fast enough and he got the jump on me."

"Even if you could fight back, would you have known how to stop Crane's torture and get away? You didn't know what to do when the real Clayface was attacking you. You almost died."

"Crane's too easy to take down," the clown snarled back at him. "If they hadn't knocked me out, he wouldn't have jumped me so easily in the first place."

Batman grew quiet a moment, studying Joker. He looked exhausted from being mentally attacked; as angry as Joker's body posture seemed, there was a weariness to him. He also noticed that Joker chose not to mention Clayface.

Jonathan glanced over at the open door leading to freedom. At the moment, he just wanted to get away from Joker and his posse. He was in too much pain to fight back; maybe if he managed to get out into the halls, the guards would find him and take him to the infirmary. He sat up more, readying himself to make a run for it, then froze as the girls quickly moved in front of him. Crane let out a cry of rage and pain as the girls turned their backs on him, undaunted.

The vigilante studied the clown a moment longer, then decided to throw out what was on his mind.

"What would you have done if you were facing Clayface by yourself inside your mind? You probably couldn't have figured out how to make it back out..."

Joker glared at him hard, fists clenching. "You know by experience the others would've stopped him long enough for me to find a way out."

"He still would've chased you. You would've gone insane in your own head with a monster always after you. No matter what."

The harlequin opened his mouth to shoot back a response, then paused, realization hitting him. He stared at Batman mutely.

Knowing he'd stumped the clown, the Batman moved in on the clown, watching him. Joker absently took a few steps back, startling the girls. They watched, wide-eyed, as Joker backed up against the far wall as Batman stopped in front of him.

"You know I'm right. You just can't admit it," the vigilante told him, watchful.

"I…I would've been safe by the time he found me. The others would've kept him busy."

Batman shook his head at the clown. "And what would've happened if he did catch you and no one was around to help you? What if he stopped them all?"

Crane watched all of this, a demented grin on his face. He knew Joker was intelligent, but he doubted the clown had ever thought psychology would be turned back on him.

"No!" Joker suddenly squealed, clutching the metal bar tightly to his chest. "He wouldn't have caught me."

"If he never caught you, he'd still be chasing you. You'd be trapped inside your own head, unable to think straight with him always knowing where you were."

Joker's head was throbbing horribly. After being subjected to Crane's torture, he honestly just wanted to go back to his cell and rest. But no, Batsy kept coming after him. And if Batsy wouldn't leave him alone, then he wouldn't back down either.

"He wouldn't have caught me," he mumbled. "The others would've kept him away while I found a way out."

Batman stopped directly in front of the clown, yanking the bar right out of his hands. Joker didn't even blink. "How long would that have taken you?"

The girls growled threateningly from the corner, slowly moving in on the vigilante. They hated what he was doing to Joker. What Joker needed was rest.

"Leave me alone," Joker finally spit out, staring at the Batman. "I just wanna go back to my cell…"

Jonathan slowly pushed himself up onto his knees despite the pain. He kept his eyes on Joker and the girls, breathing heavily.

_Joker, you're so pathetically weak when your mind is turned on itself. It's ridiculous how childish you get. _

Batman studied the clown closely before stepping back. He looked over at Crane, then the girls.

"If I find out Joker doesn't go directly to his cell, I don't care what abuse Crane put him through, I'll find him and throw him in myself. You got that?" The girls quickly nodded. "Get him back to his cell. Tell the guards what happened to Crane."

Grabbing Joker's hands, the girls quickly pulled the clown out of the room, biting their lips. They knew Batman wasn't messing around this time.

Joker followed the girls numbly, trying to calm his mind again. As much as he hated to admit it, he fully believed what Batman had said. If not for the girls, he would've gone insane on the inside of his already-insane mind. The thought terrified him.


	19. Escape

**Chapter 18**

Joker was pissed and the girls knew it. He'd been humiliated twice. One being that Crane had so easily gotten him under his control and tormented him with psychological torture. The second was almost as bad. Joker's mind had been in pain once he'd awakened. Trying to stay alive in his own mind had exhausted him and it'd given him a massive headache. Batman had attacked him psychologically as well and it had taken all of Joker's willpower to not collapse on the floor from sheer mental exhaustion. He would not give Crane or Batman that satisfaction.

As they sat in his cell together a day later, he still couldn't get his mind off it. It pissed him off he'd shown such weakness, even if he couldn't help it at the time.

"Joker? You okay?"

He turned his head to look at the girls. Returning to his cell the day before, the guards had allowed the girls to stay with Joker for a while. They'd retrieved Crane from the old part of Arkham and it cheered Joker up a bit that he was in the infirmary.

"You haven't said much in the time we've been together," Vonny said, worried.

Sighing, he sat back against the wall, leaning his head back. "Just very annoyed. Bird boy got the jump on me, then Batsy goes and attacks as well."

The girls frowned as they watched the clown. They'd never seen him this way before. It was the closest they'd ever seen Joker get to depression.

"Aw, don't let it get to you," Chels said, hugging him tightly. "They're a bunch of losers. You're better than anyone else here or outside."

Yvonne nodded, grinning. "Yeah. Besides, you're the master of comedy. You're the Joker!"

Amusement slowly twisted in Joker's gut as he watched them, finally smirking. "Too true. Jonny boy isn't off the hook yet either. I didn't get to have nearly as much fun with him as I would've liked."

"That's the Joker we know," both girls giggled. They clung to him tightly, enjoying what time they had with him.

"Hey, Joker?"

Joker blinked, looking at Vonny. "What?"

She tilted her head at him. "There's something that always bothered me. When you're in Arkham, who feeds the hyenas?" Chels stared at her friend, then looked at the clown, curious as well.

"Ah, that's simple," he grinned at them. "I got a few guys on the outside that are on the lay-low. They're a step down from the goons. My boys are always hungry for fresh meat."

"I miss the hyenas," Chels pouted, scooting against the wall. "They're so cute and fun to play with."

Joker shrugged, still grinning. "They'll be fine until we get out."

"Will they still remember us?" Yvonne asked. "Sometimes animals forget if people are away for a long time."

"Of course," he waved a hand at them. "The boys remember me every time I break out. Speaking of which, I've been running a few escape plans through my mind. None seem to have a solid escape though…yet." He laughed at the sight of the girls' frowns. "Trust me, sometimes it takes time to get out."

Chels watched Joker for a long time, then grinned, glancing at Vonny. The other girl turned to look at her.

_Oh my God, can you imagine how much fun Christmas would be with him?_

_Oh man…that'd be so awesome! November's almost over too. We've been stuck in here for too long. _

"I can hear you, you know." They froze, looking at Joker. He grinned back at them widely.

Blinking at him, they started laughing after a moment. "Man, we gotta figure out how to keep our thought-speech to ourselves."

Joker shrugged at them, watching. "You've done it before while others were around. I'm the only one that could hear you, it seems."

They paused, looking over at the door as it opened. Two guards stood in the doorway, eyeing them cautiously before setting down three bowls of food.

"Really?" Joker sneered, looking at the taller guard. "That's all you can stand to feed us?"

"Shut up and eat, Joker. You don't deserve the good food here anyway," the guard shot back.

Sitting quietly, the girls watched this all happen, bored. There simply was no good food at Arkham. If it wasn't macaroni and cheese, it was something else disgusting. Half the time they couldn't even figure out what they were being fed.

_Hey, dude¸_Vonny thought at the guard, annoyed. _You notice the grease stains on your shirt there? Pig._

Chels started giggling beside her, as did Joker. The guards only gave them a look, backing out of the room, shutting and locking the door before moving off.

"Too bad they didn't hear that," Chels snickered.

Joker nodded, agreeing with her as he poked at the bowls. There was a blackish-green gunk in the bowls, something even he hadn't seen before. It didn't look edible.

"Well, girls, I guess we're going hungry," he sighed, turning to look at them. They frowned at him.

"Aw, man. I was really hungry too," Yvonne snorted. "They didn't give us anything after yesterday's hell."

Sighing, Joker stood, carefully stretching out every limb. His spine popped as he bent backwards, touching his hands to the floor. The girls grinned at him from his upside-down view.

"Well, nothing can be done. Even I don't know what's in those bowls this time." He pulled his knees up tight to his head, rolling into a ball before unfolding, right-side up. "Now all that's left is to figure out what to do with the rest of the day."

"Not much to do," Chels said, looking at him. "They don't give us books, games, puzzles. Nothing."

"And we weren't allowed into the rec room for a while again." That got Joker's attention.

"Again?"

"Yeah," Vonny grinned. "We set fire to one of the tables a few weeks ago. The guards weren't too happy so they locked us up for a week."

Joker started laughing, leaning against the wall for support. "I'm so proud of you girls! That's another point in the training as well. You need to learn how to fend for yourselves and strike terror in the staff. That's the only way they learn to leave you alone."

"Bird boy too," Chels pointed out. "He deserved more than just a simple beating."

"That, he did," Joker nodded thoughtfully, looking at the door.

"So, um. What did you have in mind for getting out?" Vonny asked. "Our fall was pretty much wasted being locked up here. I bet it snowed in the time we were in here."

He studied the door for a long time, then glanced up towards the window high on the wall. He wanted out as much as the girls did.

"We _could_ try to squeeze through that window. It'd be a tight fit and easier than just picking the lock and making our way out of here. But on the other hand, sneaking out the traditional way is much more fun."

The girls watched him, tilting their heads, listening.

"Shouldn't we start with the basics first? You never taught us to escape yet."

Joker paused, turning to look back at them. He'd almost forgotten that with everything going on.

"Then, window it is." He marched over to the wall, peering up at the glass. It was set high out of reach, much higher than Joker could reach even while jumping. He chewed at his lip thoughtfully, thinking things over. It'd be a tad risky; he never usually went for the easier escape routes for the simple fact that he could get caught quicker. But in this case he'd make an exception.

Following his gaze, the girls stared at the window.

"I could go first," Chels said, looking at him. "My gryphon allows me to hover and I could pull you guys out."

Yvonne glanced over at the clown as he tilted his head. She looked over at her friend, blinking.

"You'd have to move once we got out though. Someone could see us."

"Not if we wait until nightfall," Joker mused. "But then there's a higher chance Batsy will be out."

_Guard!_ Vonny suddenly shouted, bouncing to the other side of the room. Joker grabbed Chels, yanking her down to the floor and hurrying over to Vonny. They quickly balled up together, the girls hugging him tightly as the door opened slowly.

Simmons eyed the three of them suspiciously before glancing back out into the hall. Dr. Scott strode into the cell, keeping close to the door.

"Well, I think we can all agree that last night was hell for all of you. Joker, I know what Crane did to you was wrong, but there was no need to beat him half to death," she scolded.

Joker grinned at her from his corner with the girls. "Half to death? Why, doc, given the chance, I would've put him six feet under."

Natalie gave him a cold glare. "I'm not getting into this with you. My concern is for the girls. You had a night together to get over the shock of what happened to you, but now it's time for them to go back to their own cell."

"Fuck you," Vonny snarled. "We're staying with Joker."

"Yeah, obviously the staff here isn't keeping an eye on their charges," Chels shot at the doctor.

"They're perfectly fine with me," Joker said quietly, all heads turning his way. "We've done nothing wrong, have caused no trouble. Just a bit of fun." He grinned at the doctor.

Dr. Scott glared at Joker. He was such a manipulator. But the real problem was that he was so damned good at it.

"I said no, Joker. I'll give you an hour with the girls yet, but that's it. After that, we're taking them back to their cell." She turned, heading out of the room, leaving Simmons to shut and lock the door as they left.

"Well, girls," Joker sighed, standing up. "Time to quicken the schedule. Forget waiting for tonight. We're leaving right now."

The girls looked up at him, eyes wide as they jumped to their feet. "Really?"

"We can't afford to wait an hour." Peeking out the door window to make sure the doctor and guards were gone, Joker headed over to the window again, looking up at it. "As soon as that glass is gone, we're gonna have to move. Fast." He glanced back at Chels. "You first."

Chels looked at the window, then smirked. "No problem." She raced over to him as Vonny followed, grinning madly.

Joker bent down so she could hop onto his back, then stood, bracing himself against the wall. Yvonne kept an eye on Chels, ready to break her fall if she happened to lose her balance.

"Are we smashing through or cutting?" Chels asked, looking down at him.

"Cutting?" Joker twisted his head to look up at her, eyes widening.

He felt the claws of her paws dig into his back as she balanced herself, keeping her wings folded tight. Watching, he started giggling, trying to keep from knocking her off.

"By all means, cut through the glass!"

Yvonne grinned, eagerly waiting. Their changes happened so swiftly, it still startled people. Even their teacher.

Studying the glass, Chels dug the tips of her front claws into the glass, sliding them along the edges of the window. Within seconds, she popped the glass out in her paws, handing it down to Joker, who handed it to Vonny.

"Man, that's cold air! Okay, here we go…" Taking a breath, Chels grabbed hold of the sides of the window, pulling herself out. She grunted as her wings caught the window edges, hanging from the window. "Um…uh oh. I think my wings are stuck."

Vonny bit her lip, watching her stuck friend. Her tail whipped back and forth as she struggled to pull herself through. Joker shoved up hard against her rump, trying to get her through. Vonny paused, turning towards the door, hearing voices.

"Um…guys? I think someone's coming. Must be a room check."

Joker spun, looking at Vonny, then the door as he pushed up on the gryphon again. Chels yelped in pain as her wings twisted.

_Not good…_

"Okay, I hate to do this, but here goes. You'll thank me later."

Chels kicked at the air, then paused when she heard him. "What?"

Yvonne stared in shock as Joker turned back around, sinking his teeth into her friend's lower back.

"OW!" Chels screamed, popping free into the air and scattering feathers. Beating her wings quickly, she rushed back to the window, looking down in at them. "Hurry!"

Joker grabbed Vonny, boosting her up towards the window, glancing back at the door. The voices were getting louder.

"Joker, how're you gonna get out?" Vonny asked him, reaching up towards the waiting paws of her friend.

He gave her a shove, throwing her up to the window where Chels grabbed her and pulled her out.

"Tail!"

Chels flipped a wing, turning her back to the window. Vonny held on tight to the feathers as her friend dropped her tail down through the window. Joker grabbed hold and she beat her wings, pulling him to the edge. Hoisting himself out, he quickly scrambled onto her back, looking back as his cell door opened.

"Go! Go!"

With a powerful downward thrust of her wings, Chels shot high into the air, hearing shouts of alarm through the open window. Joker laughed as they soared high, using the snow clouds as cover.

Yvonne gasped at the cold, quickly wrapping her sleeves around herself. It had snowed heavily in the time they were locked away in Arkham, covering everything in a blanket of white.

Joker watched her, then pulled her back against him. She huddled against his chest for warmth.

"Where to?" Chels asked over her shoulder, perking her ears up.

The clown leaned out over her side, looking down at the city in between her wing beats. Searching for the right building, he jutted his lower lip out.

"Hmm. I think that one down there is probably the safest for now. It's well away from any large crowds of people and far from where Batsy usually searches." He pointed out a lone warehouse in the middle of a parking lot.

Nodding, Chels folded her wings tight to her sides, diving down towards the warehouse. Vonny hunkered down on her friend's back as they plummeted, grinning. It was always a thrill to fly.

Chels cupped her wings as they rapidly approached, dropping gracefully to the ground as Joker and Vonny slid off. Vonny yelped at the cold, dancing around.

"Holy shit! How do you run around bare foot in the snow?" She leapt up onto a trash can, looking at him.

He grinned at them, shrugging, kicking snow at them. "It doesn't bother me at all. Hell, I'm used to stepping on broken glass." Vonny blinked at him and looked at her friend; Chels returned the look as she changed back, gasping at the coldness.

"Can we get inside? It's freezing out!" Chels shivered, hugging her arms tightly.

Looking around carefully for danger, Joker pulled out a key, unlocking the door. The moment he swung the door open, the girls raced past him, happy to be out of the cold. Unfortunately, the inside wasn't much better.

"What the hell!" Vonny growled, dancing around to keep her feet warm. "It's freezing in here."

Laughing, Joker strode over to a stack of crates, hopping up on one. "Well, what do you expect? It's cold outside and no one's lived here in months. Of course it's gonna be cold in here. No heat."

Shivering madly, the girls scurried over to him, quickly climbing under his arms for warmth. He happily obliged, wrapping his arms around them.

"So now what?" Chels giggled, looking up at him. "Batsy's gonna be on our trail soon."

"Not necessarily," he said, beaming at them. "We flew the coop. He won't know which way we went unless we went on foot and I don't plan on doing that any time soon. We'll stay here a while, then move again to avoid detection."

The girls nodded, listening to him looking around. Stacks of crates and boxes lined the walls, tools scattered on the nearby shelves. They spotted a few of Joker's chemical books and cards lying on the floor near a dusty TV set.

"So do you have a couch in here or something?" Vonny asked. "It's not gonna be comfy sleeping on crates…"

The harlequin grinned at them, bouncing off the crate and making his way into the warehouse. Shivering, the girls hopped off, following him. Joker led them to the middle of a room where a large couch sat, surrounded by boxes of costumes and other sorts of clown paraphernalia. The girls raced over to the couch, sighing in relief as they pulled their feet off the cold floor.

"Aw, chill out," he giggled madly. "You're gonna have to get used to the cold. We're gonna be running around at some point."

"Jokeeerr…" Chels whined, hugging her knees. "C'mon, not yet. As much as we love running around with you, it's too cold out. We're not used to running around barefoot in the snow like you are."

"Yeah, it's just too cold out," Yvonne agreed, watching him. "You're used to it, we're not."

Joker pouted at them, arms crossed. He couldn't believe what the girls were saying.

"You're telling me you'd rather sit on your asses than come outside with me to get warmed up? That's the only way you're gonna get used to the cold, girls. Get used to it now, you won't have to worry about it later."

_Ugh,_ Chels thought to her friend. _I really don't like the cold. I always hated it._

_Me too. But look at the puppy dog look Joker's giving us. It's too cute to resist._

_Ah, what the hell. He's right anyway. Better now than later when we're on the run._

"Okay, fine. But no tricks for now."

The clown grinned at them widely, nearly splitting his mouth in two. Casually, he crossed his fingers behind his back. "Okay. For now."

Eyeing him suspiciously, the girls hopped off the couch, following him as he led them outside through a back door. A fence enclosed the warehouse from the back, a huge awning stretching out from the roof, providing cover from any prying eyes in the sky. The girls stood on the doorstep, out of the snow, as Joker cartwheeled off away from them.

"C'mon, girls! It's always that first step!" He leapt upright, grinning at them madly.

Vonny gave him a look, then glanced down at the cold ground. Both girls hated the cold and it didn't help that all they had on were their straightjackets. While comfy, the material only held the chilly air off a little.

Joker snorted in annoyance, watching the girls stand on the doorstep. He wasn't going to get anywhere with them at this point.

_Well, then it's up to me to get the ball rolling,_ a playful voice said in his mind._ I know the perfect way to get them out._

Chels glanced at Vonny, staying in the doorway. "What do you think? We could lose our toes to frostbite."

"I dunno," her friend mumbled, unsure. "I'm used to warm weather."

Something wet and cold hit both girls in the face, startling them. They yelped, jumping back, then glared at the hysterical clown. Joker rolled to his back, kicking his legs as they wiped the snow off their faces.

"That was dirty!" Chels shouted. Joker was too busy laughing to even answer.

_Okay, fine, _Vonny thought, smirking. _I know the game he's playing. If it's a war he wants…_

Chels grinned, nodding, looking around the back. There were a few picnic tables stacked up against the wall along with a few chairs. Hedges lined the fence along the sides, reaching halfway towards the doorstep. The tables would do.

"Go!"

Joker sat up, watching as the girls raced for the picnic tables. He smirked as they tilted one down, using it as a shield.

"You're gonna pay for that, Joker!"

"You're not the only one that can throw!"

Within seconds, the girls were lobbing snowballs at the clown, ducking down behind the table every time he shot one back at them. Laughing, they waited until he stopped before throwing more, trying to hit him.

Joker giggled as he bounced back and forth, most of the snowballs missing. It was sheer joy to be out in the crisp open air with the girls, playing games with them. There was no other feeling in the world.

Yvonne peeked out from behind the table, waiting for a clear shot. Joker wasn't the only one that could play dirty…

"You gotta improve your aim!" Joker yelled to them, ducking as another zoomed over his head.

Chels growled, throwing one at his head. "If you'd stop moving so much, we'd be able to hit you!"

"Not a chance!"

Creeping out from behind the table and using a hedge as cover, Vonny crawled on her hands and knees away from the fight. She shivered as water seeped into the knees of her pants. Joker had been right though. The more they moved, the warmer they stayed. It wasn't quite as bad as she thought it'd be.

_Maybe that's a plus to the chemicals. Once out here, the air really isn't all that bad. Kinda nice._

Working her way along the hedge, she crawled to the end, peeking out at the fight. Joker's back was facing her.

"Ow! That was a cheap shot!" Chels growled, rubbing her cheek. With Joker's quickness and muscle, his snowballs were more like projectiles than harmless balls of frozen water.

He giggled madly, balling up another. "I'm all about the cheap shots."

_Then you'll love this,_ Vonny thought, grinning.

Joker paused at the sound of her voice in his mind, spinning to find her right behind him. Something hard hit him in the groin dead on and he gasped, collapsing on his knees. Chels took the initiative behind him and raced out, lobbing snowballs at him as hard as she could. Vonny joined her, giggling madly as Joker lay on the ground, holding himself.

"We finally got him!"

"Finish him off!"

Snowballs battered Joker from all sides as he tried to shield his head. Pain throbbed between his legs as he got up on his knees, crouching to keep the girls from taking any more cheap shots at him. One hit him in the side of the head and he winced. The girls were getting better, faster, more agile. Even stronger.

"Okay, okay!" he finally shouted, waiting for the assault to stop.

Giggling, the girls dropped their last ones, looking at him.

"How was that?"

Joker felt water soaking through his jacket as he stood, but he didn't mind in the least. It only showed how many times the girls had managed to hit him. He laughed, shaking the snow from his jacket as he held his arms out to them. They rushed over, clinging to him tightly, giggling.

"You're getting better all the time. And," he eyed Vonny playfully, "that was one hell of a cheap shot."

The girl grinned back at him, shrugging. "Learning from the best." Chels nodded beside her, stretching.

"I'm not really cold much either. Moving around really helps."

"Told ya," he grinned back, turning and heading inside. "But now it's time to warm up. I don't need two sick kids."

The girls raced in after him, brushing off the remaining snow. They bounced over to the couch, shivering a little.

"Still cold though. It doesn't help being wet in the cold."

"Which is why you need these," the harlequin replied, throwing the girls two blankets. He pulled out a third from a box, heading over to the couch and sitting down beside them. They huddled under the blankets as they looked at him.

"What'd you do when you were alone?" Vonny asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, when you broke out of Arkham. Before you had us. How'd you stay entertained throughout the winter months?"

Joker shrugged, sitting back. "I don't pull off many of my schemes during the cold months. Too many ways for something to go wrong. Besides, running around constantly wears you down and if you do it during winter, you really do get cold after a while. It's not really worth it. If I was out at the time, I just chilled and waited for things to warm up. Sometimes Batsy would find me and haul me back." He yawned, stretching his toes. "Even I have to slow down at times. Watch a little TV, try to come up with new ideas. Just anything to pass the time."

They nodded, listening, then yawned, stretching out on the couch. Joker watched the girls as they curled up for warmth, smiling. This really was better than being alone. He always thought being alone worked better since there were less ways for something to get fucked up. But with the girls, it was different. Things worked out for the better. He waited a few minutes, making sure they were asleep before he stood up, moving away from them a bit.

He headed over to a desk, reaching under and feeling along the wood. After a minute, his fingers connected with something small and solid and he gave it a tug. The cell phone ripped free from the tape and he flipped it open, powering it on. Good, it still had a working battery. Glancing back at the girls, Joker grinned. The girls would be in for a surprise when they woke up.


	20. Winter Games

**Chapter 19**

Something warm and wet touched Vonny's toes and she groaned, turning over in sleep, pulling her foot up under the blanket. The sensation tickled her foot again, this time on the other side. She kicked out a little, curling up into a ball.

Chels winced as something wet slid up over her cheek. She moved a little, bringing her sleeves up over her face. Before too long she felt her arms being forced apart, sputtering as the same wet thing attacked her nose and mouth. That was when she smelled rotten meat in the breath hitting her.

Both girls opened their eyes, staring at the creatures in front of them.

Giggling quietly, the hyenas grinned at them, their ears perked up, heads cocked to the side. They flicked their tails as the girls squealed in delight, leaping up onto the couch with them, accepting hugs and kisses.

"Oh, you're so cute, boys, yes you are!"

"Who's a cute hyena? You are!" The girls' squeals made the hyenas giggle even louder in excitement, jumping up at them, licking them all over the face.

Joker sat on a desk, watching this, grinning insanely. It hadn't taken long for one of his men to bring the hyenas over to the warehouse…despite the fact the hyenas had tried to eat the guy alive out of hunger. For an hour, Joker refused to let the hyenas wake the girls up, no matter how badly they'd strained at their leashes. For once, he'd had to lock the hyenas up in a room so their sounds wouldn't wake the girls.

Growling playfully, the hyenas tugged lightly on the girls' hands, trying to pull them into a game of tug. This didn't go unnoticed by Joker.

_The boys are so careful with the girls. Even though they're not the same species, they recognize the girls are female… It's like Chels said before. Females rule the clan. Well, time to spoil the fun. I've played rough before._

"How could you resist this cute little face?" Chels laughed, trying to keep Bud from pulling her to the floor.

"I know, they're so adorable," Yvonne crooned, putting her nose against Lou's. He gave her a lick, grinning happily.

A loud whistle made both girls and hyenas look towards Joker. He grinned back at them, hands on his hips.

"Time to show you how real play-time is done. Bud, Lou, attack!"

Immediately, the hyenas turned away from the girls, charging towards him, manes fluffed up. The girls watched in awe as they leapt at him, tackling him down to the floor, snarling. It took them a moment to realize Joker was in a wild game of tumble with the hyenas: he kicked at them and they snapped back, tugging madly on his jacket as he attempted to pin them down. Growls, squeals and snarls rose into the air as they played. The girls could only watch and laugh, surprised at how rough Joker allowed the hyenas to be with him.

"Aren't you worried they'll tear you apart?" Chels asked. "Hyenas can hold their own weight with their neck muscles alone in a hunt."

"Yeah, if they wanted to, they could rip you to pieces," Vonny agreed.

Joker struggled to pull his jacket free from Lou's teeth as the hyena tugged him around. Bud grabbed hold of the clown's arm, shaking his head, pulling back. The hyenas' giggling drowned out any response Joker yelled out to them, making the girls laugh again.

"Geez, that is one serious game of tug-of-war."

"Okay, okay, boys!" Joker shouted, sitting up between the two animals. They released him and sat beside him, panting quietly. Joker giggled madly, hugging each hyena around the neck; they grinned back, perking their ears up. "And to answer your question, no. I'm not worried at all. They're good boys." He scratched the hyenas up under the chins and the animals lifted their heads, enjoying it.

"Hey…" Chels said, looking around, sniffing. "I smell something."

The clown stood, looking over at them, smirking. The hyenas weren't the only thing his man had brought over…

"Yeah, it smells like…" Vonny looked around, smelling the air. She froze, looking at Joker. "Oh my God. You didn't."

Chels gasped, eyes lighting up as Joker laughed, nodding his head.

"Uh huh. Better get to it before the boys do." He pointed over to a small stack of white boxes lying on a desk.

Screaming in delight, the girls made a beeline for the boxes as the hyenas raced after them, smelling the food as well. Joker only shook his head, grinning, following at a slower pace.

"NO, BUD!" Chels screamed, trying to pull her pizza box away from the hyena. Bud growled and giggled, tugging on it, trying to pull it away from her. Yvonne eyed Lou carefully, keeping her box close to her. The hyena looked up at her anxiously, his head bobbing as he sniffed at the pizza smell coming from her box.

Sticking two fingers in his mouth and whistling, the hyenas perked their ears up, looking towards Joker. He grinned madly, holding a few steaks in each hand. At the sight, both hyenas started to drool, quickly scampering over to him.

"Enjoy your pizza while you can, girls," he giggled, throwing the steaks behind him. The hyenas took off after them, snapping each other as they tore into the meat. "As soon as they're done with those, they'll be back."

It was as though he'd never said a word. The girls were already on their third slices, quickly moving onto their fourths. He grinned. Arkham hadn't fed them in a day and their metabolisms had grown ever since their chemical fall.

"Mind if I have a slice?" he asked innocently, smirking.

"Get lost," Chels mumbled between bites, making him laugh.

"Only if I don't finish," Vonny growled at him, pulling the box closer to her.

Giggling madly, Joker shrugged, grabbing a box off the desk. "Doesn't matter, I got my own."

Finally slowing up on their second pizzas, the girls looked over at Joker, licking at pizza sauce on their lips.

"So how'd you know this guy of yours doesn't poison the food?" Yvonne asked. "It'd be an easy way to kill you."

"Eh, he's more or less one of the guys I have on a, uh…leash, you could call it."

"You mean a threat?" Chels grinned.

He smirked at them and they laughed. Taking a seat behind them, Joker took a bite out of his pizza, smirking at the girls. They grinned back at him widely.

"So when can we play outside again?"

"Yeah, that was awesome!"

Taking another bite and chewing on it, Joker only smiled. The girls had developed his same sense of playfulness, always ready for the next bit of fun. It didn't matter if they were in Arkham or free on the streets of Gotham. They just simply wanted to play.

"Maybe later," he finally replied, finishing up on a slice. "For now, we better lay low for a few days and see what happens."

Sighing, the girls nodded. "Okay."

Joker grabbed the TV remote up off the floor, clicking it on as he sat back. The girls snuggled up against him as he channel-surfed, munching on their pizza as the hyenas joined them after a few minutes. Joker couldn't help but be joyful at their little family reunion.

I I I

"Joker's out on the streets. Again?" Commissioner Gordon sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing at the bridge of his nose. He slipped them back on, peering up at the Dark Knight.

Batman stared back at the man. "Yes. And the girls too. The guards said they saw a flash of white outside Joker's cell window and he just vanished."

"You're thinking the girls?" The vigilante nodded and Gordon sighed again, looking down at his desk. "Joker's got those girls wrapped around his finger. They just don't understand what they're getting into."

"The girls' doctor said that it's nearly impossible to keep them apart. Over the months they were separated, the girls went into a depression, only coming out of it when they heard news on the crime clown. Or even saw him in the halls. Joker's been more difficult ever since we split them up."

Gordon stood up, looking at Batman. "Then maybe it's time we just keep them together. They keep raising hell to get back together."

"It'll only make the girls worse," Batman said quietly, watching the older man. "The more time they spend with Joker, our chances in saving them decrease. Joker's trying to turn them into what he is."

Frowning, Gordon walked over to his office window, staring out at the night sky. The city gleamed back as snow flurries fell past the glass.

"I know. But whenever they're apart, they literally try to tear Arkham apart to get to each other." He turned back to the vigilante. "I think there's something else going on here as well. We just can't see it yet."

Batman turned to look out the window. With Joker on the loose once again, the city was in danger of becoming a laughing gas-filled, fiery wreck. The clown knew his bombs and chemistry well. And with the girls on his side, it was hard as hell to capture him. But Batman also knew that he couldn't worry constantly about the crime clown. There were other criminals on the loose as well and it was his job to make sure they all returned to Arkham or were put in jail.

"I just think you're taking this too hard," Gordon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Look at it this way. When the girls first fell into the chemicals, it wasn't Joker's fault…fully. You accidently knocked them in. That part there is Joker's fault. He's the one that took them to the chemical plant. But you're letting your hatred cloud your judgment. I've seen it. You've turned this into a personal thing."

The vigilante was quiet for a long time. He knew Jim was right, but that didn't make things better. While Joker hadn't been the one to send the girls down into the chemicals, he still hated the clown deeply for manipulating the girls. Joker didn't love them at all. He was just using them for his own gain.

"Just don't overwork yourself on this," the commissioner said, watching him. "We'll get the girls back, I'm sure of it."

Batman stood listening to the other man, then turned, heading towards the window without a word. Jim sighed as the vigilante slipped out into the winter night, shutting the glass panel behind him.

It was true Gordon thought Joker was using the girls for his own good, but he saw there was something else there as well. Whether Batman saw it or not, Jim saw that the Joker was much more playful with the girls around than he was when they weren't.

I I I

Three weeks later, the girls realized Joker was completely insane. The insanity this time being that he was suicidal.

"Are you out of your mind?" Vonny shouted, throwing her hands in the air.

"Of course I am!"

"But you could be killed!" Chels yelled at him.

"Fully aware of that. But that's what life's all about. You gotta take risks to have fun."

The threesome was standing on top of one of Gotham's steepest hills, looking down over the embankment. The slope was completely frozen over, a sheet of ice covering it from top to bottom. It shimmered in the afternoon sun, trailing down to an open road where traffic rumbled by slowly on the icy roads.

"But what if you slide out in front of a car?" Chels asked. "You could get hit."

Joker shrugged at the girls, smirking. "That's the beauty in danger. You don't know if there is any until you try."

"I dunno, Joker," Yvonne whined, looking down the steep hill. "Running around in the cold barefoot is one thing, but this hill looks dangerous. We could get hit if we slid out onto the road."

"Oh, c'mon, you babies," he pouted at them, motioning down the hill. "If anything, we'll slide right into the woods. There's a bunch of trees cutting the hill off from the road. Or even the park." He pointed over to the playground to the right, just on the other side of the trees. "Just throw yourself that way before you go down."

Chels sighed, looking at her friend; Vonny glanced back at her, frowning. They didn't exactly have a death wish.

Over the past few weeks, Joker had taken them on walks through the streets to get a feel for the city in the winter and visited the park numerous times, having fun sliding across the ice on the pond. While having fun with their freedom, they'd still had to keep a low profile in the meantime to avoid detection. The Batman hadn't found them yet, but the girls knew Joker was on edge.

"Joker, it's just really steep for us. It'd be really hard to stop."

"That's the point!" he exclaimed, watching them. "You slide down a really steep hill for the hell of it!"

The girls stared at him, amazed and afraid at the same time. Joker practically had no fear, other than what he'd gone through weeks before.

"Well…" Vonny started, glancing down the hill.

"You sure we won't be killed?" Chels asked, biting her lip.

Joker laughed, putting a hand over his heart. "If we are, then, what the hell, we'll haunt the city." The girls stared at him. "I'm joking, we won't be killed. I'm careful. You trust me don't you?"

A moment passed before they nodded, watching him. "We trust you. We just don't trust sliding down a hill with traffic at the bottom."

The clown jutted his lower lip out at them. "What's the worst that can happen?" He turned, heading over to the edge, careful to keep off the ice until he was ready. The girls followed up behind him, peering down over the hill.

"Let's do this!" Joker giggled, crouching on the edge of the ice. Hearts pounding, the girls crouched beside him, nervous. "Wait, I got a better idea." He stood suddenly, startling the girls, backing up a few feet. They watched as he motioned for them to follow, doing so.

"What're you doing?" Vonny asked, confused.

"We're gonna run and jump," he grinned at them. They stared back with wide eyes.

"What?"

"You heard me. Now GO!" Grabbing the girls by an arm, he rushed them forward, throwing them far over the ledge.

The girls screamed as they flew through the air, coming down hard on the ice on their backs, sailing down quickly. Feet ahead of them, Joker slid on his stomach, laughing insanely as they skidded down the hill. Before too long, the girls started laughing as well. The rush was too much to be contained and they were no longer worried about being killed. They wouldn't be hurt as long as they were with Joker.

Joker was thrown into the air as he hit a bump in the ice, knocking him to his back and he gasped, looking at the tree rapidly approaching. Kicking his legs, he desperately tried to turn to avoid hitting it. It was much too late. He slammed hard into the tree trunk, his back smashing hard into the wood. He squealed as he bounced off it, skidding through the trees before flying out into the park, landing down hard in the soft, powdery snow. Screams reached his ears right before the girls collided into him, knocking him back down as he sat up. Tears ran down their cheeks as they laughed, lying there until their giggles slowly subsided.

Groaning in pain, Joker sat up, pushing Yvonne off him, trying to get the feeling into his back. He'd been lucky that crash hadn't broken his spine. Glancing over at the girls in amusement, he pushed his pain aside and stood up, stretching.

"That was awesome!" Chels laughed, looking at him.

"We should do that again!" Vonny cheered.

Watching them, Joker could only laugh. The girls had been so worried about dying; now they were ready to do it all over again.

"I'm not walking to the top of that hill right this moment. We're already at the bottom, where the good snow is." He grinned, looking out at the park. The playground had nearly been buried under three feet of snow in the recent storms, rendering most of the equipment useless. But that didn't mean they still couldn't have fun.

"Wow, it's really deep here," Vonny said, staring out in awe. "I've never seen so much before."

"More fun for us!" Chels squealed and Joker nodded, standing. They giggled madly; the snow rose past his knees, making it difficult to move around. Hopping up, they followed Joker as he headed off, creating easy paths for them to follow.

"This is just awesome," Vonny giggled a few minutes later, sitting up on the slide. "We have the park to ourselves with our favorite clown."

Joker grinned up at her as Chels maneuvered herself across the monkey bars. She kicked her legs up, hanging by her knees as she looked at Joker.

"Joker…Christmas is next week. What're we gonna do?"

The clown grinned up at them innocently, tilting his head. "That's for me to know and you to find out. It'll be our first one together…granted Batsy doesn't find us and haul us back to the loony bin."

They nodded, watching him, then smirked. "We'll give him one hell of a fight if he does."

Joker eyed Chels playfully as her friend leapt off the slide, plopping down in the snow. He grinned, looking down at her as she landed down beside him; he could barely see her.

"Wait, Joker, no!" Vonny screamed.

Laughing, Joker kicked snow in on top of her, burying her. Chels giggled from her perch on the monkey bars, pulling herself upright. She gasped as a snowball struck her in the face, losing her balance and falling down beside her friend. Kicking madly, Yvonne huffed, sitting up, shaking the snow out of her hair.

"Cheater!"

Giggling insanely, Joker backed away from the girls as they fumed at him. They eyed him, then glanced at each other, smirking.

_You thinking what I'm thinking?_

_Oh, yeah…_

"Get him!"

Joker grinned, watching them charge him, then turned, leaping off through the snow. They raced after him, struggling to keep up. Crossing one of their earlier-made paths, the girls quickly cut him off, tackling him down hard. All three crashed down into the snow, landing in a giggling, snowy heap.

"Okay, okay. You got me," he snickered, sitting up and pushing them off. The girls grinned back at him, panting.

"This is just fantastic," Chels said, looking around the park. "Hanging out with our favorite clown on a snowy day in the park. And no Batsy."

"Hey!" Yvonne squealed. "We should totally make a snowman!" Joker blinked at them as Chels shouted beside him.

"Yes! C'mon, Joker!" Yanking on his hands, the girls pulled Joker over to a new spot, looking around. They giggled madly, darting off away from him, quickly rolling up balls of snow and pushing them around.

Joker watched the girls a moment, then turned, glancing off across the park. He was getting one of his odd feelings again. Even if Batman had managed to find them, Joker would've spotted him against all the white, or at least seen him coming. As it was, all the clown could see was snow and trees over by the woods. Giving the park a final look, he snorted, turning back to the girls and helping out.

Within minutes, the girls were having trouble rolling their balls of snow, trying to push them through the deep snow. It was exhausting.

"Think they're…big enough?" Vonny panted, looking over at her friend, leaning against hers.

"I dunno, you're working on the small one," Chels breathed back, catching her breath.

"Joker, can you help—whoa." Staring, both girls watched as Joker trudged past them, grunting as he shoved up against his. It was almost taller than him, making the girls wonder how on earth he'd even been able to move it.

Slumping against the huge ball of snow, Joker looked over at them, pushing the hair out of his eyes. They gawked back at him before laughing.

"Damn. And we thought we had it bad," Chels giggled. "Think you got the strength to put ours up on top?"

"Yeah, you're gonna have a problem getting them up there." Vonny smirked at him, then glanced at his half of the snowman. "That thing's almost bigger than you."

"Just gimme a minute," he sighed, leaning against it. The girls waited while he caught his breath, then cheered as he stood up, making his way over to Chels'. Looking it over, he growled, pushing up against it, rolling the ball over to his. The girls followed him, helping him lift it as he shouldered it into place.

Vonny watched him, then grinned, glancing at her friend. She pulled out her cell phone, flipping it open and aiming it at Joker. Chels laughed, watching as the harlequin struggled to keep the second ball in place.

"Hey!" he yelled, turning to see Vonny recording him on her phone. The girl quickly snapped her phone shut, stuffing it in her pocket, grinning innocently.

"What's wrong, camera shy?" Chels giggled.

Joker gave them both a dirty look, turning to look at Vonny's ball of snow. It was going to be tricky getting that one on top.

_We're never gonna let him live this one up,_ Vonny giggled, pulling her phone back out. She flipped it open quietly, sending the video to her email.

_No, we're not,_ Chels thought back, watching the clown. _We should help him with this one though. He's never gonna be able to get that up there._

Vonny nodded, shutting her phone, and they raced over. Joker was losing the fight with Yvonne's. As he struggled to push it up, it rolled up against the one Chels had made, thumping down on his head, showering snow down on him. He sighed in annoyance, then blinked, looking at the girls as they raced over.

"Here, move over a little," Chels said. She held her hands together as Vonny stepped onto them, pushing up against the huge ball of snow. Joker watched them, then grinned, shoving up against it. It wobbled before settling down onto the other two.

"Yes, we did it!" Vonny laughed, jumping to the ground. She held up her hands and Chels and Joker gave her each a high five, giggling madly.

They stared up at their creation, all smiles; it towered over them at ten feet tall.

"Too bad we don't have stuff to put on it," Chels said, looking up at it, then at them. "It would've been cool."

"Yeah," Vonny agreed, then grinned. "Hey, what about your picture, Joker?" The clown blinked at her.

"Aw, kid, I'm not one for photos."

"That's bullshit," Chels shot at him, smirking. "We've seen the papers you have lying around your hideouts. You're all about the camera."

"Ohhh….fine." Shaking his head, the harlequin turned, marching over to the snowman and looking at them. They laughed as he pulled a childish face; Yvonne snapped the photo on her phone, then slipped it away.

"This day couldn't possibly get any better," she said, looking around.

"It's a perfect day to be out too," her friend nodded. They looked over as Joker bounced back over to them.

"Joker, do they put up lights and stuff around here?" Vonny asked, tilting her head.

Joker beamed at them widely. "Indeed, they do. They always put up a big tree in the city square, full of lights and decorations. Big star on top too." He giggled quietly, sitting down in the snow. "Why, thinking about taking a peek?"

The girls grinned at the playful expression on his face.

"We know that you're thinking and yeah, maybe. It'd be interesting to see since we haven't even been in Gotham for a year," Chels said.

"It'd be risky…"he sang, giving them his best grin. "If the police saw us, all hell could break loose. Or even Batsy."

"It'd be worth it," Vonny hugged him tightly, Chels joining her. "It'd be Christmas with our clown."

Quiet, Joker watched them, a bit touched. He smiled, hugging them back, then grinned, looking up at their snowman.

"It's just too bad we can't give it the final clown touch."

"Allow me to do it for you, Joker."

Something hard slammed into the back of Joker's head and he yelped, crashing headfirst into the snowman. The girls gasped, eyes widening as the thing wobbled, the top two rolling free and slamming down on Joker, taking him to the ground. They quickly backed away as Batman advanced on them.

"Get away, Batsy!" Vonny screamed.

Batman ignored her, carefully stepping closer. He glanced down at Joker; the clown was pinned on his belly beneath the snow, semiconscious from the weight that had come crashing down on him. He turned his attention back on the girls.

They glared back at him, fists clenching, keeping their distance. "You're such a bully. We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Yeah, we were just hanging out with Joker. We're not allowed to spend a winter day with him?"

"Not when you're patients of Arkham," he said, watching them carefully.

"Get away from…my girls…"

The vigilante paused, turning to look at the clown. Joker watched him from the cold ground, slowly coming around. He tried to push himself up, but the weight on his back was too great. Collapsing back into the snow, Joker moaned. They'd just gotten that thing together too… Now it was scattered all over him.

"You should count yourself lucky, Joker. You could've been off a lot worse." Turning back to the girls, Batman found them gone. Spinning, he found them digging out Joker, trying to lift the heavy pieces off him.

"Leave us alone," Vonny snapped at him, glaring as she pushed a chunk off Joker's back.

"I can't do that," Batman told them, moving closer. They snarled at him. "At least not yet."

Pushing himself to his knees shakily, Joker groaned, shaking his head. He turned over, sitting down, peering up at him.

"What's that supposed to mean," he spat out, irritated.

The caped crusader took another step towards him and the girls growled, quickly moving in front of Joker.

"I won't let you ruin the Christmas festival, Joker. You'll spend the holiday in your cell if you try anything."

"Screw you," Chels snarled, glaring up at him. "Joker was gonna take us out to see, that was it."

"He's lying," Batman replied coldly.

Joker frowned, watching the Batman through all this. By this time, Batman should've had him in cuffs…or at the very least, they'd be doing battle. Instead, he was making no moves to arrest the clown. Joker's mind simply didn't understand what was going on; nothing like it had happened before.

"Even if I am," Joker drawled, motioning to his enemy with a hand, "what's wrong with taking the girls out for a holiday? No one should be alone on Christmas…"

Batman narrowed his eyes at the clown. He knew what Joker was doing and he wasn't going for it this time.

"If I catch you anywhere near the festival, I'll personally bowtie you and deliver you to Gordon myself."

Joker quirked a nonexistent eyebrow at him, caught between a smirk and a leer. He'd just pictured himself tied up in purple ribbon in front of the festival tree, awaiting a ride to Arkham. Giggling madly at the thought, he never saw the first blow coming.

The girls gaped at the two as Batman smashed a fist up hard under Joker's chin, knocking him back into the snow. Joker yelped, landing on his back; he quickly rolled over and sat up.

"Whoa, wait, time out!" Joker held his hands up. "You mean…you're NOT taking me to Arkham? Or the girls?"

The vigilante grabbed the front of Joker's straightjacket, yanking the madman up close to him. Joker blinked at him, totally lost for once, hanging on.

"I don't trust this new behavior of yours, Joker. I've known where you and the girls have been staying for the past two weeks. You thought you could hide in that warehouse under the awning?" Joker stared at him, his mouth opening, but then he shut it, unable to think of anything to say. "That's the one. I've been keeping an eye on you."

Confusion swirled in Joker's mind as he stared up at the Batman. He'd had some baffling thoughts before, but this one was a real doozy. He didn't understand where this one-sided conversation was going.

"Uh, Batsy," he cut him off, still dangling from the vigilante's grip, "you mind just telling me where this is going? We gotta get back to playing…"

Batman glared at him, tightening his grip on the madman's jacket. Joker stared back at him innocently, genuinely confused.

_What's going on? _Chels thought to her friend, watching the two.

_I've no idea. I'm waiting for Batsy to bring out the cuffs and try to haul us back…_

"You're not going anywhere, Joker," the vigilante replied, keeping his grip tight on the clown's jacket, "without this."

The girls blinked as they watched this, deeply confused. Joker felt something tighten around his wrist and he glanced down, spotting a black and blue ring. He shook his hand, curiosity taking over until he realized what it was, casting a dark glare at the caped crusader.

"A tracker, Batsy? What makes you think I can't break this one?"

"Easy," Batman told him, releasing his grip and letting Joker drop to the ground. "It's made from my materials."

Joker glared at him from the ground, sitting up. With the tracker on, Batman would be able to follow his every move around the city.

_This puts a damper on plans. We should've switched locations weeks ago._

"What the hell, Batsy!" Yvonne shouted at him. "We weren't doing anything wrong."

"Not to mention you ruined our snowman," Chels grumbled, glaring at the vigilante.

Getting to his feet, Joker backed away from the Batman, making sure there was distance between them. The two glared at each other for a long moment before Batman turned his attention to the girls.

"Don't get any funny ideas. I'll be keeping an eye on you." With that, he turned, heading away from them. The threesome stared after the vigilante, not quite sure what had just happened.

"He's…leaving?" Chels asked, incredulous.

"I don't get it…" Vonny said, looking at her friend.

Joker watched his enemy leave, waiting until he'd left the park before looking down at the tracker around his wrist. It blinked a soft blue light back at him. He growled, trying to tear it off with his other hand. The girls looked at the harlequin as he started biting at it.

"I don't think it's gonna break," Chels said, frowning.

The girls waited a few minutes as Joker attempted to remove the ring before he looked at them, sighing.

"Well, this is going to be a problem. We can't move to another warehouse; Batsy will know where we are."

"What about Christmas?" Vonny whined.

Sighing, Joker looked around the park, deep in thought. With the Batman now keeping tabs on his location, he couldn't really move around much unless he thought things through. Batman's behavior confused even Joker this time. He'd come out of nowhere, threatening to haul the clown in if he did anything out of line, but made no actual attempt to arrest him or the girls. All he'd done was attach a tracking ring to his wrist and left. It made no sense to Joker.

"Don't worry, we're still doing that," he replied, looking at them. He held up his wrist so they could see the tracker clearly. "This just means we can't do as much as I'd prefer."

"So we still get our Christmas with you?"

"Of course!" he giggled, throwing his hands up. "We're not gonna let this little thing ruin our fun."

"Batsy did, though," Yvonne scoffed, looking at the wrecked snowman. "Jerk demolished it almost right after we got done."

"Awww, don't worry," Joker crooned at them, jutting his lower lip out. The girls peered up at him, smirking. "Things will pick up." He turned, looking out towards the city, a grin splitting his lips as a plan wormed its way into his mind. "Christmas will be a blast…"


	21. Christmas With the Joker

**Chapter 20**

Eyes followed the girls as they raced about the warehouse, laughing and dancing around. They turned, skipping over to the hyenas.

"Aww, cheer up, boys," Vonny giggled. "This place has never looked better."

Chels hugged Lou tightly around the neck, nodding. "You boys need some Christmas cheer too."

Yvonne looked at the hyenas, grinning. "They do. Christmas sweaters would look horrendous on two hyenas though."

"Maybe something on their collars?"

"Oh! I got it!" Vonny raced over to a few boxes, digging around in one. Chels watched her friend, then glanced at the hyenas. Both animals were attempting to sneak away.

"Boys! Where you going?" Chels grabbed both by the collars, hugging them, giggling. The hyenas looked at her, their ears folding back.

"Here, let's try this." Vonny trotted back over, tying two large red and green bows to the back of the hyenas' collars.

"Awww," her friend laughed, looking at them. "That's too cute. Get a picture."

Vonny pulled her cell phone from her pocket, flipping it open and aiming it at the hyenas. Bud and Lou stared back at the girls before exchanging glances.

Joker watched all this from his perch on top of a stack of crates, cringing at the sight of his hyenas in Christmas bows. But it also made him laugh inwardly as well. For the past few days, the girls had totally revamped his warehouse with a box of Christmas decorations they'd found hidden in a back room. He'd allowed them full reign in redecorating, but had adamantly refused to let them touch his desk area. The last thing he needed was a stray ribbon to fall into one of his chemical concoctions and blow them sky-high.

He'd also been working on trying to break the tracker around his wrist. The damn thing was fastened on tight, refusing to budge no matter what he did to it. Razor playing cards, dripping acid onto it, smashing it with hammers, nothing he had done worked. Unless he managed to find a way to get it off, he was stuck with it until Batman released him of it.

Sighing, he looked around the warehouse. As long as he had that wretched thing on, they had to sit tight for a while.

_At least the girls know how to have a good time. This hideout has never looked more festive, even with everything I have lying around. _

"No, Lou, don't!" Vonny yelled.

Joker blinked, looking back down at the girls. The hyenas were trying to shake themselves free of the bows on their collars, giggling in frustration. The girls themselves were trying to keep the hyenas from tearing the bows to pieces. He grinned, tilting his head, watching them.

"I don't think they like that!" he called down.

Chels growled, hugging Bud tightly around the neck to keep him from chewing at his. Yvonne stomped her foot as Lou managed to snag his in his teeth, yanking hard and tearing it free from his collar. He proceeded in chewing the ribbon up before spitting it out.

"Aw, c'mon, you two looked cute in them," Chels pouted.

Flicking their tails, the hyenas looked at the girls before stalking away from them, jumping up onto one of the many chairs and lying down.

Sighing, the girls looked at each other, then up at Joker.

"It's almost Christmas, they looked cute in them," Vonny said, watching as he bounced his way down to the floor.

"Yes," he grinned back at them, "but the boys don't appreciate being tied up in ribbons and bows."

Eyeing Joker, the girls smirked at him before glancing at each other.

"Try it and see what happens," Joker huffed, narrowing his eyes at them. They grinned back innocently.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Vonny said.

"Wouldn't dare."

Suspicious, Joker tilted his head at them. He knew exactly what they were thinking and there was no way he was going to let them pull through with it.

Giggling, the girls skipped away from him, grabbing ornaments from a box and placing them on the tree near the wall of the room.

Joker watched them for a long minute, then grinned, glancing over at an old sled lying in the corner, collecting dust. Maybe they could have some fun with the hyenas after all.

"Hey, girls?" They turned to look back at him. "You ever go sledding with hyenas before?"

"Of course not," Vonny blinked at him. "Hell, we'd never even been able to pet them before meeting you."

"Is it fun?" Chels asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Joker threw his hands in the air. He glanced over at the hyenas, giving them a short whistle. The animals raised their heads, peering over at him before jumping off the chair and trotting over. "Bud, Lou, we need to show the girls how to have some good old fun."

The hyenas grinned at him, flicking their tails, following him over to the sled. Joker lugged the thing out of storage, brushing the dust off and looking at the girls, grinning manically. They followed him, confused, as he led the four of them out the back door. Snow flurries danced around them as Joker threw the sled onto the ground.

"What're you doing?" Chels asked, watching as he grabbed two lengths of chain from a cluttered mess by the tables.

"Patience," he told them, giggling a little. The girls were as bad as he was sometimes.

Looking at each other in confusion, then back to the clown, they watched as Joker clipped one end of the chains to the hyenas' collars. He fastened the other ends to the sled, letting it drop down in the snow.

"Wait a minute!" Vonny gasped, looking at it.

"Uh huh," Joker grinned back at them, motioning towards the sled. "Girlies first."

Squealing, the girls quickly hopped on, getting situated on the sled. Joker hopped on in front of them, smirking back at the girls as he picked up the chain in his hands. They grinned as he slipped his driving goggles on.

The hyenas looked back at Joker as he laughed, giving the chains a little tug. Immediately, the hyenas took off at a run around the side of the building and out into an alley.

Laughing, the girls clung to Joker tightly as they sped out onto an empty street, shielding their faces from the kicked-back snow.

"This is so awesome!" Vonny yelled up to him. Joker grinned back at them.

Loping off down the street, the hyenas turned onto another street, scattering startled pedestrians as they shot past. They snarled and snapped as they went, making sure their way was clear.

Vonny looked at Chels, then started laughing. "Jingle bells, Batman smells."

Joker blinked, listening to them, then laughed as well. "Robin laid an egg."

"The Batmobile lost a wheel and the Joker got away," Chels giggled.

"Laughing all the way!" Joker cackled, guiding the hyenas around another turn. Giggling madly, then girls hung on tightly as the sled tilted before settling.

"Who's Robin?" Vonny asked him suddenly, making Chels pause. They looked at their teacher.

"Ah, you wouldn't know him," Joker replied, shrugging. "He hasn't been seen in a long time."

An hour passed as Bud and Lou dragged Joker and the girls through the streets, finally coming to a stop at the back of the warehouse. The hyenas sat down, catching their breath, giggling and perking their ears up as Joker petted them and released them from the chains. The girls jumped off, standing and stretching as Joker headed for the door. As soon as he'd opened it, the hyenas scampered inside and sighed, finding a napping place on a rug.

"That was so awesome!" Chels said, bouncing around him.

"Yeah! We need to do that again sometime!" Yvonne agreed with her.

Joker giggled, hugging both girls tightly. "Later. The boys are exhausted and I got things to work on."

Sighing, the girls gave him a pout. "Okay. But we'll definitely do it again sometime?"

"Of course," the harlequin replied, nodding his head.

"Great!" the girls grinned at him, turning and racing over to finish decorating the Christmas tree.

Joker watched them, shaking his head, then moved off to another section of the warehouse. Slipping inside a room, he looked over the set of canisters sitting up against the wall. They were all filled with gas, ready to be set up around the city. Smirking, the clown looked them over, then frowned, glancing down at the tracker on his wrist.

_Damn. I won't be able to go out and set them. Batsy will be able to follow my every move and find them, if he doesn't find me first. Hmm…_

"Oh, giii-iiirls," he sang, turning and peeking out into the room.

Both turned their heads to look back at him, theirs arms reaching above their heads to put the lights on the tree.

"Yeah?"

"I have a little job for you," he said, walking over to them. "You begged for a tree, I went and got you one. Think you can repay the favor?"

Fixing the lights on the tree so they wouldn't fall, the girls whirled, jogging over. They peered up at him curiously.

"If it weren't for the fact I have this nice little gift from Batsy on my arm, I'd do it myself, buuttt…" he trailed off thoughtfully, glancing away. "If we're gonna be having a good Christmas, we need to get the canisters out into the city."

The girls latched onto the idea immediately. They stood up straight, the playfulness leaving them as seriousness took over.

"You need us to do it for you?"

"Yes. But you need to be extra careful. No doubt Batsy's busy this month with all the escapees."

"We can do it," Chels said, smirking. "We can get up to places faster than you can too."

"Let me guess," Vonny grinned. "Around the Christmas festival?"

Joker giggled madly, nodding his head, leaning back against a box.

"Exactly. We're bringing in the New Year early. You just need to make sure they're scattered around the main streets."

"Can do," the girls said, beaming at him.

"Good. Now you two run along and figure out the best hiding places for them. I need to work out some bugs on the transmitter."

Laughing, the girls saluted him playfully before turning, racing off into the room for the first canister. Watching them go, Joker smiled, tilting his head. Even he found it hard to believe he'd thought about ditching them months ago. But now he could never do that. He watched as they came bounding out of the room, the canister clutched tightly in Chels' claws as Yvonne sat on her back, ropes and wires wound around her back. They raced out the door and he sighed, looking at the Christmas tree the girls had been putting together.

There was a small chance they could be caught while out, but that was the whole point of life. You had to take risks. Joker headed over to his desk, picking up a little black control. Turning it over, he picked up a screwdriver, undoing the back and fiddling with the wires inside.

I I I

By early morning, the girls arrived back at the warehouse, exhausted. They'd spent the whole night fixing the gas canisters up around City Hall, trying to make sure they wouldn't be spotted by anyone. But it'd been worth it. They'd have their Christmas with Joker and bring in the New Year with a blast. Yawning, they crept inside quietly, not wanting to wake Joker.

_Man, I'm tired,_ Vonny thought, stretching out.

_Yeah, _Chels yawned back, flopping down on the couch. She sighed, curling up to get comfy. _It's been a long night. But it's worth it for Joker. When he's happy, we're happy and vice versa._

_I just hope Batsy leaves us alone. Joker wasn't doing anything wrong earlier. We were just playing._

_He's a spoilsport. No wonder Joker doesn't like him._

Vonny joined her friend on the couch, curling up on the other end. They grabbed the blankets, getting comfy, shutting their eyes.

Joker stared at them from his desk, in the middle of screwing the cover back onto the control. He glanced from Chels to Vonny, finishing up, carefully setting the control down, not making a noise. Slipping off his stool, he crept over to the girls, studying them. They were out cold. Smiling, Joker quietly switched off the light, looking back at them as he curled up into a chair against the wall. In a few days, all three of them would be having the time of their lives.

I I I

_Christmas Eve_

Snow flurries fell heavily into the city as the storm moved in. The wind howled around the buildings, chilling anything that dared get in its way. Closer to the streets, the blizzard wasn't as bad. Crowds of people laughed and talked amongst themselves, bundled up tightly to keep the chill out. They filed slowly into the streets, filling in around the huge Christmas tree set up in front of City Hall. Twinkling lights blinked merrily through the falling flurries, bright red and green lights shining from on top of the lampposts. Steam rose into the air as vendors handed out cups of coffee, hot cocoa, and hot foods to customers. Christmas-related game stands rang out into the air as they were played.

High above the crowd, Joker and his daughters sat perched on a balcony, watching the festivities. All sorts of delicious smells rose up to them, making their bellies grumble. Their eyes shone as they peered down into the bright lights, well out of sight of prying eyes. The balcony they were sitting on was totally theirs; the house's occupants were out for the night, more than likely down in the crowd.

"This is so cool, Joker!" Vonny squealed, nearly taking his ear off as she threw her hands into the air.

Joker grinned at them, eyes wide in delight. The girls watched in fascination down at the lights. He knew they were eager to join the crowd, but it would have to wait. They would make their move later.

"Isn't it, though?" he giggled, looking down into the crowd moving by them.

Chels leaned out over the edge, peering downwards as a few drunks stumbled past, crashing into the trashcans.

"Huh. They don't even need our help to act crazy."

All three burst out laughing, staring down at the drunks before looking out at the lights again.

"This is just awesome," Vonny said, her friend nodding. "Christmas with our favorite clown and we get to bring in the New Year early."

"This city won't know what hit it," Chels replied, smirking. "We have the ice, now we just need the fire."

Joker grinned, listening to them as he peered out towards the tree. The time was soon approaching to have their fun. If Gotham thought their carnival fun was something, this was sure to make history. He doubted Batman knew where they were; he'd left his enemy a Christmas gift in an abandoned building earlier.

"What're we gonna do in the meantime, Joker?" Yvonne asked, looking up at him. "We can't join the crowd, otherwise it'd ruin the surprise. It's not time to blow things sky-high yet. What're we supposed to do?"

"Yeah, Joker," Chels whined. "It's cool out here, but boring without anything to do."

"Patience, girls," the clown giggled, glancing at them. "Things will go off with a bang as soon as the singing starts."

Sighing, the girls looked at each other, then out at the festival. They so badly wanted to join the fun, to run around. Instead they were being forced to sit still until it was time to set things in motion.

Watching them quietly, Joker allowed himself to smirk. He knew the girls were growing impatient. But the longer he made them contain their excitement, the more adventurous their wild side would be. He turned to look out at the Christmas tree as the church bells started to ring.

The girls looked up at their teacher as he stood, staring off towards the tree, following his gaze. They hopped to their feet, grinning madly.

"Now?"

"Just wait."

Thirty seconds later the crowd started up singing "Twelve Days of Christmas".

"_Now_?"

Joker's grinned stretched widely as a huge explosion went off somewhere far behind them, rattling the windows behind the girls. They grabbed hold of the railing to keep from falling.

"NOW!" Joker bellowed, leaping right over the railing. He plummeted thirty feet before landing down hard on the cold ground, crouching to absorb the impact of his landing. The girls touched down beside him and they moved off, heading for the crowd.

Giggling madly, the girls raced after Joker as he stalked towards the first group of people. They paused as he passed by the group without even a second glance. Instead, the harlequin hopped up onto the nearest car roof, thumping down hard enough on the metal to attract some stares.

"ATTENTION, GOTHAM!" he roared, causing the nearest people to turn around and stare in fright at the clown standing up on top of the car. Joker slipped his hands into his jacket, retrieving two small gas-filled orbs. "I believe the circus is in town…" With that, Joker smashed the bombs down in front of the nearest group of people.

Panic quickly rose up in the crowds as Joker leapt off the car, cackling, charging into the throng. The girls quickly followed him, pulling their own gas bombs out. Within minutes, Joker and his daughters had turned the Christmas festival into a laughing, dying murder scene. Those that hadn't been exposed to the gas quickly ran for cover, screaming as they went.

"Ah, sorry, folks," Joker pouted, jutting his lower lip out. He pulled out a detonator, thumb over the button. "But this time the fun is all ours." Giving the button a quick push, the entire city block went up with a massive boom as the bombs went off.

Yelping, the girls made a beeline for Joker, dodging debris as it crashed down out of the sky. The Christmas tree swayed behind them before toppling over, snapping power lines as it crashed down into the street.

"Joker! What about the ones trying to get away?" Vonny asked over the roar of the flames.

Joker looked over at them, beaming happily. "Put them out of their misery!" He turned, pulling out his punching glove and smacking a teenaged boy hard in the face. The boy cried out in pain before crumpling to the ground, out cold.

Nodding, the girls grinned, racing off through the wreckage. Upon meeting anyone conscious, the girls employed the uses of their punching gloves and trigger guns.

_This is so much fun!_ Chels thought, bouncing along as they looked for escapees.

_I know, Joker always know how to have the best fun! Hey, who's that?_

The girls paused, peering over through the flames. Something was moving through the flames, getting closer.

Chels stared, then looked at Vonny; Yvonne returned the look.

"Can't be Batsy. Joker took care of him."

Vonny looked at the figure heading closer to them, then gasped, realization hitting her. "SHRIEK!" They bolted away just as the alien leapt out of the flames, snarling at the heat.

Shriek stared after the girls, smoke rising from his thick hide, then looked around at the damage that had been done. He let loose a deep, hateful growl before turning to look for Joker.

"Joker! JOKER!" Chels screamed, climbing over part of the fallen Christmas tree. Vonny scrambled underneath it as they ran on, panicking. "Joker, Shriek's here!" They slid to a sudden stop as they stared at the sight in front of them.

Joker sailed past the girls, slamming up hard against a car door and busting the glass out of the window. He crumpled to the ground, wincing, then glared up at the Batman.

"How'd you get the tracker off?" the vigilante demanded.

Climbing to his feet, Joker gave the other man an amused look. "Me first. Did you follow the tracker to the old house?"

Batman moved in on him quickly and Joker backed up, giggling madly.

"'You' hadn't moved in well over a day. I knew better."

The clown stared at him, then shrugged. "I tried. At least it proved to be a distraction from this beautiful sight." He motioned out at the damage with a hand. "You're much too late, Bats. Whoever survived the first initial wave of Joker gas is bound to be laughing themselves to death as we speak." Joker grinned at him. "New, faster strain."

Sirens were starting to rise into the air. Turning their heads to look at the approaching lights, the girls glanced at each other warily.

_We need to keep Shriek away from Joker. He can handle Batsy on his own._

_Agreed. _

The girls glanced at Joker and Batman a moment more before turning and running off. They had to keep Shriek away from the fight as long as possible. If the alien got near Joker, he'd take Joker down hard and fast…or even much worse, after the damage they'd done.

"You're always a spoilsport, Batsy!" Joker whined shrilly, giving the other man a pained look. He narrowed his eyes, quickly reaching back into his jacket, pulling out two more orbs.

Batman followed Joker's hands, glaring at him. His body tensed up as he prepared himself. "Always."

Joker snarled, flinging the orbs down in front of him, the gas cloud hiding him from view. Before the gas had time to waft his way, Batman slipped a small gas mask over his mouth and nose, looking around for the crime clown. He grunted as he punching glove slammed hard into his gut before retracting back into the gas cloud, but that was all he needed. Charging forward, he slammed his shoulder hard into Joker's chest, knocking the madman clean off his feet. Joker tumbled to the icy ground, dropping the punching glove before scrambling to his feet. He snatched his toy up, jumping back, grinning widely.

"That all you got, Batsy?"

"I've hardly begun," came the reply as the vigilante rushed at him.

Giggling, Joker leapt backwards over a car, landing behind the hood. He flicked out a few cards into his hand, quickly flinging them over the metal at his enemy.

"You always were such a card." Flinging two more at the Batman, Joker felt excitement bubble up inside him. He was aware the girls were off taking care of the alien, which left him alone with Batman. The perfect fight.

"You always had cheap tricks," Batman shot back at him, dodging the cards.

Joker gasped, clutching a hand to his heart. "That's offensive! Tricks aren't cheap." He grinned, swinging the punching glove up into view. "They're useful." Clicking the button on his toy, he slammed the glove hard into Batman's gut again.

This time the vigilante was ready. Taking the blow, he quickly grabbed hold before Joker could retract it back, giving it a hard tug. Joker's eyes widened as he was pulled halfway over the hood of the car before he let go of his toy. Snapping it in half, Batman tossed it aside, looking back at the clown. Joker stared at his broken toy before glaring at him.

"Cheater!"

Taking this chance, Batman rushed the harlequin, catching him off-guard. He leapt over the car, swinging his fist hard into Joker's face. Joker let out a squeal as he tumbled backwards, spinning before landing in a heap in the snow.

Snarling, Joker sat up as the Batman closed in on him. He glared up at the other man as he jumped to his feet, flicking out two cards in each hand. "You never let me have any fun, Batsy. Not even when I'm not blowing things up." He charged the vigilante, slashing at him wildly.

Batman barely had time to react in the time it had taken Joker to leap upon him. The clown was fueled by the excitement in his blood, making him faster. Trying to dodge as best as possible, Batman kept his eyes on the madman's hands. Once he saw a break in the pattern, he swiftly kicked Joker hard in the stomach, dropping the clown to his knees.

"I don't agree with your definition of fun, Joker."

On the other side of the charred street, the girls themselves were busy with the police. It had taken the officers and firefighters a few minutes to get most of the wreckage out of the way so the police could move in, but now that they could get through freely, they came en masse.

"What're we gonna do?" Chels whispered, watching the officers move in. They were hidden under part of the stage, hoping they weren't found. Even in their forms, there was no way for them to take out so many without being killed.

"I dunno, but we can't let them get to Joker," Yvonne whispered back, worried. "They might decide to shoot him for this. We can't let that happen."

A low growl rose up behind them, chilling their blood.

"Oh shit."

"RUN!" Shriek's jaws smashed down through the wood as the girls raced out from under the stage, taking off. He leapt to the ground, quickly giving chase.

Chels gasped, spreading her wings even as the net closed tightly around her. She let out a shriek, trying to beat her wings and claw her way free. A group of officers' quickly bound her to the ground, using heavy weights to keep the net still against her struggles.

Backing up, Vonny flattened her ears in shock. This couldn't be happening. She glanced to her left as Shriek moved in on her, swishing his tail. He hissed at her, teeth bared as she barked at him threateningly.

"Vonny!" Chels screamed, desperately trying to get free. Her friend whined, looking over at her, unable to help.

_I'm not leaving you._

_They're gonna take us away if we can't get free…_

_Wait, I have an idea._ Vonny turned, snarling at Shriek madly as he snapped at her irritably. She growled, smacking him hard on the head with a paw, then raced for the officers holding her friend captive. Shriek chittered, alarmed, quickly taking off after her. Snarling viciously, Vonny leapt at the nearest officer, passing by him as he jumped out of the way. Shriek followed after her, a claw catching on part of the net and breaking one of the strands as he gave chase. Instantly, Chels started gnawing on the net with her beak, working on the broken end.

Shriek tore after the wolf-girl, trying to catch up. Vonny turned, baring her fangs right in Shriek's face and he skidded to a halt. She snapped at him before turning, loping off again.

Breaking strands carefully to avoid suspicion from the officers, Chels glanced up to see them watching Vonny. Perfect.

Joker pounced at Batman from the ground, taking him down hard to his back before leaping off and away. He flicked another two cards into each hand, at the ready. Batman quickly got to his feet, both glaring at each other.

"You're going back to Arkham, Joker. Why don't you just make things easy for once."

The clown gave him a perplexed look. "Really, Batsy? You should know me better than that. Besides, I've no reason to hand myself in. We're having too much fun."

"This isn't 'fun', Joker," Batman snapped at him, fists clenching. "You've killed people tonight. Again."

"As I recall, you attacked me while I was with my girls in the park. I'd done absolutely nothing wrong that day. And all you did was beat me up like a bully!" Joker exclaimed, wagging a card at him. "Wanna explain that to me? No handcuffs, no trying to take me and the girls back to Arkham; just verbal abuse."

"I gave you a free pass. You blew it tonight."

"Free pass?" Joker mocked him, tilting his head. "Something about my behavior that gave you pause? Just because I wasn't blowing anything up that day?"

"You proved you can't be trusted, Joker. Simple as that."

Even Joker had to smack a hand into his face, shaking his head. Batman's statement had been so stupid, it'd been worthy of the classic face-palm.

"And when did you first come to that conclusion?" the clown sneered. He tightened his grip on his cards.

Batman saw the attack coming long before Joker even moved. While he'd held Joker's attention, he'd carefully drawn his grapple gun. Now, he fired it, the wire wrapping tightly around the harlequin's legs, and he yanked back hard.

Joker grunted as he slid on the ice, landing on his back and cracking his head off the ground. Stars danced briefly in front of him before he realized he was being pulled closer to the vigilante. He snarled, quickly slashing a card down through the wire, cutting himself free.

Chels snapped down on the last strand, throwing herself forward. She ripped free of the net, screaming as officers backed off, unsure if they should shoot or not. Whipping her tail back and forth, Chels screeched at them before taking off at a sprint.

Leading Shriek in circles, Vonny spotted her friend was loose. She turned, charging towards her, leaving Shriek behind.

_You okay?_ she panted, trying to keep up with her.

_Yeah, but that was too close. Joker needs our help. Forget them. _

Joker was getting frustrated. In the time he'd cut himself free from the wire, he'd been slammed twice into the ground, each time struggling to keep his footing. He just couldn't stay stable on such slippery ground and it was pissing him off. It was time for a retreat.

He leapt, dodging a blow as Batman aimed for his gut, kicking the other man back. They parted, each regarding the other warily, catching their breath.

"Tired, Batsy?" he giggled, flexing his fingers. Cards slipped into his fingertips as he took a few steps back, finding solid ground.

"No." The white eyes narrowed at him as the vigilante moved in.

"You never did have reflexes like mine," Joker grinned, tensing up.

"Joker!" Vonny screamed, watching the fight as they got closer.

Behind them, Shriek snarled, quickly gaining speed. He reared his head back, spotting an office building behind the Joker. Three poles held a large awning up and he saw just what he'd hoped there to be. He snapped his head forward, spitting an acid ball at one of the poles. The globule smacked up against the metal, quickly eating into it.

"Oh shit, JOKER!" Chels screamed, eyes widening.

Joker started for his enemy, then froze dead in his tracks as a loud creaking came from behind him. He blinked, looking skywards as the pole weakened, bent, and crumpled under the weight of ice and snow. Joker didn't even have time to gasp before he was knocked flat to the ground.

Batman paused, watching as the snow slid off the awning, burying Joker deep. The girls rushed past him, looking around at the mound, unsure of where to dig. Shriek trotted to a stop beside him, lashing his tail. He glanced down at the alien, then back to the girls.

"You never did learn to mind your surroundings," he said quietly. He moved closer as the girls frantically tried to dig Joker out, not quite sure where he was under all the snow.

_Where IS he? _Vonny whined, digging madly at a spot, burrowing down to the road.

_I dunno, nothing's moving, _Chels whined back, pawing at the snow, trying to shift it away with her claws.

They froze, watching as a few chunks of ice and snow fell away from the other side, perking their ears up. Racing over, they dug furiously at the spot, kicking ice fragments aside.

The vigilante stopped feet from them, watching closely. He knew Joker had time to get out, if he was still conscious. He thought it was likely from the movement he saw. Even so, he was ready to help out if the need arose.

A gloved hand suddenly broke through, clawing madly at the air and the girls seized Joker by the arm, letting him know they'd found him.

_There, dig beside him, he might not be able to breathe,_ Chels said, keeping her grip firm.

_Got it. _Vonny snarled, tearing her paws into the ice and snow, breaking it apart and throwing it back. Before too long, she'd broken through to the clown. Immediately, Joker gasped for air, pulling himself out and rolling to the icy road, coughing. The girls dropped down beside him, huddling up against him to provide warmth.

Batman kept an eye on Joker as he glanced back, spotting police officers surrounding them. Even with the girls, Joker didn't have a chance at getting away this time.

"Joker, you okay?" Vonny gave him a little shake.

Joker's vision swam in and out of focus as he struggled to comprehend what was happening around him. He'd hit his head hard when he'd gone down and he hadn't been able to breathe well at all. He shook his head, vision finally sharpening, and he blinked, looking up at them.

"You can't have us!" Vonny shouted at the officers, flattening her ears. They said nothing, keeping their weapons trained on them. Chels growled low, swishing her tail, ready to fight.

Shriek snarled at them, stalking closer, head held low. Saliva dripped from his jaws as he snapped towards them, furious.

Joker had nothing to say about what was going on. He sighed, staring up mutely from the ground. They'd almost made their retreat, had the alien not interfered. But now…Joker was beat and he knew it. There was simply no point in trying to make a fight out of this one. There were too many officers and choppers approaching. He stood slowly as the choppers' lights switched on, lighting up the area.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back, Joker," Batman said, moving closer to the clown. Joker gave him a baleful look, but turned so his back was facing the vigilante. The girls stared at Joker in astonishment and disappointment, but he winked, smirking at them.

As soon as Batman grabbed his hands to cuff him, Joker threw his weight forward hard, knocking the dark knight right over him. He started laughing at how easily he'd pulled that off—until the vigilante yanked the clown down with him. He let out a yelp as he landed on his stomach, his hands yanked forcibly behind his back.

"Joker!" the girls cried, trying to get to him. Shriek quickly cut in front of them, snarling, teeth bared, and they glared at him.

Batman pulled Joker's arms back hard, getting one of the cuffs on the madman's wrists. Joker, however, wasn't going without a struggle. He kicked and squirmed madly, getting his other arm free. Growling, he waited until the Batman went for his other hand before he sank his teeth in hard. The vigilante glared, punching Joker hard in the jaw and the clown squealed, letting go. He grabbed the clown's other wrist and yanked it back, cuffing him fully. He sighed, standing up and pulling Joker up into a sitting position.

"Don't try anything," one of the officers said, moving closer to them. She kept an eye on the girls as she approached, looking at Batman. He looked at her, then the girls.

Chels and Vonny were at a loss. Joker was in cuffs, they were surrounded, and they had no way out of this one. The girls looked at each other, frowning, then glanced over at Joker. He stared back solemnly before glancing up at the vigilante.

"That's it, Joker. You blew your last chance at having the girls." Batman looked off down the street as a black Arkham van approached. It pulled up through the clearing in the wreckage, two guards hopping out of the back as it pulled to a stop. He peered back down at the clown hatefully. "Now we'll really find out if you care about the girls at all, or if you're just using them."

Joker blinked back at him in surprise. Out of everything the dark knight could've said, that was the last thing Joker had expected him to say.

"Why wouldn't I? They're flesh and blood now."

"You never cared about anyone before, not even Harley. Why start now?" Batman stepped back as the guards strode over to them, picking the clown up by the arms and hauling him towards the van. A second van pulled up beside the first as they loaded Joker in.

"He loves us!" Vonny screamed at him.

"He'd do anything for us!" Chels joined her.

Losing patience, Batman glared over at them as Shriek held the girls at bay. "He was never close to anyone before. Is it because you girls help him out whenever he's stuck in something he can't get out of?"

Joker struggled madly, hearing this, looking back at them, eyes wide. He couldn't allow Batman to twist the girls' minds. Joker doing it himself was one thing; he actually cared enough about their mental stability to be nice about things. Batman would warp their minds and break their little hearts. He also refused to be separated from them.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" he bellowed, straining to get free. With effort, the guards threw him into the back of the van, slamming the doors shut and locking them securely.

The girls watched, heartbroken, as the van holding Joker started up and drove off. They couldn't go after him with so many armed officers keeping watch over them. They'd be killed before they even got close.

"He loves us," Chels said quietly, a tear escaping and falling down her cheek.

"He's changing," Vonny sniffed, looking at Batman. "He won't hurt us."

"You don't know for sure. From what I saw today, he hasn't changed one bit. He's trying to turn you into what he is." Batman watched the girls closely, then looked over at the Arkham van as the guards jumped out. They looked over towards them, ready to take the girls. "If he has changed, he's not the only one. Look at what he's turned you into."

Ears flattening, the girls glared back at him, refusing to listen anymore. Ignoring Batman, Shriek and the officers, they changed back, marching confidently towards the van without a word. They climbed up inside, sitting down on the bench as the doors were locked behind them.

Batman slipped away from the officers as they finally started to relax for the first time that night. He moved into the shadows, watching as the van drove off. A soft noise from behind him made him turn. Shriek stared back at him, his whole body posture held low. He whined quietly.

As little as he knew about this creature, Batman pitied Shriek. He'd lost the girls to Gotham's worst criminal whackjob. Even Batman doubted the girls could be saved now. They'd killed with Joker tonight. He reached a hand out, rubbing the ridge of Shriek's snout.

"I'm sorry."


	22. Winter's Hold

**Chapter 21**

"JOKER!"

"Let go!"

Pandemonium reigned in the halls as the girls struggled wildly, watching as they were hauled bodily away from the clown. Upon their arrival at Arkham, the guards had immediately attempted to separate the threesome. As it was, the girls were being dragged down one hall towards a new room while Joker was hauled off in the opposite direction.

Joker kept his eyes on the girls the entire time as his daughters were taken from him, jerking his arms up in the straightjacket. Rage swelled up into his chest and he screamed, the sound coming out shrill and primal.

At this, the girls doubled their attempts to get loose, tears streaming down their cheeks as they struggled to get free. The guards pulled them past Batman, who watched the whole thing in silent anger.

It was high time the girls were separated from Joker for good. No visits, no sleepovers, no recreation time together. Absolutely nothing that would allow the clown near them.

Batman watched the whole scene quietly, caught between knocking the madman's teeth down his throat to shut him up and personally taking the girls to another city for treatment. Either way, Joker would never be allowed near the girls again. If needed, they would relocate the girls to another state altogether, as far away from the Joker as possible.

As furious as he was at Joker for manipulating the girls like he had, the vigilante also felt pity for the girls. They shouldn't be in Arkham. If Joker hadn't taken them in the first place, they could've gone off to college by now and lived a normal life.

Vonny threw herself against one of the guards, desperate to get free. Beside her, her friend cried out, tears falling.

Watching the girls, Batman turned his attention to the clown as Joker suddenly heaved all his weight forward, scattering his escort. Surprise quickly turned into anger again as the dark knight rushed to stop Joker's charge.

With an ease he was well known for, Joker leapt straight over Batman's head, his eyes never leaving the girls as he snarled, barreling towards them. A sudden agony between his legs took him down to the floor in one swift moment and he let out an involuntary squeal. The strap between his legs on the straightjacket tugged backwards as the Batman grabbed Joker by the collar, throwing him into a sitting position.

"DADDY!"

Everything went quiet except for the girls' attempts to be free, the sounds fading as they were pulled around the corner and down the hall. Even Batman was caught off-guard at the sudden outburst. Almost immediately, the vigilante looked down at the clown, not sure how this new name would be taken.

Joker stared in complete shock as the word rung in his mind. In all the months Joker had known them, he couldn't recall a single moment when the girls had ever uttered that name to him. It struck deep inside his heart, the shock cutting through his body like electricity.

Taking advantage of Joker's sudden stillness, the guards grabbed him by the arms, quickly pulling him down the hall to a seclusion cell. Batman watched the clown as he was carried away, sure he'd never seen such an expression on Joker's face before. Joker's surprise had been genuine.

The vigilante stood in the hall, listening as Joker let out a distant final shriek of fury before everything went quiet. He stared at the wall, silent, then glanced down the hall the girls had been taken. Joker had never been this possessive of anyone before, not even Harley. Sure, he'd seen Joker disappointed, but for him to go into a rage like this… It was as though they really _were_ taking something special away from the clown. For one horrible moment, Batman thought they were making a huge mistake by taking the girls from Joker. He shook his head to clear himself of the thought, anger taking hold again. Joker didn't really care about them. He was only using the girls as toys, something to keep him entertained.

Casting a final look down both halls, Batman turned, storming out of the asylum, not sure what to think of this now.

I I I

Joker sat quietly in his cell, frowning to himself. After the guards had thrown him back in his room, he'd remained silent, stunned at what had just happened.

_Daddy?_ he thought, bowing his head. _The girls have never called me that before… _

Mad thoughts swirled in his mind as Joker crossed his legs to get comfy. He loved the girls deeply by now, knew that there was no possible way he could ever abandon them.

But suddenly, Joker saw the problem clear as day. His eyes widened at the realization.

_What's wrong with me? I've never 'loved' anyone before, not even Harley. Sure, affection for her cute little antics, but…love? I should've broken off the connection with the girls months ago. Now look at what I've gotten myself into. Things have been going downhill ever since I actually allowed myself to get close to someone._

_But I love them so much…_ a second voice cut into his thoughts, startling him. _I could never leave them. Especially not in here. _

_Shut up, you! Hmmm. This game is getting dangerous, much more so than I prefer._

_You're really trying to talk yourself into believing it's a game? Just admit it, you can't let the girls go now. You're in too deep. Even if you wanted to, you couldn't. You're starting to like having someone's company. You finally have someone to talk to._

_What did I tell you? SHUT UP! I've always managed just fine on my own._

Joker looked up in irritation as the voices in his mind went to war. He was used to this sort of thing. Hell, he loved fighting with the voices in his head. It made great entertainment. But something about it this time troubled him. As much as he denied it, he truly did love the girls.

And that scared him more than anything.

Joker was a loner by nature, happy enough to have Harley Quinn as company whenever she was around. With the girls, it was a completely different story. He'd bail as soon as the chance arose with Harley around: if he was in danger of being caught and saw only one of them could escape, he'd gladly abandon Harley to save himself. He knew she'd always come back to him, to keep him happy. But with the girls…

_What the hell is WRONG with me? _he growled, tensing up in the straightjacket. _I could've run at the carnival, to get away while I had the chance. But no. I stupidly stuck around just so the girls could catch up…and I was nearly killed for it. _

_You enjoy their company too much to let them go. Unlike Harley, the girls bring you true happiness. _

The voices in his mind were immediately silenced as Joker threw his head back hard into his cell wall, hitting the cushion hard enough to knock himself senseless for a moment.

Snorting, Joker refused to dwell on such thoughts. These were not the normal thoughts he was used to and he didn't want to bother with them right now. Instead, he turned his attention to his cell door. He could hear movement out there, people whispering quietly.

A minute passed before his cell door swung open, a male doctor stepping in to look at him. Joker tilted his head at him, a grin splitting his lips as he recognized what was going to happen.

"Well, good evening, doc," he giggled, flexing his toes. "What shall it be tonight? Electroshock therapy? I always find that invigorating."

The doctor stared at him coldly for a minute before smiling. "No, not tonight, Joker. Instead we're going to try something new. And need I remind you, my name is not 'doc'. It's Wolfe."

This got Joker's attention. The doctors at Arkham hadn't dared try a new form of treatment on him since the time he'd once bitten off two of man's fingers for getting them too close to his mouth.

"Oh, really?" he exclaimed in delight. "What is it then? Something to measure my brainwave activity again? Waterboarding? That's always interesting."

"No, I'm afraid not," Doctor Wolfe told him, placing his hands behind his back calmly. "You see, we studied the details of your little stunt earlier tonight and we've come to the conclusion that if you act like a child, you should be treated as such." Joker quirked a nonexistent eyebrow at him, curious. "Your little tantrum was childish and irritating to the staff here. This results in punishment tonight."

Joker just stared at him, his expression a mix of extreme humor, curiosity and slight annoyance. "Oh, really? May I ask what it is then? I'm oh, so curious."

"You'll find out soon enough," the doctor replied, studying the clown. "All I ask is your cooperation."

Giggling and snorting, the harlequin looked at him in fascination. "Why, doc. You should know I'm anything but. It makes things fun."

"Which is why we'll be carrying this out outside."

Annoyance quickly became apparent in Joker's expression. This wasn't new. He was used to being dragged out so no one could see what was going on.

"You're repeating yourself, doc," he said, lifting his chin. "We've done this before."

Wolfe motioned to four guards standing outside the doorway. They moved into the cell, closer to Joker.

"Not quite like this. Now, you're a proud clown. I've seen it," the man said, watching as the guards picked Joker up bodily. Joker hung limply in their grasp, looking at the doctor in boredom. "But I'm curious as to see if you'll put aside your pride for survival." He turned, moving from the cell into the hall.

Joker glanced around, allowing himself to yawn as he was carted down the hall towards a room. Once inside, the guards dropped him in front of a set of double doors.

The doctor stopped at the doors, turning to look at Joker. The clown stared back at him, smirking.

"The fence is electrified, in case escape is on your mind," he said, watching Joker closely. "Don't bother with the roof either. It's got an alarm system in it in case you try to squeeze through any gap that you may find."

Curiosity was squirming in Joker's belly as he listened, the smile never leaving his lips. This new form of punishment must be something for the doctor to be telling him all this.

"Now," Wolfe said, peering up at the clock, "you'll have fifteen minutes to figure a way out of your chains. If you can't manage to do so, you'll be brought back in and given the rest of the night to yourself. If you manage to get free, we'll go from there."

The red eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the doctor in thought. This certainly was new. He wasn't being told what was going to be done to him, only what he had to do.

Turning his attention to the guards, Wolfe nodded to them. Swiftly unlocking the chains on Joker's straightjacket, the clown's curiosity turned to one of slight trepidation as they removed it.

"You can run freely in the streets of Gotham during the winter," Wolfe continued, even as the guards starting stripping Joker of his shirt and pants. Joker immediately fought back, not sure what was being done to him this time. "But the real question is, does the cold really bother you? Can you run around as you do, only with no protection? Have the chemicals deadened the nerves in your body so that you feel nothing? No pain of the cold seeping into your skin?"

Joker snarled, struggling as his pants were yanked off. He was only half listening to the doctor.

_If I wanted to find this out on my own, it'll be on MY time, not his…_

Three of the guards held him still against the wall as the fourth grabbed the back of his boxers, ready to remove them. Joker twisted sharply, knocking him back.

"Wait," Wolfe said. "Leave him that way. He'll need something to sit on while he's out there." He turned, glancing at the thermometer before looking at Joker. The clown glared back at him, all amusement gone from his face. "Fifteen moments, Joker." Pressing his palm to the key pad, the doors opened out into the night.

Icy wind blasted into the room, making Joker gasp sharply as the guards hauled him outside into the fenced in area. He kicked and squirmed, trying to get free. Two of the guards threw him down in front of a metal pole to his knees, holding him there while the other two locked his arms and legs in place behind it with chains. The remaining guard moved to Joker's back, tightening a chain around his throat and hooking it up to the ones binding his arms. They stepped back, looking down at the clown that peered back up at them.

"Enjoy your stay, numbnuts," the one on the left said, smirking.

"Yeah, even he has his limits," the smaller guard in the middle said. "There's no way to get free of those chains."

Ignoring the guards' smack talk about him, Joker sat still, trying to keep his breath from hitching. The pole against his back was freezing to the touch, making his skin burn. He looked around the pen, taking in anything and everything. The pen was barren of anything other than the pole, confirming Joker's suspicions. Wolfe just wanted to see him squirm. He wanted to see if the clown felt anything at all.

_Another experiment. Why am I not surprised,_ he thought to himself sarcastically.

"Hope you freeze to death, freak," the guards laughed at him, turning and heading back inside. The doors closed behind them with a beep.

Joker stiffened his body as another blast of cold air blew through the pen, causing him to jerk at the chains. He was used to having at least a little protection from the elements.

_Okay, so this is new. It can't be any higher than thirty-two degrees out here and with the wind chill, it makes this more of a challenge. _

Reaching up, Joker ran his fingertips along the length of chain that bound him. It was fastened tightly around his elbows, keeping him from moving too much, winding down to his wrists. Taking a breath against the freezing air, he popped his shoulders out of place. Shaking his arms ever slightly, he felt the chains slowly begin to slide down towards his wrists, giving him more room to move in.

Glancing around the pen, Joker half-frowned. While the chemicals had deadened the nerves in his hands and feet, the rest of his body just couldn't shake off the chill creeping into his body. While able to stand extreme temperatures, it wasn't as though Joker was dead inside to the feeling. He could feel the icy air cutting into his body, slowly numbing him.

_But that's what happens when you sit still,_ he thought, annoyed. _Even with my ability to handle extremities in temperature, just sitting here will eventually hurt me. Movement is warmth. _

Minutes passed before Joker sat still, popping his shoulders back into place, contemplating how to remove the chain binding his wrists. The metal was twisted tightly around his hands, tight enough that he couldn't just simply slip them off. And then there was the matter of the chain around his throat, preventing him from seeing what he was doing.

_These men will pay if I lose any of my fingers or toes. Not that they won't get what's coming to them anyway,_ he chuckled softly, glancing down as far as he could, trying to see where the lock on the chain was.

He ran his fingers along the chain again, finding a small block of metal. His lips turned downward into a pronounced frown as his fingers fumbled on the lock.

_Shit._

Try as he might, Joker strained to reach the lock again, but couldn't feel if he'd found it or not. His fingers and toes were incredibly numb. Annoyed and just a tad worried about his own safety, Joker tugged hard on the chains binding his arms, hoping to jerk them loose. He cried out instead as the frozen metal grated against his skin, sending waves of burning pain ripping up and down his body.

_Limits…limits…_ he busied his mind quickly, stiffening his body against the pain. _These are limits for now, ones I'll have to take care of when I escape again. Never again will they do this to me. _

Joker wasn't sure how much time passed after that. His body had become unresponsive to him, unable to move except to breathe. His body had started to shiver minutes before, sending little shockwaves through his body as the chains grated on his skin every so often. With the wind and snow blowing off the asylum roof, he was only half aware that he'd been buried to his waist. He growled inwardly.

_They knew this spot collected the most blown snow and the worst of the wind chill. Yes, they will pay dearly for this._

Sudden fear gripped Joker by the heart, jerking his head up. He stared at a spot on the doors, oblivious to anything else around him.

_They took the girls from me. They'll know about the girls' forms by now. If they think I'm fun to experiment on, what will they do to them?_

Infuriated at this thought, Joker snarled, urging his body to come alive again. He heaved upwards at the chains, trying to get his legs to lift him up. He made it up a few inches, enough to suddenly snap his arms forward, breaking the chain and freeing his arms. The effort drove him to his knees again, suddenly weak from the numbness in his legs.

_I'm sure it's been twenty minutes… Probably more. Heh. They're always lying._

Another blast of icy air tore through the air, cutting into Joker hard. He gasped at his body's betrayal: he was numb on the outside, but deep inside, he felt his body scream out in pain. The metal keeping him tied rasped against his skin once again as he attempted to stand, but he went down again. The cold was simply too much for him this time.

Without proper protection, Joker's body was weakening. He could feel it. No matter how tough the clown was, he couldn't fight off the numbing pain. Not with being tied up like this.

After a few minutes of trying to move, he allowed himself to drop into the snow, the chain around his throat jerking his head up as he hit the ground. He barely felt the chain snap up hard under his jaw. Right now he just wanted to sleep.

Confused emotions swirled in Joker's mind as he tried to stay conscious. His head felt heavy though. He couldn't keep his mind on a single thought for more than a second.

Pulling up the image of his girls romping around him, Joker felt his eyelids close.

_I'll make sure we're always together, girls…_

After a moment, even that image began to dissolve until he was left with blackness, his mind shutting down.


	23. The Troubles of Bargaining

**Chapter 22**

"How could they do this to us?"

"They had no right!"

Four hours had passed since the girls had been separated from Joker. The first two and a half hours away from him, the girls had raged, screaming, kicking the door and desperately trying to get out. By now they'd calmed down considerably, but not without feeling heartache.

"We'll be lucky if we ever see him again," Chels whispered, looking at her friend. She sat with her back to the wall, her knees pulled up.

"Don't say that," Vonny said, looking over at her. "We'll find some way to get back to him. Joker's constantly escaping here. I'm sure he won't leave without us."

Sighing, her friend shrugged a shoulder, glancing up towards the door.

"But still. Now we're trapped in here until they decide to let us out. With nothing to do."

Yvonne frowned, looking at the floor, rubbing at the tears welling up in her eyes. She understood where her friend was coming from. At the very least, it was a joy to be able to just talk to Joker. He always knew how to make them laugh, how to make the best of a bad situation. Now they had nothing.

"I hate this place," she whispered, bringing her knees to her chest. "I don't want to talk to anyone else. I just want to go out and have fun with Joker."

Chels looked at her, nodding. "Why can't they see that? He just wants to be with us too."

"Yeah, and then that stupid bat comes flying in to 'save the day'. What's he know," Vonny scoffed. "He doesn't know shit."

"He can say all he wants, Joker loves us. He'd do anything for us."

Sighing, the girls stared at each other, frowning. Ever since they'd been brought back to Arkham, the guards had treated them poorly. In order to keep their grip on the two, the men had nearly broken bones just to keep them still.

"I hope Joker kills them," Chels spat. Her friend smirked at her, nodding.

"He won't like to hear that those guards manhandled us so roughly. He'll make them pay."

They paused, lapsing into silence as they frowned. It hurt to talk about Joker.

"_Oh, dear. Have they finally separated the three of you for good? I guess your little antics have finally allowed the guards to place you so near to danger."_

Both girls froze in shock, staring at each other in fright. They knew that gentle, yet dangerous voice anywhere.

"I'll have you know your precious clown broke three of my ribs while you girls alone managed to shatter my arm and knee_," _came the voice again, right on the other side of their cell wall. "Not to mention the vicious bruises."

_Oh, God no. _Vonny thought to her friend. _Anyone but Scarecrow. _

Her friend stared back at her, her eyes wide, bringing her hand to her mouth tightly.

_No, don't! It's what he wants!_ Vonny warned her, watching her friend. Chels stared back at her as tears trickled down her cheeks silently. She quickly moved over next to her friend, but couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine.

Their cell was now next to the Scarecrow's. And Joker wasn't there to protect them.

Chels took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm her racing heart. They were safe from Crane, separated by a thick wall.

_What do we do?_ she nearly screamed, glancing at her friend.

…_I'm not sure. We need to get out of here before he does anything. _

"Am I sensing anxiety, dears? You've gone quiet ever since I spoke." They heard him chuckling low, the sound sending chills through them. "Even as incapacitated as I am, I might enjoy what time we have together. You might say I might get to know your deepest, darkest fears."

"Shut up, Crane!" Yvonne snapped loudly, aware her voice cracked. She swallowed hard, wishing she hadn't spoken now.

A few moments of silence passed before they heard that same dark laugh.

"Don't try to hide your fear with bravado, deary. I'm the Master of Fear. I can sense the slightest hint of distress in your voice. As for your friend, I have a feeling that out of the two of you, she might hold the loudest of screams within herself. She's keeping herself quiet."

Yvonne glared at the wall as her friend let out a quiet whimper beside her. It was true her friend panicked more easily than she did, but that didn't give Crane the right to point it out as he did.

She cleared her throat to make sure her voice wouldn't crack before taking a breath. "Yeah, well, you screamed like a little bitch when Joker broke your ribs. How'd that feel, huh? You think you're so high and mighty until it comes to a real fight."

"Pansy ass," Chels said, loud enough for him to hear. "Couldn't even take on Joker until he was under sedation."

They grew quiet after that, listening to hear if Crane had anything to say.

"Hmm. You know, I heard some of the orderlies talking last night before you two were moved back next to me." The girls glanced at each other, worried and annoyed. "They weren't quite sure what to do with you two yet, but I heard they were planning something malicious for Joker."

Quiet, the girls looked at each other, then up at the wall. Despite their refusal to talk to this sadistic man, worry got the best of them.

"…what do you mean?" Chels asked.

"Ah," he laughed lightly. "Has he not told you about the punishments here?" Crane was met with silence. "Maybe he didn't want to _frighten_ you… Anyway, one of the doctors that works with Joker decided that if Joker liked to play in the snow so much, he could just stay there."

"What?" Yvonne ventured, a bit confused. "They let him go?"

"…your stupidity offends me, girl. Joker surely must've taught you better than that. No, they had something else in mind for him. I've been on the receiving of such punishment once, although not in the dead of winter."

"Would you just shut up and spit it out?" Chels snarled at him, aggravated. They heard him sigh loudly.

"To put things simple for you stupid children, they stripped him of his clothes and chained him up outside."

Shock threw the girls onto their feet as they gaped in horror. "What? NO!"

"Oh, yes," he snickered quietly. "I heard Doctor Wolfe talking about it earlier, when they first sent the vans out to retrieve you. I heard it was dreadful weather you were running around in too. Almost below thirty degrees and with such a wind chill out there. If Joker, indeed, was chained up outside, he'll more than likely be dead by now, if they haven't brought him in. I've seen him survive extreme conditions, but not in this sort of weather."

The girls felt sick to their stomachs. Crane had to be lying. He just had to be.

"But…what about Joker's health?" Vonny mumbled.

"Hmm? Oh, if he's alive, he'll survive, of that I have no doubt. He somehow always manages to…" he replied, disgust in his voice. "But if they don't bring him in, if they haven't done so already, he'll simply freeze to death. First there's numbness in the least important parts, such as fingers, toes, nose, ears. But then the true numbness starts to creep in on you. You don't really seem to notice it until you try to move, then suddenly…you just can't really move. Energy is lost as the body starts to shiver in an attempt to keep itself warm. You might even start hallucinating. You start to feel sleepy until finally you just pass out…and it's lights out for good."

Crane fell silent as he listened for any response from the girls.

They huddled together, crying quietly, terrified for their clown. They knew part of what Crane was saying to be true, but they didn't know just what sort of extremes their clown could survive. Especially if he'd been deprived of his clothes. The thought was too terrible to even think of.

"Don't worry, girls," he whispered. "If the clown dies, you'll still have me."

"Fuck you," Yvonne said, her voice cracking again.

"Personally, I hope that the guards sprayed him down with water before leaving him out there. I bet Joker cracks down and begs like a dog to be released," he countered, quickly overriding any other words she would've said. His voice took on a vicious tone. "Batman can't save him again. Poor, little clown. Chained outside in a near blizzard."

Sobbing quietly, the girls tried to keep their sounds quiet, but Crane started laughing as soon as he heard them trying to stifle it. They cried all the harder once they knew he could hear them.

I I I

Bruce stared up at the computer monitor, frowning, deep in thought. He flipped through the different news feeds, only seeing the full extent of the damage Joker and the girls had caused. All the feeds were the same: raging fires from the bombs, paramedics trying to help those that had escaped the worst of the flames and Joker gas, police trying to find any lucky survivors. After a moment, he shut the feeds off, his hands balling into fists.

If only he could've found the clown sooner. Maybe then, he could've stopped everything from happening. Now, because of Joker's destructive ways, countless were dead and severely wounded.

"Master Bruce?"

He started, turning to look back at his butler. Alfred peered back at him, setting a tray down next to him.

"Joker's gone too far this time, Alfred," Bruce said, glancing up at the blank monitor. "He didn't just get the girls to go along with him this time. Last night they _killed_ with him…"

Alfred watched the man quietly, then looked at the tray he'd set down. "Sir, if I may be so bold…" Bruce turned to look at his friend. "Over the months the girls have been with the crime clown, Joker's rate of crime has dropped. Indeed, he has been much more destructive, horrifically so, lately. However, I must agree with Commissioner Gordon. "

"You're saying there's something else going on here?" Bruce's eyebrows shot up.

"Sir, I know your guilt runs deep from the accident with the girls. But you mustn't blame yourself entirely. You couldn't have known they were behind you at the time. Getting to my point, though, Joker himself seems to have a certain defensive way when it comes to the girls."

"Alfred, there is no way that clown could care for the girls. You've seen what he's done to Harley Quinn. He took advantage of her at her weakest moment and used it to gain her trust. He corrupted her."

"I know that," Alfred replied, nodding. "But there seems to be much more going on this time around." He motioned to the papers scattered at the keyboard's side. "You said so yourself that Joker did NOT run at the carnival, when he very well could have. Had he chosen to flee, he would not have almost died at the hands of Clayface. And have you forgotten what you told me about the days prior?"

Bruce frowned, turning his attention to the interior of the cave. He'd been keeping a close eye on Joker lately when he wasn't busy rounding up drug smugglers and other criminals. When he'd confronted Joker in the park, it really had appeared as though the clown and the girls were just simply…_playing._ But with Joker, things were never that simple, never that innocent. There was always cruel intent hidden behind Joker's actions.

"Joker is just not simple, Alfred," he said quietly, looking at him. "He's corrupted the girls like he did Harley. They killed with him…"

"And while I know that is hard to stomach, despite your best efforts, I think you should consider giving the girls another try. When not around Joker, they can be quite calm and understanding, from what you've told me."

Sighing, Bruce stared up at his butler, then looked off into the cave, deep in thought. Maybe he could try talking to the girls while they were separated from the Joker. Right now was his best shot to do so.

"Master Bruce, another thing," Alfred said quietly. "You said the crime clown was in the park playing with the girls the other day. Is it possible you acted rashly in determining Joker was 'up to no good?' It seems destruction followed almost as soon as you confronted him."

Disbelief rocked through the younger man. "You think Joker was telling the truth?"

"I'm merely stating that all this destruction happened after you confronted the clown," Alfred replied. "I'm not supporting the clown at all. Joker genuinely seemed to be enjoying his time with the girls, happy enough, in fact, to spend a day with them in the park building a snowman, of all things."

Bruce listened to his friend, deep in thought, looking at the blank computer monitor. What Alfred had said _did_ add a small amount of credibility to Joker's words. The clown had told him he'd only wanted to play with the girls. He frowned slightly. There was the _slightest_ chance Joker had been telling the truth for once, even if it was in his own deranged way.

"I might make a visit to the girls," he finally said, standing up from his chair. "It's now or never, now that they're away from Joker."

Alfred nodded, watching him. "I await news on the girls when you return."

Picking up his cowl from the floor and slipping it on, he looked at Alfred before turning towards his car. "I'll let you know if anything happens."

I I I

Coldness brought Joker back to reality. His eyes snapped open as he gasped softly, the pain momentarily overwhelming him. He grew still, listening to the sound of his own breathing, but he couldn't quite comprehend what exactly he was hearing. It took him a moment to realize the strange, rattling noise he was hearing was coming from him. His chest hurt badly.

Glancing upwards, he saw he was stretched out on a floor on his stomach. Shifting ever so slightly, he felt something rough scrape across his skin and he gasped again. It hurt to move.

Confusion swept over him as he glanced around the room. Was he in his cell? Where were his clothes? He took another deep, shuddering breath, realizing why it hurt so bad to move.

His whole body was sheathed in a thin layer of ice.

Gathering up what strength he had left, Joker forced himself onto his side slowly, biting his tongue hard against the pain it brought. He lay panting on the cold floor, shivering violently. Glancing down, he saw that a blanket covered him from the waist down. Hand shaking, he grabbed the end, slowly pulling it up over his shoulders, trying to warm himself. Despite the room not being as warm as he would've liked, it was still chilly enough to ensure that the ice on him didn't melt all the way.

A flicker of motion caught his eye and he whipped his head upwards, ready to meet the new threat. He cried out in pain as the thin ice cracked, burning badly against his skin. Joker blinked through tears, clearing his vision as he stared at his visitor. Batman stood by the door, staring down at him impassively.

_Ah hell,_ Joker thought numbly. This was the last thing he needed at the moment.

"Come to…beat me up?" he giggled weakly. He felt the middle of his lip crack open, warm blood dribbling down over his chin. "We had…a lot of fun."

Batman stared back at him, his face expressionless.

"Doc know you're here?" Joker asked, stretching out his toes, his speech improving as he collected himself.

Even from across the room, Batman could see it bothered Joker greatly to move. Something had happened in the time he'd left Arkham until now and he wasn't sure what to make of it just yet.

"What happened to you."

Eyeing the other man, Joker allowed himself to grin, wincing as blood trickled out again. He could feel his body slowly warming up and he stretched his body in all directions to rid himself of the ice. In places where he'd lain curled up, the skin cracked open, small amounts of blood trailing down his pale skin.

The vigilante watched this all quietly. Something wrong was going on here. Joker was always talkative, yet here he was, barely able to say anything. The clown was also moving a lot slower; he could see it pained Joker just to move on the floor. He narrowed his eyes, deep in thought. He knew Arkham sometimes went to extreme measures to keep their patients under control, but if this was some sort of punishment for what had happened, it was just _wrong._

He could see also that Joker would not answer him. At least not willingly. Which left him with only one other option, and he had to be sure.

Ignoring Batman now, Joker turned his attention to trying to push himself up onto his knees. His limbs screamed in protest as he pushed himself up shakily, trying to ignore the pain. This wasn't like the pain he was used to. This was pain that had sunk deep into his body over the time he'd been chained up outside.

He caught a glimpse of black moving towards him quickly and he snapped his head up to see the vigilante closing in at him. Panic seized his mind abruptly, fear at being struck while this vulnerable, while his skin felt so raw, and he let out a yelp, staggering to his feet and back.

Batman paused, watching the clown. Joker practically tripped over his own legs as he stumbled backwards, crashing down to his back and letting out a sharp squeal. Instantly, Batman moved closer, now knowing something was indeed wrong with the clown. Before Joker could stop him, he'd reached out, placing a hand on the harlequin's chest.

Joker's skin was ice cold to the touch, his heartbeat thundering under his fingertips. He stepped back, keeping his face emotionless as Joker lay on the floor, gasping. He was sure Joker had hypothermia. Sluggish movements, stumbling over his own feet, something the clown simply _never_ did, and he hadn't even appeared to recognize where he was at first at waking.

_But if he does have it, why was nothing done to warm him up? _

He hated what the Joker had done to the girls, hated what he'd turned them into. But this was wrong. Punishing criminals this way was _wrong._ There was no excuse for what had been done to Joker.

Watching the clown for another long moment, Batman turned, heading out of Joker's cell, making sure to close it securely behind him. He moved quickly down the hall, suddenly worried about the girls. If Joker had endured such a harsh punishment, would the girls have?

"Excuse me, are you looking for the girls?" a voice got his attention. The vigilante paused, looking back.

Doctor Wolfe stared back at him quietly, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Yes. Where are they being held?"

Pointing his pen down the hall, Wolfe reached into his office, closing the door. "Down the hall, make two right turns."

Batman studied him, then headed down said halls at a brisk pace. After seeing Joker's condition, he was almost afraid at how he'd find the girls. If Arkham was indeed treating their patients harshly, he'd make sure to put a stop to it.

He heard hushed voices as he approached one of the cells, slowing down to a walk. When he was within five feet of the cell, he heard the voices quiet.

"Chels, Vonny?" he ventured, not sure how they would take to being addressed by him.

"Go the fuck away," came the snarl.

"What's wrong, can't even leave us alone while we're locked in the loony bin?"

Sighing deeply, he looked at the door, unsure of even where to begin. He knew the girls wouldn't trust him much anymore, not after all that had happened. He would just have to be careful in choosing his words.

"I believe we got off onto the wrong foot," he started, listening for any response. He glanced in through the window, but couldn't see them.

_They must be sitting directly below the door. Best place to avoid being seen,_ he thought, sighing again.

"No shit, Sherlock," Yvonne's voice shot at him from out of sight. "You've been treating us horribly since we practically met you! All we want is to have some fun with Joker."

The caped crusader shook his head, frowning. He was starting to wonder if he'd even be able to talk to them if they didn't want to listen. But no matter what, he couldn't give up. No matter how hard it'd be.

"Do you realize the extent of your destruction? What you've done in reality?" He was met with silence. "You've hurt people…killed people."

Sitting in front of the door with their legs pulled up so Batman wouldn't see them, the girls glanced at each other.

"He's not the lovable, caring clown you think he is. He's a madman, wanting nothing more than death and obliteration. It's all a game to him."

"That's not true!" Vonny snarled, leaping to her feet to face him, glaring hard. "We're the only ones he cares about. We've seen it. I bet you have, too, but you can't get it through your thick skull. He takes care of us."

Chels nodded beside her friend, eyes narrowed. "He feeds us and gives us shelter."

"We're freaks now. He doesn't give a damn about how we look. He took us in when everyone else freaked out."

Batman stared at them through the barred window, deep in thought. "The so-called 'fun' you have is wrong. You've ruined peoples' lives, hurt their families. You two didn't used to be like this. "

"It's called 'making them laugh', Batsy," Chels snorted, shrugging a shoulder. "This whole city needs to lighten up. Everyone is much too serious."

"Tell me then," he replied coldly, "would you be able to laugh if Joker got hurt or killed during the chaos?"

The girls paused, staring back at him before glancing at each other.

_He almost died just waiting for us,_ Chels thought to her, biting her lip.

_He's had some pretty close calls…_ Vonny thought back, glancing away.

Flickers of worry and anger flashed over their features before they turned back to look at him, glaring hard.

"Joker's a tough clown. He can survive anything."

"Not from what I saw a few minutes ago. He could barely move."

Batman kept his expression blank as their faces lit up in horror. "You've seen him?" He nodded, watching them carefully.

"He wasn't in good shape, at the time I saw him," he said. "Even Joker has his limits. Personally, I've never seen him in that condition before."

"And you just walked away from him?" Chels growled. "I thought being the hero that you are, you would've helped him out!"

"I can't do anything," he replied, shaking his head. "The doctors are in control here. They're the ones that take care of their patients."

_Maybe Crane was right,_ Yvonne snarled quietly. _Batsy just said he'd never seen him like that. He can only be referring to whatever the doctors did to him. _

_This is bullshit,_ Chels clenched her fists, tensing up. She looked at her friend as she let out a frustrated yell, pacing around the room. Chels watched her, then glared hard at the vigilante.

"For all we know, you and that bird-boy beside us could be lying!" she shouted. Vonny turned to look at him as well.

Batman opened his mouth to speak, but paused when he heard the low chuckle coming from the cell beside the girls'.

_The guards put the girls beside Crane… How badly did he torment them throughout the night? I doubt the girls could've blocked him out the whole time. _

"Our clown is too stubborn to give up," Vonny finally said, pacing around the cell. "He won't give up in trying to escape." Chels nodded beside her.

"We'll be together again! Don't think these bars will hold us for long."

Batman sighed heavily, watching the girls move about in the cell. It had been a longshot to think that they would trust him enough to listen. They just didn't want to hear it. He watched them quietly a moment, an idea coming into his mind. He knew Joker would only take it as a game, but as for the girls…

"How about a compromise?" he finally said, making both girls pause.

They eyed him suspiciously, searching for any signs he was trying to trick them. Yvonne glanced at Chels; her friend exchanged the look with her, still wary.

"…what kind of compromise?" Chels asked. Batman could hear the apprehension in her voice.

He grew silent again, thinking things through. It wasn't the best idea, but it was the best shot they had.

"You want 'your' clown back, right?" he asked. They nodded at him. "I _might_ be able to do that."

Curiosity quickly transformed into irritation and anger as the girls stared back at him.

"Uh huh, right. And your point is…?" Vonny snapped at him.

"If I'm able to, I might be able to persuade one of the doctors to allow you three in the same cell again."

The girls stared at him for a long time, quiet, before glancing at each other.

_Can we trust him on that?_ Chels asked, eyeing him warily. _Why is he suddenly agreeing to let us be with Joker?_

_Something's not sitting right with this…_ Vonny growled, looking at him, then her friend. _But I do really want to be with Joker again._

_As much of a jerk as he can be, I don't think Batsy would let anything happen to us. _

_True… But at least we'll be back with Joker._

"Really?" Yvonne snapped at him, dubious. "You'd do that for us?"

"Perhaps," Batman said simply, watching them.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Chels growled, the sound coming out more animal than human.

The vigilante shook his head, watching the two. "I'm starting to think there's something else going on here. Not just between you three, but here as well. When I checked in on Joker, he could barely move. That's not normal for him. At all. If there's something darker going on here, it's not good for the inmates. And that goes for you as well." He nodded when they blinked back at him. "At the moment, Joker will probably want to see you anyway. We wouldn't want him to strain himself to get back to you; it'd only make things worse for him and probably you."

Anxiety coursed through the girls as they peered back at the vigilante. Crane's words rung in their ears, chilling them.

"Well…what happens when he gets better?" Vonny's anger was back again, her tone clipped.

"Yeah," Chels growled, cautious again. "Will we be separated again?"

Batman gave this some thought. If there really was something else going on inside the asylum, he couldn't really trust any of the staff. But the girls' doctor, Natalie, seemed to be one of the kinder ones. Maybe she'd be the better choice to talk to.

"Only if you misbehave…"

He was met with flat looks from both girls. They glared out at him before glancing at each other.

_I guess this is the best shot we have at being with Joker._

_Yeah. Batsy and his stupid rules though…_

"Fine," Yvonne said, shrugging. "I guess we'll 'behave' then."

Chels giggled madly beside her, tilting her head. "We'll be perfect little angels."

The look Batman returned was not amused. They beamed back at him, all smiles.

"Good," he sighed.

After a moment of silence, Yvonne started to say something, but she caught herself. The vigilante was no longer at the cell door. She groaned, smacking her palm into her forehead.

"I can't believe this. This really is too good to be true," Chels whispered to her, pacing back and forth. Yvonne watched her friend, knowing how nervous she felt.

"I know, but right now we have no choice. We'll get to be with Joker again. Although, I'm not sure what the Bat-freak tends to get out of this whole thing."

"_Ah, the good girl act, eh? So I was right then! Wolfe and his boys threw the clown out into the cold!"_

Glaring hard at the wall, the girls silently wished the Scarecrow would choke on his own laughter.

"This is much too amusing," he shouted over to the girls. "My bet says Joker's gonna be out in a week. If the therapy doesn't kill him first… But I'm curious. You two were sane before you fell. I'm positive Joker was batshit crazy before his fall into the chemicals. If the doctors decide to…'up' your versions of therapy…I'm wondering what will happen."

_Stupid Crane. What does he know,_ Vonny scoffed, shooting a dirty look at the wall.

_Straw for brains. Joker could kill him in a fair fight easily. Besides, there's no way they could do that shit here. Not without someone finding out. _

Vonny looked at her friend, grinning. _Yeah, but no one plays fair here. Not even us. _

They broke out into hysterics, drowning out Crane's laughter. For once, he shut up, making them laugh all the harder.

I I I

Approaching Joker's cell door, Batman slowed his pace. The thought disturbed him. If Arkham really was treating its patients this way, something would have to be done.

_And if they are treating their patients badly, how long has it been going on for? _

He shoved the thought from his mind as he stopped at the door. Quietly, he glanced inside, not sure if Joker would be up.

Humming to himself, Joker crouched in the corner of the room, pulling on his brightly colored straightjacket. He grinned as it popped over his head, settling back against the wall; he smirked as he caught sight of the Dark Knight looking in at him.

He grinned widely, twiddling his fingers at Batman as the other man glared back. "The doctors should really warn their patients about the cold air in the cells if they're gonna undress them. Nothing like a cold breeze to chill the body."

"The girls are being kept beside Crane," Batman said, ignoring the harlequin's attempt to annoy him. "I've no doubt he kept them up through the night, more than likely getting under their skin. They worried about you." He watched as Joker's grin faltered. "That's right. The girls are stuck right beside the Scarecrow's cell. And if you know what's good for you and them, you'll stay quiet and listen."

Joker's mouth opened, but he shut it, unable to think of a thing to say.

"I told the girls as well. I'm going to try to get the doctors to move them back in with you. Depending on the conditions agreed on, they'll be staying with you permanently. However, if you step out of line, Joker…I promise you, they will be removed from Arkham and taken from you. For good. They will be taken out of the city, out of the state, anywhere. Anywhere away from you, to receive proper help."

The clown stared back at him, his grin long gone. It was replaced with a scowl, the corners of his lips twitching as he tried to restrain himself.

_I'll be damned if my daughters are taken from me. No one, not even Batsy, will take them. I'll kill whoever tries to! _

Batman watched the clown closely. He could see Joker was on the verge of shouting at him, but he was holding back.

"And if I simply refuse, the girls won't be with me either way," Joker hissed up at him, his fingers tightening into fists. The vigilante stared back at him. "What if the doctors don't cooperate with your little suggestion, hmm? I'll just find my own way back to my girls."

"Not if they're moved before you have a chance to get to them."

Joker's eyes narrowed at him hatefully. The Batman had him backed into a corner…for now.

"Fine. I'll be a good little boy." He clapped his hands together, grinning madly at his enemy. "So go talk to your friends. I'm eager to see the end results."

The caped crusader eyed Joker suspiciously, then turned, ready to move off down the hall.

"Wait, Batsy!"

He paused, turning to look back inside the cell. Joker was directly in front of the little window, tilting his head at him. There was no trace of a smile on his lips.

"Get the girls away from Jonny, will ya?"

Batman gazed at the clown for a long time, then whirled on the spot, heading off down the hall at a brisk pace.


	24. Spark of Weakness

Soft lamplight cast shadows over the dark walls, shadowing everything around the desk into blackness. The bulb hummed quietly as Natalie Scott scratched down notes on her notepad. She sighed, setting her pen down, putting her head in her hands. At five in the morning, sleep still clung to her and she wanted nothing more than to take a nap, but there was work to do. She'd heard all about Joker's tantrum after the threesome had been brought back from terrorizing the city…again. She hated the morning shift.

"_Good morning, doctor."_

Gasping, Natalie whirled in her swivel chair, nearly knocking her coffee cup onto the floor. She stared up at the Batman.

"How have you not given anyone a heart attack?" She gave him a dark look, then sighed. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," he replied, watching her. "About the girls."

Natalie eyed him curiously, sitting back in her chair. It wasn't unusual for the vigilante to wander the asylum from time to time to interrogate a patient in order to save the city or some other sort of dilemma. However, it was unusual for him to spend so much time checking in the girls.

"Go on."

"I think they should be moved back in with Joker again."

If there'd been any stray crickets that had managed to find their way into her office, Natalie would've heard them chirping.

"Excuse me?" she said, pointing a finger at him. "It was your idea in the first place that we separate the three of them. They're nothing but trouble when put together. We've worked too hard in keeping them apart. Now you want to ruin all that by moving the girls back into Joker's cell?"

"I've been keeping an eye on them," he responded. "Joker does seem calmer when he's with the girls."

"Yes, and every time they're together, they always manage to break loose."

"There's something going on here, but I don't think we can see it yet. I know you're not Joker's doctor, but I don't believe it's right to chill his room at night."

"Now hold up a moment," Natalie shot back at him, standing up. "You don't work here. We take care of our patients as we see fit. We give them therapy, help, and, yes, even a little punishment if they misbehave."

Batman's gaze bore into her. "Such as what?"

"If they misbehave in any way, we skip a meal time with them, or put them in solitary confinement."

"You don't chain them up outside?"

Natalie stared at him in shock. "Good heavens, no! Why would we ever do that?"

The vigilante stared at her for a long moment, silent, running this through his mind.

_Either she's lying or_ _she honestly doesn't know what's going on here. It's just as I thought then. Something really is going on here, but how many of the staff know, that's yet to be determined. The girls could be in more danger in here than being with Joker._

"Just making sure. Would it be possible to move the girls back in with Joker?"

The doctor crossed her arms, shaking her head. "I'm not deciding anything until you tell me what you're thinking. It's always disorder when they're together."

Batman grew silent, thinking it over. There was the risk that Joker and the girls would attempt to escape again; in fact, he knew they would try. But if Arkham _was_ corrupted, the girls would be safer outside anyway. There was only one solution he could see to this particular problem for now.

"Upgrade security around his cell. Guards, cameras, anything. If you pull the girls in for therapy, keep Joker in the rec room, in the open, in a straightjacket."

"The girls would worry about him…" Natalie mused, thinking this over. "They might cooperate more if they knew he was safe."

"Exactly." Batman nodded. "The same could go with the girls when Joker goes into therapy."

Natalie frowned, slowly sitting back into her chair. It was a high risk to go through with this. To move the girls back in with Joker was inviting a lot of trouble. But after what Crane had done to him, she knew the girls worried deeply about him at times. She sighed, rubbing at the morning sleep in her eyes. It was too early for this.

"I don't like this," she groaned. "This is crazy."

"Trust me. If there aren't any improvements, just move them right back out."

After a few moments, Natalie looked up at the caped crusader. He stared back at her, his face expressionless.

"Alright. But if anything goes wrong, the blame is on you. We'll give it a try."

"I'll be back in a few days to check on them." He turned, merging into the shadows.

Natalie sat there, watching him disappear, then sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

I I I

Screaming and cursing reached Joker's ears as he sat perfectly still, listening to and studying the sounds coming from the hallway. A day had passed since Batman's visit to his cell and he could only hope this meant the girls were being moved closer to him.

_At least they're away from Crane the birdbrain,_ his mind giggled quietly. He grinned.

He lifted his head as the sounds got louder, a rattling of keys jangling up against the lock of his cell. Joker cautiously tilted his head, sitting still. A moment of dead silence passed.

"DADDY!" Vonny screamed as his cell door swung open, launching herself at him; Chels wasn't far behind.

Joker grunted as both girls crashed into him, clinging to him tightly as Doctor Scott stepped into the doorway of the cell. He hugged the girls back, keeping an eye on her.

"Good news, doc?" he allowed himself to grin. He had to lift his head higher to see over the girls as they both curled up against him.

"Change in plans, Joker," Natalie told him evenly, very much aware that Joker wasn't chained to the wall. If he wanted, he could easily cross the room in a single bound and be on her before the guards had time to react. "The girls will be staying with you from now on." She paused, studying Joker's amused expression before continuing. "The rules this time are simple. When the girls are taken into therapy, you will be moved into the rec room until they are done. This is merely comfort for the girls. They worry about you. As for when you have therapy, they'll be taken to the rec room as well. A double post of guards will watch over them to make sure they stay safe. If you and the girls attempt an escape in any way, the girls will be removed from Arkham altogether. Is that clear?"

The clown stared back at her, quiet a moment before grinning broadly. "Crystal clear."

Listening to every word, the girls glanced at each other, then up at Joker, smirking in delight.

_I wonder what Joker's planning this time,_ Chels thought to her friend.

_After all this time, and knowing him, he's got something good planned,_ Vonny giggled back.

Doctor Scott eyed the threesome warily. She wasn't too sure of this new plan, but at this point she was ready to try anything. Whether the girls were with or away from Joker, they still managed to cause trouble.

"The girls' next therapy appointment is this afternoon," she said softly, watching Joker. He focused those blood-red eyes on her and she felt her cheeks color. She would _not_ give ground to this madman…but she felt a very unpleasant tingle go down her spine, despite her efforts to look him in the eye. "Remember. If you try ANYTHING, they will be taken from you." She turned, heading out of the cell. It closed and locked behind her.

Joker waited a minute to make sure the doctor and guards had gone, then looked down into the anxious faces of the girls.

"Did he get to you?"

Vonny bit her lip. "He wouldn't shut up. He just kept blabbing about how much pain you must've been in. He kept talking on and off all night."

"Are you okay?" her friend asked, eyes wide.

He waved them off with a hand, sitting up more. "I'm fine. Not like I haven't been through worse."

"But they chained you out in the cold…" Yvonne said, surprised he was brushing it off so lightly. "You could've died!"

He glanced away, then back at them, sighing. "I'm able to stand some extreme temperatures. It's no problem to me." He abruptly pulled them close, looking them over. "I was more worried about what they would do to _you…_"

"Us?" Chels blinked at him. "They haven't done anything. Except our usual therapy."

"Yeah, and that stupid doc still hasn't gotten much out of us."

"You sure you're okay?"

Joker tensed slightly as his temper flared. Ever since the guards had brought him back in, his mood had been very foul.

"I'm fine," he snapped, irritable. "Don't let birdboy get to you. It's what he's good at."

The girls glanced at each other, still a bit worried, then looked back at him.

"They wouldn't tell us we were being moved…"

"They just came in, grabbed us, and hauled us out into the hall. It happened so fast."

Leaning back against the wall, Joker listened to them. His mind was working overtime, distracting him, trying to figure out what to do. They _could_ try to escape…but Joker knew this time the game had been won to Batman. If he tried anything with the girls before he'd absolutely worked out the escape plan down to the very last details, he'd lose the girls for good. It wasn't a pleasant thought.

"…Joker?" a voice drifted to him and he blinked, coming out of the daze. He growled inwardly; there was that dangerous habit again.

"You okay?" Vonny tilted her head. "You zoned out or something."

Sighing, he looked at them, then shrugged. "I've just had a lot on my mind lately."

"Really?" Chels teased, smirking. "When we were in there, it was just screaming and running."

He gave her a dark look, then started giggling, allowing it to slide this time. "True… But I'm just tired of them taking you from me. And I have no doubt that Wolfy will try to steal you away for his own curiosities."

The girls blinked. "What does that mean?"

Joker stared long and hard at them, deciding. In Arkham, it was better to keep secrets to yourself…unless they could work in your favor. But this wasn't a normal circumstance.

"You really wanna know? It's not pretty."

They were quiet a moment before nodding.

"Fine. But I'm only telling you what happened to me recently. Jonny-boy was right. They did chain me up outside, leaving me with nothing but my boxers." The girls gaped at him, eyes wide, and he felt a small pang of guilt for telling them. "The doc gave me fifteen minutes to get free." He paused, his mind battling with itself at telling the girls he'd been left out there. "…next thing I know, I'm waking up cold in my cell."

"That's horrible…" Chels whispered, staring up at him. "I don't understand why they'd do that."

"Yeah, that's not even standard, is it?" Vonny mimicked her friend, keeping her voice to a whisper. "That's just cruel."

The harlequin shrugged, throwing his hands up. "Don't know, don't care. All that matters is if you have the nerve to do something like that to me, don't expect to live very long." He grinned as the girls' eyes lit up in excitement.

"Are you gonna kill him?"

"Will it be painful?"

"Can we watch?"

Giggling madly, he clapped his hands over their mouths. "Patience. You two are as bad as me. It may take a while, but yes, in time they will die…horribly." He grinned even wider as they giggled, the sound muffled. "But first things first. Tell me exactly what birdboy's been saying…"

I I I

Jonathan ignored everything and everyone around him. Ever since Joker and his girls had taken to breaking several of his bones, he'd been forced to remain in the asylum, avoiding catching the guards' special attention time and time again. It wouldn't do to have healing bones broken again. He flipped a page in his book, taking care to remain out of sight in a chair.

It didn't matter that the girls had been moved away from him. He'd gotten under their skin and broken them down into sobbing, shivering wrecks. It might not exactly have been a true fear, but the girls _had_ been afraid for their clown.

_Stupid nutcase. Why am I the only one that can see Joker has deep feelings for the girls? He's never allowed himself this close to anyone before. Not even Harley. I wonder if he sees the weakness in that…_

A shadow suddenly blocked out his reading light and he frowned. It wasn't enough that the guards and inmates mocked him about his mending body, now someone had to take something so simple as reading light away from him? He bit back a snarl, whirling to tell the incompetent jerk to buzz off. The insult died on his tongue.

Joker grinned back at him, his lips pulled back impossibly wide. Crane could see every single rotten tooth and he didn't like that glint in the clown's eyes much.

"Joonnnnyy…" Crane felt irritation creep in as Joker's voice pitched to a falsetto, but he remained cautious. When Joker used that childish tone, trouble usually followed.

"Do you mind?" Jon snappd at him. He wasn't eager to pick a fight with the clown, not while he was healing. He flicked the book up into Joker's view.

Joker barely glanced at it before letting his grin fade into a smirk. He slid into a chair opposite Crane's, a chessboard on a table separating them. It was then Crane noticed he was bound tightly in a straightjacket.

_Not like that's ever stopped the clown before,_ he thought bitterly.

"Indeed, I do," Joker replied, corners of his mouth twitching. Jon glared back at him, knowing he was barely keeping his trademark grin hidden. "A little bird told me you were speaking to my girls about, uh, touchy events."

_Oh hell._

In an instant, Crane was looking at a severely pissed off clown. The red eyes had narrowed to slits, his lips pulled into a very violent snarl, his whole body tense. Jonathan didn't like where this was going—and the clown had just arrived.

"Now, Joker, you know that's just my thing. I did them no real harm while you were away from them." He kept a wary eye on Joker's body language; the damn clown was so unpredictable. "I'll admit I did talk to them about your…punishment. But that's it. I swear to you, I never once used one of my toxins on them in that time."

Joker leaned towards him, drawing his legs up so he was sitting in a crouched position in the chair. He tilted his head, studying the scrawny man. Crane sat perfectly still, unsure of what he would do.

"You think you can placate me just by telling me that?" Joker hissed out at him, the sound dripping with venom. "You tormented my girls throughout the night…taunting them, no doubt giving them nightmares when you eventually hushed up long enough to let them doze."

Jon felt a bead of sweat creep down the back of the neck. It wasn't that he was afraid of Joker, no. But he certainly did not want any more broken bones or bruises.

"Hey, the damage is already done, okay? I'm sure they're fine now that you three are back together." He smirked at the look on Joker's face. "I heard the dear doctor mention it to one of the guards."

He watched as Joker seemed to calm down a bit, relaxing so far as to sit back down, letting his legs drop to the floor. He let out an inward sigh of relief.

"So…" Joker said, his smirk returning, "I can't believe they let us near each other again. Then again, everyone's a bit mad here, even the staff." He giggled insanely. "How's the arm? Healing up nicely?"

It was Crane's turn to hold his anger in check.

"Not your business, Joker. You and your girls may have broken me, but all broken bones heal in time."

The clown sniggered at him again. "Safe to say it's taking a while then." He sighed, looking around the room. Not many inmates had been allowed out this afternoon; Joker counted a total of six scattered around them.

"Just do me a favor and go away so I may read in peace," Crane shot at him, getting comfy again. He ignored Joker's returned look.

"Shut it, birdboy." Crane's fingers tensed on the book; the malice had returned to Joker's voice again. "You're not in good shape to be smart-mouthing off to me."

Crane flung the book down on the chess table as he straightened up, rattling the pieces. "No, Joker, but you have to be a good little boy." He grinned at Joker, watching him. "You wouldn't want your precious little girls to be taken away, would you?" It took his entire willpower to not start laughing as Joker's nostrils flared in rage, the red eyes slitting again.

"Stay out of my business," Joker snarled back at him quietly. "Or you'll be missing a tongue tomorrow morning when you wake up. And don't think I won't just because I'm being watched."

"Oh, please," Crane laughed, sitting back. "I'd like to see you try. I heard them loud and clear. If you try anything, they'll take the girls from you."

A large, muscled inmate rose from the table next to them, blocking their view to the guards as he prepared to leave the room. Crane's amusement faltered.

"On second thought, I'll do it right now," Joker grinned at him, twisting his arms violently in the straightjacket. Crane's face paled as the harlequin freed his hands, the sleeves dangling to the floor. He still couldn't figure out how Joker always managed to get loose so fast. "The girls don't appreciate your little sessions with them."

Jonathan tried to dart around Joker, but he'd reacted too slow. Joker was scrambling over the table at him, scattering the chess pieces. Before Crane could even cry out, Joker's hand had clamped tightly around his throat, hauling him up. Joker's grin returned as he flicked out a card into his hand. Crane gasped for air, glancing over as the inmate bustled off, leaving them in full view of the guards.

"Joker!" one cried out, the others quickly turning their attention on the two.

"Put Crane down this instant!" another yelled. The group rushed at them, quickly surrounding them.

Joker let his attention wander to the guards standing around them. Damn. If only that inmate had stayed just a moment longer.

"Let him go. NOW," the guard closest to Joker demanded, pulling out a gun and aiming it at him.

The clown stared back at him; he knew the weapons the guards carried were full of tranquilizer darts. He didn't let go of Crane yet, though. Instead, his grip tightened slightly and Jon choked, trying to get air into his aching lungs.

"If you don't let him go right now, you'll lose the girls permanently. We have the authority to do that if you don't listen."

Crane suddenly grinned, despite the strangling grip on his throat. This was the moment of truth. He glanced from the guards back to Joker, curious as to what he'd do.

Joker let out a soft growl, fingers tightening hard around Jon's throat before releasing him. He let go with enough force to fling Crane to the ground, where he landed on his mending arm. The shock of pain made him cry out and a smirk tugged at Joker's lips. A flicker of movement caught Joker's attention and he turned to see Doctors Wolfe and Scott move into the rec room, attracted by the noise.

"What is going on?" Wolfe said quietly.

One of the younger guards turned to look at him. "Joker attacked Crane. He dropped him when we mentioned taking away the girls."

Natalie paused, listening to this. If the girls had not been here, Joker surely would've tried strangling Crane to death to get him out of his way. But at the mere mention of the girls, the clown had dropped him. Batman had been right. There was something going on here.

This didn't go unnoticed by Doctor Wolfe. He studied Joker carefully, hands behind his back. Joker kept his gaze on him, hatred smoldering in his red eyes.

Joker was overwhelmed with a mixture of annoyance, hatred and trepidation as he glared around at the room. Annoyance to the fact he hadn't been able to finish off Crane. Hatred for Wolfe spotting that crucial bit of information; Joker had no doubt he'd try to use it against him. And trepidation for his girls; with Wolfe knowing Joker cared about the girls, what sort of therapy would he try to worm around Doctor Scott's knowing?

Instead of defending himself against this barrage of emotions, Joker turned his head away from them, immediately ignoring everything going on around him. He growled quietly as he stalked over to a different chair facing away from everyone, curling up and peering up at the TV bolted to the wall.

Quietly, the guards waited until they were sure no more trouble would be occurring before returning to their posts. Natalie glanced over at Wolfe; he was still staring at the spot Joker was sitting. She cleared her throat to get his attention.

"Doctor Wolfe, I believe you have a patient waiting." She motioned down the hall, where the big inmate had disappeared.

The older doctor was quiet a moment, then turned to look at her. "Yes. Just be sure you're careful with those girls, Natalie." He turned on his heel, marching off down the hall.

Glancing over at where the two were, Natalie sighed quietly. She would cut Joker a break—this time. Fights occurred regularly in Arkham, but she had no doubt Joker had aimed to kill Crane this time. But she had a growing suspicion that if they took the girls from Joker this soon after telling him they would do so, the clown would bring the entire asylum down. She shook her head, moving off down a hall back to the therapy room with the girls.

Laughing quietly, Crane stood up, holding his arm, sitting back down into his chair. He picked his book up off the floor as he glanced over at the harlequin.

_So curious, Joker. You had a perfect opportunity to strangle me to death or even snap my neck. But being threatened with your girls being taken brought you to a screeching halt. Such weakness in one that views himself above others. _

Situating himself in the chair, Jonathan glanced again over at Joker. The madman was staring adamantly at the TV, refusing to acknowledge Crane's presence. He couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. The Clown Prince of Crime was _afraid_ his girls would be taken from him. The freak honestly cared about something other than himself. 

Snickering behind his book, Crane's mind whirled with all the possibilities at taunting Joker now.

A_ psychotic, murdering clown brought down by the fact his 'daughters' could be taken away from him. Joker, you don't know what pleasure this gives me. Every man has their breaking point. I now know yours._


	25. Therapy

"Patient 223, ak.a. The Joker, still refuses to cooperate during his sessions. He's shown incredible strength, even just last week, nearly managing to break free of the straps binding him down. Patient has shown an increased resistance to the drugs used, as mentioned in last week's notes. Before, he was rendered nearly catatonic. During the last session, the patient merely showed drowsiness before regaining full consciousness. His enhanced body seems to be able to take in an amazing amount of dosage before building up a strong resistance to it. His body strength is unmatched for one his size. Even before, Joker almost managed to break free of a bodyguard consisting of five men and the six straps keeping him down onto the table. At six foot seven, one hundred and seventy-four pounds, it would seem impossible for him to do this. Yet, because of his chemical-enhanced body, he is truly one of a kind. It seems no matter how much his mind and body goes through, he always comes through, stronger than ever."

Doctor Wolfe finished up on his notes, shutting off the tape recorder sitting on his desk. He set the tiny microphone down beside it, folding his hands together in front of him in thought. The clown had certainly been an interesting find when he'd first been sentenced to life in Arkham. At times, Joker could be cooperative, but he could also be just as uncooperative as a fox in a trap.

Sighing, the older man glanced up at the clock on the wall. It was almost noon. Joker would soon be brought in for another therapy session. It had been two weeks since the little row in the rec room, but lately, Joker had become increasingly difficult with talking and they'd been forced to take some extreme measures. The chemical therapy, as they now called it, ensured Joker's complete cooperation when the whole process was done. After every chemical therapy session, Joker was _always_ as meek as a newborn kitten for a few hours.

It also benefited science.

_Who knows what secrets lay within that chemical-enhanced body? Joker's unique bloodstream might even hold the key to the cure for diseases. He's able to go for days without sleep without tiring, he has amazing strength for having such a lean body structure, and he's especially resilient to the chemicals after just a few sessions. _

Doctor Wolfe's mind drifted towards the thought of Joker's attachment to the girls, but he quickly pushed the idea to the back of his mind for now. The clown would soon be coming in for therapy and he couldn't dwell on that interesting thought at the moment.

There was a clattering in the hall and he slipped the tape recorder into his desk drawer as two orderlies, followed by three guards, escorted Joker into his office.

"Now, really, is that any reason to be so rough?" Joker was giggling, peering at the orderlies. They glared back, throwing him down into the chair. Joker sighed, letting his eyes roll towards the ceiling as a thick leather strap was cinched around his chest, two smaller straps keeping his legs bound to the chair.

"You may go," Wolfe said, looking at them; they left without a word, but the doctor could tell the clown had done something to rile them up. He turned to look at Joker. "Good afternoon, Joker. Let's have a good session today, hm?"

I I I

Within minutes, the idea of a normal therapy session had been abandoned. In the time Joker had been in Doctor Wolfe's office, he'd managed to free himself and trash the entire room. Papers lay scattered around the room, the lamp sparked in a corner, and the sounds of struggling men filled the small office.

Joker cried out as one of the guards attempted to twist his arm behind his back, but he turned, sinking his teeth deep into the man's arm as he kicked back another. One knocked his legs out from under him and he dropped to the floor, where the guards piled on top of him to keep him down.

Wolfe stood in the corner, trying to recompose himself as he watched the guards. He straightened his tie out, merely irritated by the events. If Joker didn't want to cooperate, then fine. They could go the other route.

"Take him to the room at the end of the hall. Doctor Korse should be there," he said, glancing down at the clown on the floor. Joker was desperately squirming, trying to throw the men off.

"No problem," one of the guards said, grabbing Joker by the collar and pulling him into a sitting position. "Ready, men?" Instantly, the guards had grabbed hold of Joker's arms, legs and waist, hauling him bodily from the office, making sure all the while that he could not get free.

"NO! NO!" Joker screamed, thrashing for all he was worth. He knew what was going to happen, what always happened. It didn't matter they did this to him whenever the opportunity arose; he REFUSED to be treated like a lab animal!

His screaming and struggles went unnoticed by the staffing down the hall as the guards stopped at a doorway. Immediately, Joker twisted his legs free from their grip, panic seizing his mind. He threw his feet up against the sides of the frame as the men struggled to control him. Two yanked him back while the third grabbed his legs together and they hurried him into the room.

The room never, ever changed: blindingly white sterile walls with a single counter running the length of one wall, a sink along the other; various needles and vials of colored liquid sat by a clipboard. A woman with black hair stood by the sink, calmly watching as the men struggled to get the clown down onto the table.

Joker screamed, thrashed, kicked, elbowing the men trying to force him down. He arched his back wildly, doing everything he could to keep himself from being strapped down.

Despite his struggles, the guards managed to bind him one strap at a time. After ten grueling minutes, Joker lay panting rapidly on the cool steel.

"You may go," the doctor said, her tone stoic. She picked up her clipboard as the men left, looking over the notes from the last session.

Joker's heart was racing a mile a minute. He panted, trying to control his breathing, glancing around the room. The whole place always had a cold feel to it; everything in the room screamed _DEATH. _He took a breath, straining mightily against the straps holding him down. The leather creaked as it tightened against the table, but held, and he let himself go limp.

_No, no, please let me go… Don't DO this to me!_

_The pain is coming again. It'll hurt worse this time, it always does. _

_Don't do this to me, please, I'm begging you…_

_The waiting only makes it worse. She stands there and acts as though they're doing no wrong. _

_Please, please, just let the pain drown me. Kill me. Just so I don't have to go through this again!_

Joker let out a soft sound one might expect to hear from a frightened puppy.

The sound seemed to pull the woman away from her notes. She merely glanced at him once before hooking him up to a heart rate monitor. When she was done, she chose one of the needles; she also picked up a vial of dark gold liquid, injecting the needle tip into the opening and drawing some in. Tapping the side of the needle to get rid of the air bubbles, she turned towards Joker, her expression always cold and dead.

Even though he knew he was trapped, even though he never had a chance at escaping, Joker struggled desperately, trying to squirm free of his bindings.

"It'll be over soon," she told him, grabbing hold of his arm. He jerked it hard, frantically trying to pull away from her, even though it was useless. He was immobilized too well. Her grip tightened on his arm, pushing the sleeve up away from his elbow.

Agony lanced through Joker's body as the needle penetrated a vein, the golden liquid seeping into his bloodstream. He screamed as fire roared throughout his arm, quickly spreading throughout the rest of his body. He broke out into a cold sweat as the chemical worked its way through his system, leaving him gasping in pain after a few minutes. Tears welled in the corners of his eyes, but he held them back.

Doctor Korse studied the harlequin as he screamed and thrashed, noting down everything. The EKG machine beeped rapidly as Joker writhed on the table. She tapped the pen against her lips in thought, then jotted down something else. As Joker slowly grew still, gasping, she set her notepad onto the counter, choosing another vial.

"No, no, no more…" he said hoarsely, his body shaking.

Drawing another concoction into the syringe, Korse headed back over to Joker, putting a hand on his head to keep him still. She didn't say a word to him, even as she injected the new liquid into a vein in his neck.

Joker's scream was cut off as the first convulsion started, his throat muscles tightening.

The whole while, the doctor calmly watched his reactions, writing down everything. She waited as the first seizure passed, leaving Joker panting hard on the table, his limbs twitching every so often.

The chemical therapy went on for an agonizing two hours before Doctor Korse reached the last needle. She allowed Joker a ten minute respite between needles for the effects to diminish, but to him there was no peace. Agony racked his body as he lay on the cold steel, drifting in and out of a daze. His head rolled to the side and he struggled to clear his vision as dark images moved in front of him. He could vaguely hear voices from somewhere far away. Joker hiccupped quietly, a bubble of blood popping in the corner of his mouth.

"…had some interesting effects, Doctor Wolfe. The patient went through several seizures, each worse than the last, but he still came back to full consciousness. It's amazing. It's like his body just absorbs everything and keeps coming back, stronger than ever. I'm ready to administer the last needle…"

Joker wanted to die. He just wanted to end it all by any means necessary. He wanted the comforting assurance of voices in his mind, but he couldn't hear anything. The pain had driven all the voices away for now.

As his vision swam, he suddenly saw Chels and Vonny in front of him. They were screaming at him, but he could hear nothing. Then, as suddenly as they'd appeared, they were being taken from him, bound to steel tables as he was and taken from him… His world tilted suddenly, making his stomach twist and gurgle. He blinked rapidly, fighting to stay conscious again.

"Good," Doctor Wolfe said, glancing at the harlequin. Joker's limbs jerked sporadically, a quiet whimper escaping from him every few seconds. "Give him the final dosage, then finish up. I'll be in my office. You can give me the results then." He turned, heading out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he was gone, Doctor Korse studied the last vial sitting on the counter, then set the needle down. She pulled out another vial from her pocket, the same color as the other. She drew the liquid into the syringe, then picked up her pen, jotting down a note on the bottom of the paper.

'_Cyanide dosage doubled.'_

Setting her pen back down, she turned back to Joker, who stared back at her through drug-addled eyes. She moved back over to his side, where she pushed back the sleeve of his other arm. He didn't struggle this time as she injected the poison.

Pain beyond pain shot through Joker's body and he convulsed once violently as his stomach wrenched horribly. He felt bile rise up in his throat as his stomach twisted again. The next convulsion brought up the contents in his belly and he retched, blood and stomach juices splattering over himself and the table.

The woman quickly stepped back to avoid the mess, revolted, as she watched the clown vomit again. They would have to sedate him again after the session was done and wash him off. There was no reason to let anyone know what they were doing and steal the credit to their discoveries.

Doctor Korse stood in the corner of the room, reading over her studies as Joker wheezed on the table, bloody foam frothing in the corners of his mouth. Tears streamed down his cheeks in agony. She watched him a few minutes to make sure the dosage wouldn't kill him, then calmly wrote down on her paper that the dosage was safe enough. Behind her, the EKG monitor went crazy, beeping madly as the convulsion worked its way through the clown.

When she was sure that there was nothing left for Joker to puke up, she moved closer, looking at him. He was still alive, but his whole body was shivering madly, his eyes glazed. Bloody foam covered his chin and the table underneath his head.

"See, that wasn't so bad," she said, unstrapping him. "It goes better when you don't fight it."

Joker barely heard her. His arms dangled off the table limply as the restraints were undone, his chest rising and falling raggedly.

She watched him, waiting to see if he would try to run. She doubted he would, but she wouldn't put it past him. When he didn't move, she headed over to the door, calling in a few orderlies. The men stepped into the doorway.

"Take the patient to the shower room to wash him off. He's had a bit of an accident. After you're done, sedate him. He'll need to rest for quite a while." Korse turned to look at Joker, disgust apparent on her face. "And get the janitor in here." Without a second look back at the agonized, nearly-comatose clown lying on the table, she left the room.

I I I

"I hope they hurry up," Vonny grumbled, annoyed.

"It's taking them a while this time," Chels said, moving her checker piece.

"Yeah. I bet Joker's making things hard for them," her friend giggled, and she grinned.

"He better be. They're nothing but jerks here."

They sighed, playing in silence for a few moments before Vonny's head shot up.

"Hey. Straw-for-brains is here. And it looks like he's all healed up."

The girls peered over at the hallway as Crane stepped into the room, his limp gone. They glanced at each other, then back at the skinny man, wary.

"Wonder what his problem is," Vonny mused, watching him. "Usually he likes to take a few jabs at us." They watched as Crane glanced in their direction, then moved off to the other side of the room. "Weird."

As much as they would've loved to go over and mock Crane, caution made them stay at their table. Crane had shown them too many times already that he could easily get the advantage over them when Joker wasn't with them.

"Do you really think this plan will work out?" Chels asked her.

Vonny looked at her, still keeping an eye on Jonathan. "What do you mean?"

"Joker goes to therapy, we stay here; we go to therapy, he stays here. If any of us try anything, we'll be taken from him. Joker can't stop doing what he does. It's his thing." Vonny tilted her head, listening. "Hell, I wanna blow something up too. It's too boring just sitting here. Just imagine how Joker feels."

"Yeah…" Yvonne frowned, staring down at their checkers game. She looked around the rec room. "This place is too depressing. But it would be a huge risk now. If we try to escape…we'll be taken from Joker for good." Tears sprang to her eyes and she rubbed at them, sniffling a little.

Chels watched her, then looked down at the checkered board, silent.

"Hello, girls," Jonathan said mildly, sitting down into a chair near them. They glared at him. He stared back at them impassively. "I'm allowed to sit wherever I want."

"And it just happens to be near us?"

"When you were first on the other side of the room?"

He shrugged at them, pulling a book up into view.

The girls looked at each other, then at the Scarecrow, highly irritated. It wasn't just by chance he'd come over to sit near them. There was always a catch.

"So…" Vonny snapped at him, propping her chin on her hand. "You finally healed of all the broken bones we gave you?" Chels giggled quietly beside her, hiding her mouth behind her sleeve.

Crane cast them a bored glance. "Yes, if you must know. And I don't plan on receiving anymore from you, so relax. I'm just here to enjoy the peace and quiet." He motioned over to a few inmates arguing with each other where he'd been.

"You know, you spend a lot of time near us, Crane," Chels said, moving another piece. "Sounds like you might be smitten with us."

Crane lowered his book, peering over at them in annoyance. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, I've noticed that too," Vonny agreed, looking at him, then at the game board, moving her piece. "Every time we're out here, you always have to sit near us in some way."

Jonathan sighed, setting his book aside, looking at them. "Do you really want to have this conversation?" The girls stared at him blankly. "Alright, then, look at it this way. I'm the Master of Fear, meaning I love to exploit all fears. You follow?" They nodded at him cautiously. "Is it not better to study your prey before you strike?"

"I KNEW IT!" Vonny yelled, rising to her feet, pointing an accusing finger at him. Chels snarled at him. "You creep!"

"Now, hold on," he said, raising a hand to cut her off. "Just because I said that, doesn't mean I am…at this moment."

"Well, then, why tell us?" Chels snapped at him.

Crane stared back at them, his expression one of long-suffering. "Do you really think I want to spend my time around idiotic individuals? I prefer to sit near you two, because I know for a fact your intelligence is greater than those bumbling losers over there."

"Wait…" Vonny said, confused. "You wanna sit by us because we're smart? You tried to kill us."

"And you tried to kill me, nearly succeeding if our batty friend didn't interfere."

"So…what does that mean?" Chels asked, completely lost.

"Just because people can be enemies doesn't mean they have to be enemies all the time. I just want to enjoy my time out here while I can with a good book, away from such insolent noise." He sighed, slumping down into his seat, picking his book back up. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

With that, Crane was happy to ignore the girls' presence almost completely as they ogled at him.

_Uhhh. Is this something Joker didn't get to teach us yet?_ Vonny thought to her friend, confused and suspicious.

Chels eyed Crane warily, then looked at her friend. _I've no idea. But he honestly doesn't seem interested in us today._

_If he's giving us a break, maybe we could do the same…just this once._

_Agreed. I don't want to hear any more of his terror talk. _

The girls continued their checkers game, keeping an eye on Crane the whole while. He remained silent during the game except once, when he glanced over and gave Vonny advice on where to move her piece. They soon relaxed enough around him to focus entirely on their game.

"Chels? Vonny?"

They blinked, looking up from their second game. Doctor Scott stood in the hallway, looking over towards them.

"It's time to head back. I've been notified Joker's back in his cell."

_Finally!_ Vonny grinned, standing up.

_It's about damn time,_ Chels thought back to her, nodding, getting up from her seat.

Long, slender fingers suddenly caught Chels by the wrist, holding her back, and she whirled, snarling at Crane. He stared up at her, a small smirk flitting across his lips.

"What?" she hissed.

"Word of advice, and this time I'm not messing with you. If he's sleeping, _do not_ disturb him, _do not_ touch him. If you value your lives, you'll leave him be."

"Why would you care?" Vonny snarled, coming back over. "You don't even like us."

Jonathan smiled up at them. "Just trust me on this one. Besides, you two are so much more fun to torment alive."

They stared at him, slightly alarmed, before glancing at each other. Crane tenderly released Chels and she growled, quickly following her friend towards the doctor, wiping her hand off on her jacket.

Natalie eyed Crane, then turned her attention to the girls. "Is he bothering you again?"

"No," Vonny said, snorting. "Just being an ass like always."

Doctor Scott nodded, leading the girls back the hall. She studied the girls as they walked, not surprised to see them glancing behind in case Crane had made the stupid move of following them.

"Don't let him get to you, girls," she said quietly. "That's just what he does."

She stopped at Joker's cell door, pulling out a ring of keys and unlocking the door. The girls quietly moved inside as she opened the door for them, locking it behind them. Rubbing at the bridge of her nose, she sighed heavily, moving down the hall towards her office.

"Joker?" Vonny yelped, staring at the sodden mess on the floor. Chels stared mutely, unable to think of a thing to say.

Joker lay in a crumpled heap on the cool floor, water puddled around him. He was laying belly-down on the floor, his face twisted in pain. He was breathing heavily; every time he exhaled, the girls could hear quiet, mewling sounds. Every so often, he'd twitch violently, the motion forcing more pained sounds from him.

"Oh my God, what happened to him?" Chels gasped, moving closer.

"Wait, remember what Crane said," her friend replied, quickly holding her back. "He's an asshole, but I think we can trust him on this one."

They stared down at the harlequin, deeply worried, but afraid to go near him. Something horrible had happened during his therapy session; that much they were sure of.

"You know what this makes me think of?" Chels said after a moment. Her friend looked at her, quiet. "When we found Joker lying on the floor of his warehouse. He was covered in blood…"

Vonny gaped at her, eyes widening. "You don't suppose that's what happened before? Something like this?"

"More than likely, at this point," Chels whispered, crouching to get a better look at Joker.

Her friend squatted next to her as they studied the clown. He was still uttering little pained sounds every time his chest rose and fell.

"We need to get out of here," Yvonne whined, looking at her. "I don't care what the deal is, we need to get OUT."

"If Batsy tries to take us in, we just need to convince him about what's going on," Chels sniffled, rubbing at tears in her eyes. "If they're doing this to Joker, they might do it to us too."

They drifted off into silence, watching Joker, unsure of what to do. They were afraid to go near him; if what Crane said was true, it could only mean Joker would try to attack them in whatever state he was in. But they hated not being able to do anything for him.

Taking a deep breath, Yvonne stood up, trying to collect herself. "It's final then. As soon as Joker's back to his old self, we need to get out of here. I don't care what the cost, we are NOT going through what they're doing to our daddy."

Chels was quiet a moment before looking at her. "You mean, 'if' he's back to his old self…"

"Don't say that," Vonny frowned. "He's a tough clown. I'm sure he'll be okay." But Chels could see her friend was very unsure. They both looked back at Joker.

"…does Doctor Scott know what happened to him?"

Vonny looked at her friend, that thought never having dawn on her. "If she does, we can't trust anyone here. At all. At least she's been nice to us."

"Yeah… But this changes everything."

They lapsed into silence as they peered down at the clown. He gave a little jerk and whined.

"So…what do we do in the meantime? Crane said not to touch him."

"Um…I'm not sure. When we last saw him this way, we just kinda left him alone."

They stared at Joker in silence for a few moments, then curled up in a corner away from him. It took them a long time to fall asleep.


	26. Can't Catch a Break

Joker woke with a start, gasping sharply in pain as fire burned deep in his belly. He twitched, but stayed perfectly still on the floor, listening. He squeezed his eyes shut as the floor suddenly tilted under him, spinning, making him nauseous. Waiting a moment, he slowly opened his eyes, watching as the room gradually grew still.

He could hear voices on the other side of the room and he remained silent, afraid to alert anyone that he was awake. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly to clear his head, he blinked rapidly to clear the haze in front of his eyes. He was back in his cell, that much he could tell. How long he'd been out, he wasn't sure, but if the past could say anything, it could've been a couple hours to a couple days.

Pain tugged at his sore muscles and he groaned softly. Every chemical therapy session left him incredibly weak and exhausted. It'd once taken him a week just to get his strength back.

"…wish he'd soon wake up," he heard a quiet voice say. "It's been three days and he hasn't moved."

"I'm getting worried now. It's never taken Joker this long to bounce back before."

"He hasn't had any food or water in that time… We should really wake him up."

"You heard what Crane said. If Joker's in a lot of pain, who knows what he'd do if we woke him?"

"True…"

Joker licked at his sore, dry lips, the thought of water driving him to move. He winced as he struggled to turn over, twisting his head to see who was behind him. Chels and Vonny stared back at him, eyes huge, mouths agape.

"Daddy?" Chels meeped quietly.

He panted hard from the effort, trying to get his voice to work. His throat was still sore from screaming.

"Water?"

Instantly, the girls grabbed both their glasses from the tray one of the orderlies had brought in earlier. They rushed over to him, sitting down next to him as they carefully tilted the cups to his mouth. He coughed and choked, but he could feel the cramping in his belly ease.

"Are you okay?"

"What'd they do to you?"

He shook his head slowly, still trying to get his bearings. Moving too much made him dizzy.

The girls grabbed his arms, carefully pulling him into a sitting position and he did everything not to scream at their touch. They let go, eyes wide, as the muscles in his arms twitched madly. He leaned back against the wall, panting.

"Joker…what happened?" Vonny whispered, eyes watery.

Joker peered out at them from half-lidded eyes, wanting nothing more than to sit there and rest. But he knew if he didn't answer at least some of the girls' questions, they would never let it go.

"Let's just say I need to take it easy for now," he croaked, his words slowly clearing up. They stared back at him, still expecting answers. He sighed wearily. "Alright, fine. But give me that glass first." He pointed at Vonny's cup and she handed it to him. They watched as he splashed it over his face, the coldness of it waking him fully and he shivered.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Chels asked.

The clown winced, waiting for the soreness to fade a bit, then glanced at them. "I'll be okay. Just need to stay put for a while." The girls frowned at him and he blinked. "What?"

"We wanted to get out of here today…"

"When we came back, you were on the floor and you looked a mess."

"You've been out for three days now."

Joker listened to them, then sighed. "We probably still could. But it won't be the way I would've preferred." He cleared his throat, wincing at the soreness. "Back to your main questions: it's what they call chemical therapy here. I'm too valuable to them as a science project."

He immediately regretted his choice of words. The girls stared back at him, in complete shock, horror in their eyes. A few long moments passed before he realized they expected him to go on.

"Um…let's just say it's painful. Leave it at that."

"But…" Chels said after a moment, "that's not right. That's…torture, isn't it?" Joker remained silent and tears welled up in her eyes.

"We need to get out of here." Vonny glanced at the ceiling, trying to hold her tears back. She took a deep breath, but when she heard her friend sniffle, she lost it.

Both girls broke down into tears, sobbing, terrified for themselves and their clown. It wasn't fair. All they wanted was just to spend their time with Joker and, instead, Arkham was treating its patients like lab rats.

Despite the soreness, Joker grabbed both girls, pulling them close against him. His chest hitched in pain, but he ignored it, his attention only on calming the girls down.

_I'll tear this place down if it's the last thing I do,_ he thought, relieved to be hearing the voices in his head again.

_Living in Arkham alone is one thing. I didn't have to care about anyone but myself. But I have the girls to take care of now. I'll be damned if they go through the same treatment as me. They would never make it._

_Anyone who tries to get their hands on my girls will die…horribly and painfully. It doesn't matter I'm the Joker; there will be no jokes, no puns, nothing. Just pure, delicious murder in its bloodiest form._

"Shhh, it's okay," he crooned, keeping them close to him. They clung to him tightly, making him wince again. "I'd never let them get a hold of you."

Joker kept them against his body for twenty minutes, slowly rocking back and forth to comfort them. The fact he was acting so fatherly towards them was not lost to him; he just didn't care. He knew that, before, he would've gladly abandoned them to whatever fate awaited them. But ever since he'd allowed the girls to get so close to him, he couldn't bear the thought of doing such a thing. He would never abandon the girls; not to Arkham, not even to Batsy.

They stayed that way until Joker was sure they'd calmed down enough for him to talk to them again without upsetting them. He gently pulled them away, and they moved into his lap, content to stay there.

"So what were you thinking?" Chels asked, rubbing at her eyes.

"Yeah, Joker," Vonny agreed, looking at him. "You're not really in any shape to go anywhere."

The harlequin sighed, deep in thought; true, if they ran into trouble, he very much doubted he'd be able to defend himself and the girls. They needed to find an easy route out of the asylum.

"Well…the ventilation system is an oldie, but goodie. But we'd have to get out of this cell first." He glanced over towards the door.

Chels peered at the door, deep in thought, then looked at the clown. "Can any sharp, key-like object fit in that?"

He eyed her curiously. "Even a metal pin could work, in the right way. Why?"

Vonny grinned madly, catching onto her idea. She stood up, peeking out through the bars in the window. "There's no one coming either."

Joker blinked as Chels smirked at them, then suddenly found himself staring into a familiar beaked face. A grin stretched his lips wide.

"That's brilliant."

"Wait, where do we go from here?" Vonny asked, looking at them, then at the door, keeping a lookout. "You're still pretty weak, Joker."

He looked at her, then at the gryphon-girl. His mind grumbled uncertainly as he mulled the thought over. He wasn't even sure he could stand, let alone be up for an escape.

"Can you even stand?" Chels asked, looking at him. "If not, I could maybe carry you on my back and you could tell us where to go. At this point, I don't think it matters if they see our forms."

Sighing in resignation, Joker peered up at them. He didn't really have much of a choice, if they wanted out. "Okay. But help me up. I want to at least see if I can stand on my own. I don't know how much of my strength I have back."

Yvonne checked out into the hall, then quickly moved over to his side. She gently got under his arm, trying to pull him up. Joker let out a pained sound as he slowly got to his feet, shaking badly. His whole body shuddered as he leaned his weight onto her. He pushed her away slowly, but Vonny stayed near him, ready to catch him in case he fell. Chels watched quietly, flicking her tail, as he stood to his full height.

"I think I can do this on my own. But stay near. If I go down, we'll all finished." The girls nodded dutifully at him. Joker glanced out into the hall before moving closer to the lock, studying it. He looked back at the winged creature behind him. "You really think you can pick it?"

She moved up beside him, looking at the lock, tilting her head. Sitting down on her haunches, she lifted a taloned forepaw, jabbing one of her claws into the hole.

"Maybe, if I can get my claw hooked in around the mechanism." She growled in concentration, ears back, listening for the click. Joker and Vonny watched on, keeping watch, as she fiddled with the lock. After a moment, she heard it and snapped her beak. "Got it!"

Vonny rushed to the door, peering out, then looked at them. "Coast is clear. Where do we go first?"

"Patience," Joker whispered, carefully opening the door. He peeked his head out into the hall, looking around, then looked at the girls. "Let's go."

Joker took up the lead as they crept through the silent halls, Vonny following close behind. Chels brought up the rear, her paws completely silent on the tiled floor. He led them to an intersection, stopping to see if there was anyone who'd see them, then moved off down a corridor, his eyes set on a ventilation grate in the wall.

I I I

"Sir, shall I send someone to go get them?" a guard asked, looking back at Doctor Wolfe. The man was sitting at a computer console in the security room, watching the images on the screens. Several tiny cameras spread out in the halls sent feedback to the monitors. On the largest screen, the two men watched Joker and his two curious girls sneak off down the hall.

"No," Wolfe said, deep in thought. "Let them go. Joker thinks he's free to do as he pleases, just because he sees himself smarter than the rest of the staff here."

"You're just going to let them run free?" the younger man gawked at him, surprised.

"Let them escape. Once they're brought back, I'll talk to Doctor Scott about helping with treating the girls…"

Doctor Wolfe watched the screen eagerly, his eyes focused entirely on the girls. Joker was his prized possession in the asylum, but those girls of his…they were simply magnificent.

I I I

"Joker? Where're we going?" Vonny whispered as he stopped in front of her.

"Here," he said quietly, looking back at them, pointing to a large metal grate set just out of reach above his head.

"We're gonna crawl through?" Chels asked. "Where will we come out?"

Joker reached up on his tiptoes, carefully undoing the screws in each corner of the grate. He glanced around, cautious, then glanced back up, removing the screws.

"We should come out at the back of the asylum. This one carries air through the building." He yanked the grating off the wall with a loud screech and he whipped his head around. The girls tensed up beside them as they listened hard for danger. After a moment, he set the grate on the floor quietly. "You two first."

He picked Vonny up quickly, muscles screaming in protest as he let her crawl into the vent. Chels shifted back, watching him, frowning; she could see it pained the clown to lift her friend and she had no doubt it'd hurt him to lift her as well. As soon as Joker was sure Vonny was inside far enough, he grabbed Chels and lifted her up towards the hole, sweat breaking out onto his face. She quickly crawled inside, turning to look back at him.

"You okay?"

"We hurt you, didn't we?" Vonny whispered from behind her friend. "We should've waited."

"No," Joker snapped, jumping up and crawling inside with them. "It was now or never." He quickly crawled ahead of them, leading them down the metal chute. They scurried after him, trying to stay as quiet as possible. It was hard going; at times their elbows and knees banged loudly on the metal, making them cringe.

After a few exhausting minutes, Joker finally stopped in front of a grate in the metal. He glanced back to make sure the girls were ready, then started undoing the screws of that one.

"Stop, I hear people!" Chels hissed.

Joker's fingers froze on the last bolt, his grip on the small piece of metal the only thing from stopping the grate from crashing to the floor below. They held their breath as a group of orderlies passed underneath the grating, talking and laughing loudly. They waited five minutes before sighing, relaxing.

"Joker?" Vonny whispered, watching him, eyes wide. "OhmyGod, Joker!"

He'd been trying to ignore it for the girls' sakes, but there was no stopping it now. It had started with shivering, but had swiftly grown into a small seizure. His body twisted in the small space, accidently kicking Chels as he convulsed, and she yelped. Vonny threw herself on him, grabbing the grating before it could fall to the floor as his fingers slipped.

"Shh, shh, Joker," Chels sobbed quietly, grabbing his face, trying to get him to focus. Vonny grunted as she held his body down to quiet the noise, trying to pin his legs down as he thrashed.

_This is impossible, we're gonna get caught!_ Chels shot to her friend, alarmed.

_Whatever they did to him, they can't get away with it,_ Vonny thought back, tears falling. She carefully pulled the grating back up, setting it aside as she held Joker's arms down.

_Look at him, he's in pain…_

After what felt like an hour to the girls, but was just over two minutes in reality, Joker finally regained control of himself, panting rapidly. He blinked, looking at the girls practically lying atop him, then glanced around.

"…you okay?" Chels asked tentatively.

"I'm-I'm fine," he panted, catching his breath. "No one heard us?"

"Amazingly, no," Vonny whispered, looking at him. "We tried to keep you as quiet as possible."

He nodded, shaking a little, then rolled over, peering down into the hall. Taking a breath, he stuck his head down into the hall, looking around cautiously. Seeing no one, he pulled himself back up, looking at the girls.

"Okay, we're near the back door. I'm gonna lower you down. Pick the lock as quickly as possible and _run like hell_."

The girls nodded at him and he carefully lowered them down to the floor one after the other. Chels darted over to the door, shifting and digging a claw into the lock. Vonny kept watch as Joker dropped quietly to the floor, casting a cautious glance down the hall. He looked back as he heard the door click, quickly moving closer as she opened the door.

Chels slipped outside, gasping in shock as cold air hit her body. She shivered as snow blew around them, quickly trotting away from the door. Vonny raced after her friend, looking back as Joker quietly shut the door, relocking it. He turned, racing for them. Chels swept her tail back and forth as she went, erasing their tracks.

"Can you fly?" he asked, looking at the gryphon once he was sure they were far enough away not to be seen.

"As long as it's not far," she replied, looking up at him, ears back against the cold. "My fur's not made for cold weather."

"C'mon, let's go!" Vonny hissed, eager to get going. "We're gonna get caught if we keep standing here."

Joker glanced at her, then back at Chels. "We'll see how far you can go. We need to get as far away from here as possible."

He leapt onto her back and Vonny climbed on in front of him. Chels lunged forward, beating her wings hard. The air buffeted her back a bit and she snarled, flapping madly, gradually rising higher. They soon rose above the building, soaring up into the cloud cover.

"Joker, what was that back there?" Vonny asked, looking over her shoulder at him. Chels' ears flicked back as she listened.

The clown stared at them, then sighed wearily. "Just a side-effect of the therapy…"

Yvonne's expression stayed neutral, but he knew it bothered her greatly. He felt Chels' back muscles tense under him in worry.

"Let's just…get out of here for now."

He ignored the sigh he felt from Chels, his mind whirling again. Any other time it was a breeze to keep secrets from people, but he found that it hurt to do so with the girls. He pushed the thought away.

They soared through the clouds in silence for a while until Joker thumped a hand on the gryphon's side. She turned her head back to look at him.

"Are we landing soon?"

"Down there," he shouted to be heard over the wind. "Straight below us."

Yvonne gasped as her friend suddenly dove, wings tucked close to her sides. She almost tumbled off, but Joker grabbed her, keeping her tucked close to his body as they screamed down through the air. She giggled madly, sitting up more so his chin rested on her shoulder.

"OW, hey!" she yelped, feeling his teeth nip her ear. He chuckled, tightening his grip on her to make sure she didn't fall off.

Chels listened to all this, ears laid back in irritation and jealousy. So she was just the get-away method then? Fine. She'd show them a thing or two. Scanning the ground as she leveled out, she spotted a snow bank that had drifted up against the side of a warehouse, no doubt one of Joker's. Smirking, she casually soared towards the building, then abruptly tipped her wings, corkscrewing her body.

Yvonne screamed as she fell upside down towards the ground, frantically grabbing at her friend's fur. She landed with a thump down in the soft snow. Joker landed down beside her, grunting as he hit the bottom.

"See, Joker, even you're not smooth all the time," Chels laughed, alighting on a light pole, fanning her wings out for balance.

Shaking snow out of his hair, Joker sat up, peering around before giving her a wicked look. The gryphon-girl was busy laughing at him from his perch, but she wasn't out of reach.

Vonny popped up beside him, snorting. "Oh, very funny."

A snowball suddenly whacked hard into Chels' face and she gasped, changing back at the shock. She landed down a ways from them, quickly shielding her head as she was bombarded.

"Hey! Hey, I give!" she yelled, keeping her head down.

Joker moved in closer, his grin back, still hurling the cold projectiles at her. "Nah, I don't think so."

Yvonne giggled, watching them, then looked around. They were in the older part of Gotham, from the looks of it. Buildings that were somewhat dilapidated, very few cars passing by on the distant street, trash blowing by every so often. The light around them started to fade as the sun began to sink beneath the edge of the buildings. She blinked, turning to look as a squeal echoed in the air.

Chels was down on her knees, laughing, desperately trying to keep Joker away from her sides. He was giggling madly, poking in all her ticklish places, trying to move her arms away so he could get to her better. She kicked at him madly as he picked her up by her arms, dropping her to her back and going after her belly.

"No, stop, I surrender!" she giggled insanely.

_This is the way it should be,_ Vonny thought, watching them, smiling. They couldn't do this sort of thing in Arkham. Out here, they could do as they wished. Freedom.

"Nope, I'm not done with you," Joker grinned, grabbing Chels by the ankles as she attempted to crawl away from him. He dragged her back to him and sat down on her legs, smirking.

"Aw, come on!"

"Nah, you're comfy."

"No, I'm not. I bet it's comfier inside."

"Nope, sorry, kid."

"Jokeeerr!" she whined.

Laughing, Joker hopped off her, helping her to her feet. She giggled madly, hugging him, but was careful not to squeeze him too tightly.

"So how about we head inside?" Joker grinned at them, holding out a hand to Vonny.

She smirked, racing over, taking his hand. Laughing and talking, they moved inside, shutting the door.

All three failed to see the set of footprints leading up to the door, slowly fading as the wind erased the tracks.

I I I

"Oh man, it feels good to be out of the loony bin!" Vonny stretched out her arms, sighing.

Chels nodded, moving past her, looking around their new place. It was bigger than Joker's last warehouse and tidier too. Crates still lined the walls, but they didn't dominate the space. She looked over towards Joker, who was busy starting a small heater up.

"Do you come here often?"

The clown grunted as he hefted the machine out into the middle of the living area, pausing as black spots danced in the corners of his vision. He blinked them away, glancing over at the girls.

"This one's relatively new. Found it a few days before I met you girls. This is only my second time here. Didn't look like anyone was living here, so it's mine now."

The girls watched him, then looked around. There was no couch or chairs in this warehouse that they could see.

_Hm, guess we better find something to sleep on,_ Vonny thought to her friend, wandering off.

_Yeah. It's chilly in here, but it'll be even chillier sleeping on a cold floor. _

As the girls wandered off to find anything comfy into the living area, Joker prowled around the crates, getting a good look at his surroundings. If Batman did happen to find them, he needed to know the layout of the place: places to run, hide, anything that could be used as a weapon. He found broken pieces of rebar, looking them over before stashing them into convenient spaces among the crates.

He headed over towards a dusty table, sighing. Even if they weren't found, this was a good place to lay low for a while. And if his body decided to have another attack, they'd be safe from anyone that tried to interfere while the seizure went its course.

_Those doctors will pay dearly. No, not just them. Them, the flunkies, anyone who had a hand in doing that to me. NO ONE gets away with putting me through something like that. _

He paused in mid-step, listening to something rattle behind him. Following the sound, cautious, he rounded a rotting set of chairs stacked on top of each other. A broken jar lay on the floor, gently rocking back and forth. He watched it a moment, then snarled, racing off around the other side. He was met with open space. Baffled, Joker glanced back at the jar again. It had rocked to a stop.

Eyeing it curiously, he moved closer, nudging it with a toe. It rocked back and forth, rattling against the grit on the floor. Narrowing his eyes, he studied it, then glanced around the warehouse. There wasn't enough of a breeze to make the jar rock like that.

Letting out a quiet sound of irritation, he marched away from the jar, heading back over to the desk. A stack of dusty books lay scattered on its surface. Glancing once over them, he closed the covers, reading them. They all had to do with chemistry. He tilted his head, looking the books over, then tossed them all into a corner of the room. Yawning, he looked over at the girls rummaging through a stack of odds-and-ends.

_I should've visited this one more often. There's really nothing here for us, other than the roof to shelter us from the cold. _

"We can't find anything to sleep on," Chels said as they came back over. He frowned.

"Well, this is a problem. Guess we're just gonna have to slide some crates together. Did you find any blankets or anything?"

Vonny shrugged. "We found some sheets over some equipment at the back, but there's not much here. This place is pretty empty."

Joker thought it over, then sighed. They would have to make do with what they had.

"Alright, go fetch them. We'll have to improvise."

The girls ran off to retrieve the sheets as he shoved and pushed a few crates over near the heater. He lined the crates up, then threw the sheets over top as the girls brought them back over.

"Um…this isn't gonna be very comfy," Chels said after they all looked at the makeshift bed.

"How long are we gonna have to stay here?" Vonny asked him quietly. "There's no food, no water…"

The clown stared at the crates, then looked at them. "I'll think more on it tomorrow. We'll probably have to move to another location."

The girls stared back at him miserably before climbing up on top of the hard wood. He hopped up after them, lying down on his back. Shivering, the girls pressed up against him for warmth. He wrapped his arms around them tightly, trying to give them body heat. After a few minutes of shifting and muttering, the threesome fell into a very uncomfortable sleep.

I I I

Hunger gnawed at Vonny's belly as she yawned, stretching out beside Joker. She sighed, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Chels stirred beside her as she lifted her head, looking around, not sure what had awakened her. Suddenly she knew.

_Oh man… Food!_ she thought, mouth watering. Sniffing the air, she turned, nudging Chels hard. Her friend winced, then looked at her, annoyed, rubbing at her eyes.

_What?_

_Don't you smell that? I smell food! Joker must've called again during the night. _

_Huh?_ Chels sniffed at the air, then paused, carefully sitting up so she wouldn't disturb the sleeping clown. _Ohhh that smells so good._

Glancing at Joker, the girls carefully slid off the crate, stretching. Faint sunlight filtered through the grimy glass, casting mottled shadows across the floor as they searched for the source.

"Where'd he put it this time?" Vonny whispered, looking around.

"I'm not sure," her friend replied back, sniffing. "It's getting stronger this way though."

They crept carefully through the warehouse, not wanting to wake Joker before he was ready to. After what he'd gone through, he needed all the rest he could get.

"Hey, I see the boxes." She pointed over to a crate along the wall. A stack of small boxes sat on top of it. "Smells like pizza."

"Good, because I'm starving," Chels muttered. "They don't feed you right in Arkham."

Yvonne nodded, breaking into a sprint. Her friend tore after her, stomach growling.

"We gotta remember to save some for Joker and—OW!" Yvonne hit the floor with a thud, her friend tripping right over her. They landed in a heap, swearing. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what? Wait….what's that noise?"

They sat on the floor, looking around in confusion as a faint hissing came from all around.

_What the hell is going on?_

_I've no idea. Hey, wait. I tripped over a tripwire. _

Gasping, the girls looked at each other, eyes wide. They realized their mistake a second later as the gas flooded into the room from the hidden canisters set around the building. They started to scream.


	27. Wounds That Don't Heal

Joker woke the moment he heard the screaming, eyes widening. He bolted upright, looking around, then winced, swaying slightly. He waited a moment for the lightheadedness to pass, then leapt off the crates, quickly moving towards the sound of the screaming.

The entire inner warehouse was dark and misty, making things hard to see. He paused, sniffing at the air cautiously, feeling his blood run cold.

The warehouse hadn't been abandoned at all. They'd stumbled across of one the Scarecrow's hideouts.

_Shit._

One of the girls screamed somewhere to his left and he turned, racing off for her.

"Chels? Vonny?" He slid to a stop, looking around, trying to figure out where the sounds were coming from. His heart skipped a beat as the screaming suddenly stopped. "Jonny, if you killed them, I'm gonna kill you!"

His cry echoed through the building, fading away into silence. Joker growled, furious. They never should've stopped at this building. He turned abruptly as a shadow darted past him, stirring the gas cloud.

"BIRDBOY!" Joker roared, fury getting the better of him. He glared, looking around as his scream faded away. Fear tugged on his heart as he waited for any sound from the girls. Everything had gone eerily quiet.

_If Crane killed them, it'll be a pleasure drawing his death out. He'll die slowly and painfully._

Something hard slammed into the side of his head, throwing him down to the floor. Stars danced in his vision as he lifted himself up, arms shaking.

_What the hell just hit me…?_

He let out a growl, peering around, searching for any signs of movement in the gas cloud. The toxin filled the entire room, making it hard to breathe, but he wasn't worried. Crane's fear gas had never affected him in the past; the scrawny man never got it through his head that the clown was immune to most chemicals.

_Heh. Straw-for-brains is too slow to remember something like that. But now's not the time for a fight. I need to find the girls and get them out of here. They're not as immune to the effects as I am._

A dark shadow stalked close to the outer edges of the area Joker was in, and he whipped his head towards it, watching, ready to take Crane out. He rose slowly into a crouch, ready to pounce, flicking two cards into each hand. He never took his eyes off the shadow as it moved closer.

The shadow lunged for him and he leapt, his feet connecting with something solid and taking it to the floor. Snarling, he flashed his razor-sharp cards down for a fatal strike—and froze when he saw he was attacking a dummy full of straw.

Before he could jump off it, a thick gas cloud shot from the body of the fake Scarecrow, striking him full in the face. He stumbled away from the dummy, rubbing at his eyes as they burned, coughing. He shook his head madly to clear the fog wrapping slowly around his mind.

Behind him, Jonathan Crane stepped out through the haze calmly, breathing regularly through a gasmask. He watched the clown through the mask's infrared vision plate.

Joker snarled, rubbing again at his irritated eyes before staring off into the gas mist. It was so damn hard to _see_ anything. Everything was taking on a new haziness. He suddenly let out a sharp yelp of pain as the back of his knees gave out, spilling him to the floor.

Crane leapt back nimbly, always staying behind the clown where he couldn't see him. He'd kicked Joker hard in the back of the knees, hoping to bring the clown down. It was now or never with Joker distracted. He clapped his hands on the left side of Joker's head and spun away as the harlequin whirled. Taking a risk, he lunged in behind Joker, grabbing him by the hair and yanking back hard.

The motion startled Joker. He had not been expecting Crane to yank his head back forcibly by the hair; he snarled, reaching back quickly to grab the other man and throttle him. Instead, he felt himself yanked backwards hard, toppling him to his back. He grunted as his head bounced off the floor, and Crane was standing over him, kicking him hard in the gut.

He realized his mistake the moment he let out a gasp for air. Crane grinned at him from behind the mask, spraying him hard in the face with the aerosol can. Joker let out a sharp squeal, more from anger than fear, and he kicked Jonathan hard in the stomach, knocking him back. He rolled over, trying to get up, his knees still throbbing. He stumbled to his feet, moving himself away from the Scarecrow, but he knew things weren't right.

_No…I'm immune…_

Joker stopped where he was, swaying back and forth a bit. His surroundings were flickering, shifting around until they started taking on nightmare proportions. He froze, staring straight ahead as a tall, lanky form appeared in front of him, quickly moving closer. He didn't want that thing near him. Panic seized his mind in a vice grip and he turned, bolting off along the wall, trying to get away. The shape suddenly appeared in front of him and he slid to a halt.

"Now, Joker, what area of your mind should I explore first?" Jonathan whispered, moving in close to the clown. Joker withdrew, backing up against the wall, his body shuddering. "Maybe I'll just pick on your girls, hm?"

Joker let out a squeak as his chest hitched in fear, glancing wildly around the room. Everywhere he looked, he felt as though he was standing on the edge of a precipice, about to fall. Crane's voice was a hissing whisper all around him.

"I have a clue as to what they do to you during your therapy sessions," Crane mused, quickly moving in front of the harlequin every time he tried to bolt away from him. He kept him pinned near the wall. "So what do you think would happen if the doctors decided to check out the girls as well? I'm sure your doctor would love to know how they're able to change into animals. If you think your therapy is bad, just imagine if they made you watch…"

Joker felt himself falling over the edge, eyes widening as an unknown madness started to take over. He suddenly found himself looking down into the white room, watching as his girls were wheeled in, struggling and screaming. He tried moving towards them, but found himself unable to do so, viewing from a high corner of the room.

"_If they treat you bad, I have no doubt the girls will go through worse. I bet the girls don't have a high tolerance like you do. They'd scream and cry, and the doctors wouldn't care…"_

The girls were screaming for mercy, desperately trying to get away as the first needles were injected into them. Joker could only watch as their screams rose in pitch, their bodies thrashing against the metal tables. He heard himself screaming.

Crane laughed, watching as the clown dropped to his knees on the floor, shaking horribly. Joker whimpered quietly as he shut his eyes tight, shaking his head, trying to get the images out of his mind. Jonathan crouched down next to him, just out of swinging range should the clown attack.

"Think about it, Joker. You can't help them…and they can't help you either."

Joker screamed as his mind tried to twist away from itself, unable to handle the images in his head. He saw the girls fading from view, but something else, something…_terrible_…was forming and he struggled to keep it away, to keep it buried.

"No no no," he whimpered, touching his head to the floor, trying to curl up into a ball.

"No, Joker," Crane hissed, slapping the clown hard across the face before jumping back, "I want to know what you fear this time. Tell me."

"Noooo…" Joker moaned, tears falling.

"_TELL ME!_"

Blackness engulfed Joker's mind, a pinpoint of light narrowing in on the one truly horrible experience that had no match.

_He found himself staring down a lone walkway, the smell of horribly noxious chemical fumes burning his nostrils as he walked. Despite the deathly smell, he found himself curious, yet cautious, peering over the railing to look down into a tank filled to the brim with bubbling, foul-smelling bright green chemicals. There was a grinding wrench of metal as the railing bent and gave way, and he found himself falling down towards that tank, the smell turning his stomach as it got stronger. He barely had time to scream before he slammed down hard, headfirst, under the bubbling surface, a gasp of shock drawing the chemicals into his lungs. There was instant excruciating, gut-wrenching agony as his whole body went into shock. He scrambled desperately at the sides of the tank, trying to pull himself out, his screams of pain cut off as his hands slid off the side, sinking back under. Again, the chemicals washed down into his lungs and belly, his whole body on fire. He felt his mind slipping away, his body starting to succumb to the burning fire tearing him apart. He could feel the chemicals eating into his skin, sores and blisters opening up. It made it worse; it allowed the chemicals to seep in under his skin, flooding his fading body with incredible agony. Just as he was about to give up, he heard something in his mind, something that had always been with him since childhood. It screamed at him not to give up, to try one more time to pull himself out of that damned tank. Using his last reserves of energy, he threw himself towards the surface, breaking it and grabbing hold of the emergency ladder. He slowly pulled himself out of the tank, dropping over the edge to land in a painful, blood-slicked heap on the floor. Agonized, he started crawling towards the emergency shower room, retching up bloody, toxic chemicals. He noticed how deathly pale his skin appeared as he inched towards cool, watery salvation…_

"No, NO DON'T FALL!" Joker screamed.

Crane stood, moving closer, looking down at him. His heart fluttered in anticipation. This was what everyone had been trying to coax from the clown for years. He had no doubt Joker was reliving past horrors, the one true fear that only someone like Joker could have.

"Tell me, Joker. Are you falling? Maybe falling down into chemicals that should've wiped you from existence?"

"Don-don't-DON'T F-FALL!" the harlequin screamed again, eyes wide in fright. "Don't fall, Ja- DON'T FALL!"

Jonathan paused, staring hard at the clown squirming on the floor. Joker had started to say a name—but his mind had cut off the cry before he could finish it. If Joker was this close to spilling whatever secrets may lie in him, maybe he needed a little more…

He wasn't too worried about Joker being much of a threat anymore. The harlequin was practically sobbing in terror and he showed no signs of showing resistance. Almost casually, Crane let a small orb drop down in front of Joker, just in case he was faking. The orb cracked opened and the fear gas spurted out. Joker jerked his head back, the motion throwing his body to the side.

"Ah, yes," Jon smiled, watching him. "The moment that changed your life forever… What were you like before that happened, Joker? Were you some nasty bully that tormented others? Or someone completely different?" He moved around the clown in a small circle, making sure to cut him off from running if he tried.

Joker let out a soft whine, curling up into a ball, desperately trying to block the memories that were suddenly coming back. He didn't even hear Crane.

Slightly irritated, the Scarecrow kicked him in the gut; Joker yelped and cowered. "I bet you were some frail and pitiful loser," he sneered. "Just like you are now… Look at you. You view yourself so high and mighty over others, but you really are just like everyone else. You might deny it, but you have your fears."

Jonathan tilted his head, studying the way Joker remained curled up, keeping his face turned away. He took a step towards Joker and the clown cringed, hugging himself. He smirked.

He'd broken out two days prior to Joker and the girls' escape. It'd been easy enough to ambush the girls once he'd seen who'd dare trespass on his grounds. After the disgusting crap they called food in Arkham, a pizza box smelled like heaven to anyone forced to endure the asylum food. The girls had readily charged into the tripwire he'd set up, setting off the gas canisters he had stashed around the building as a precaution to intruders. Joker had been another story. Jonathan was fully aware a regular dose of the fear toxin wouldn't even faze the harlequin. Instead, he'd filled the Scarecrow dummy with a small pressure-sensitive canister of another chemical, one he knew would set off a reaction with the fear toxin already in Joker's system from breathing it in. The results: one very terrified, nearly harmless clown lying at his feet.

Jonathan glanced back into the corner of the room. Joker hadn't been too far from the girls. They were curled up on the floor near the crates, their breath coming out quick and panicky, eyes wide and fixed on the ceiling. He smirked again; the girls didn't have much time, and after he got the information he wanted from Joker, he'd kill him with no problem. He turned back to the clown.

"Poor, little Joker…" he taunted, crouching down near him. "Look at you. The mighty Clown Prince of Crime reduced to a shivering wreck. How does it feel to be afraid?"

Joker's whole body shook violently as he tried to block out the words. Bits of memories kept flashing in front of him and he moaned, not wanting to remember.

"It sucks to be this way, doesn't it?" Crane whispered, watching him. He was almost positive he'd latched onto something essential to break the clown. "To be a lowlife, a nothing… Welcome to the dumps, Joker, where it's hard to survive…"

The clown let out a quiet whine, trying to curl up even more. "No, no, I'm not…" he mumbled, trying to curl inward on himself. "I'm not a nobody anymore…"

A broad smirk flitted across Crane's lips as he remained crouched near the clown, studying him. Finally, he was getting somewhere. He was quiet a moment, debating on which direction to go. At the moment, there were so many ways in which he could lead Joker's mind.

"So…are you saying you were a cowardly nobody?"

The reaction was not one he was expecting and he stood up quickly—quickly enough that he overbalanced and landed on his side as Joker let out a sudden, ear-wrenching scream.

"NO! NEVER AGAIN!" Joker's mind whirled as fragmented memories flashed in front of him and he snatched at him before scrambling away from Crane madly on all fours, panting. He didn't know where he was going, didn't know what he was doing, didn't know what to do. All he knew was he wanted away from the taunting voice forcing shattered memories on him.

Seeing this, Jonathan quickly got to his feet, racing after the clown. He slid to a stop in front of him and Joker halted immediately, lowering himself back down to the ground, shaking again.

"Tell me, Joker. I bet you were such a coward anyone could get you to do anything."

Joker mumbled something into his arms as he curled up once again, and Crane kicked him hard in the ribs.

"TELL ME!" He immediately regretted kicking the clown as Joker's fingers latched hard around his ankle and he tried to pull back. Alarmed, the Scarecrow tried to kick him off, but Joker's fingers only tightened even more. He looked down into that white face and he saw only hatred and fear peering back at him.

"They'll pay… I'm not done yet. I will never be," Joker hissed venomously, seemingly oblivious of Crane's attempts to kick him free. "They deserve everything they get. ALL of them. They let me FALL!"

Jonathan gave up in trying to shake the clown free; it was pointless, with him clinging so tightly. Instead, he watched Joker, curiosity momentarily overwhelming the need to torture the clown before killing him.

"How was it their fault?"

Joker was half aware what was going on. He could hear himself talking, but found he was unable to stop. That itself was enough for him to realize he was nearly fully under the control of the fear toxin. But he could also feel his body starting to rebel against it, creating a resistance to the toxin. In the meantime, he could do nothing to stop the words coming out of his mouth. He could also feel it doing something else to his mind; not just bringing up past fears, but bringing back faint memories, plaguing him with horrors he did not want to relive.

He shook his head, turning his face to the floor to avoid looking up at Crane. Jonathan felt a spike of irritation dig into his side as he watched. He was _so close_ to knowing who the real joker in Joker was. But he could see the toxin was starting to wear off.

_Either that, or the maniac's developing a tolerance for it already. Damn clown. I just hope he's vulnerable to it long enough for me to get some answers out of him. Imagine if I was able to accomplish what no one has before. _

Glancing around the room, Crane cautiously slipped the gasmask off his face. The original toxin he'd surprised the girls with had dissipated enough for him to be safe, but now it was time to really spook the clown into talking. Straining towards a crate, he reached out for the Scarecrow mask lying on the wood; Joker still wouldn't release him of his grip. He snatched it off and slipped it on, feeling confident he'd have Joker dead by the end of the day. Most of his victims, those that survived the first initial terrors, almost always died of fright at the sight of that mask in their faces. He turned to look back down at the clown.

"How was it their fault, Joker?" he repeated, reaching inside his jacket to make sure the other aerosol can was there, just in case.

Joker flinched as a memory danced in front of him and he shut his eyes tight, shaking his head, trying to will it away. He felt memory-blows beating his body, kicking him hard in the ribs, nearly breaking them, felt the pain in his belly as he watched the memory-mugger take off down an alley, laughing.

Another one pressed on his mind and he whimpered. He heard a distant voice screaming at him for screwing a job up when he'd done everything right and he wanted nothing more than to disappear. The voice only got louder, demanding he wasn't listening. He squirmed on the floor, wanting away from this memory-voice.

The Scarecrow crouched down by Joker again, tapping his fingers impatiently on the floor. He could see the clown was desperately trying to resist the fear toxin and he pulled the can out of his jacket, aiming it at Joker's face. Before he could press the button, Joker let out a soft whimper. He paused.

"They…they picked on me," he whined. "Tortured me… Nobody cared. I was a nobody. They never knew my name." Hatred suddenly flared up in those blood-red eyes, and Crane felt a chill go down his spine. He'd never seen the clown like this before. "Ohhh, but after the fall, that all changed. They knew my name then…"

Crane studied him intently from behind his mask. He was _this close_ to getting Joker's real identity—if, in fact, Joker remembered at all.

"What was your name?" he pressed quietly.

More of the rage was coming back, and Crane knew he could be in trouble if he didn't get Joker off his leg soon. He waited a moment until he was sure Joker wouldn't answer him, then pressed down hard on the top of the can. Joker let out a shrill squeal as the toxin hit him in the face and he released his grip on Jonathan's leg, scrambling backwards and falling over himself. Crane stood and strode towards him, kicking him hard in the side to flip him to his stomach.

"What was your name?" he demanded, irritation starting to get the better of him.

Joker trembled in front of him before curling into a ball again. He pulled at his hair a bit before turning his head away from the Scarecrow.

"…it's not important. It never was…"

Curious again, Crane circled him warily, ready to deliver another kick if Joker attempted to escape again. Out of all his victims, every one of them had readily given in to the terrors their mind supplied, but Joker was different. He was managing to fight off some of whatever was attacking his mind. He was able to bring forth the rage to dominate his fear. Crane paused in front of him, staring into the blood-red eyes that usually caused any Gothamite to run in terror. Joker was staring back at him quietly, an expression on his face that almost looked like a deep hurt. Crane could see the hatred and fear there as well, no doubt about that, but the hurt confused him. It wasn't Joker's usual offended look; the clown almost looked like a hurt, little child that had been beaten too many times.

"C'mon," Jon said quietly, keeping his tone gentle. He kept his gaze on the clown's face, switching tactics. "You're the Clown Prince of Crime. You had to have originated from somewhere…" He watched as the hatred flashed once more in Joker's gaze.

"I was born when I rose from the tank, you birdbrain."

Joker sorely wished to knock Crane's teeth down his throat. The fear toxin was still coursing through his body, but even with the extra dose Crane had given him again, he could feel the effects diminishing.

He cried out as another unwanted memory jumped up into his mind and he huddled up, holding his head. He didn't WANT to remember these! He didn't WANT to remember what a loser he'd been, what a pathetic excuse for a human being he'd been, what a weakling. Even if the memories were scattered and fragmented, he simply did not want to remember anything of what he used to be.

Jonathan glared hard at the clown, all patience lost. At this rate, he'd never get a damn word out of him. He could see now that no matter what dosage Joker was exposed to, he would never again be vulnerable to this particular strain of fear toxin. He reached into his pocket, fingering a small glass orb between his fingers as he debated the idea. It was a longshot, but maybe this strain would work…

Joker saw the attack coming, but was too slow to react with his mind muddled. Crane's boot connected solidly with his jaw and he yelped in pain as he felt it crack. He collapsed on his side, and the Scarecrow was pinning him down, slamming the small orb down into his face hard enough to crack apart, splinters of glass cutting into his cheek. He gasped at the sudden pain, inadvertently inhaling the new toxin.

_Need to work on not doing that,_ was his last coherent thought before his mind turned in on itself once again.

Joker struggled madly as Crane pinned him to the floor, trying to avoid looking into that mask. He kicked and punched to no avail; Jonathan had him restrained too well. He grew still, trembling violently, breathing rapidly.

_Fuck it, I'm done with him. He's too troublesome._ Crane glared down hatefully at the harlequin, reaching for the scythe he'd left lying on the floor out of reach. He paused. Why bother with a weapon when Joker was as meek as a newborn kitten? He wrapped his long fingers tight around Joker's throat and started squeezing.

"No, NO, don't hurt me!" Joker pleaded, grabbing onto Jonathan's arms. He struggled to kick him off, but Crane shifted his legs to hold him down again. "Please, don't hurt me, just leave me alone…"

Jon froze, staring down into the frightened, pale face. Joker wasn't even looking at him; instead, he seemed to be looking right through him.

"Just…just don't hurt me," the clown let out a choked whisper, tears streaming down his cheeks. He sniffled, still trying to pry Crane's hands off his throat.

Fury nearly turned Jonathan's vision red. He knew he was finally getting Joker to sing, but knew as well it wouldn't last long—again. Instead of letting the clown go, he tightened his grip on his throat and leaned down so his mask was inches from Joker's face.

"Tell me your name," the Scarecrow demanded, his voice coming out as a demonic snarl, "and I will let you go."

Joker's eyes widened to the point Crane was sure they'd pop out. The clown screamed, trying to curl up, to get away, anything to escape this torment. He could hear Crane's breathing coming out ragged and heavy through the mask, frightening him even more. It sounded like a demon ready to bite his head off.

"My name was…" he swallowed hard, desperately trying to throw him one more time. Crane held him down easily.

"Yes," Crane hissed. "Your name…"

Joker whimpered and turned his head away, tears still falling. Crane snarled, wrapping his fingers as tightly as he could around Joker's throat and squeezed—_hard. _

"_WHAT IS YOUR NAME?_" he roared. The clown let out a choked, frightened sound.

"Jack…Napier…"

Jonathan stared down at the clown in disbelief as his grip on Joker's neck slowly loosened. He stood up, slipping his mask off.

"…my God."

Running a hand through his sandy brown hair, Crane could only watch as his old friend lay curled up on the floor, whimpering quietly, the fear toxin still in his system. His voice cracked as he managed to get the single word out.

"…Jack?"


	28. Bit of Luck

_This isn't possible. He can't be him. Jack disappeared years ago, something so normal in this city I'm not surprised if someone goes missing every day._

Jonathan was sitting on the edge of the desk, staring over at the clown as the fit of terror ran its course. He watched with a feeling of detachment, unsure of what to make of these new events. He remembered meeting Jack for the first time a few years ago, a man who was struggling with a dead-end job.

He'd been walking down a side street at the time, lost in his thoughts when he'd heard the shouts. Looking over, he'd seen a group of thieves beating the living hell out of a man that had been curled up on the ground, trying to protect himself. Cold indifference had almost made him walk away; it wasn't his place to help another person, let alone the fact that he could care less. But just as he'd been about to walk away, he'd heard the man cry out for anyone to help—and it brought Crane's childhood back in a flash: frequently bullied and beaten up because of his thin, lanky frame and his intelligence.

Instead of walking away as he normally would have, Jonathan tore off for the muggers, screaming at them to get away. They took off in a hurry, leaving a bruised and bloodied man lying on the ground. Making sure the thieves were gone, Jon had helped the man up. He'd thanked Crane for helping him, then introduced himself as Jack Napier once Crane had given him his name. When asked where he was going, Jack had replied he was off to work, but a shadow of pain had briefly flitted across his face. Crane knew the look: nowhere else at the time had been hiring and Jack was stuck at a dead-end job sorting files for a chemical company. Despite the fact Crane didn't make friends easily, he found himself comfortable around Jack. They were friends for a whole year before he just suddenly disappeared, never to be seen again. Jon had been saddened by the disappearance of his one and only friend, but had pushed it out of his mind—until now.

Now, Jonathan kept his eyes on Joker, still unable to believe it. This madman simply _could not_ be his old friend. Even though he'd known him for only a year, Jon knew Jack had never been the sort to hurt people, even though he was hurt badly by them.

_But it makes sense, in a twisted way,_ he thought, resting his chin on his hand in thought. _Jack really was unstable. He was taking depression pills every day. Every time he'd get angry, he wouldn't let it out. He'd keep from lashing out and take the blows he was given. He bottled his emotions away. Is this really what happens when you fall into a tank of acidic chemicals?_

He paused, glancing back over as the clown's leg kicked out.

Joker moaned, trying to remember where he was. His head was pounding from the fear toxin that was leaving his body. Glancing around the room, he suddenly remembered and let out a low growl. He needed to find the girls pronto and get the hell out of there. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he winced as his vision swam before focusing.

"Jack."

He froze, staring at the Scarecrow sitting on the table. Hatred twisted hard in his gut and he narrowed his eyes, lip curling.

"What the hell did you just call me?" he snapped.

Jonathan watched him calmly, but remained cautious. "You heard me. Jack Napier."

Joker glared hard at him, slowly getting to his feet. He never took his eyes off Crane.

"Stop calling me that."

"I'm merely calling you by your name."

"That's not my name."

"Yes, it is."

The two glared at each other, tension snapping between them like lightning. Neither one moved.

"Before you decide to kill me, though I'm willing to bet you'll try, let me say one thing." Crane tilted his head, watching the clown. He had no doubt Joker would try to kill him after what he did to him and the girls. "Do you remember me?"

He barely had time to duck as a razor playing card shot for his throat. In the time it took him to recover, Joker was already moving away from him.

"Jack, we used to be friends, you and I," Jonathan called after him, his tone half mocking.

Joker stopped dead in his tracks, the girls momentarily forgotten. He turned slowly to look back at Crane, who was still perched on the table. A grin spread across his face.

"That's the funniest thing I ever heard!" he laughed. "'Friends?' I think you should have your head checked, Jonny-boy. There's no way I could be friends with a psychopath like you. Or have you forgotten recent bloody events?" He turned his back on him, looking around for the girls; the gas mist had finally dispersed, allowing him to search around for them.

"You think this is easy for me to take?" Crane's voice echoed from where he sat. "You told me your name yourself: Jack Napier."

Joker paused in his searching, turning to look back at him, eyes narrowed. "Say that name again one more time and you'll meet your wretched gravestone sooner than expected."

Jonathan stared back at him, undaunted. He'd still made no move off the table.

"Fine. Joker…do you remember at all about the day we met? How you were bullied and mugged, and I came over to help you?"

Joker had turned his back on him once again, searching frantically for the girls. He couldn't find them anywhere and he could feel panic starting to set in. At Crane's words, he snarled, whirling to shout at him.

"No! Stop fucking talking about it."

"Don't you remember having any other pets, other than your hyenas?"

"NO!" Joker screamed, clenching his fists. "I don't want anything to do with that past. It's long forgotten and it should stay that way. Jack is dead. I've taken his place. The Clown Prince of Crime will live on. Why the hell are you bugging me so much about it?"

Jonathan stared back at him with a mix of resentment, disappointment and delight. He himself honestly wasn't sure why he was trying to talk to Joker. Part of it was his interest that he could potentially cure Joker of this insanity, to bring him back to a world of normality. That part of him insisted that his friend was still somewhere inside this monster and, in a way, he wanted him back. But the darker, crueler side of him wanted to see Joker twist. He hated the clown with a passion; he was noisy, narcissistic, and above all, a huge pain in the ass. To see Joker taken down a few pegs stirred contentment and cruel delight in Crane. He could easily blackmail Joker and they both knew it.

"Alright, birdboy, you wanna play this way, fine." Joker started moving towards him slowly, a smirk playing on his lips. He crossed his hands behind his back as he moved closer. Jon watched him closely, tensing up slightly. "If you're gonna play nice for a little while, I can too. Where are my girls?"

"Near death," was all Crane could manage through his irritation. Not irritation at Joker, although that could easily change; he was agitated at the new thoughts in his mind that were whispering about their old friendship. It just wasn't in him to care about people, not after what he'd been through.

Joker peered back at him, his smirk slowly fading. Rage leapt into his heart and he was barreling towards Crane a second later.

Jon's eyes widened as he slid off the table to put it between them, but he might as well not have bothered. Joker flew over the table with an easy leap, tackling him down hard. They rolled across the floor and Crane punched him hard in the jaw where he'd kicked him earlier. The clown let out a sharp yelp, and he kicked him off, pulling free and racing away.

Malicious glee took over as the chase commenced.

"C'mon, Joker, you must remember something!" Crane called back to him, racing off around a large stack of books. "You certainly sang while drugged!"

"_I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!"_ Joker roared, his voice very close behind him.

The chase went on for a long ten minutes as Crane led him around in dizzying circles, trying to lose him, taunting him all the while. If it annoyed Joker that much about it, Crane knew for sure Joker had been telling the truth when he blabbed.

As he fled around the side of a folded up table, Jonathan felt a sudden sadness creeping into his heart. After a life of being bullied and tormented, Jack, while almost pathetically weak emotionally, had been his one and only friend before Arkham, where he'd met Jervis Tetch. Jack had always been there for him, once he'd been able to trust Jonathan fully. Jon was certainly not a people person, but Jack had proven that he would never dare hurt a friend he could trust. After that affection with his friendship with Jack, it was nearly heart-wrenching to see what he'd become. Joker was simply everything Jack was not.

Distracted, he never saw Joker leap down from a shelf where he'd been keeping watch. The harlequin landed down hard on him and he crumpled to the floor with a shout.

"Tell me where the girls are and I might let you live," Joker's voice hissed in his ear.

Before Crane could say anything, a loud creak came from overhead and they both froze. Joker's head shot skyward, searching around for the source of the noise. Listening, Jon shoved Joker off and stood, staying quiet. The fight was put on hold as another creak came from nearby and they looked towards the noise.

A quiet hiss came from somewhere behind the crates along the wall.

That was all Joker needed to hear; he bolted away from Crane, keeping low, searching frantically for the girls. If Shriek was here, Batsy wouldn't be too far away and Joker couldn't afford to go back to Arkham—not this soon, if he could help it.

Jonathan took off at a sprint, hearing claws on wood as the crates smashed down behind him. He picked up speed at the sound of claws skittering over the cement floor.

Joker fled along the crates, panic setting in as he looked around wildly for the girls. The warehouse wasn't that big, but after being drugged and disoriented, he wasn't quite sure where they could be at. As he turned the corner, he suddenly dropped to his knees, sliding across the floor as a gauntleted hand shot overhead. He felt the pass of air over his head and rolled to his feet in a crouch, ready to defend himself.

"Huh?" He blinked in confusion, watching as Batman raced off in the other direction. Joker stared in shock, unable to process what had just happened.

_He could've easily taken me down right then and there. But Batsy just kept on going…_

Watching a moment more to be sure Batman really wasn't coming after him, he rounded the side of the crates—and found the girls lying on the floor.

Shriek loped after Crane, but turned his head when bright colors flashed off to the side. He slid to a stop, teeth bared, watching as Joker disappeared around the crates. Crane forgotten, he turned, charging off towards the clown, intent on spilling his guts all over the floor.

"SHRIEK!"

The alien skidded to a halt, looking back at Batman in confusion. The vigilante looked back at him, his expression stern.

"Forget Joker, he's the least of our worries," he said, watching the alien closely. "Find Crane's scent and track him down."

Snapping his tail off the floor in fury, Shriek chattered at him madly.

"Trust me, Joker's not worth it this time. We'll get the girls back, I promise."

Shriek lashed his tail twice, growling low before turning, racing off in the direction Crane had disappeared.

Jonathan tore off across the warehouse, heading for the exit. His eyes narrowed as the exit door got closer, pissed off at himself.

_I should've just killed him! Why'd I have to go and talk to him? Why the hell should I give a damn about what happened before? This is not the same man I used to know. Joker's a monster._

His hand shot out to grab the doorknob, but he never had time to open it. Shriek barreled into him hard, driving him into the door. Snarling, Shriek grabbed him by the collar, dragging him away from the door and pinning him down.

"NO! Get off me, you bug!" the Scarecrow hollered, trying to knock the weight off him. Shriek snarled down at him and he grew still as the alien's tail blade stopped inches from his face.

Batman rushed up to them, watching before glancing back in the direction Joker had gone. It was risky letting the clown go for the moment, but as it was, Crane was the bigger threat at the moment. He turned back to the two, pulling out a pair of batcuffs.

"Alright, Shriek, let him up. He's not going anywhere."

I I I

Joker crouched next to the girls, looking them over carefully, trying to control his racing heart. Crane had said they'd been near death and he believed him. But as he looked them over, he noticed the girls' breathing was even and regular. He spotted twin needle marks in their arms and realization dawned on him: Batman had saved them just in time with an antidote. He let out a sigh, shaking a bit from the relief. The girls slowly focused on him as he gently picked them up, hugging them tightly.

"Daddy…" Vonny whispered, clinging to his straitjacket, closing her eyes. "I'm scared." Her friend stayed quiet, her whole body trembling.

"It's okay," he said quietly, glancing back, sure they'd be caught at any moment. "You're safe now. We're getting out of here."

He stood, carefully maneuvering Chels over his shoulder onto his back. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall off, he picked Yvonne up, cradling her as he moved off quietly towards the front door. He picked his way carefully through the debris on the floor, being careful not to bump anything that would make a sound to alert their position. Reaching the door, he peered back for a long moment, searching for signs of Batman or the alien. Holding his breath, he silently turned the knob, wincing as cold air blew into the warehouse.

The voices in his head went to war as he sprinted outside, taking off through an alley. He glanced back at the footprints he was leaving, but he didn't have time to cover his tracks. The first important thing would be getting the girls to safety.

_You should've picked your location more carefully,_ one voice whispered. _Look what happened to the girls. They were nearly killed. You as well._

_Shut up, anyone can make a mistake._

_Sure, even the 'great' Joker._

_I said, SHUT IT. Now is not the time for this. _

_You really love them, don't you? It's not just an act. You care enough about their safety that you're not even bothering to cover your own ass this time. You're leaving tracks any moron could follow. _

_Fuck you. If Crane hadn't gotten the jump on me, the girls wouldn't be in this mess._

_Oh no, because nothing could ever get the jump on the Joker, _the voice shot back. He growled low at the sound of smugness in it.

_So I got the wrong warehouse. Easy mistake to make when everyone has so many areas to hide. _

Joker could almost feel the rolling of the eyes and he let out a sharp huff of annoyance.

_So now Crane knows who you are…and you left him with Batman._

The clown halted in midstride, eyes widening. The thought hadn't occurred to him; he'd been too busy trying to get the girls out.

_Who would believe that bird-boy? He's deemed insane, just like the rest of us. _

_He had you cowering under the power of fear. It's pretty much safe to assume Batman would believe him if he tattled on you. _

_If you don't shut up, I'll MAKE you shut up. _

_Mmm. Only one way to do that and it's gonna happen either way. Crane said you used to be friends…_

_I don't want to deal with this right now._

_You'll have to eventually. _

_I'm gonna make him pay dearly for hurting my girls. He'll be sorry he ever messed with us._

Joker felt himself slowing down, tiring from the mental fight and the exhaustion from the past few days. Normally, he could carry the girls with no problem, but after what Arkham and Crane did to him, he felt his strength weakening. He needed to find a safe place to lay low for a while and rest. The snow wasn't helping matters; it was slowing him down and he wasn't sure if the cold was good for them after being exposed to such trauma.

_This isn't like you…and it's starting to show more... Do you want all of Gotham to know you have a weakness for just these little girls of yours?_

_No, of course not…it'll endanger us._

_Ditch them, stay strong. Let them reclaim their lost lives. The other villains will see the weakness and take advantage of it. Do you want that?_

_No…_ Joker's mind trailed off as he stopped in front of another building, trying to remember just how far they'd traveled already. He stared at the door numbly, hoping he hadn't messed up again and that it was one of his.

_You're weak,_ another voice suddenly hissed. _You've allowed yourself to get close to someone…and actually care about them. If something happens to them, you'll only get hurt. You should get rid of them, save yourself._

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled, the sound ringing in the air. The voices quieted in his mind and he let out a slow breath before opening the door and heading inside. He glanced around out of paranoia to be sure they were alone, still cautious after Crane's attack.

Listening to the silence, he kicked the door shut behind him. He made his way over to a plush chair, where he set Vonny down gently. She curled up into a ball, hugging a pillow tightly to herself. He slipped Chels off his back, setting her down next to her friend. She kept her eyes shut, curling up into a tight ball.

Joker frowned, watching the girls. This wasn't the way he wanted to be hanging out with them. In a matter of days, he'd gone through chemical therapy, woken up to find the girls scared for his life, broken out of Arkham on a daring run, and all of them had been exposed to Crane's fear gas. He just wanted to have a good time with the girls, have a few laughs.

_Maybe I should leave them somewhere… If one of the others found out, I'd lose my reputation. And in this city, that'd be very, very bad._

_You should've offed them when you had the chance_, the voice mocked again. _You're going soft._

_I am not_, he snarled back. _This clown will never go soft, never lose his edge._

_Look at you. You always used to make sure you couldn't be followed. You left a trail anyone could follow. _

_Didn't have time. With birdboy out of the way, I'll bounce back._

Joker shook his head to clear any remaining thoughts from his mind, then sighed, feeling the exhaustion take its toll. Glancing once at the girls, he crept over to a moth-eaten couch, flopping down on it face-first and groaning into the cushions.

Letting out a deep sigh, he rolled onto his side, staring off across his hideout. Things had seemed so simple when he first took the girls under his wing. Now all the fun was being sucked out of things.

_It first started with Crane…_ his mind growled, making his body tense up. _He got into their heads, then everything went to hell after that. _

_Liar… He saw your weakness at the carnival and used it against you. Such weakness…you almost got killed. _

_But the love for the girls…that's so much more right there. _

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Joker screamed, making the girls jump on their chair. The sound rang for a few seconds before they settled back down. Joker felt a twinge of guilt stir in him that he'd frightened them after what they'd been through. "Just shut up…"

Willing his mind to stay quiet for a while, Joker buried his face into a pillow, breathing out slowly to control the emotions raging through him. He knew something was wrong with him; he never used to be like this before the girls came along. But he just couldn't quite figure out what it was. Taking another deep breath, he forced his body to relax, closing his eyes and dozing off after a few minutes.


	29. Putting Faith in Batsy

Only an hour passed before the first loud bang echoed out through the building. Joker let out a yelp, sitting upright, looking for the source. Across from him on the chair, the girls sat up, startled, their eyes wide and frightened.

"Joker, what's going on?" Yvonne asked, biting her lip.

The clown slid off the couch, peering off into the shadows cautiously. He knew their break wouldn't last, not with the trail he'd left behind.

"Stay quiet and stay low," he hissed, looking around carefully. He crept a few paces away from the couch, listening hard, then glanced back at the girls. "We have to move. Now."

Chels' eyes widened as she stared up at him. "And go where? You're still in pretty bad shape."

"BATMAN!" Vonny abruptly screamed, jolting them from their thoughts.

Joker grabbed the girls by the wrists, taking off through the room as a batarang sunk into the crate behind them. A clatter of claws on cement and angry chattering announced Shriek's pursuit and Joker picked up the pace.

Yvonne glanced back as they fled, seeing Shriek quickly gaining on them, Batman not far behind. She blinked, sure she saw someone else in the shadows, but her view was cut off as Joker dragged them into another room. She gasped as they stopped at a railing.

"Um…Joker?" Chels meeped nervously, staring down into a tank of chemicals.

The girls turned, watching as their teacher grabbed three gasmasks from a box on the wall. He whirled, shoving two of them into their hands before slipping his on over his face.

"Joker, what're we doing?" Vonny glanced nervously from the mask in her hands to the clown. "What's this for?"

"Just put it on, quick," he replied, glancing back the way they'd come. "There's no time to explain."

Quiet a moment longer, the girls hesitantly slipped the masks on over their heads, surprised that the lining fit snugly over the front of their faces.

"Do you trust me?"

The question came as a shock as they looked at the clown. Joker stared back at them, his face expressionless.

"Joker…we told you before we did. Why, what're we doing?" Chels ventured, glancing at the chemicals, then the clown.

"Do you?" he snapped.

"Yes, of course," they said in unison, confused.

The sounds of pursuit got louder as Joker grabbed them by the arms, hauling them up and over the railing.

"Then jump!" Joker leapt off the railing after them, narrowly avoiding Shriek's jaws as the teeth snapped shut behind him. He plummeted down alongside the girls as they screamed, the sounds cutting off as all three splashed down hard under the chemicals.

"No!" Gordon cried out, stopping at the railing. He gripped the metal tightly, staring down into the ripples splashing the side of the tank.

Batman stopped beside him, watching, eyes narrowing. Beside him, Shriek chattered madly and whined, staring down towards the tank. He let out a series of soft whimpers before turning his head to look at the vigilante.

Beneath the foaming surface of the chemicals, Joker laughed before letting the struggling girls go. They quickly grew still, feeling that their bodies weren't in agony as they'd been the first time. Quiet, they gave each other puzzled looks before glancing at the harlequin.

"What gives?" Vonny asked, slowly settling to the bottom of the tank. Joker and Chels soon joined her and he gave them a casual shrug.

"Shouldn't we be in pain?" Chels adjusted the mask on her face so it'd fit better, then looked at him. "I mean…the first time we fell in these chemicals, it was nothing but pure agony."

Joker leaned back against the side of the metal, lacing his fingers behind his head, a smirk playing on his lips.

"What's so funny?"

"You," he giggled. "This is another side to being permaclowned." He grinned when the girls stared at him. "Relax, we're safe. The chemicals won't hurt us anymore. Although, truth be told, I've diluted this batch quite a bit, just to be on the safe side."

"So…" Chels said, tilting her head, "we can go into the same chemicals that we fell into and nothing will happen?"

"Not sure about a concentrated dose like we fell into, but when they're diluted like this, yeah." He glanced towards the surface, then at them. "I just hope Batsy doesn't remember this little trick. Tried this before and he thought I'd drowned."

Giggling, the girls looked at each other, then the clown. "That's awesome. So we're pretty safe down here then?"

"Unless they figure out a way to get us out," he grinned, nodding.

"That's so cool," Yvonne giggled, spinning around in a slow circle. "So how long can we stay down here?"

"As long as we like, at least for a few hours. I designed these gas masks myself."

_Pure genius!_ Chels thought, giggling madly, whirling in the chemicals before settling back down on the bottom of the tank. _The clown's a genius!_

_The smartest person we know!_ her friend replied.

"What was that?"

"Uh…" Vonny bit her lip, looking at Joker. He stared back at them, smirking slightly, head tilted to the side.

Chels started giggling again beside her, and she gave her a look.

_He looks like a little puppy…_ Chels snickered, grinning.

Yvonne grinned back at her before turning back to the harlequin. "Just saying how you're the smartest clown we know!"

Joker quirked a nonexistent eyebrow at them, his smirk widening. "I better be the only clown you know…"

At this, the girls laughed, looking at each other, then back at Joker. He grinned back at them insanely, only causing them to laugh even harder. After a moment, Vonny pushed off from the bottom of the tank, spinning and giggling when her sleeves swirled around her. Chels swam around next to her, lazily spinning in circles and grinning.

_This is awesome! _Vonny laughed, turning so that she was floating facedown. _Who ever thought we'd be swimming in chemicals?_

_Not counting the time we first got permaclowned?_

_That really hurt. But this is so cool! We're resistant to them now._

Joker watched them play, beaming, then glanced towards the surface. It wouldn't be easy figuring out how long they'd have to stay in the chemical vat. If he swam up and stuck his head out, he'd be letting Batman know that they still lived, if he and his little posse still remained watchful. They couldn't stay in the tank indefinitely, though; eventually they'd all get hungry and thirsty and he doubted the chemicals would be good for actual consumption.

_Ah well, we can stay here for a while. A few hours in here and even Batsy would probably think we drowned. _

He grinned madly as the girls swam over his head, enjoying the thought. If it was a waiting game Batsy wanted, a waiting game he'd get.

I I I

Shriek chattered madly as the threesome peered down into the chemicals. The surface had stopped frothing with bubbles a few minutes ago, but Batman remained vigilant. He stared down at the tank, deep in thought.

"What are we going to do?" Gordon asked, looking down into the tank, then at the vigilante.

"I wouldn't worry too much," the caped crusader replied, glancing at him. He took in Gordon's confused expression. "I've seen Joker do this before. He managed to get out alive, with no apparent side effects or harm." He turned his attention back to the chemicals. "I think he's somehow able to breathe under the chemicals. If this is the same stuff he fell into, it'd make sense. They might not harm him. The same thing might apply to the girls as well."

The commissioner looked at him thoughtfully, then glanced at the alien as Shriek let out a questioning growl.

"So they won't be hurt?" he asked.

Batman looked at the two of them, shaking his head. "I don't think so. Joker was able to stay in here for hours before."

"We can't wait that long," Gordon said, clenching the railing tightly. "Joker may be able to play the waiting game, but we don't have that time. We need to get them out."

"The question is how. Joker has this room set up similar to the chemical factory. There should be a control panel somewhere for the tanks."

Shriek tilted his head, then immediately scurried off, searching around. Gordon followed him, still not sure what to think of the strange creature.

Deep in thought, Batman stayed by the railing, keeping an eye on the tank. At the first opportunity, Joker and the girls could sneak out and run off before they'd be able to capture them again.

"Batman!" He paused, looking over towards Gordon's voice.

Shriek stared at the commissioner as he stepped inside a large crane near the back wall. Cocking his head to the side, he watched as Gordon started the machine up, getting a feel for the controls before bringing the cable up. The alien looked behind him as Batman approached, all three watching as the crane lifted a large, tightly-meshed net into view.

"Time to go fishing," the commissioner said, smirking, looking at Shriek. The alien stared back at him before baring his teeth in a grin.

I I I

Joker leaned back against the side of the tank as the girls swam around him, feeling a tad lazy now that they were safe for the moment. The past few days had finally caught up to Joker, making him realize just how exhausted he really was. Normally, the clown could go for days, hyped up and wide awake. But after what Arkham and Crane had put him through, he needed to just rest and recover his strength. His body still ached time to time from the chemical therapy.

_They think they're so smart, using me as a guinea pig. Just wait until they get their comeuppance. They'll wish they'd never touched me._

_It's been a few days though… Shouldn't be still be hurting, yet you are. Whatever they did, it's not good. Not for you, not for the girls…_

He glanced up idly as Yvonne floated overhead, watching as her friend kicked at her playfully, knocking them apart. A frown tugged at his lips as he peered up at them.

_You really should just abandon them,_ one voice murmered. _They're so happy now, but when you're in danger, so are they._

_Should've just killed them when you had the chance._

_The girls bring me joy and happiness. That's all that matters._

_You fucked up big time,_ the other voice hissed. _ Batsy said he'd take the girls away from you…and he meant it. Now look what will happen. If he catches you, it's over. _

_He won't take them away from me. I'd never allow it. He'll have to pry them from my cold, dead hands._

_And yet…_

"Joker! Hey, Joker, look!"

Joker brought himself out of his thoughts in time to see both girls hanging upside down in front of him, giggling madly. He stared at them before grinning, launching himself off the metal and barreling into them. The girls squealed and laughed as they bounced apart, quickly swimming after him as he took off in a wild spin around the tank.

A rumble suddenly reverberated throughout the tank, making the threesome pause. The sound rattled the metal, sending small waves rippling through and pushing Joker and the girls side to side.

"What is that?" Chels asked, looking around. Her friend looked at her, then at the clown, confused.

Joker listened a long moment, frowning, then looked at them. "Not sure. I don't think they found the control panel. If they did, they would've emptied the tank out already and we'd be sitting ducks."

The girls looked at him, then at each other. Around them, the metal continued to hum, the sound making their ears throb.

_I dunno what that noise is, but it's giving me a headache,_ Vonny growled, covering her ears.

_The weird thing is, it doesn't sound like it's getting any louder,_ her friend replied, spinning around a little. _It almost sounds like machinery running._

Listening hard, Joker glanced up towards the surface, staring as the light shining down into the chemicals dimmed. He narrowed his eyes in thought, letting himself sink to the tank floor.

"Joker, what is that?" Vonny asked. He could hear a note of nervousness in her voice.

"Something not good," he growled, watching as the light in the tank quickly darkened. He could barely see the girls swimming around him now. "They're up to something."

"Did they kill the lights?" Chels hovered near his right shoulder, peering up towards the surface.

"Maybe. I'd say they cut the power and left, but I don't believe it for a second. They're doing something up there."

The chemicals around them abruptly started to swirl, knocking the three away from each other. The current tugged at them slowly, but rapidly grew into a swirling vortex of green.

"JOKER!" the girls screamed, kicking madly as the current pulled them around.

Joker was swept past them, straining mightily to fight the current. He passed by the bottom drainage pipe, noticing it was open, and his eyes widened.

_Oh God, they found the control panel. They're emptying the tank out!_

Yvonne let out a yelp as she bumped into her friend, clinging to her. Both girls were being carried around in dizzying circles, the current sucking them towards the bottom of the tank.

_What the hell is going on! _she screamed. Chels' only reply was a whimper of fear.

Within a minute, the current started slowing down and Joker righted himself as he was swept past the girls again. They clung to each other, eyes wide in fright. As he passed by the drainage pipe again, he could see that the pipe was closed off. Above them, the sound of something heavy thudded throughout the chemicals and everything went black. He could hear the girls screaming from somewhere behind him and he turned, trying to see them through the murk.

"Girls!" he called, pushing himself towards the side of the tank. Voices carried on to his right and he kicked hard, floating off in that direction. He was met with a wall of mesh and he yelped, flipping and kicking away.

"Joker!" the girls' voices shouted near him.

The clown panicked, running into another wall of mesh and he turned, trying to find a way out of the net.

I I I

Shriek stared down into the chemicals as the surface frothed, bubbles popping madly. He chattered quietly to himself, watching, then looked up towards Gordon.

The commissioner was leaning out the side of the crane, hand on the lever. After Batman had found the control panel, they'd decided to drain the tank halfway to shake Joker and the girls up, then drop the net in to try to capture them. All they could do was hope it'd work.

Batman stood in front of the railing, watching, then motioned his hand up.

"Bring the net up," he called, keeping an eye on the foaming surface.

A second later, the crane hummed loudly, the cable beginning its ascent from the tank. All three watched as the net slowly rose from the tank, chemicals pouring off and through the mesh. Every so often the net would jerk from within.

Gordon watched as the crane brought the cable to a halt, then shut the power off, leaning outside the crane door.

"Did we get them?"

Studying the movements inside the net, the vigilante glanced over towards him. "We certainly got someone."

Shriek lashed his tail, grumbling quietly, then moved closer, looking at the net. He watched as a bulge appeared higher up, quickly following by a hissed "_shit", _and the indentation disappeared.

""I think we actually got them," Gordon said quietly, keeping his eyes on the net. "I don't think touching the net is a good idea though. It's soaked in those chemicals."

The side of the net bulged again and Batman narrowed his eyes. If they had in fact caught Joker, they would have to move fast to apprehend him. Even if they caught the girls, they would have to bring them down fast; their forms had proven too dangerous.

"Shriek?" The vigilante turned to the alien. "Do you mind searching around to see if Joker has a hose lying anywhere?"

The alien chattered at him before standing up, lashing his tail before skittering off.

Batman looked at the net once more, watching as the net rattled and swayed. Whoever they'd caught was not happy.

"_Let me out!"_ came the deep-throated cry.

"_Batsy, you're dead when we get out!"_ one of the girls screamed.

"Don't sound happy, do they?" The commissioner hopped to the floor, making his way over to the vigilante. "At least we caught them."

"Something's not right about this," Batman said, glancing at the other man. "Joker never leaves an easy trail to follow."

Gordon crossed his arms, peering up at the net, then sighed. "I'm guessing we're putting our little plan into action?"

"It's worth a try."

"Think it'll work?"

The two men were interrupted as Shriek raced back to them, carefully holding a large rubber hose in his mouth. Gordon took the nozzle from him as the alien raced back to the wall, pulling down on the water lever with his teeth.

Icy-cold water splashed hard into the net, seeping into the meshing. Inside, the girls let out twin gasps of shock at the coldness, trapped underneath Joker as he attempted to pull himself up again. His fingers frantically tried to pry the metal apart, trying to create a hole for them to escape through.

_No, NO, I won't go back! Not back to that hellhole!_

_They'll hurt us again…_ the first voice moaned, fearful. _They'll put us through that again. Or worse, the girls!_

_I won't fucking let them!_ Joker snarled, desperately trying to find a way out. _They'll have to go through me first!_

"Joker…" he heard a whimper below him and stopped. Twisting his head to look down between his legs at the girls, he could see them, their eyes wide and scared. "We can't go back."

"They'll hurt us…" Yvonne whined, clinging to his leg. "You can't let them take us back!"

Ignoring the icy water spraying them, he shifted his weight so that he wasn't entirely on the girls anymore. He allowed himself to slip down along the side of the net, settling down alongside the girls. They curled up close to him, clinging tightly as he wrapped his arms around them.

"I won't let them take you. They'll have to kill me before they get to you."

The girls screamed as the net suddenly jerked hard, making them swing, clinging all the tighter to their clown. He clung to them, listening hard. He could hear faint voices even as he felt that they were moving.

_I have one chance at this… If it fails, we're all fucked._

_Better hope it works then. _

_Shut up, you… I don't have time for your smartass comments._

_If they take the girls, it'll be all your fault. _

_SHUT UP!_

Joker felt the railing hit the small of his back and the girls cringed, feeling the impact throughout his body. He lifted his head as the net settled onto solid ground and he sat perfectly still, listening.

"—think we got all three of them," he heard a voice say.

"Just be ready. Shriek? Stand guard." A low growl followed.

Quickly bending his neck down, the clown squeezed both girls on the arm.

"We have one chance at this, girls. The moment they open that net, you RUN. And I mean, _run like hell._ Split up, get the hell out of here, we'll meet up at the abandoned school on Elm Street."

The girls peered up at him with frightened faces.

"What if we don't make it, Joker? We can't go back!" Yvonne whispered, clinging to him.

He glanced towards the top of the net, then back at them, frowning. "One way or another, we will. Just run and don't look back. I'll be right behind you."

_Joker…they're opening it!_ he heard Chels shout in his mind.

All three craned their necks up as the mesh around them started moving before completely dropping away. The moment they had enough room, all hell broke loose.

"RUN!" Vonny screamed, taking off through the hallway, Chels right behind her. They tore into the main room of the warehouse, sprinting for the door before they realized Joker wasn't behind them.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Where is he?!"

The girls slid to a stop next to a broken tv, peering back the way they came. They could hear shouting from the next room over, followed by a loud, metallic crash.

_Oh, God. What was that? _Vonny panted, trying to catch her breath.

_Sounded big, whatever it was. Where's Joker? He said he'd be right behind us!_

Joker scrambled up the chain, clinging to it for dear life as he pulled his feet up and away from the snapping jaws right below him. Taking a peek down at Shriek, he threw himself to another chain loop, catching it and swinging across to a small shelf, feeling the old wood wobble dangerously under his feet. The alien snarled at him from the chain, whipping his tail back and forth. Below him, Batman and Gordon watched, ready to try to pen him in the moment he dropped to the floor.

As soon as the net had opened, Joker _had_ been right behind the girls…until the stupid bug had tripped him up with his tail, and he almost took a tumble down into the chemicals below. After that, he'd been playing cat-and-mouse with the alien, leaping onto whatever he could find.

Turning now, Joker glanced at the alien before peering down at the two below him, judging distance. He could make a desperate leap back into the tank, but it was now too far away.

_Not to mention they'd fish me out just as easily once they drained the tank the whole way._

Thinking quickly, Joker saw his opening the moment the commissioner shifted his weight. He pounced_, _coming down hard on the man's shoulders and leaping off, racing through the hallway. Behind him, he could hear Shriek's claws clacking on the cement as he gave chase.

"_JOKER!" _His head snapped up at the cry, spotting the girls ahead of him. Panic seized him by the heart.

"NO! When I tell you to run, you _RUN_!"

Immediately, the girls took off ahead of him, all three charging for the exit door. Behind them, Joker was suddenly overwhelmed by exhaustion and he stumbled, vision starting to blur. He lagged behind the girls as they ran, trying to keep up.

_Shit… Not now!_

The clown let out a sharp yelp as a cord wrapped around his ankle and was yanked back hard, throwing him flat on his belly. He cracked his jaw off the cement floor, wincing as his teeth nipped the front of his tongue, drawing blood. Before he could get up, he was pushed back down by a heavy weight on his back and he could feel claws digging in.

As they reached the door, Chels glanced back to make sure Joker was behind them, gasping when she saw him down.

"Joker!"

Yvonne whirled, her hand on the door handle, eyes widening when she saw their teacher.

"No!"

Shriek growled down at the harlequin as he dug his claws into his back, making sure Joker wasn't going anywhere. He lashed his tail, peering over his shoulder as Batman and the commissioner caught up to them. Beneath his claws, Joker squirmed, desperately trying to get free.

"Good work, Shriek," Gordon panted, catching his breath.

Joker struggled to throw the alien off his back, but he knew it was pointless now. Even if Shriek got off him, he doubted he'd even make it a few feet before collapsing. His body felt incredibly weak and tired. Panting heavily, he grew still, putting his cheek on the cold floor. At first he hadn't noticed it with all the excitement going on, but now he realized just how feverish he felt.

Studying the clown carefully, Batman glanced up to see where the girls had gone. They'd disappeared from the door.

"Alright, Shriek, let him up," he said, slipping a pair of batcuffs from his utility belt.

The alien turned his head in his direction before cautiously moving off of Joker's back. The vigilante seized Joker's arm before he could take off, snapping one of the cuffs tightly around his wrist. He yanked the harlequin to his feet, looping the other cuff around a thick pipe before snapping it around Joker's other wrist. He felt a warning bell go off in his head as Joker allowed him to do so, not resisting. He stepped back, watching the clown. Joker was looking at him, but didn't seem to be focused on him. He appeared to be looking right through him.

_Something is seriously wrong here. _

Breathing hard, Joker blinked to clear his vision, feeling his legs shake. He leaned back against the pipe to keep his balance, glaring hard at the three of them.

_I just hope I gave the girls a head start. I won't let them take them back, I WON'T!_

"Get away from him, Batsy!"

All four heads snapped up towards the top of a stack of crates. The girls crouched on top of the old wood, glaring hard down at them. Chels leapt nimbly from crate to crate down to the floor as Vonny touched down, straightening up and pulling her razor cards out.

"Let. Him. Go."

Joker stared in horror at the girls, mouth agape. He'd thought they'd gotten out of the building, not come back for him!

"I TOLD YOU TO RUN!" he roared, throwing himself forward. He was stopped only by the chain on the batcuffs, effectively holding him in place.

_We're not letting them take you back…_ he heard Chels' voice in his mind.

"No!" he screamed, glaring at them. "When I say to run, I mean run, dammit!"

The girls paused, confused at his rage, keeping their distance from the vigilante. They stared at him, eyes watering.

_They can't have you…_ Vonny whispered. _They might kill you._

Batman kept his eyes on the girls before turning to look at Joker. Whatever the girls were directing at him, it was only pissing the clown off more. He studied Joker carefully, deep in thought. Time to put their little idea into action…

"Joker," he said, moving closer. The harlequin paused, glaring death at him. "Time for you and your little friends to go back to the asylum. For good."

"NO!" Joker raged, throwing himself at his enemy.

"We're not going back!" Vonny howled, charging them.

Both girls raced for them, ready to leap into their forms. They might've done so—if Joker hadn't suddenly kicked up and wrapped his legs around both of them, stopping them in their tracks. They let out yelps of surprise, looking back at their teacher.

Gordon quickly stepped back, unsure of what was going on. He frowned, watching the threesome. Something was very wrong here. They needed to find out what was going on before they took any further action. Shriek crouched beside him, cautious.

"You can't have them, Batsy," Joker panted, keeping his legs around the girls. They growled low at the Batman, but didn't move. He glanced at the girls before turning his attention to his enemy. "You can have me, but not them."

A few seconds of silence passed as Gordon and Batman stared at the clown in shock. They'd been expecting a fight from the clown, not…_this_.

_WHAT?! _both girls screamed, looking back at him with wide eyes.

Keeping his legs tight around the girls, Joker swallowed hard, barely able to believe his own words. He avoided looking directly at his daughters.

"You can take me back to Arkham, but don't take the girls."

Batman swiftly moved closer to the clown, emitting low growls from the girls, and they jerked against Joker's grip as they took a step forward.

"We warned you you'd never ever be able to see them again, Joker. They'll be sent out of state to get the right help."

Joker's eyes narrowed and he felt anger growing in his chest.

"You know what? Fine." He released his grip on the girls and kicked them hard in their backs, throwing them forward. "Take the little bitches, they've outgrown their usefulness. They failed today."

Chels and Vonny sat up from the floor, staring at Joker in mute shock. He'd called them bitches… He'd said they'd failed him.

"Joker…" Vonny whimpered, eyes watering. "We…we didn't mean to let you get caught."

"It's gotta be a joke," Chels choked out, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Tell us you're just joking."

The clown glared at them hatefully before turning his head away.

Commissioner Gordon watched this all quietly, looking from Joker to the girls and back. For some reason, he didn't quite believe what Joker was saying. For months, Joker had refused to let the girls be taken from him…now he was readily giving them up.

Chattering softly, Shriek started for Vonny to curl up next to her, but backed off as she gave him a vicious glare. He halted and sat down, head low.

Giving Joker a hard look, Batman spun and grabbed both girls by the arms. They let out protesting yells as he pulled them away from the clown, moving into one of the hallways. The girls kicked and screamed as they were hauled along, but quieted when they realized he wasn't taking them outside.

Gordon watched them go, then turned his attention back to the clown. Joker was peering back at him with an eerie smirk. He slipped his gun out of its holster as a precaution. The clown glared back at him before a demented grin lit up his face.

Twisting the girls around so that they were facing him, Batman forced them to sit down on a dusty, rotting bench. They glared back at him, tensed up in fury.

"What gives?" they snarled.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Yvonne snorted, crossing her arms.

"I know something's going on. You might as well tell me."

Chels gave him a sideways glance before shrugging her shoulders. Vonny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Listen to me, girls. I know we're not on the best terms, but you need to tell me what's going on. This could involve all three of you. I'm just trying to help."

Instead of answering him, the girls merely peered up at him quietly. He could read the distrust all over their faces, and he sighed.

"Look, if there's something going on, you need to tell me. We have our suspicions about Arkham, but in order to know for sure, you need to tell me."

Vonny glanced at him, then at her friend, eyes watering. Chels stared at her feet, trying to hold back tears.

…_should we tell him?_

_Maybe… They're gonna send us back either way. We can't let them hurt Joker again. He was in a lot of pain._

_If we tell him, maybe he can stop it or something._

_But Batsy doesn't have any control over Arkham. They do what they want there…_

_Still…_

Rubbing her sleeve over her eyes to wipe away the tears, Chels sniffled before looking up at the Dark Knight. He peered back at them, silent.

"We…we think something bad is happening. The doctors…did something to him," she whispered, tears falling at the memory.

"What did they do?" he asked softly.

Yvonne bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling, but she couldn't stop the tears falling at the memory. She pulled her knees up, her chest hitching.

"We're not sure. A few days ago, Joker had a therapy session with one of the doctors. They put us in the rec room to wait. When we got back, he was…he was…" Vonny stared at the floor, then buried her face in her hands.

Batman watched them, quiet, deep in thought. Things at Arkham had always been iffy, in his view; he'd heard of patients who'd suffered worse afflictions once they'd been put in the asylum. Some of the doctors and staff there appeared secretive and indifferent to their patients as well.

"What was wrong with Joker?"

Chels sniffled, looking up at him, tears falling. She wrapped her sleeves around herself for comfort.

"Joker was… It looked like he'd been put through hell…"

Yvonne nodded, crying softly. "He was just lying there on the floor, like he was dead. He wasn't moving and he kept making these little whimpering noises, like he was in pain."

"But…the breakout was worse," Chels said, curling up into a ball. "Whatever they did to him hurt him really bad. He just kinda dropped and went into a seizure or something… He had no control whatsoever."

The Dark Knight peered down at them, deep in thought. If Arkham was, in fact, treating its patients this way, the building would have to be investigated. Arkham Asylum was supposed to be a place where patients could receive help for whatever problems they had. If Arkham was corrupt, something would have to be done.

"BATMAN!"

All three heads turned towards the doorway and they took off for the cry. The girls raced past Batman, speeding into the room, eyes wide. He quickly followed them, stopping when they came upon Gordon.

"He just…collapsed…" Gordon said quietly, his voice holding a note of apprehension.

Standing near Joker, the girls stared in horror, tears falling as they watched. The clown was on the floor, twitching and jerking violently, the seizure overwhelming him. His eyes were wide and blank, his body jerking madly as the fit ran its course. Every so often his arms would twitch hard, straining against the batcuffs holding him to the pipe.

"Joker…" Vonny whispered, creeping closer. She growled as a hand pulled her back, turning to glare up at the Dark Knight.

Batman watched the clown as he took a step closer, thinking quickly. They had one shot at the plan they'd made; now it was all up to the girls' cooperation.

Moving close to the clown, staying away from his jerking limbs, he slipped a needle from his belt, injecting it into Joker's arm. Pressing the plunger hard, he injected the tranquilizer into Joker's body. He froze as those blood-red eyes suddenly snapped to his face, focusing on him clearly. Batman didn't move, watching different emotions swirl in the crazed clown's eyes. Hatred burned deep, but the vigilante could've sworn he saw a glimmer of fear as well.

"Is he going to be alright?" Gordon's voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he stood up.

The girls kept their eyes on the clown, watching as Joker's convulsions slowly passed. Their distrust was back again in full force as the clown let out a sigh, closing his eyes.

"I gave him a tranquilizer," he said quietly, casting the girls a look before turning his attention to Gordon and Shriek. "It should stabilize him for the moment." Quiet a moment, he turned to look at the girls fully; they glared back at him, staying near Joker. "You're not going back to Arkham."

"And why should we believe you," Yvonne snarled, hunkering down over Joker.

"All you do is throw us back in the loonybin," Chels growled at him. "We have no reason to believe you won't do it again."

Shriek chattered quietly as he sat next to the commissioner, watching Batman and the girls. He lashed his tail once. Gordon glanced down at him before over at the three. If the girls didn't cooperate, they would have to use force to move them.

Clenching his fists, Batman gave the girls a steely glare. They wouldn't have much time before the tranquilizer started to wear off on Joker.

"Did I not help you two before when Joker was in trouble? Crane had him under his control, and out of everyone else, you came to me for help." The girls stared back at him like they'd been smacked. "I helped you because it was the right thing to do. We won't be taking you back to the asylum this time. You'll be going to a safe-house."

The girls stared back at him suspiciously before glancing at each other. They remained crouched near Joker, not daring to leave his side. Chels looked down at him, frowning.

_We don't really have a choice this time. We either believe him or we don't, but we can't know for sure if he's telling the truth. _

Her friend looked at her. _I know. This just really sucks. I mean, he did help us out when Crane had him, but he couldn't do much then. But now he's saying he's gonna take us somewhere safe. Why? They can't stop what Arkham's doing._

…_he did come to help us though. They might be enemies, but Batsy came to help Joker when we asked. _Chels looked at Vonny, eyes watery. _I think this our best shot right now. We can't go back. They might kill him this time…or hurt us. We're not like him, we wouldn't be able to take the pain._

Vonny was quiet a long time before she looked down at Joker. He was still out cold, no longer caught in the violent spasms of the seizure. _I hope Batsy's telling the truth. Joker can't take much more of this. _

Sighing, the girls peered up at the Dark Knight, still very unsure. He looked back at them, silent, the steely look in his eyes gone.

"Okay…" Chels said quietly, looking up at him. "We're not happy about it, but fine. We'll go along."

"Where is this place, anyway?" Vonny eyed him cautiously. "You keep saying you're taking us somewhere safe. Where, exactly?"

"I said you're not going back to Arkham. What more do you want?"

"Hospitals aren't exactly good either."

"It's not a hospital."

"Then how can you help him?"

"You'll be away from the asylum."

"Batsy…you're making less sense than he does," Chels said, lost, pointing at Joker.

The vigilante gave them a hard look, motioning to the clown. "We're wasting precious time when we could be doing something about this."

"Alright, fine," the girls pouted, giving him a look back.

Standing away from them, Commissioner Gordon let out a long sigh, relieved. Shriek relaxed beside him. Gordon had been worried that the girls would put up a fight once the vigilante had knocked Joker out for the moment. But there was no telling how long that would last. They would have to move fast in order to get the clown and the girls to safety.

Sighing, Batman took a step away from the girls, glancing down at the clown; Joker twitched every so often, stirring slightly. He turned to look at the girls.

"Alright, then. Let's go to the safest place in Gotham City."

Chels and Vonny stared at him before glancing at each other, suddenly nervous. What had they just gotten themselves and Joker into?


	30. Ride of a Lifetime

"Are you sure this is a safe idea?" Commissioner Gordon whispered, glancing over at the girls. They were gently tapping Joker's face, trying to wake him up. He turned back to the vigilante. "They could cause a lot of trouble wherever you're planning on taking them."

Batman glanced once at the girls before looking at the older man. "Right now, they're more worried about Joker. They'll go where he goes. But I don't trust Arkham anymore. The girls said the doctors had done something to him there, and if they really are doing what I think they're doing, they need to be stopped."

Shriek sat beside them, listening, then looked over at the girls. Joker had taken them from him, his only friends in the world. He growled low in his throat as he remembered the way Joker manipulated them. As angry as he was with the clown for taking his friends away from him, however, he could see Batman's point of view as well. It was very unsettling to think that while the girls were with Joker, they were stuck around that sort of dangerous activity.

"Alright," Gordon said, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "My men took Crane back to Arkham. At least he's one problem out of the way." He looked over at the girls, watching them. "It's quite eerie to see this up close. Joker's never cared about anyone before, and yet this is happening. I think he was lying."

"About giving the girls up?"

"Yes. He sounded desperate. 'Take me back to Arkham, but not the girls.' Something's definitely going on there that he doesn't want them around. He was willing to go back himself as long as we got the girls out of there."

"That only proves they're doing something they're not supposed to," Batman replied, keeping an eye on the girls. "Whatever they're doing, in Joker's sick and twisted mind, he wanted the girls away from it. Normally he wouldn't care. Or even let on something was happening."

The two men watched the girls in silence. Shriek sat quietly beside them, lashing his tail slowly over the floor.

_Joker…Joker, wake up. You gotta get up._ Yvonne tapped the side of Joker's face again, cradling his head in her lap.

Chels sat beside her, looking down at him. _C'mon, Joker, wake up. They're gonna take us somewhere. _When she got no response, she frowned, looking at her friend. _Not good. _

Vonny shook her head, sighing. _Whatever he gave him really put him out. But at least he's not in pain. I dunno what those seizures do to him, but he always looks like he's in pain._

Voices caught their attention and the girls looked over at the two men. Wary, they glanced at each other.

_I still don't completely trust it._

_Me neither. But if Batsy's telling the truth, this is our best bet for keeping him safe._

_True._

"—follow so far. You can take the girls while I take the clown. I just don't want them getting funny ideas in case he wakes up early."

"Talking about Joker?" Chels snapped, glaring at them.

"What about following so far?" Vonny growled, rising to her feet.

Batman and Gordon looked at them. Shriek lowered his head, watching the girls carefully.

"You two will ride with the Commissioner," Batman said, crossing his arms. "I'll be taking Joker, just to be on the safe side."

"Splitting us up?" Chels snarled low, crouching. "Let me guess. He'll take us away from Joker while you take him back to Arkham." Vonny glared at them from beside her, fists clenched.

"Relax, girls," Gordon said, quickly stepping between them. He turned to look at the vigilante. "Wouldn't that be dangerous though? Even if you had Joker down on the floor, the girls would still be able to see which roads we're taking."

"That's why you'll only be following so far," Batman replied, looking at him. "As for them, they'll be blind for most of the ride."

The silence was nearly deafening as the girls stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Vonny shrilled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Why so secretive all of a sudden?" her friend shot at them, narrowing her eyes.

Batman turned to look at the girls, his tone and expression dark. "If you two can't trust me, then fine, I _will_ take you back to Arkham. With Joker. This is for your own good."

"Is it, now?" A deep voice drew everyone's attention to the floor, startling them. Joker peered up at them, his expression a mixture of curiosity and annoyance. "I believe the only good for us is our freedom."

"You either cooperate or it's back to Arkham, Joker," Batman told him. "It's your choice."

Joker glared at him, then let out a long sigh, shrugging his shoulders. "Fine, we'll go along." He grinned wickedly at the two men, making the girls giggle. "But I can't promise we'll be little angels."

Eyeing Joker suspiciously, Batman turned back to Gordon. "Let's get going." He turned, moving over to Joker. "You try anything, it's back to Arkham." Joker merely gave him a look, but stood up, staying still as the vigilante undid one cuff, unwinding it from around the pipe before snapping it back on around the clown's other wrist.

Commissioner Gordon watched before sighing, heading over to the girls. They peered back at him, nervous.

"Will you cooperate, please?" he asked.

"How so?" Yvonne snorted, cocking her head sideways.

"I'm only going to cuff you in the back and take you out to the car. That's it."

_I hate this,_ Chels thought to her friend, annoyed. _Why can't we just ride?_

_They don't trust us,_ Vonny giggled. _But it is irritating to not be free._

"Fine," they agreed, looking at him.

Taking the handcuffs out of his jacket, Gordon moved behind the girls, snapping them on around their wrists. He glanced at Batman, who took the lead and hauled Joker towards the door.

_Oh goody, we'll get sick because we're going out in wet clothes…_ Chels snorted, rolling her eyes.

_Yeah, they're not too smart,_ Vonny huffed, glancing over at her.

Joker listened to the girls in his mind, unable to keep the grin off his face. The girls were right, of course. After their dunk in the diluted chemicals, their clothes were still pretty wet. Not a smart move when the temperature was below freezing outside.

As Batman led them outside, he kept a wary eye on the harlequin. At times like this, Joker was usually cooperative, knowing he had no easy way to escape. But there were rare times as well when it appeared Joker would go along quietly, only to somehow free himself and take off.

Stepping outside, the girls gasped at the sharp wind whipping snow around. They pressed close together, shivering.

_I bet Batsy did this on purpose,_ Yvonne growled, hugging herself to keep warm. Chels nodded beside her.

_It doesn't help with the wind chill either. We'll be lucky if we don't get sick._

_I bet it's worse for Joker though. He's been through enough hell, now this._

Shriek passed the girls, merely glancing at them before pulling on the squad car's door handle with his teeth. He backed away as Gordon led the girls over to the door.

"I don't want any trouble, girls," the older man said, looking at them. They glared back at him, shivering madly. "We just want to get you somewhere safe."

Joker stood outside the Batmobile as the vigilante dug around inside the vehicle. He made no move to run off, instead choosing to remain where he was, keeping a watch on his girls. The cold didn't bother him as much as the girls, but he could definitely feel the chill of the wind cutting through him. He let out an involuntary growl as a hated memory rose in his mind. Behind him, Batman turned at the sound, looking at him.

Studying the clown, Batman couldn't help but wonder what might be running through Joker's mind. His mind was so chaotic, so cluttered, and yet…_organized._ The vigilante frowned slightly, deep in thought. He'd once been in Joker's mind and it was a place he would not like to ever visit again. Yet, despite the madness, the chaos, there had been one small area in Joker's mind where chaos didn't rule. Instead, there were cabinets, too many to count, reaching high to a ceiling that was out of sight, full of anything you could imagine. And at the very back, Batman had been met with something he'd totally been unprepared to see: what appeared to be a version of Joker…before he'd been permaclowned.

_Is this what's been happening?_ The shock of the thought hit him, bolting him fast to the spot. _If that man had indeed been real, maybe even as a part of his subconscious, and not a trick Joker had been playing, is it possible that he's behind all this? A way for Joker to somehow be around these girls without hurting them?_

As if sensing he was being studied, Joker turned his head sharply to look at Batman, that grin never leaving his face. If anything, his grin grew even larger.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Batman held up another set of batcuffs for him to see. Joker gave him an exasperated look, frowning now, then looked at the sky, waiting.

The girls peered over at Batman and Joker before glancing at each other, still nervous.

_Why can't they just leave us alone? _Chels frowned, looking back over at them. _It's not fair._

_Joker just wants to have fun with us. He'd never hurt us. That guy inside his mind, he even told us so. _

_Instead, all they do is harass him and hurt him at Arkham. It's no wonder he's as crazy as he is. Can you imagine going through that for years?_

Vonny shuddered, shaking her head. It was too horrible a thought to dwell on.

"Girls?" They both blinked, looking up at the Commissioner. "Will you please get in the car? I'm sure you're both cold." He motioned inside the car.

Sighing, they carefully slid inside, scooting across the seat so they were both situated. Gordon watched them, making sure they were in, then looked over towards Joker and Batman.

"Really, is this necessary?" Joker grumbled, face down on the cold ground. He turned his head slightly, irritated, as Batman snapped the cuffs around his legs, looping a thick cable through those and the ones binding his hands. He rolled his eyes, turning his head away again, staring off down the snowy street. He let out a sigh, lying belly-down in the snow, effectively hogtied.

"Can never be too careful," was Batman's only reply. He grabbed the clown by the arms, picking him up and lifting him feet-first inside the vehicle before sliding him across the floor. Joker kicked out at him, clipping him on the chin before he could pull back. Annoyed, he stepped back before glancing at Gordon.

The older man peered back at him, waiting by the car door. In the back seat, the girls peered between the seats out at them.

Without a word, the vigilante reached past Joker, grabbing two black sacks off the seat. He headed over to the squad car, peering in at the girls. They glared back at him.

"This is merely a precaution," he told them, moving closer. Yvonne let out a growl, being closer to him. Her body tensed up, trying to scoot away from him.

"No way, Batsy!" she yelled, kicking at him. He grabbed her leg in between kicks, holding her still while he slipped the sack on over her head. Pulling on a small string on the opening, he tightened it slightly around her head, enough that she couldn't shake it off.

Hunkered against the door, Chels watched as this happened to her friend, knowing her turn would soon come. She kept a close eye on Batman as he set Vonny back up, buckling her in. The door behind her suddenly opened and she almost fell out of the car. Hands caught her and she screamed, even as Gordon slipped the other hood on over her head.

"No! I don't wanna look like that scare-freak!" She struggled feebly as he managed to slip it on all the way, his hands pushing her back as the Commissioner buckled her in.

_Fuck! _Vonny swore, shaking her head. She grew still, breathing hard, staring at the blackness.

_At least we can still talk this way…_ Chels thought bitterly. _They can't hear our thoughts._

_True. But who knows what they're going to do to poor Joker now. _

Sighing, both men shut the car doors, looking at each other over the roof.

"I hope this works," Gordon said, rubbing at his temples.

Batman remained silent, glancing over at the Batmobile to make sure Joker hadn't gotten loose. The clown was watching them closely, his expression one of amusement and irritation.

"The girls won't be able to see where we're going," he said quietly, keeping an eye on the harlequin. "That material is too thick for them to see through." He stared at the older man as Gordon abruptly snapped his fingers.

"I got something else too," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a matching set of ear plugs. "They won't be able to hear streets and such either now." Opening the door again, he reached up through the sack, slipping the plugs inside Chels' ears. She shook her head madly, trying to get them off. He shut the door, moving to Vonny's side and doing the same to her. Batman watched, a bit surprised he hadn't thought of that.

Harsh laughter exploded behind him and both men turned, looking at Joker. The clown was giggling madly, his whole body shaking from his laughter.

"This man must have PHD or something!" he howled. "You should take classes from him, Batsy! You just might learn a thing or two."

Beneath the hoods, the girls listened to the muffled words of their clown, grinning madly. They giggled hard, waiting to see if there was more.

_That's our clown!_ Vonny giggled.

Batman glared back at him, then shook his head, glancing at the Commissioner.

"Maybe we should've done him first."

"Don't think you're getting those things in MY ears!" Joker cried.

"I just realized something," Gordon said, looking around before peering at the Dark Knight. "That alien, Shriek, he disappeared."

The vigilante gave him a brief nod, not too surprised by Shriek's sudden disappearance. "He does that."

Despite himself, Gordon felt a small smirk pull his mouth up. "Like you?"

"Let's just get going." Batman turned, his cape fluttering in the wind as he headed back over to his car.

Gordon watched as he slid Joker in farther, slamming the door shut before climbing in. The Commissioner sighed, climbing inside his own car before starting the ignition and turning the heat on high, glancing in the rearview mirror to check on the girls. They sat perfectly still on the seat. Shaking his head, he shifted into drive as the Batmobile took off, following the sleek black car.

I I I

Inside the Batmobile, Joker looked around from his view on the floor. He could see only the mechanics of the seats and the upholstery, but nothing that would help in him getting free. Snorting quietly, he let his head rest on the cool floor, unable to see much from being set so close to the door. The floor vibrated under him as they drove on.

_The least he could've done was set me on the seat. Down here, I get to feel every—_BAM_—bump…_

Listening to the silence, Joker glanced up at the front seat, where his rival sat. A grin split his lips as an idea came to mind. If they were being taken somewhere, the least Joker could do was make the ride fun…

"So, we're alone, Batsy," he giggled quietly.

Upfront, Batman tightened his grip on the wheel. He'd been praying Joker wouldn't start with one of his word games. When he got started, next to nothing could shut him up. It was going to be a long ride.

When Batman didn't answer, Joker's grin grew. "Do tell, do I make you feel awkward? I'm so carefree and lively…and you're so strict and boring."

"No."

"Just make sure you don't hit any old ladies! This is terrible weather for them to be out in the first place, but you just never know!"

"Joker…"

"Or even some children. That would be a real shame. You know kids, always playing in the street, despite their mothers telling them otherwise. Silly things could get run over."

"Joker, I'm warning you…"

"Are we there yet?" Joker whined, pitching his voice to a falsetto. "I do wonder where we're going! I hope it's some place fun, like the playground or a chemical lab."

"No, not really. I doubt you'd even like it much."

Joker kicked the seat as hard as he could—which wasn't very hard, or easy, with his legs bound tightly to his arms.

"Better be board games there or something, Batsy," he grouched. "Or it'll be no better than the asylum. At least they let you have checkers there."

Aggravated, Batman's grip tightened on the wheel once more. If Joker wanted to play this game, so could he.

"You've been a bad clown," he said quietly, turning down a street. "Why should you be trusted with any kind of toy? You'd only turn it into a weapon."

"I'm shocked at you, Batsy, I really am!" Joker faked a pout, keeping his voice a falsetto. "After all these years, you still don't trust me?"

He pouted for real when he was met with silence.

"This is boooring!" he whined, thumping his feet against the back of the seat again. "I could be doing better things right now."

"Like what, Joker?" Batman snapped at him. "Hiding away in your little hidey-hole, thinking up new schemes to bring Gotham down? More plans to drive the city insane?"

"Well…yeah."

"Think about this for one moment, Joker. Once you were back on your feet, we'd be back where we always are and I'd be hauling you back to Arkham…without the girls. The doctors would be in charge of taking care of you again."

A full minute of silence passed and Batman found himself glancing behind his seat to see what the clown was up to. Joker glared back at him hatefully, his fists clenched tightly despite the cuffs.

"I'm not going back, Batsy," he growled, his voice now full of menace. "I'm not going back…or the girls!"

Batman paused a moment, listening as the clown's emotions switched. "I told you I wasn't taking you back and I'm not. I'm telling you the truth, Joker. You're just going to have to take my word for it."

Minutes passed, the harlequin once against falling silent. Batman glanced back at him time to time as he drove through the streets, suspicious he was up to something. Every time he looked, Joker was always in the same prone position, staring at the blackness of the door. Sighing, he peered out through the windshield, watching as large snow flurries pattered against the glass.

"Question," Joker said softly.

The vigilante paused, hearing the apprehension in Joker's voice.

"How did you find us in Jonny's hideout?"

Thinking it over in his mind, Batman decided Joker had asked a fair enough question. He couldn't think of anything hidden in it that Joker would be waiting on.

"It wasn't hard," he replied, keeping his eyes on the treacherous road. "Crane's hideout wasn't as far in an abandoned area as he thought. There were still some people living in the area. They heard the screaming and called the police."

"Question," Joker repeated. "Why do you give a shit?"

Batman stared out the window, silent, turning it over in his mind. Joker could be referring to anything from why he'd tried taking the girls from him to why he cared what Arkham did. When Batman didn't answer after a moment, Joker fell silent.

Joker stared at the black metal of the door, deeply agitated. He'd had a feeling his enemy wouldn't answer, but that still didn't call for the rudeness of the cold shoulder. He sighed quietly, shifting on the floor, trying to get comfy. He hated not knowing where they were going, hated not being able to see out the window. Unless Batman was taking them to the Batcave, which, if he was, was taking quite a while, he had no idea where they were going.

After a while, Joker perked up as he felt the vehicle start to slow. He rocked on the floor as the Batmobile screeched to a halt, craning his neck up as far as possible. He still couldn't see out the window—but he could see Batman climbing out of the car.

Stepping out, the Dark Knight looked back as the police car pulled to a stop behind him. He watched as Gordon checked on the girls before opening the door. They left their engines running.

"Is this it?" Gordon asked, looking around in confusion. They were stopped on a back road, surrounded by snowy trees and brush. The road ahead of them looked as though no cars had passed on it recently; snow covered the road as far as the eye could see.

"Not yet," Batman told him, looking down the road. "Halfway. I'll be taking the girls from here on out. Did they give you any trouble?"

"No. They were quiet the whole ride." The older man shook his head, glancing back at the girls in the car. "Probably doing their mind talk, or whatever they call it. I'm still not sure what to make of it." He turned to look at Batman. "Is it safe to have them in the same car as Joker? They could communicate things to him."

"Are the hoods still in place?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no need to worry. If they're blind and mute, I doubt we'll have to worry about them communicating much to him. Joker's bound too well to see out as well."

"Alright…" Gordon said, a bit hesitant. "Just making sure." He turned, walking over to the back door, pulling on the handle and opening it. The girls' heads turned towards him at the muffled noise; he grabbed them gently by the arms, pulling them out of the car and leading them over to Batman.

The vigilante took them, leading them to the other side of the Batmobile, opening the door and letting them crawl in. Once he'd buckled them in, he shut the door and looked over at Gordon.

"I go alone from here. I'll let you know if anything happens." He rounded the front of the vehicle, hopping inside before hitting the gas, speeding off. The Commissioner watched them go, then sighed, climbing into his own car.

I I I

Time seemed to stand still as the black vehicle sped through the desolate, snowy forest, the only sound being the car's engine and snow crunching as the tires plowed through. The wind picked up until it was howling, the snow a freezing maelstrom around the Batmobile, yet it sped on with no problem. Fat flurries hit the windshield, quickly melting on the hot surface of the glass. Inside the car, Batman didn't mind the warm temperature. But a certain clown did.

Joker hissed uncomfortably as he shifted, trying to keep his skin from touching the hot floor. After the blizzard had picked up, Batman had cranked up the heat in the car to make sure the windshield stayed clear. Now, the bottom of the car was an uncomfortable hotness against bare skin and Joker found his neck tiring after holding his head off the floor for too long.

"Batsy!" he roared after a moment. "Do you not care about the clown roasting on the floor?"

Batman stayed silent, but cut the heat back a bit. He honestly hadn't known it'd make the floor that hot that even Joker wouldn't be able to take it. He filed away that bit of information for later, concentrating on the road.

During the whole ride, the girls had stayed quiet, unsure of how to act around Joker now. Back at the warehouse, Joker had offered them up to Batman and the Commissioner, clearly stating he didn't want them anymore. Even when they were being taken outside, Joker hadn't said a word to them.

_Joker, what's going on?_ Vonny ventured, not sure what he'd do or say. _Do you really want them to take us from you?_

_Why'd you say that?_ Chels asked quietly.

_We just didn't want to see you taken back to Arkham…_

_We were being good girls!_

Shaking his head, Joker tried to get their thoughts out of his mind. He didn't need them in his head at the moment. He shifted on the floor, kicking the seat again.

"Batsy! We better soon be there. I normally enjoy car rides, but this one's taking forever. You 're gonna have an impatient, irritable clown on your hands if we don't get there soon."

"I already have an impatient, irritable clown," Batman growled, slamming on the brakes. The Batmobile slid in the snow, but screeched to a stop. Joker slammed hard against the seat and the girls yelped as they were jerked against the seat belts. "And we're here."

Brushing off the indignation at being thrown into the seat, Joker craned his neck to peer up towards the window. All he could see was white.

"Really? It's about damn time!"

Hearing this, the girls remained quiet, uneasiness settling in their bellies. Joker still wouldn't answer them…and they were going to be with him wherever Batman had taken them. Would they even be safe from the clown anymore?

Batman shut the car off, slipping the keys into his utility belt. He clambered out and opened the girls' back door; they sat still, making him worry a little. Joker had called them little bitches, had snapped at them…and he hadn't even said much to them since then. Leaning in close as he unbuckled them, he reached under the hoods and removed their earplugs.

"You'll be fine," he told them softly. Taking them each by an arm, he guided them out of the back seat into the snow. They showed no discomfort as being barefoot in the snow, and he shook his head, leading them around the car. It was time to show Joker and the girls not everyone was like the Arkham doctors, who now only seemed to want to harm others. It was time to show them that even lost lives like theirs could be reclaimed.


	31. A Cozy Retreat

By the time Batman led the girls out of the way of the blizzard, the wind had already covered the Batmobile's tracks. It was not weather anyone should be out in, not even the Clown Prince of Crime. With Batman and the girls gone, his only friend was silence. Joker glanced up towards the window, already feeling the heat in the car starting to cool down.

A massive cave loomed in front of Batman and the girls, its rocky crevices thick with snow. Trees surrounded the rock, preventing anyone from seeing the actual size.

_Where are we?_ Chels thought, shivering badly.

_I d-dunno, but this is too much. I want out of this storm. Even Joker wouldn't be out in this._ Yvonne huddled against her friend, both trying to keep warm.

"Almost there, girls," the vigilante said, marching them towards the cave entrance. Once inside, the girls sighed in relief as the wind was cut off. He turned towards them, loosening the bottom of the hoods before pulling them off.

"Oh God, finally!" Vonny gasped. She shook her head, then blinked, looking around. "Uh…where are we?"

Chels remained quiet, looking around curiously. She looked at the Dark Knight. "Are we…are we in the Batcave?"

"No," he replied, taking them by the arms again and steering them down an incline.

"Um…Batsy?" Vonny glanced around, trying to figure it out. "Where's Joker?"

"Don't worry, he's here. He's still in the car."

As they walked, the girls were surprised to see lights strung along the walls, lighting their way. The Dark Knight led them deeper into the cave, keeping a grip on them lightly, pulling them up whenever they tripped in the semi-darkness.

_Where the hell are we?_ Yvonne glanced at her friend.

_The hell if I know. I'm just glad to be out of the cold. But if we're in a cave, I can't imagine it'll be warm._

_Yeah. Why couldn't they just leave us alone? I think Joker's pissed at us._

…_I'd like to know if we're even safe around him now. He was pretty angry._

_Batsy said we'd be okay, though. Maybe Joker really was just trying to fool them._

_Maybe…_

Batman stopped in front of a metal door, letting go of the girls. He walked over to a small box hidden in the rock, lifting up a slot, revealing a tiny control panel. The girls gawked as he quickly typed in a code, and the metal door split in the middle, sliding open. Taking the girls again, he pulled them through. The door hissed shut behind them.

"Holy shit," Vonny squeaked. Chels stood beside her, eyes wide.

The room they were in was of modest size, but it wasn't what they were expecting. Instead of a dismal, cold, water-dripping cave, the room had been remodeled to resemble a room in a house, at least for the most part. The whole room was a pleasant warm. Soft green carpet lined the floor, the walls smoothed down so the rock wouldn't catch on anything. A counter had been installed along one wall, a small fridge resting on top. On the other side of the room, a set of chairs and a couch rested beside a small bookcase filled with books, magazines, and assorted board games. Near the back of the room, a doorway led back to what appeared to be a small bedroom, a simple black curtain opened halfway. Looking up, the girls could see lights fixed into the ceiling.

"Are you serious?" Chels whirled to look at Batman. "This is your haven?"

"Remodeled. This is merely a place to get away," he said quietly, watching them. "There's food, water, things to keep you entertained for a while. Shower is in the bedroom; there's running water."

"This is unbelievable," Vonny said, looking around the room in disbelief. "This is like…like heaven!"

"Compared to how Joker lives?"

The girls grew quiet at that, turning to look at him. He stared back at them, keeping his expression neutral.

"…he can't help it if he doesn't always have nice things," Chels snapped under her breath, suddenly defensive.

"Yeah, anyway," Yvonne agreed with her, narrowing her eyes. "He needs to keep a low profile, ya know?"

Sighing, Batman turned, heading back towards the door they'd come through. He stopped at the threshold. "You're free to explore. I'm going to retrieve the clown before he gets any bright ideas."

Watching him disappear through the door, the girls didn't bother to follow him. Now that they were safe from Arkham, they felt themselves relaxing, hoping that Joker would now be able to rest without interruption.

I I I

Heading back outside into the raging blizzard, Batman thought back to how the girls had reacted. From the hideouts he'd found before, he knew that Joker rarely had anything valuable in comforts around. Almost all his lairs had at least the comforts of a few chairs or a couch, and a single bed if the hideout was spacious enough. From there, his train of thought wandered to how the girls had lived before meeting the clown. To him, this cave wasn't much, but after seeing Joker's hideouts, it was a great step up in comfort.

Coming to a stop at the Batmobile, the vigilante opened the back door, looking down at the clown. Joker peered up at him, his lips drawn down into an aggravated frown.

"I hope you realize how cold it is out here in wet clothes, Batsy. Even with the heat on earlier didn't help much."

"You brought this on yourself, Joker," Batman replied, looking down at him. "You could've made things easy."

"Mmm. But when have I ever?" He shifted his legs so the batcuffs were in sight. "Mind removing these? My legs are going to sleep."

Batman gave him a cold look. "No, I don't want you running off. You're either going inside or you'll stay out here and freeze. It's warm inside, but it's up to you what you want to do."

Joker glared up at the Dark Knight, irritated. Things had been going well until Batman had interfered.

"You really think I need your help?"

"You have nowhere to go, Joker. I'll find you in any hideout you and the girls try to hide away in. You would never make back to the city on your own; I've made sure of that." He peered down at the clown, watching Joker's expression darken. "You're already in too much pain and you'll freeze before getting too far."

"Who says I'm in pain, Batsy?" Joker snarled, straining to snap the cuffs around his wrists.

The Batman stayed silent a moment, keeping his eyes on him. He waited until Joker stopped struggling before taking a step closer.

"The girls are waiting for you inside. I have no doubt they're eager to talk to you. I think you should see them."

"You really think I'll stay here, locked away again? I'd rather stay in my own place, in familiar territory."

"It'd be better than the asylum," the vigilante said, slightly impatient. "You think I'd allow you to cause chaos once you're on your feet again?"

Joker smirked up at his rival, tilting his head. "It's what I do best."

Batman stared down at the harlequin for a long moment, deep in thought. Joker, no matter the situation, never went anywhere without a fight. It was one of the things that frustrated the caped crusader to no end.

"Joker, I'm going be straight with you and you need to listen," he said, watching the clown. "I think we can help you on this one. The Arkham doctors shouldn't be treating you, or anyone else, like the way they have been. We could help put a stop to it."

Listening, Joker kept a smirk on his face, his head still to one side. He searched his enemy's face closely, looking for any signs of lying.

"I don't need your help," he replied quietly. "I don't need anyone's help. I manage just fine on my own."

"Not from what I saw, Joker. If you stay, I'll keep you informed on the case. What do you think would happen to the girls if anything happened to you? The doctors would take them in. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

Rage flared up in Joker's belly and he let out a deep snarl, unable to control himself.

"Don't mock me, I know what they do there."

"Why did you want to give them up so suddenly then?" Batman asked, but he knew the answer already. For months, Joker had refused to allow anyone else near the girls, always fighting to get back to them.

_Something's happened at Arkham. Something so terrible, Joker would do anything to get them out of there._

Instead of answering, Joker remained quiet, peering up at him before finally glancing away.

"They were so good to you," Batman said quietly, taking another slow step towards the clown. "So loyal… Can you imagine the hurt they must've felt when you said that?"

Joker let out a snort of laughter, looking back up at him. "Another good thing I'm good at. Chaos, destruction, manipulation…"

Frustrated, Batman stood in front of the clown, slowly counting to ten. When he was done, he turned, facing towards the cave.

"Fine. If you decide to leave now, I won't help you. I can't promise I'll be able to keep the girls safe either. It's your choice."

Without another word, Batman moved towards the cave entrance, leaving the car door open wide to the elements.

The clown watched him go, a flash of surprise and worry crossing his face momentarily before annoyance replaced it.

"Even if I wanted to leave, I couldn't exactly go very far with my hands and legs tied up." He shuddered as a gust of wind blew past the open car door. "Stupid bat…"

"Exactly," Batman called back to him over his shoulder.

"Oh, that's bullshit!" Joker screamed at him, his anger boiling over.

Batman shrugged a shoulder as he approached the cave, not looking back. "The girls have probably found the hot chocolate by now."

Despite his anger, Joker felt his mouth water. It'd been a long time since he'd had anything decent to eat or drink, and in his current situation, Joker was craving something both warm and filling. His body tensed as another cold gust of wind blew into the car. Watching Batman approach the cave, Joker twisted his arms as hard as he could, trying to snap the cuffs. He quickly gave up, his body starting to shiver, turning his head to look back towards the vigilante.

"BATSY!"

Batman stopped at the entrance, hearing Joker yell over the wind. He turned, looking back towards him.

Gritting his teeth as the wind picked up, Joker strained to be heard over the howling wind.

"I'm not yelling anymore, so get back here!" he screamed.

A moment passed before the Dark Knight finally made his way back over to the Batmobile. He peered down at Joker, taking note of his shivering.

"I'm sure the girls would be glad to see you," he said, just loud enough to be heard over the wind. Joker glared back at him, but said nothing. Sighing, Batman retrieved a small key from his utility belt, unlocking the batcuffs binding Joker's legs together. He quickly grabbed hold of Joker's arm, pulling him out of the backseat.

Joker inhaled sharply as pain shot through his legs, dropping him to the ground. He winced, feeling pins and needles race through his feet and legs, trying to get back up. Batman's grip on his arm tightened and he felt himself being pulled up and steadied.

_Batsy thinks he knows everything,_ his mind growled, irritated. _Those doctors will pay dearly for what they've done to me. They think they can get away with it, but they're dead wrong._

Studying the clown carefully, Batman led him through the deep snow to the cave entrance. He noticed some of the tension ease out of Joker's body posture and took it as a good sign.

As soon as they were inside, Joker jerked his arm free from the vigilante's grip. Before Batman could make a grab at him, he leaped, bringing his arms under his legs and landing down, his hands now in front. Yawning, he made a show of stretching out. He peered around the cavern, taking in the path leading down somewhere and the lights strung up on the walls.

"Hmm. I imagine your little winged friends are sleeping the winter off somewhere else?" he grinned, turning to look at Batman.

The vigilante peered back at him, silent. It'd been this hard just to get the damn clown in the cave. He could only imagine how hard it would be to pull information from Joker. Knowing the clown, it wouldn't be easy…or he'd simply lie.

"In order to help you, the girls, anyone else they might've been doing this to, I need your help as well, Joker. You need to tell me what was done to you. What they did to the girls, if anything."

Glancing around the inside of the cave nonchalantly, Joker turned his attention back to the Batman, smirking.

"You really expect to get the truth out of me? The Clown Prince of Crime?"

"I can't help you if you don't tell me. Why do you think I'm giving you the opportunity to talk?"

"I don't really care why," Joker giggled, tilting his head. He leaned back against the wall of the cave as casually as he could with cuffs on. "I'm out and that's all that matters."

Batman shook his head, watching the harlequin. "No, Joker. If you don't give me anything to work with, I could just as easily take you right back to Arkham. You'll be thrown back in again. The girls said you were in terrible shape. What if you don't make it next time?"

Scowling at him, Joker sorely wished his hands were free to attack. As it was, he _could_ attack, but he'd be put down very quickly. He was still fairly exhausted, he was in unfamiliar territory and Batman had the advantage.

"They wouldn't dare kill me," he said, his voice so quiet Batman almost missed what he said. "No one else is as interesting."

Quiet a moment, Batman took his time in choosing his words. If he could just get Joker to open up, to spill his secrets, then maybe he could help them. Until then, he would just have to make do with whatever he managed to pry out of the clown.

"And if they get bored with you? What then? They could move on to the girls," he replied quietly, noticing Joker leaned forward slightly to hear better. "You have two girls that can change into animals on your side. What if the doctors saw that? From a scientific view, I would think their animal forms would be interesting to study."

In that instant, the vigilante knew he'd struck a nerve in the clown: Joker's expression of curiosity transformed into one of pure hatred. He felt his body tense up, ready to deal with whatever Joker threw at him.

"Not if I can help it," Joker snarled, his fists clenching. "They'll die before touching my girls."

Taking a slow step towards the clown, ready to fend off a pounce at any moment, Batman kept his eyes on the madman.

"I thought you didn't care about the girls?" He stopped a few feet in front of him, blocking the way outside. "You told us to take them."

Rage boiled inside Joker's mind as he glared at the Batman hatefully. He was backed into a corner and he knew it. With the blizzard raging outside and no way back to the city, no directions on which way it was, he and the girls were stuck in this location for the time being. But that didn't mean he was giving up without a fight. Whatever information he had was his and his alone.

He let out a quiet sound of anger and turned his head away from him.

Batman watched him closely, unsure of what he was thinking. He wasn't sure what the clown was planning to do either. That was the problem with Joker; he was so unpredictable. He let out a quiet sigh, keeping watch.

"I hope you know that whatever you can give me in return for tattling will never be enough," Joker finally said after a minute, giving him a steely glare. "If I was put back in Arkham, all I'd have to do is kill them on my own to get them to stop. There're always more flunkies to replace them…and the fun starts all over again."

"That's only if you manage to find your way back," Batman shot back, his tone just as cold. "Face it, Joker. You're in the middle of nowhere, miles from the nearest help. Out here, all you have is me. I'll make sure you and the girls have food and other necessities, but other than that, you're on your own here, for your own good."

"I always find ways out of situations, this is no different," the clown growled.

"Not from here. Security here is much tighter than Arkham's. It doesn't matter if it's you or the girls that try to escape. It won't happen."

Frustrated, Joker mulled the situation over in his mind, searching for any holes in this. For the moment, he could find none and a wave of anger swept over him when he realized staying really was his best bet at healing his body's strength.

"Fine," he spat, glaring hard. He held his cuffed hands up to the vigilante's face, shaking them so the chain jangled. "Mind taking these off to show a little trust on your part? We're obviously not going anywhere in a storm this bad."

Sighing inwardly in relief, Batman pulled a small key from his utility belt, unlocking the cuffs and taking them off.

Joker backed away from him, rubbing at his wrists. He turned, eyeing the caped crusader. "So what gives me reason to let you in on my secrets, hmm? I manage just fine on my own."

"What they're doing is wrong," Batman replied, looking him in the eye. "I also have a feeling that if something happens to you, the girls will be left unprotected. Even with what you did to them, I fear for the safety of their minds. I may not be able to stop Arkham, if you can't help me help you."

Studying him for a moment, Joker let out a soft growl, annoyed. "Well, you got that tied up in a neat, little bow…"

"Joker, if we act now, we might have a chance at stopping them. If we were able to, they wouldn't be able to hurt you or anyone else. But that's only if you tell me what's been going on."

"You know as well as I do I don't tattle easily, Batsy," Joker's tone was a warning, the fire back in his eyes.

_No, only if you're tricked,_ Batman thought, watching the harlequin. _And even then, the information can be sketchy at best. _

Batman studied him before motioning down the inclined path. "Would you like to see the girls? I think you should talk to them. I'm sure they miss you."

Joker glared at him a moment before relenting, allowing himself to relax a bit. He crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. His enemy eyed him cautiously before stepping past him, moving down the path. Looking back at the cave entrance, Joker felt the cold wind swirling around inside the cave, staring out into the whiteness that would've spelled certain death had he tried to escape. An uneasy feeling abruptly crept into his stomach, making it churn. He turned to look at Batman, who'd stopped and was peering back at him. Panic fluttered in his gut and he tried to smother it, startled at this sudden new feeling. It was similar to when he'd first felt feelings for the girls, only this felt different from that.

Batman studied Joker carefully, judging his reactions and body posture. The clown had gone from angry to something that appeared to be fright in a matter of seconds.

"Are you coming?" he asked softly, not sure what was running through Joker's mind.

Taking a deep breath, Joker felt the uneasy feeling leave his belly and he glanced at the vigilante. Without a word, he stuck his hands in his pockets, following him down the path. He would stay here with the girls.

For now.


	32. The Talk

"So how long do you think we'll be staying here?"

"Hard to say," Chels said, looking at her friend and shrugging. "At least we're out of the cold for now."

The girls were exploring the room, taking in everything. After Batman had left, they'd immediately checked around the door for a panel that would let them out. Running their hands every which way, they hadn't found anything that would allow them or Joker easy access out of the room. Now, they were busy checking out the bookshelf and kitchen counter.

"Do you think Joker meant what he said?" Yvonne asked her after a moment. She looked at her friend, resting her hands on top of a book stack.

Chels glanced at her, opening a cabinet above the counter. "I'm not sure. He hasn't said much to us after he called us…that. But Batsy said we'd be okay. As annoying as he can be at times, I don't think he would've let us stay with Joker if he knew he'd hurt us."

"Come to think of it, he didn't try to take us away from Joker either…" Vonny replied quietly.

"Well, if we ever have a super craving for cereal, that's what's in this cabinet," Chels said, shutting the door. She moved over to the door next to it and opened it. "Huh. Hidden microwave. Go figure."

Yvonne scoffed, opening the fridge door, looking around. "Somehow I'm not surprised. We have a few packs of hotdogs in here." She shut the door, looking over at Chels. "This is ridiculous. Joker's hideouts are simple, with only the bare essentials half the time. We don't need all this crap."

Her friend was silent a moment before frowning. "But who knows how long we'll be stuck here…"

"Shit. True. This sucks!" Vonny yelled, kicking the fridge door. "I want out of here, I want to run around."

Hanging her head, Chels turned away from her friend's tantrum, looking around the room. While the modified cavern did look homey, it just didn't feel right to her. They'd been with Joker for over half a year and ever since then, they'd lived simple. All these comforts…

Vonny kicked and punched at the door in frustration a few times, only pausing when she heard the noises behind her. Her friend was curled up on the couch, crying quietly. She frowned, quickly heading over to her.

"What's wrong?"

Sniffling, Chels lifted her head to look at her. "I can't take this. Sometimes I feel like we're not like Joker. I mean, yeah, we fell in that chemical tank, and yeah, it's awesome hanging out with him. But all this Arkham shit… I can't do it. We can't do it. They hurt him so bad. What's stopping them from doing that to us?"

"Batsy said he could help us…"

"And what happens in between that time?" she snapped at her. "If we're not locked away in Arkham, we're locked away here." She kicked out hard with her foot, knocking a book stack over. "This is such bullshit! Why the fuck did he choose us? Joker could've had his pick of anyone in the damn city, but no, it had to be us!"

Yvonne stared at her friend, shocked. She'd never seen her lose it like this before. The rage was actually a bit scary; her friend was usually calm and collected.

As she thought it over, however, she saw how Chels was right. Joker just happened to be in their neighborhood the night that big storm hit. They had a great little apartment until he kidnapped them and took them to the chemical plant, where they'd received their acid baths. Ever since their fall into the tank, they'd lived simply – and dangerously – with Joker.

"We could've gone on to college," she whispered, more to herself than her friend. Tears began to well in her eyes. "He turned us into criminals."

"Killers," Chels shot at her, curling up into a ball on the cushion. "And yet…he took care of us after we fell. He knows what it's like to be a freak after something like that." She frowned, looking up at Vonny. "I just feel so confused. My head hurts."

"Mine too." Flopping down onto the couch next to her, Vonny brought her knees to her chest, hugging them. "Sometimes I feel like just leaving him. But I know he'll come after us if we do. Things would be so much better if we were just allowed to run free." She tucked her chin into her knees.

"He called us bitches too," Chels mumbled into her arms, curled up tight. "He wanted to get rid of us."

"Yeah, he really wasn't happy when we stayed for him." Sighing, Vonny let her forehead rest against her legs.

The girls sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Eventually Chels stirred and glanced at her friend.

"Um. I'm gonna get my shower, I guess. Batsy said there was running water, so I guess that's one good thing."

"The Arkham ones aren't that great," Vonny agreed, nodding slightly. "Although, I don't know what we're supposed to wear." She looked down at her straightjacket. "We've had these ever since Joker gave them to us."

"Maybe Batsy was nice enough to leave us PJs or something," Chels snorted, unfolding herself and standing up. She stepped around the couch, making her way into the bedroom.

Yvonne watched her go, then sighed, staring out at the room. If only they had their freedom. They didn't do so well when locked up.

I I I

Batman led Joker down the inclined path, well aware the clown could jump him at any second. Joker could try, but Batman held the advantage. He stayed silent as they approached the metal door, glancing back at the madman to make sure he was still behind. Joker was lagging behind a few feet, staring up at the ceiling of the cave.

"Joker," he said, keeping an eye on the clown.

Slowly, Joker's eyes traveled from the ceiling down to meet his. He stayed silent the whole time, staring hard at the Batman.

Unsure of what to make of this, the vigilante turned the whole way around, watching the harlequin. Joker's gaze seemed sharp, but unfocused a moment later, his body visibly relaxing. A heartbeat passed and Joker collapsed on the ground. Eyes widening, Batman hurried over to him, rolling him over and checking his heartbeat. After making sure his pulse was still steady, he stood up, peering down at the clown. Joker was unconscious.

_What the hell did they do to him? Even Joker's behavior has been altering lately. _

Joker stirred after a few minutes, slowly opening his eyes, not sure where he was. His vision swam as the blurriness began to fade and he blinked to clear it. A string of lights up on a rocky wall, uncomfortable ground beneath him.

_Oh, yeah,_ he thought, glancing around. _Batcave or whatever the hell Batsy calls this place._

He sat up slowly, wincing as his head throbbed. Sitting up fully, he turned his head, spotting the caped crusader feet away from him, standing in front of a metal door. Studying Batman's face, he grinned.

"What?"

"When was the last time you ate."

Joker quirked a nonexistent eyebrow at him, tilting his head. "What's it to ya, Batsy?"

"Depending on the last time you ate, you either fainted from hunger or from exhaustion. More than likely both."

Joker stared at him, annoyed. Despite his irritation at him, Batman had hit both points. Truth be told, Joker couldn't remember the last time he'd had a bite to eat. All he knew was it'd been a couple days ago. And he'd been on the run with the girls ever since they escaped Arkham.

"Like you know anything," he grumbled, standing up shakily. He glared hard as he noticed Batman watching him carefully.

Sighing, Batman turned, lifting the slot for the control panel. He typed in the code, glancing at the doors as they slid open before looking at Joker. The clown was eyeing the doors cautiously.

"The girls are inside. You'll be staying here for the time being."

Turning his attention away from the doors, Joker peered at the vigilante with amusement.

"For now," he drawled, stalking forward and stepping through the doorway. He let his gaze wander around his surroundings before looking back at the Batman.

"I'm saying this only once, Joker," Batman warned, his hand still on the control panel. "Everything here is for you and the girls. If you decide to go on one of your little rampages and destroy this stuff, you're only hurting yourself. "

Joker eyed him, smirking slightly. "Good luck in trying to hold us here."

Batman shook his head at him before activating the door, sliding it shut in the clown's face. Joker stared at the door a moment before turning, taking in the room. He sighed wearily, glancing around for the girls. They were nowhere in sight. A twinge of anxiety twisted in his gut, but he soon relaxed as he heard running water coming from the back room.

_Out of the asylum, into another…_

_At least the girls are safe though,_ the second voice murmured quietly. _We may be stuck here, but the girls will be safe away from danger._

Casting one last look at the door, Joker made his way over to the couch, flopping down on it. He grabbed a pillow, tucking it under his head, staring out at the room.

_Why can't we just be left alone? I just wanna have fun with the girls. _

Joker lifted his head slightly as a noise caught his attention. It came from behind him, like a rustling. Glancing over the side of the couch, he saw the curtain to the back room being pulled shut. He watched for a moment, then sighed, putting his head back on the pillow.

_Guess that didn't work anyway… _

_The girls probably feel hurt after you called them that. You didn't have to do that._

_It was for their own good. _

_You could've gotten rid of them after you had your fun. But no, you cling to them! _a voice in his head screamed. _Now look what's happened. Crane got into your head and pulled information. He knows who you really are. He could use it against you._

_SHUT UP, I don't need this now. Right now I need rest._

Growling, Joker shoved his face into the pillow, trying to silence the voices. He normally didn't mind the fights that went on in his mind, but he'd been on the run for almost a week with no food, water, or rest. He had a bad feeling that no matter his feelings for the girls, if he didn't get some rest soon, he'd be likely to turn on them. And that just wouldn't do.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, he turned over, looking at the back of the couch. He could feel sleep starting to steal over his body: he was battered and exhausted after what Arkham, Crane and Batman had put him through. His whole body was one big ache and now that he finally had the chance to rest, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back up for a while. As much as he hated to admit it, this place really would be a decent place to rest for the time being.

Letting out one last sigh, Joker closed his eyes, sleep finally taking hold.

I I I

Vonny sat on the bed, yawning, waiting for her friend to be done. She was starting to doze off when she heard voices out in the room. Quietly, she stood and made her way over to the curtain, peeking out.

Batman was talking to Joker and after a minute, he shut the door. She saw Joker turn around, peering around the room before heading over to the couch. Frowning, she watched as he lay down in it, wondering if he really was mad at them. She still wasn't sure of Joker's emotions right now. Not wanting to disturb him, she slid the curtain shut and mad her way back to the bed.

"Did he bring Joker in yet?"

Yvonne started at the sound of her friend's voice, looking at her. Chels stood in the doorway, dressed in black pajamas. She yawned again, nodding.

"Yeah. I'm still not sure what he thinks of us though. Batsy was talking to him, then left. I think he's passed out on the couch." She motioned to the clothes her friend was wearing. "Do they fit?"

"Surprisingly, yes," Chels said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She flopped to her back, sighing, staring up at the ceiling. "God, it feels so nice to have warm water. It's barely warm at Arkham."

Vonny snorted, watching her. "Yeah, and God only knows what happens in the shower rooms half the time there."

Cringing, Chels gave her a look. "I don't even want to know."

"Well, anyway," the wolf-girl said, "I'd better get mine a while. Not sure what tomorrow will hold for us." She stood, grabbing a set of pajamas from a stand next to the bed before heading into the bathroom.

Chels watched her go, then glanced at the curtain uncertainly. If Joker really was mad at them, what was stopping them from ripping through that and throttling them in their sleep? She shuddered, pulling her knees to her chest; it was not something she could allow her mind to dwell on.

Before her mind could linger on that for too long, she quickly burrowed under the covers, pulling a blanket over her head to keep from looking towards the doorway. After a few minutes, she started relaxing and got comfortable. Unless Joker had eaten something before crashing, he must be as tired and hungry as they were. Shrugging at the thought, she frowned, turning over, listening to the sound of water falling in the shower. Joker sounded as though he didn't care about them anymore. Why should she?

After a few minutes the water stopped and Yvonne stepped out into the little bedroom, drying her hair with a towel. Chels rolled to look at her.

"Mine fit well too," Vonny said, looking at her. "I guess Batsy does think ahead at times."

"Yeah. I just hope we're not here too long," Chels replied, yawning.

"I guess I don't mind it, but I'd rather be with Joker. Er, I would like to…if he still wants us as his daughters."

Chels stared down at the bed, then glanced at her. "I hope he was just fooling them."

Yvonne frowned, sitting down on the bed. "…and if he's not?"

"I..dunno," Chels sighed, rubbing at her eyes. "I guess we should talk to him when he wakes up or something."

"Yeah," Vonny snorted, crossing her arms. "I wonder how long that would take. If he even wants to talk."

Her friend shrugged. "Can't say until we see him. He'll probably sleep in for a good while though. Us too. It's been a long few days."

Nodding in agreement, Vonny threw the towel on the floor. "I'm so exhausted."

"Yeah, running around scared for your life can do that to you," Chels giggled quietly. Vonny grinned.

"Sleeps sound good to me."

"Works for me."

After a few moments of muttering and kicking, the girls finally got settled and let out twin sighs, closing their eyes.

I I I

Morning came and went as the late afternoon sun made its way high into the sky. Inside the cave, the girls began to stir.

Yvonne sighed, moving a bit before yawning. She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Stretching, she glanced down at Chels. Her friend's nose twitched, but she didn't wake up.

Sitting still for a moment, she looked around blearily, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. At first she couldn't remember where she was, but seeing the smooth rock walls brought it all back.

"Aw, man…" she groaned softly. "I was hoping it was a dream."

Yawning again, she threw back the covers, stepping onto the soft carpet. She winced as her belly rumbled, reminding her just how hungry she really was. Taking one last look at her friend, she opened the curtain partway, tiptoeing towards the kitchen area. Opening the door quietly, she browsed through the breakfast foods, trying to find something to eat. As she reached for a box of Poptarts, she yelped and spun as a bag crinkled loudly behind her.

Joker was standing not two feet away, digging into a bag of cereal. He peered down at her through half-lidded eyes.

"Morning," was his only response before he turned, heading over to a table and sitting down.

"Uh, morning," Vonny replied, swallowing hard, trying to keep her Poptarts from shaking. She tightened her grip on the box to steady her hands.

"Where's Chels?" he asked casually, leaning back in a chair, munching away. Those blood-red eyes never left her face.

"She's still sleeping…"

He took another handful of cereal. "Get her up, will you?"

"Um…I don't want to; she was pretty tired."

Anger flashed once in the clown's eyes, and her hands scrunched on the box. He sat up straight in the chair, locking her in his stare.

"Get. Her. Up. I want to talk."

"Okay…" she whispered fearfully. The second he released her from his gaze, she scurried off to the bedroom, racing through the curtain. "Chels. Chels!" Her friend didn't move; she smacked her with the box of Poptarts, glancing back towards the still-fluttering curtain. "Wake up!"

"OW! What?" Chels yelped, rolling over and kicking at the blankets. She glared at her, rubbing at her eyes. "That hurt."

"Get up, Joker wants to talk."

Chels stared at her a moment before snorting. "I think it can wait."

"No, it can't. I tried telling him no and if looks could kill…"

"…alright, fine." Stretching, Chels clambered out of bed and yawned, following her friend. Yvonne led her out, cautious.

Joker watched them from his position at the table, slowly drumming his fingers on the polished wood. His eyes followed their every move and he could see that they were scared, acting more like prey than the predators their animal sides were. As they approached the table, he motioned at the two chairs pulled up opposite him.

"Sit."

When the girls paused, he crossed his arms and gave them his sternest look. They quickly sat down, keeping their body language cautious.

"Vonny, Chels," he said, looking from one to the other. "It certainly has been a long time: Arkham, Crane, Batsy. They won't know what hit them when I get back on my feet again. I'll be sore for a while during my recovery, after what they did to me, but I'll be fine as long as we're not sent back to that wretched asylum. I just need time to heal."

As Joker talked, he kept a close eye on the girls. At first they kept their eyes on the table, but gradually they raised their eyes to meet his with smoldering looks.

"We should care, why?" Vonny snapped, her voice rising slightly.

"You called us bitches…" Chels hissed.

"You were going to give us up!"

"Even after what we did for you!"

"_Girls_, let me explain," Joker said softly.

"We trusted you!"

"We thought you loved us as daughters!"

"I _DO_," Joker roared, slamming his hand down on the table hard enough for it to shake. "That's _why_ I said what I said."

The girls flinched, ducking their heads, glancing at each other, then at the harlequin. Silence reigned as the three peered at each other. Joker sighed after a moment.

"I had to do what was necessary to keep you two safe. To keep you out of danger, no matter what it is. If something happens to me…neither of you would survive what they put me through."

Chels and Yvonne continued to stare.

Joker stared back at the girls, his eye twitching. _I can't believe I just said that…what's happening to me?_ Growling softly, he ignored the thought, keeping his eyes on the girls. They peered back at him, heads lowered again, eyes misty.

A second later, the girls were out of their seats and racing around the table to embrace him, crying. He grunted as they hit his sore body hard, but wrapped his arms around them.

"We should've known daddy wouldn't have let us down!"

"He's the best daddy ever!"

As the girls clung to him, Joker stared off into the room, caught between how quickly they'd accepted his explanation and the emotions boiling inside him. He wasn't prepared for the turmoil this brought him. He glanced up towards the ceiling, quickly blinking away the sudden tears that threatened to spill.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Any other time I'd brush off these emotions like it was nothing. Now…these feelings won't seem to go away._

_You love the girls…_ the quiet voice whispered. _You hurt them by calling them names, but they accepted it because they love you. And you love them. _

_I don't 'love' anything._

_And yet, you love the girls. They will never leave your side. You're too close to them to let go. _

_This isn't good… These girls are baggage. They can be used against me._

_But they can be used for you as well. Strengthen their minds. Show them they have what it takes to stand alone. If Arkham ever gets to them…_

_Those flunkies will never get my girls! _he snarled, trying to silence the second voice.

_They've gotten to you numerous times in more ways than one._

_Shut up, I don't need to be reminded…_

Before he could stop himself, Joker felt his emotions surge and he tightened his grip on the girls.

"I love, you girls. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Mumbling and crying into his jacket, the girls nodded, clinging tightly. Joker cringed, mentally straining to punish the voice in his mind for getting the better of him…and found he just couldn't do it. He found that he actually liked saying the words.

As the minutes ticked by, Joker carefully pulled the girls away to look at them. They peered back, sniffling and rubbing the tears from their eyes. He was quiet a moment before smiling.

"Dry your eyes. We got a long day ahead of us."


	33. Mixed Feelings

An hour after dropping Joker and the girls off, Batman's fingers flew over the keyboard, the screen brightening as images came up. Typing a few buttons, he brought up the video feed from an hour ago, locking the feed next to the current one. He sat down in the chair, deep in thought, peering at the screen. He still wasn't sure what to make of Joker's change in behavior.

He watched closely as the girls peeked out at the clown from the bedroom, Vonny pulling the curtain shut as Joker situated himself on the couch.

At first he'd thought the whole thing had been an act, but with recent events, he wasn't sure anymore. Joker had had them wrapped around his finger in the beginning; they'd stuck to him like glue no matter what. But as time went by, Joker had noticeably gotten closer to the girls. He appeared to be more caring and tolerant of them. He nurtured them as if they were his own.

If all this really was an act, it was a cruel and simple tactic. The girls had been considered freaks ever since their fall into the chemical tank, becoming miniature clowns. Joker had altered their lives forever, and it was partially Batman's fault. If he had been more careful, if he'd seen them in time, the girls—

"Cup of tea, sir…?" Alfred asked, standing behind him.

Batman snapped out of his thoughts, registering the sound of his butler's voice. He pulled the cowl off and set it down, shaking his hair out.

"Thanks, Alfred," he said, sighing heavily. "Tea actually sounds good right now."

Alfred set the tray next to the computer keyboard and handed him a cup. "What are you working on tonight, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm just keeping an eye on them through the footage. Joker seems to have made up with them. It's just very…strange…to think that he _might_ actually care for someone. I'm still hesitant to trust it, though. He could be playing with them."

"What if he really does care for them?" Alfred asked, glancing up at the video feed.

"Then I don't know." Bruce tapped a finger on the console, deep in thought, watching the feed quietly. Joker and the girls were in the middle of a game of rough-and-tumble, chasing and tackling each other. "It's just so strange to see him act this way after all these years."

The older man peered at the screen, then turned to look at Bruce. "Have you decided what you're going to do about Arkham?"

Bruce let out a sigh, sitting back. "I'll have to check the records in there for any signs of abusing their patients. I have no doubt Arkham has been using Joker for experimentation. He's been having some problems lately, and not his normal ones."

"If so, I don't doubt _those_ files will be well hidden, sir," Alfred replied, watching him. "Arkham will be careful in keeping those well out of sight."

"I agree as well, Alfred. The girls had said that Joker was lying on the floor, in obvious pain. When they broke out, he went into some sort of seizure. I saw it myself when we finally caught him. Even right before I got him into the haven, he went quiet and just dropped to the ground."

The old butler remained quiet, thinking this over, then looked at Bruce. "I'm reminded of a time long ago when Joker had used an old theatre to get back at those who'd wronged him. I was on the phone at the time you snuck into Arkham to talk to Joker. Bagley, was it? He'd mentioned over the phone that Joker was his 'prized catch.' He sounded very proud of himself at that."

Bruce stared at his friend quietly, then turned back to the screen, typing on the keyboard. He brought up Joker's file and scanned through the information, searching.

"I have no doubt Arkham is doing something in secret now. Joker's behavior, the girls' attitudes… They were more themselves when they were actually outside."

Alfred looked at the screen, then down at the younger man. "I'm quite sure I don't have to remind you to be careful when you go. But I do hope what they're doing there is nothing too serious."

"It's serious enough when they're using inmates for experimentation, Alfred. These are human beings we're talking about, not animals."

"While I agree with you, sir, might I remind you Joker can be quite the animal himself when he wants to be," the butler said lightly, turning and heading from the cave.

Bruce smiled slightly, watching him go, then turned his gaze back to the screen. Leave it up to Alfred to leave a serious moment in good humor.

I I I

Later that night, Jonathan Crane sat in a corner of his lonely cell. He was curled up tight, leaning against the wall, deep in thought. Bound tightly in his straightjacket and barefoot, he was uncomfortable and chilled once again, but after a while one got used to it. Arkham didn't take chances in letting the inmates have any source of weapons.

_But then again, they always do miss a few when it comes to Joker,_ he scoffed in his mind.

Faint voices caught his attention and he shifted his attention, listening. The voices got louder, two guards eventually coming into view as they made their rounds. The two men stopped, peering in at him.

"That's the Scarecrow, isn't it?" the skinnier one asked. "He doesn't look too scary without his mask."

The other man, an older fellow with a bushy mustache laughed. "Nah. He's nothing without that weird costume." He clapped a hand on his partner's shoulder. "He's nothing but a crazed, pathetic lunatic."

Crane's eyebrow shot up, listening to them, but he remained silent. He was used to being mocked by the guards after all the years, but that didn't mean he didn't get back at them every so often. The last time a guard had dared to mock him had ended up in the hospital after ripping open his own face with his fingernails after a heavy dose of fear toxin.

Skinny shook his head, clearly not amused. "These scumbags shouldn't even be allowed to live. Once they escape, they'll just do the same thing over again."

"Yeah, I know," the older man said, looking at his companion. "They never seem to change, no matter how much therapy they go through. The moment you think they do, they stab you in the back. You remember that nutcase from last year? He wasn't even the worst one here, but he managed to kill one of the office techies. It's pretty pointless for some of these creeps to even be here."

"Freaks, all of them," the younger guard said, shaking his head. He let out a sigh, and both men moved off farther down the hall.

_But, what if one of us is changing…?_ Crane thought to himself, watching them leave. _To top it off, what if it was the worst one of us all? _

It was so hard to believe, but Joker did seem rather different lately. The clown had shown signs that he did, in fact, care for his beloved girls; it wasn't just an act. Crane lapsed into silence, staring at the wall, deep in thought.

Joker had shown signs of his behavior altering in some strange new way, but that wasn't the kicker; he had just found out that Joker was his _old friend_. He'd discovered Joker's true identity, something that people had wanted to know for years, and he was positive of it: Joker was Jack Napier. Like himself, the harlequin had been an outcast, and picked on by bullies, before his permaclown look. They'd sort of protected each other; they'd been best buddies. Absently, he frowned, not sure what to make of recent events.

_Nobody_ knew where Joker had come from. He'd just shown up out of the blue one day, terrorizing Gotham with a giant clown-shaped hot air balloon full of his homemade Joker gas. There were myths and stories, but they were made only in theory. The only logical idea was that it must've been some sort of chemical accident. What else could bleach a man's skin and turn his hair a vivid green? But, even that was uncertain. People had no idea what falling into those tanks at Ace Chemicals could be like. For all they knew, the chemicals could kill a human being. The chemical theory was a popular one.

_It apparently wasn't the case with those girls. They'd survived a fall into the tanks! Their appearance changed just like Joker's did. But their minds survived mostly intact… So, does that mean Joker could've been born that way? Poor Jack, it all makes sense now._ Crane stared at the ceiling, his eyes widening. A forgotten memory from the past suddenly came back to him.

Jack had been upset that he'd lost his job entirely due to ignorant teens making him late for work. Crane had tried to comfort him and make him feel positive. He'd told him there was an opening spot at the chemical factory down the road, which just so happened to be Ace Chemicals, where those chemical tanks were located….

He'd also told him that he should do what he dreamed of doing. Jack had wanted to be a comedian, or anything in the line of making people happy and laugh…and Joker has his own sense of twisted humor. Could that have been the result, if he really did fall…?

Crane let out a sharp bark of laughter as he started to piece it together. The mute inmate in the cell across from him woke, cast him a dirty look, and gave him the finger before rolling over. Crane was too busy with his thoughts to even notice. After all these years, he was forming Joker's true origin in his mind.

_It's such a strange, cruel, and funny world,_ Crane thought, amused, remembering how he'd given Jack a deck of cards to cheer him up and keep him occupied. _I'm the one partially responsible for creating our wonderful Clown Prince of Crime._

He snickered darkly, curling up tighter, trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

_That could explain why he shares such a connection with the girls. They needed someone after they fell and he was the only one that knew what they were going through. Perhaps Joker used that as his advantage at first, but he let himself get attached after a while. The way that they "play" with each other is proof enough._ _It's so… _he couldn't believe that he was thinking this _…father and daughter-like. Or, mentor and apprentices…_

Did Joker see that he was changing? He might not realize it, but a few people were starting to.

Jonathan laughed, dropping to his back, staring up at the ceiling of his room. Now that he knew Joker's dirty little secret, things would certainly get interesting the next time they met up again.


	34. Tantrums

Two nights later, Batman slipped over the Arkham gates, moving quickly towards the building. He studied it as the approached the asylum, deep in thought. He would more than likely have to go deep into Arkham to find any hard evidence of what the staff was doing, but he had no doubt he'd find it. Slipping into the shadow of a tree, he peered up at the building.

Arkham had always had a bad history, but in this current time, Batman was a bit surprised to learn that the asylum was corrupt. Many people had passed in and out of the gates with the ideas of becoming a staff member, many leaving after deciding they wouldn't last in the building. The asylum was supposed to be a place to house the criminally insane until they were deemed stable enough to rejoin society. If Arkham really was performing experiments on its patients and hurting the inmates rather than helping them, something would have to be done.

Pushing the thoughts from his mind, Batman made his way to a low wall, studying ways of entry. He could hear thunder rolling in the distance; that should help mask any sounds he made while slipping inside. He highly doubted he would though; he rarely did. Pulling himself away from the wall, he quickly slipped to the side of the building, looking towards the top balcony. He could see no guards there at the moment, and he pulled his grappling hook out. A sound caught his attention before he could use it.

A large shadow was perched on a branch above his head, almost mimicking a giant black panther. He could make out a long tail that hung against the trunk of the tree, the blade at the end twitching ever so slightly. A low growl rumbled in the air before Shriek moved his head forward. The outside lights of the asylum cast a glare off of his elongated skull, but if Batman hadn't know what to look for, he never would've seen him.

"Shriek?" he whispered. The alien growled again, turning his head towards the vigilante.

The alien slipped out of the leaves, dropping to the ground and creeping closer to Batman. Once at his side, Shriek stood, towering over him, and turned his head up towards the balcony.

Batman allowed himself to smile a little. The alien was sneaky and quiet, just like him, and he had no doubt Shriek had followed him. He reached out, touching the alien on the snout, more in a friendly way than one would pet their domestic cat.

"It's bothering you too, isn't it?" he asked. Shriek growled again in response. "Thought so. Don't worry, we'll get the girls back one way or another." He studied the way Shriek didn't seem to be bothered with his hand on his snout, then dropped his hand to his side, thinking.

As far as he could tell, Shriek's loyalty was only to the girls. This strange creature, to his knowledge, shouldn't care one way or another about Joker after what happened to his friends. The clown had stolen them out from under Shriek, manipulated them, and permaclowned them. He knew the alien hated the clown; he'd shown that enough times when they'd confronted Joker and the alien had made it his first priority to take the harlequin down. And yet, Shriek's intelligence proved that in order to get the girls back, he could not kill Joker. He had a strong feeling that if anything happened to the clown, Shriek would never get his friends back.

Sighing quietly, Batman turned from the alien, peering up at the balcony again. He'd spotted a vent up there before and it was an easy route into the asylum, if they could get up there unnoticed. He aimed his grappling hook up towards the ledge and fired, sending out a line. As soon as it'd caught and held, he reeled himself up. A scuttling of claws on the stonework made him look over as he slipped quietly over the railing; Shriek was clambering up the stone after him, dropping down beside him in seconds.

The alien turned his head towards him, remaining in a crouch before creeping over to the wall. A single camera turned lazily, making its way back towards them. Shriek studied it for a brief moment, then shot out a line of acid; it splattered against the camera and sizzled through the cables, shorting it out.

Batman watched silently, then glanced at the alien; Shriek's head was turned towards him. It was eerie how the alien seemed to have no visible eyes, yet the creature could see just fine.

Before he could say anything, Shriek reached up and wrenched the vent cover off. The alien pulled himself up into the shaft, peering once back at Batman before creeping stealthily into the asylum. Waiting a moment to make sure the deadly tail was ahead, Batman moved into the vent, following the strange creature into Arkham Asylum.

I I I

Joker lay sprawled out on the couch, staring out into the room absently. He ignored the grumble his stomach gave off, too bored to even bother getting up to get something to eat. Forcing his gaze to the floor, he found the girls sprawled out on the floor, much like he was, and staring at the ceiling.

"So...what is there to do?" Vonny asked after a few moments. She let out a deep sigh, rolling her head to look over at the clown.

His reply to her was grunt and a shrug of the shoulders.

Chels watched them idly, then sighed, forcing herself up into a sitting position. She scooted back against the couch.

"You know, at least there was a lot more action in Arkham. It's too damn quiet here," she grumbled, pulling her knees to his chest.

"I think there was more to do there too," Yvonne agreed, glancing at her. "There's only so much we can do here and there's no way out, that we've figured out yet. Not to mention Batsy's keeping us locked up here for who knows how long."

"I've got an idea…"

Both girls turned to look at the harlequin, surprised he'd finally decided to speak up. He'd been quiet for the past morning, barely saying a word.

"What?"

Joker glanced at the girls, his eyes half-lidded, appearing calm. After being with him for months, however, the girls recognized he was in a pretty foul mood.

"You two have been with me for months…and yet I still don't know where my curious girls came from. Out of town? Out of state? Another dimension?"

Chels and Vonny stared at the clown before glancing at each other nervously.

_Uh oh…_ Chels thought, tightening her grip on her knees.

_We should've known this was coming,_ Vonny thought back, looking up at Joker quietly.

_I guess this is the bad thing about being cooped up: it gives him reason to start asking questions._

"_Girls…_" he growled, watching them closely. "Don't pull that mind shit with me, I'm in no mood. You know more about me than I know of you."

"Um…" Chels stuttered, looking at him. Her mind spun quickly before she gave him an innocent grin. "Do you really want to do this when Batsy probably has the room bugged?"

"Yeah!" Vonny chimed in, nodding. "Wouldn't want him to know too many secrets."

Joker frowned deeply at them, tapping his fingers on the couch's armrest. As much as he wanted to know about them, the girls were right. It wouldn't do to have his enemy knowing too much about them.

"Fine. But your work was sloppy before. It really was. I told you to run and you didn't. Now look where we are."

"Hey!" Yvonne shot at him, giving him a look. "If we hadn't told, you'd be back in Arkham right now."

"I had things under control!" he hollered back, glaring at them. The girls glared back; if they'd been in their animal forms, he knew their fur would be bristling.

"You didn't have shit!" Vonny yelled, banging her fists on the floor. "After what Arkham did to you, you could barely do anything! You were having seizures! You were in pain! You were _weak_!"

Chels gasped, covering her mouth, staring at them with wide eyes. She watched in fright as Joker slowly stood from the couch, glaring hard at her friend. His whole body was tensed up in rage. Vonny stood up from the floor, glaring back, but Chels could see her shaking a bit.

"The fuck did you just call me?" he hissed, venom dripping from every word. In three steps, he was towering over Yvonne, glaring down at her.

Vonny peered back up at him, swallowing hard, trying to stand her ground. She clenched her fists tightly to keep from taking a fearful swing at him.

"You h-heard me. We cou-could've gotten out of there, but y-you had to stay and fight," she whispered back, unable to raise her voice again.

Vonny tensed up slightly as Joker lifted his hands to her face, taking hold of the bottom half of her face. He held her gently, tilting her head to look up at him, his thumbs traveling down towards the underside of her cheeks, and she swallowed hard again. A moment later, his fingers were crushing her windpipe and she let out a strangled cry, trying to get free.

"Joker!" Chels yelled, jumping to her feet. "Stop, she didn't mean it!"

The clown ignored her as he tightened his grip on her friend, still glaring. Not a trace of a smile flickered across his features. Yvonne was gasping, eyes wide, desperately needing air and trying to pry his hands from her throat.

Growling, Chels charged him, shifting to her gryphon form as she did so. She prepared to leap, gathering her hind legs under her body, when Joker suddenly shot her a hateful look over his shoulder. Her attack faltered and she stumbled.

"Keep out of this, birdy…" he growled, turning his attention back to Yvonne. The girl was still pulling at his fingers, choking. She glared hard back at him before her foot hit him hard in the groin and he let out a yelp.

"Joker, STOP!" Chels cried behind him, fur and feathers on end. "Don't make me use your real name!"

Joker froze as her words hit him and he released her friend, dropping her to the floor with a thud. Vonny pushed herself up, coughing and gasping for air, rubbing at her throat. He turned to look at Chels, who stared back at him, her wings quivering as she held them tightly to her sides.

"We're just stressed from being cooped up, is all," she whispered, her eyes watering. She blinked to hold the tears back, never taking her eyes off the clown. "I know you don't mean what you say and neither did she. We're cooped up, so we're starting to turn on each other."

"What the…what the hell!" Yvonne wheezed from the floor, coughing again. She massaged at the marks around her throat, sure there were dark bruises there.

This whole time, Joker had ignored the other girl, looking instead at the gryphon. As the red in his vision slowly faded away, he realized there were voices screaming in his head at him, one in particular about the well-being of the girls.

_So much for never hurting them, dumbshit!_

_Bahaha, did you see the fear on her face?_

_You could've seriously injured her!_

He blinked slowly, the red haze vanishing, and turned to look at Vonny; the girl was still massaging her neck, wincing. Dark bruises were already forming, making a ring around her neck. Frowning, Joker reached out and grabbed her hand. Yvonne froze, whipping her head to look up at him, but all he did was pull her to her feet. He stared at her a moment longer, then glanced away.

"…I'm sorry," he muttered, not looking at her.

Vonny glared at him, fists clenching. Before her friend could stop her, Vonny cracked the harlequin hard across the face. He barely flinched, but Chels started at the sound of the slap. It hung in the air for a few seconds before silence took over.

Vonny stared in shock at Joker, then looked at her hand as though she couldn't believe it belonged to her. Behind her, Chels, shifted back, gawking.

"You…slapped him," Chels said, shaking her head slowly.

"Oh shit," Yvonne meeped, covering her mouth. "Oh man, oh man. I didn't mean to do that."

Joker stared at her a long moment before suddenly bursting out laughing, startling them. His cheek was red and stung, but he didn't care. Giggling madly, he dropped back down to the couch, holding his gut.

Unable to understand what was happened, the girls could only stare before glancing at each other.

_Okay, I really don't get it this time,_ Chels shot to her friend. Yvonne shrugged, baffled.

_The hell if I know. That fucking hurt though. It was like he didn't even recognize me._

_That was really scary… He could've killed you. _

_Well…he didn't,_ Vonny thought back, shrugging again, watching the laughing clown. _I'm just gonna peg this on the fact we've been cooped up here for two days with nothing to do, like you said. But if he does it again…_

"Are you done laughing like a hyena yet?" Chels asked, eyeing the harlequin.

Joker wiped at his eyes, his giggling fit slowly subsiding. "For now. Oh man, that was priceless. You pack a punch, girly!" He laughed again before standing up, grabbing both girls and pulling them close. "I keep forgetting how much you two take after me."

Looking up at him, still unsure, the girls finally allowed themselves to grin, hugging him back.

"So, um…" Vonny started, glancing away, "no hard feelings?"

"Nah," he giggled, ruffling her hair. "I'd say that was called for. Not too often I let little girls smack me around."

"What, you mean you _do_ let them smack you?" Chels asked, faking shock. "I thought that was Batsy's job. OW!" she squealed, trying to get Joker's fingers off her ear as he pinched it hard.

Yvonne giggled madly, watching her friend, rubbing at her eyes. It'd been less than five minutes since Joker had strangled her and already she was feeling things were returning to normal. That was good; normal meant they could try to have fun instead of being afraid of their clown teacher.

"What was that?" the harlequin growled, lowering himself to the girl's level. He pinched Chels' ear again and she cried out again.

"OW, I meant nothing!"

"That's what I thought," he chuckled, letting go. Chels rubbed at her ear tenderly, pouting up at him. He grinned back at her, hugging her close. "Ah, relax, girly. I'm in a better mood now." He flopped back down onto the couch, peering at them. "So…what shall we do today? Explore again for possible holes? Daydream about what it's like to be free? Tear the carpet up in hopes there's a secret hatch under there?"

Yawning, Vonny pulled over a small padded stool, sitting down on it and looking at them.

"Well, I think we pretty much explored everything. I mean, unless Batsy has stuff hidden here and we just haven't figured out a way to find it yet, this is it," the wolf-girl said, shrugging. "Books, snacks…that's about it. Nothing much in the way that could be used as a weapon."

Chels sighed, looking around the room before moving over to the shelf, looking things over. Batman had at least given them a decent selection to choose from, but really, who was kidding who? They didn't want to read, they wanted to be outside, running around! Not just sitting around and reading books, not when there was so much to do outside.

A book caught her eye as she scanned the shelves, and she reached to pull it out. Behind her, Joker and Vonny chatted, still trying to figure out what to do. They both silenced as a click came from the book Chels pulled.

"What was that?" Yvonne asked, staring at the shelf as a whirring sound came from it.

Eyes wide, Chels yanked her hand away from the book, holding both hands up and away as the shelf slid to the side on a track.

"The hell is that?" Joker mused, standing up. He moved over by the girls' sides, peering into the hole.

All three stuck their heads inside, looking around. The bookshelf had hidden a small chamber from view, reaching about five feet back. What started off as curiosity quickly turned into boredom.

"What the hell?" Chels moped. "There's nothing in here! I thought we were gonna find something cool. Instead it's just an empty little room."

Joker sighed, jutting his lip out, annoyed. The little chamber they'd found was nothing more than an empty room, barren of any curiosities they might explore. Bored now, he withdrew and dropped to the couch, resting his head back.

"This is bullshit!" Yvonne stormed, stomping away from the empty room. "Who knows how long we'll be stuck here and we have nothing to do!"

Irritated, Chels pushed the book back in, ignoring the click and the sliding shelf. She groaned, leaning against the wall, covering her eyes. A crash caught her attention and both she and Joker looked over at the other girl.

"This sucks! There's nothing to do here!"

A chair whizzed past Joker's head and hit the wall as he sat on the couch, amused, watching the girl's tantrum.

"All he gave us was some books and board games," Chels growled, finally moving away from the wall and kicking another chair over. She clenched her fists, knocking over one of the book stacks.

Vonny flipped through a stack of books lying near the shelf, throwing one after the other over her shoulder. She reached a thin, larger book at the bottom of the pile and picked it up.

"'The Care of Children'? He's just insulting us now!" she hollered, throwing it in the air.

"_OW! _Stop throwing shit!"

Both girls paused, turning to look back at Joker. He was glaring at them, rubbing the top of his head. The book Vonny had thrown lay open beside him on the couch.

"Sorry…" Vonny said, biting her lip.

"We're just bored…" Chels groaned, looking around the room.

"Doesn't mean you should throw shit at me…" he grumbled, giving them a look. He rubbed his head again, glancing at his fingers to check for blood.

"Well, then, what should we do?" Vonny threw her hands in the air, exasperated. She sat down on the floor, tucking her head into her knees. "Who knows how long we'll be here and we have nothing to keep us entertained."

"We could keep bitching and moaning," Chels muttered, sitting down near the wall. "But what good would that do?"

Joker peered at them, amused and slightly annoyed, trying to think. It was true Batman hadn't given them much, but there were always ways to have fun. They just needed to be discovered. He glanced around the room, studying the walls. Caves were always full of fun little holes to stick your head into to explore, but as far as he could tell, there were none here. The little room they'd found had gotten them excited for a few brief seconds, but when they'd found absolutely nothing in there, their hopes had come crashing down.

"See? There's nothing," Vonny said, watching him. "We found that little room, but there's nothing in it!"

Deep in thought, Joker stayed quiet, trying to mull things over. The voices had fallen silent after his little episode, so they weren't of much help at the moment. Considering there wasn't much to do, the most he could do at the moment was to boost the girls' spirits.

"Don't worry, girls," he said, grinning widely. Both girls watched as he hopped off the couch, leaping and cartwheeling through the air before landing in front of them. He lifted his arms up dramatically as he landed. Despite their sour moods, the girls grinned at him. "The next time we're free, there will be hell to pay…"

I I I

The vent seemed to continue endlessly, stretching on for what seemed like an eternity. The vigilante and alien had been moving through the shaft silently, following the twists and turns. Time to time, Batman would tap on Shriek's backside to let him know which vent to follow when they'd reach an intersection. Using a digital map on a GPS-like device, they were able to locate Wolfe's office with little trouble.

As they approached a small gap in the floor of the section they were following, Batman paused; he could hear a faint voice coming from below. From the deep sound, it sounded like Dr. Wolfe himself. Tapping the alien on the backside again, the two of them paused by the shaft leading downwards.

Reaching into his utility belt, Batman pulled out a tiny device. He held it up for Shriek to see as the xenomorph turned around carefully in the small space; the alien tilted his head, appearing to study it. Putting a finger to his lips, then his ear, the vigilante waited for the alien's approval.

"If you find anything down there," he whispered as quietly possible, making sure his voice didn't carry in the metal chute, "this will record both sound and images. Do you understand? Get as much evidence as you can."

Shriek bared his teeth in a grin and bobbed his head once. Working quickly, listening to the voice still rising up from below, Batman pulled off a small patch on the back of the device. He fastened it to the front of Shriek's elongated skull, pressing down on it firmly to make it stick. When he was sure it would stay on, he switched it on and gave the alien a nod. Shriek grinned at him again, contorting his body around and creeping stealthily down the shaft.

Making his way down the chute, Shriek placed his claws carefully, not a sound being made as he crept quietly. He could hear the voice getting louder as he approached a barred vent cover below him. As he reached the end of the shaft, he clung to the metal tightly, hanging upside down. Peering through the vent cover, he could see Wolfe sitting below him in his office chair, his back to the alien.

Thunder rumbled outside as Dr. Wolfe sat at his desk, a phone held up to his ear. He listened to the man speak on the other end, then swore, clenching his fist.

"I don't care what she says; we need to have people on the lookout for those girls. Do you have any idea how valuable they could be? We haven't even been able to get blood samples from them yet. The research would be phenomenal. The research on Joker is one thing, but these girls of his should be very beneficial."

The man on the other end raised his voice as he spoke again, and Wolfe slammed the phone down on the receiver.

"Dammit," he hissed. Folding his fingers together, he sat quietly, trying to collect his thoughts. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he pulled a folder out of his desk drawer and opened it. He scanned over the profile Dr. Scott had put together on the girls, studying it for the umpteenth time. Never before had he seen anything like the girls before; Joker had somehow survived a fall into acidic chemicals, and yet those girls of his were actually able to physically _change_ _into animals._

After a few minutes of thinking up nothing new, Wolfe looked up at the clock. It was nearing one in the morning, but he felt so restless. Rubbing at his eyes, he let out a weary sigh and stood up. What he needed was some coffee to keep him going. Joker and the girls would eventually turn up again. In the meantime, he would just have to wait. Grabbing his keys from the drawer, he walked into the hall, locking the door behind him.

Growling softly, Shriek waited a minute before punching the vent cover off the ceiling. He caught it before it could crash to the floor, and dropped down in a crouch, setting the cover against the wall. He turned his head towards the door, listening for the approach of the doctor, and heard nothing. Moving quietly, he shuffled to the desk, peering down at the folder laid out. Carefully pushing the papers aside with his claws, he hurried through them, pausing just long enough for the device on his head to record what information they held.

Ten minutes passed before Shriek heard the faint jingle of keys being pulled from a pocket farther down the hall. He growled softly, sweeping the papers back into the folder and scurrying over to the vent cover. The door lock clicked as the key was inserted; Shriek grabbed the vent cover, gathering his legs underneath his sleek body and leaping up into the vent with ease. He slid the cover back into place just as Dr. Wolfe stepped into room, coffee in hand.

Watching the doctor, Shriek barely held back a low growl of resentment, worried at what this man might do to his two friends. Pushing his anger aside, he backed up the chute carefully, feeling around with his back feet and tail to see how far up he had to go yet. Before long, he curved his body over the edge of the vertical shaft, turning around and looking at Batman.

The vigilante peered at him, holding a small visual screen. Touching the recorder attached to Shriek's head, he peeled it off and stuck it back into his utility belt. He nodded at the alien before turning around, heading back the way they'd come.

Following Batman, Shriek glanced back once at the vertical shaft, his lips peeling back to reveal his teeth in a silent snarl. No matter what, he would make sure that doctor never touched his friends.


End file.
